Total Poke-Drama: To The Films
by ANineTailedFox
Summary: One Summer... 14 Contestants... A High-Budget Abandoned Film Lot... 100,000 Dollars... These contestants will endure wacky, difficult competitions, based on some of this worlds greatest film genres. From Fantasy, to Western, and all the way back! After each competition, somemon will be voted out, until only one Pokémon remains... 100,000 Dollars Richer!
1. Important Announcement

**_IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT_**

 _Hey guys, Liz here! First things first if you aren't new to my stuff, you maybe be wondering why I'm suddenly a Ninetales! And suddenly a girl! Well, it's simple really! Kenny, the original owner of the account, decided to collaborate on the account with me, meaning we work on everything together now! And he was gracious enough to allow me the customization on the account!_

 _Anyways, back to important stuff!_

 _1 - So, we've already got all characters for this season... Season 2... Season 3... XD Yeah I'm planning way too far ahead. I also have another Reality TV Game Show, which is full on characters and getting started! All that's left... Is a third one, XD Yes I'm trying three reality TV game shows at a time. Total Poke-Drama. A Secret One. And Survivor. And Survivor is still in need of four characters, so for those of you who would like to have characters partake in Survivor, simply PM Me and I'll give you a little form to fill out. Not too large at all, should only take a few seconds, and it'll give me and my friend enough info to work with your character. Meanwhile, My Secret Story, whilst season 1 is full, I'd be fine accepting applications for season 2! The form would be pretty much the same. And then we'll also fill for, yes, a FORTH SEASON of a fanfiction series I HAVENT STARTED POSTING YET! XD_

 _2 - It'll be a long time before I start posting Total Poke-Drama: To The Films. My idea is, I want to finish the story entirely, and then post each episode on a weekly interval, once a day each week, at a certain time, so everything stays neat and interest for the story remains. So yeah... It'll take a while. I have episode one and episode two finished already, with still... Eleven Episodes left to go. Keeping in mind that it's taken half a year to get where me and Kenny are in the story now, XD But hopefully we can get ourselves to work harder on it!_

 _Okay, that's pretty much it! I guess you guys can tell me what you think about that in the reviews? And then if you guys wanna submit characters for Survivor Season 1, The Secret Story Season 2, And Total Poke-Drama Season 4 ( XD ) Just PM me, tell me which one you're looking to submit characters for (up to 3), and I'll pm you back a form. Thank you guys for reading, and I will probably update this story with credit for the characters I received (that have nothing to do with this story XD)_

 _Also... I will admit I have been considering just posting the story with chapters as soon as I finish them. I guess I would like to know what you guys think about that sorta stuff too?_


	2. Episode 1 - The Accepted Audition Tapes

(OKAY GUYS! So, I spoke with Kenny, and we decided to go ahead and push out Episode 1, introducing the season 1 characters right now! They're kinda wonky, and really old (finished in July of 2016) so please don't use this writing as judgement to how episode 2 has been written, the actual main product. We'll be posting episode two sometime soon! And Episode Three will come out upon completion! So on, so forth!)

 **TOTAL POKE-DRAMA: TO THE FILMS**

 **EPISODE 1**

 **THE ACCEPTED AUDITION TAPES**

 **RELEASED ON TV: 3rd Week Of May, 2017**

* * *

*Jesse*

Sitting on a chair in front of a camera, was a large, slightly-shaking Vaporeon... He lets off a bit of a gulp, before starting to speak, "H-Hello... M-My name i-is... I-I'm J-Jesse... I'm 25... A-An-" Suddenly, the Vaporeon turns around and shoots out a large, actually quite impressive, water jet! His eyes wide after the torrent stops, "O-Oh shoot... That wasn't s-supposed t-to happen..."

Jesse looks back at the camera, starting to blush, "S-Sorry..."

He looks away from the camera, continuing, "S-Sure, I may be a b-bit... C-Closed... B-But I th-think something l-like this may h-help me... Open up a-a bit..."

"S-So please... L-Let me join..."

[JESSE has been ACCEPTED]

* * *

*Matt & Ally*

2 Pokemon, an Umbreon and a Glaceon, lay down in a bed, facing up at the roof, which is where the camera seems to be placed.

"Hello~" The Glaceon begins, "My name's Ally~ I'm 22"

"And I'm Matt, I'm 29," The Umbreon points out, releasing a gruff... Kinda low, Kinda high voice.

"And together," The 2 mons start to speak at the same time, "We are auditioning for Total Poke-Drama!"

Ally releases a soft giggle, looking at Matt, who chuckles a bit, and looks at his companion, "If it isn't obvious already," Matt begins, "Me and Ally are mates, auditioning for the show together."

"We think that if we stick together, the odds of one of us winning grow exponentially!" Ally says, looking back over at the camera, along with Matt.

"I've got the strength and the smarts to make it far by myself, if I wanted to go it alone~," Matt talks pretty highly of himself for a moment, "But, with my mate by my side, victory is sure to be in one of our paws!"

"And who knows~" Ally starts, "Perhaps, I can get somemon else to join in our effort! So... Total Poke-Drama..."

"PLEASE ACCEPT OUR AUDITION!"

[MATT has been ACCEPTED]

[ALLY has been ACCEPTED]

* * *

*Bayley*

When the camera is first turned on, all that can be seen is an empty chair, in the middle of a cliche little girls dream bedroom. Purple and pink everything!

What can be heard, is much of a different story. What sounds like a young girl, just spouting question after question.

"Momma, why's the camera in my room?"

"Momma, why'd you turn on the camera?"

"Why'd you set up a chair in my room?"

"Why isn't the chair purple?"

"Look hun," A motherly voice began, as a Delphox walked into frame, holding a Fenniken in her arms, "You said you wanted to go somewhere this summer, see new sights, do new things? Well, this is your chance, hun~"

The Delphox lowers the Fenniken down onto the chair, letting go of her, and trying to pull away. Though the Fenniken's front-paws are still wrapped around her mothers neck, "Momma! I wanna hug you!"

"You can in a minute dear, please, just sit down..."

Listening to her mother, the Fenniken pulls away from the hug, and sits down, all 4 paws gracing the comfortable red cushion on the chair.

"Now, look at the camera, and tell everybody a little bit about yourself..."

The Delphox pads out of screen, back behind the camera, as the Fenniken nods, and starts to talk.

"Hello! My name is Bayley, and I'm 21 years old!"

"I don't know why my momma told me to talk about myself... And I don't know what to talk about, really... So, I'm just gonna say whatever."

"Um... I love to play with others, and making friends is really fun too! Eh... Uh... Oh yeah! I LOVE HUGS!" The 'supposedly' 21 year old Fenniken hops forward off the chair, over the camera, and right back onto her mother, tackling her to the ground and giving her a nice, big hug!

[BAYLEY has been ACCEPTED]

* * *

*Jack*

"YAHOO!"

A Shiny Espeon screams at the top of his lungs, camera taking footage of the side of his body, as he uses his psychic to 'good use'... By playing video games... The Shiny doesn't bother to look at the campera as he speaks.

"My name Jack! I'm 21, And I like to play video games!"

He sticks his tongue out, really quite transfixed on the game.

"My boyfriend didn't really want me to audition for this, he wants me to stay home with him... But I want to do something different for a change! And this seemed like the perfect opportunity!"

"So, if you guys could accept my audition? I'd quite like that!"

[JACK has been ACCEPTED]

* * *

*Jordan*

A normal, yet very athletic looking Luxray sits on the floor, in front of the camera.

"Greetings. My name is Jordan, full name Jordan Chamberlain, and I am 25 and a half years old."

"I'm a simple man, following the aspirations of my father, Drew Chamberlain, and running the sandwich shop with the old man~ Though, the business he runs just isn't as popular as it used to be. I'll be honest with you all."

"We need money."

"And I intend to get money, in the interest of my family. My father, mother. Wife and pup."

"If we don't get the hundred thousand, we won't be able to afford our electric bill... Our water bill... We won't afford to run the shop..."

"So, I'm trusting in myself, that I will be able to save my family."

"Accept my audition."

[JORDAN has been ACCEPTED]

* * *

*Kristen*

A camera, very obviously sat in the living room, was directed toward a Jolteon, lying on her side, on the couch.

"I'm Kristen…" The Jolteon starts, before releasing a low sigh, "Age 23…"

"I don't know why I'm doing this," Kristen explains, rolling her eyes a bit, "Maybe it's to get away from the family for a little bit… My annoying brother, my over-protective father… It really is a sausage fest here…"

"Maybe it's so I can prove my father wrong. That I can amount to something. That I'm not just some goth- which I'm not- Jolteon, leeching off her Father's small fortune…"

"I really don't know."

"Accept me. Or not. If you don't, at least expect a bit of a pounding."

[KRISTEN has been ACCEPTED]

* * *

*Xavier*

White…

That's all that could be seen.

Pure white.

Perhaps, a bit of black…

All this white, was revealed to be… Fur. As a Sylveon backed away from the extreme close-up of his enlarged stomach, chuckling at the camera~

"Whoops~" His playful chuckles continue, as he turns, facing the camera directly, "My names Xavier~ And I'm 27 years old~"

"I've been finding myself rather lonely lately, so something like Total Poke-Drama should be just what I need to get back into the swing of things~"

"That cash prize? Sure, it's nice to be receiving that when I win~ But, I think the mons I meet will be much more my style of prize~ Perhaaaaaps, I can find a maaaaaate~"

"So, please~ Pretty please, accept this Sylvy~"

[XAVIER has been ACCEPTED]

* * *

*Maria*

An Arcanine sat down in the middle of her, quite lovely looking, red room. She was not alone, 3 young growlithe's trying to push her about, shove her, pull her. Even bite. Anything to try and get the Arcanine to play with them.

She was not having any of that, suddenly releasing a ferocious growl.

Eyes widened, and the 3 pups were quick to scatter out of the room, door closing behind them.

She huffed out in a bit of annoyance toward the door, before turning and looking back at the camera, with a small smile.

"Hello. My name is Maria, and I'm 19 years old. For your information, those mutts are NOT my pups. They are my younger, annoying brothers..."

"I'm the only female in my family, really seen as the mother figure. Since... I really hate to admit this, I was born through a one night stand, and given to my father... Same with the pups, actually..."

"Other than that, not really much else sad to note..."

"In school, I was the top track runner through my body-type, and after I got bored of running around some crappy field all day, without physical violence, I decided to participate in our co-ed Football/Soccer team. Ya know... Running around some crappy field, with minor physical violence. I was the star of the team, and we were the champions both seasons I was on the team. The season after I left, the team crumbled. They couldn't do it without their greatest member~"

"So yeah, things in school revolved around me, pretty much. Every guy in school, and a few girls, as well, wanted me, bad. And none of them got me~"

"I have no doubts that being in Total Poke-Drama, everything there will revolve around me, as well. I'll be the star of every challenge, the reason for victory each week, _everyone_ there is gonna want me, and I'll earn a hundred thousand dollars cash~ Easy~ Cause I'm that damn good~"

"So please~ Unless you want the kickoff season to be boring, I suggest you accept my audition, and put me in as soon as possible."

[MARIA has been ACCEPTED]

* * *

*Julliet*

A cutesy lookin' Flareon was sitting down at the edge of her bed. The camera seemed to catch a sleeping Leafeon to her side... Hmm...

"Hello, Total Poke-Drama~ My name is Julliet, I'm 24 years old~" She spoke in a light whisper, unable to keep a straight face.

"That lil Leafeon back there is my mate, James~ I'm doing this without his permission~"

"Splitting away from that little fact... Eh, I'm a very kind, giving soul. Me and James right now are pretty well off on our own~ We even have a pup~ Dan~ Him and James love hanging out with each other~ Though technically, he isn't our own pup, he's my older sisters, but she passed birthing Dan. My mother used to be his main caretaker, and I would help whenever I can~ James and him still bonded as much as ever~ And now that we've moved out of my mothers place, me and James are caretaking the 15 year old ourselves~"

"So yeah. Why am I trying to win one hundred thousand dollars, if I'm doing good enough as it is?"

"Charity."

"I love helping out, doing charity work, and all that~ And I would love if I won that hundred thousand, walked into a charity benefiting pups, I haven't chosen one just yet, and handed them a check for one hundred thousand dollars~"

"So, I'll keep shush about it to James, if you keep shush too~" She winks, "Please, accept my audition~"

[JULLIET has been ACCEPTED]

* * *

*Drake & Ashlyn*

Oooh, outside~ Nice change of background for this one~

Sitting down, on the outside concrete, were two... Pretty young looking Pokemon. A Mudkip and a Vulpix.

The Mudkip starts to speak, "Hello! My name is Drake, and I just turned 18 last week!"

Drake turns over to the Vulpix, who also introduces herself, "And I'm Ashlyn, I turned 18 about 4 months ago~"

"TOGETHER, WE'RE SIGNING UP FOR TOTAL POKE-DRAMA!"

"We love to run around and play outside together," Drake talks, smile bright as day, "Me and Ashlyn are truly the best of friends!"

"So, we decided to sign up together! And give a higher chance of us both being accepted together!" Ashlyn explains, "Though, we wouldn't mind being denied... We'd understand..."

"Though, if we ARE accepted," Drake begins, "We plan on going on to the end together! WE'RE GONNA WIN!"

"YEAH!" Ashlyn agrees!

The 2 of them stand up, walking up as close as they can to the camera, "PLEASE ACCEPT US, TOTAL POKE-DRAMA!"

[DRAKE has been ACCEPTED]

[ASHLYN has been ACCEPTED]

* * *

*James*

"The little... Urg..."

Somemon behind the camera rants to himself...

"She doesn't even bother to... Tell me..."

He releases a bit of a growl.

In front of the camera, was a view of a bed, and a sleeping Flareon... Curious...

He suddenly drops something on the floor, walking right up in front of the camera, and hopping onto the edge of the bed, sitting down... And it was revealed to be, a Leafeon. The same Leafeon that was in the background of Julliet's audition tape, possibly?

"She doesn't bother to tell me she's auditioning... Fine then. I have no reason to tell her."

"Hi, my names is James, age 25, and I am... Just... Pissed off."

"My mate. My MATE. The LOVE of my LIFE. DOESN'T BOTHER to tell ME, that SHE is auditioning for some STUPID SHOW?"

"Well, I'll show her... I'll audition for the same stupid show, and win myself!"

"Hell, that's how stupid this show is! I didn't even bother to check the prize, cause I don't care about it that much!"

"But, whatever it is. I'm gonna get it, I'm gonna win it, and I'm gonna use my leaf blade to cut it into millions of little pieces, right in front of her face! That'll teach her!"

"If you accept her, you better accept me! And if you don't accept her, you best deny me ALL together!"

[JAMES has been ACCEPTED]

* * *

*Mark*

A sly Zorua sat in the grass of his backyard, camera directly in front of him. He lets out a little chuckle, before starting to speak, "Hello~ My name is Mark, and I'm 19 years old~"

"It definitely doesn't look like it, but I'm gonna pretty much be the biggest asset, and the largest game-changer of Total Poke-Drama's debuting season~"

"I've been called a trouble maker~ A devious little brat~ And that's exactly what I am~!"

"I mess with peoples minds, I screw with them, I play them like a game of Monopoly~ If their friendship benefits me, than my friend, they will be~ However, as soon as I've sucked them dry, as soon as they are of no more use, They might as well be trash~"

"I'll also be quite the MVP when it comes to challenges, and the like~ What, with my ability to shift into different Pokemon, and all that~ This hundred thousands gonna be a piece of cake~"

"And once I'm accepted, I will gladly devour said cake~"

[MARK has been ACCEPTED]

* * *

 **ALRIGHT, SO, YOU GUYS EXCITED FOR EPISODE TWO? FROM THESE AUDITION TAPES ALONE, WHO DO YOU THINK WILL BE COMING OUT ON TOP? STAY TUNED!**

 _And also, I am here to update those for characters we are accepting, on how many we are accepting for each, and how many spots remain:_

 _Survivor: Pokemon Season 1 - FULL (Submitted Characters Will Be Revealed In Another Chapter (Just their names, species, gender, age, and person who submitted them, to not spoil their personalities))_

 _Secret Story Season 2 - 1/16_

 _Total Poke-Drama: Season 4 - 0/12 (Just so you guys know, only half of the cast)_


	3. Episode 2 - My Oh My, Princess!

**TOTAL POKE-DRAMA: TO THE FILMS**

 **EPISODE 2**

 **My Oh My, Princess!  
**

* * *

"WELCOME! TO THE FIRST SEASON, OF TOTAL POKE-DRAMA!"

Cameras open up to reveal a large film set, with many different types of movies obviously covered. For example, a huge western scene can be seen to the far left. And, wait... Is that a... A creepy, haunted-looking house to the far right...

Wow.

The set was huge, no doubts about that.

* * *

The next scene sees a Charmeleon standing in the center of a large entry-way arch, made of silver, and painted gold. Behind him, was a red carpet, that led to a large stage.

"My name, is Donny Perkins, and I will be your host, for this season!"

He smirks, walking up beside one end of the arch, and leaning against it, "And for this season, 14 contestants will be split into 2 teams of 7, and set to duel it out each week, in challenges based off of all your favorite movie genres! And the ending winner, will be a whole hundred thousand dollars richer!"

* * *

After the flash transition (Which is that line, and will always be that line), Donny is seen standing in the middle of a beautiful open field, with a very obviously blue wall painted behind him, quite obviously.

"Fantasy."

* * *

The scene transcends into a bathroom now, the shadow of the charmeleon showing through the shower curtain.

A shadow walks up to the shower, pulling the shower curtain away, revealing a horrified Donny, who screams out:

"HORROR THRILLER!"

* * *

Now, he stands in a foggy back alley, the chalk outline of a dead body right beside his feet.

"Mystery, and more."

* * *

Now, Donny stands on the stage that had only been in the background of the shot.

"So, how about we get right into it! Ladies and gentleman of all ages!"

"THE FIRST CHALLENGE EPISODE!"

"OF TOTAL POKE-DRAMA!"

"TO THE FILMS!"

"STARTS... RIGHT NOW!"

* * *

 **DAY 1**

 **RELEASED ON TV: 4th Week Of May, 2017**

The Episode starts with host, Charmeleon, Donny Perkins, standing to the right of the archway.

"Well, let's meet the contestants. From what I have heard, they are squeezed into 2 buses, with 10 on one bus, and the remaining 4 on the next."

The first of 2 buses pull up in front of the archway, door opening, as Donny Perkins walks in front of the bus.

The first 2 mons to walk off the bus, side by side, bags on their backs, are the Umbreon, and the Glaceon.

"We kick off with Matt, and Ally~ The power couple~"

The 2 look at each other, leaning in for a small kiss, and then pulling away, and walking off screen. Coming off beside them, is a gorgeous Arcanine~ So big, she shakes the bus a bit as she walks off.

"The kid with spunk, and the 'best' at high school Soccer, Maria~"

Maria walks up to Donny, rolling her eyes, "I call it footba-"

Donny grabs Maria's snout with his paw, shutting it, as another person walks off the bus. Well, more like hops off the bus. A little Fenniken~

"One hell of a hugger herself, we got Bayley~"

Bayley squeals as her name is called, running up to Perkins and hopping onto him, hugging him without consent!

Perkins rolls his eyes, moving his paw off of Maria's snout, and grabbing Bayley with both now free paws, pulling her off of him. Maria starts spurting hate now, and Donny rolls his eyes, "Here Bayley, hug this," He brings Bayley up, and drops her gently onto Maria's snout. Bayley, being herself, wraps her front and hind legs around Maria's snout, hugging it tight, as Maria starts shaking her head furiously, walking off screen!

Next to walk off the bus, slightly enlarged and hanging gut swaying side to side with each step he takes off the bus, and a small grin settled on his cute face, a certain Sylveon.

"The tease, with enough fat to please~ Ladies and Gents, Xavier~"

Xavier's ears perk up as he hears Donny, and he casually walks up to him, with a deep smirk, "Please, who? Please you~?"

Donny chuckles, rolling his eyes as well, "Please anyone BUT me, sir. Now, make way for the others, gutso."

Xavier giggles a bit himself, walking away from Perkins, over to the others, who were still accessing the land around them. Well, accept for Bayley and Maria. Bayley was accessing the body of Maria, looking for other places she could hug in the future~ And Maria, was still swinging her head like a mad man, with Bayley still hooked onto her mouth hole.

An energetic shiny Espeon hops off the bus, bright smile gleaming his face.

"The loud one! Jack! You best keep quiet after 8."

Jack walks past Donny, whispering, surprisingly, a 'I prolly won't~' that the mic's just barely manage to catch.

A large Luxray, around just as big as Maria, pads off the bus, face slightly expressionless.

"Family man, Jordan! Let's face it, hundred thous probably won't be yours, man."

Jordan's face falters a bit, as he walks up to Donny, "Probably not, but I can sure as hell try to make it mine."

"And you can sure as hell fail at doing so~ Move alone~"

Jordan puffs out air, walking past Donny, over to the others. As he walks off screen, a Zorua pads off the bus, evil grin settled onto his face~

"The Devious One~ Mark!"

Mark chuckles a bit, turning and starting to make his way past Perkins. Though, the Charmeleon extends an arm, stopping Mark. Marks face furrows up in confusion, as Donny leans down, and whispers to him, "Best not grin, Mr. Deciet. I don't think anyone will jump at the chance to help you~"

Though after the call to attention, Mark's back to grinning once more, responding with a sly, "You wait and see, Perkins~"

He ducks under Donny's arm, and pads over with the others. Just as a Vaporeon, with ears folded against his head slowly pads off the bus.

"Our own shy guy~ Jesse, how you doin?"

Jesse turns, silently walking past Perkins without response... The Vap was visibly shaking...

"Wow. Wonder what's up with him... Moving on!"

The final contestant on the first bus mosies off, slipping away from the darkness of the busses inside, revealed a fiery Flareon, smile bright on her face, as she puffs out a small amount of flames, and looks at Perkins. Expecting some sort of witty remark.

"Julliet! Welcome to the show!"

When that doesn't happen, she looked a bit confused, but ultimately shrugged it off, as the bus closed its doors, and pulled away from the lot. Julliet starts walking toward the others, though Donny suddenly stops her, smirk worn on his face, "I suggest you stay here, Julliet. A certain contestant on the second bus, wishes to speak with you."

Now that, that confused the Flareon. Though, she listened, turning and sitting down beside Donny Perkins, as the second bus pulled up beside them.

"Err... Who's this... 'Certain Contestant'?" Julliet couldn't help but ask. However, Donny ignored her, as the doors to the bus opened, immediately, 2 contestants hopping off side-by-side together~ A Mudkip, and a Vulpix~

"Best friends for life! Or at least, until things get competitive around here... Drake and Ashlyn!"

Drake and Ashlyn pay no mind to what was said about them, walking past Perkins as they talk quietly to themselves, all excited and stuff.

Back over at the bus, a Jolteon, who looks a bit bigger then most Jolteon, actually, pads off the bus, face left neutral. Lips drawn as normal. No smile, no frown, no grimace.

"The Punk! Kristen!"

Okay, nevermind what I said just then. Kristen's face twitches a bit, already a bit mad. And those were her first 3 received words on the show... She groans, walking between and past Perkins and Julliet, purposely moving one of her hinds out to kick Donny. However, Perkins dodges the sudden move, hopping over her leg, with a smirk.

"Buzzkill! Anyways... Our final Season 1 Contestant!"

Off the bus, bag on his back, walks a terrifyingly angry looking Leafeon... Julliet's eyes widen, and she gasps!

"Ja-" Donny is actually cut off, by Julliet's shocked speakings.

"J-James? W-What are y-you doing h-here?"

James looks straight over at Julliet, with one hell of an angered glare... He stomps up in front of her, before starting to speak, in gritted teeth, "I should say the same to you, Julles. You said you were going to see your mother for the next few weeks, but I caught you in that lie. You forgot to put the camera back that night you 'started packing', so when I woke up, I sure as hell saw it. And I watched your little tape. So, ya know what? I'm here now. To teach you a lesson, mate..." With every word following, he started to sound angrier, and angrier, "That you should always tell me, the truth. And that you should always ask for MY permission.

"J-James..." Julliet sounded quite saddened, standing up, and backing up a bit. Though, she decided trying to change the subject might help, "W-Where's D-Da-"

James quickly cuts her off, with his answer to the question, "He's staying with my mother."

Julliet gulps, continuing to back up... As James smirks, "Whatcha so afraid of, mate?"

Julliet shakes her head, as Donny scoots up in front of James, with one hell of a smirk on his face, "Sorry James, I'm afraid we don't have much time for the juicy bits," The bus beside them honks, driving off, "Lynch and Davis should be here any minute, with a vehicle we will be using to tour the lot," He looks over at the remaining contestants, now joined by Julliet, and all separated from James, who still looked pissed as ever.

"Who's Lynch and Davis?" Ally calls out from the crowd, pushing through to the front, "And what vehicle is gonna fit all of us, and get under that archway," She points out, tail poking over to the entrance of the lot.

Donny nods, and starts to explain, "Lynch is a mighty Charizard, and Davis is a tough Raichu. They will be supplying the food for our first season, of Total Poke-Drama."

Just as he finishes explaining this, a Charizard and Raichu pull up in front of the group, driving quite the long tram. The Charizard looks over at the gang of 14, as the Raichu honks the trams horn.

"EVERYBODY ON!" Donny yells, walking over to the back of the tram, and hopping on, grabbing onto the railing with his left paw, and grabbing a tram-mic in his right.

Everybody else obeys, walking over to the tram, and climbing on. Matt and Ally taking the front row alone, and Maria, with Bayley, now hugging around her neck, taking the back row.

The tram kicks back on, and drives on off cameraview.

* * *

Cameras return to the tram driving in front of two large trailers, stopping with them in view, "This is where you all will be sleeping throughout the season. Females in the pink trailer, on the right, and Males in the blue trailer, on the left."

"Question!" Ally shouts from the front row of the tram, "Are there restrooms in there?"

"Oooh~ This is where the good part comes~" The tram drives forward a bit more, stopping again in front of a building just behind the females trailer, "Public restrooms for all! 6 stalls, 6 showers, 6 sinks!"

"I'm not going in there, sir," Jordan comments, to the confusion of Donny.

"Why's that?"

"666 is the devils number, Perkins. And I'm a very religious man with a very religious family."

"Then find some bush somewhere and call it your own, you aren't getting any alternatives," Donny smirks out, the Luxray rolling his eyes and shutting up.

"Moving on!"

* * *

The tram slowly drives past a large tent, with a cut out rectangle as a door, and cut out squares as windows, "This," Donny begins, "Is the craft services tent. Breakfast and Dinner will be served here. No time for lunch! You guys have challenges to face! Anyways, Lynch and Davis will be preparing your food for the next couple of weeks. Be grateful you're getting any, because our stretched budget was very close to not including catering."

"The food better be good," Kristen mumbles to herself, "Or someone's gettin' shocked..."

"No promises," Donny quickly responds, as the tram pulls away from the tent.

* * *

The tram pulls up beside a small building, the door opened wide, revealing only a camera, set up on a tripod, and one, bright light, shining down at an actor/directors chair.

"This is the confession room! Here, you will get to share your thoughts, one on one! You, on the viewing audience at home!"

* * *

[Confession = Jack]

"Wow! This confession room is really neat, huh?"

"Well, first confession? I guess. Jack here! Eh, wow, I really didn't know what I was getting myself into in auditioning for this show!"

"I definitely wasn't expecting this when I clicked that 'Win A Hundred Thousand Dollars' ad on Poke-Tube... Heh..."

* * *

Now, the tram was driving through the many outdoor sets, and beside the buildings of the many indoor sets, "Every other day, you all will find yourself in one of these many sets, performing challenges, in attempt to win the sweet million."

Nobody comments, most mons just looking around. A snap could be heard as Xavier takes a picture of an outdoor fantasy tower set with a journalist-like camera. Must've been in his bag, or something.

The sets around slowly die out into a grass field, and just dead ahead, a reward-shot set could be seen. Large stage, gold arch around, lights on everywhere, despite the obvious daytime. The tram pulls up beside it, and Donny hops off the bed, "And this, is the final stop of our tour. Here, is where eliminations will occur. The losing team will be asked to vote a member of their team off."

Donny climbs up onto the set, as all 14 contestants pile off the bus, everyone heading for the red-carpeted bleachers, and all taking a seat. There were 3 rows, the front 2 occupying 4 competitors each, the first holding the cuddling couple of Matt and Ally, as well as the friendly duo of Ashlyn and Drake. The second row of 4 was taken up by the devious Mark, the aggressive James, the teasing Xavier, and the kind Julliet. The final, top row held 6 competitors. The honorable Jordan, the cocky Maria, who was being hugged by the playful Bayley, beside them, the punk Kristen, the shy Jesse, and the incredibly loud Jack.

Donny walks up to a podium that stood center-stage, bending down and picking up something, before raising it over his head, revealing a golden statue, that looked nothing special. A bottom base to allow it to stand up, and a straight, golden film reel, "In elimination situations, if I call your name, you are safe. You will climb up here, and grab one of these. A 'Golden Film Statue'. It's the ultimate symbol of safety."

Donny puts the statue up on top of the podium, and stands behind it, smiling, eyeing over in the direction of Davis and Lynch, who were getting out of the tram, looking ready for... Something.

"And to kick of the first challenges, I'm going to need two volu-"

"ME!" Yells out... Geez, Xavier. Smiling bright as he pushes up to a stand on the bleachers.

Though James, who was right beside him, growls at Xavier, "Let him finish speaking..." He demands in a low voice.

In response, the Sylveon whimpers, sitting back down, "You're no fun..."

"Ahem!" Donny calls attention back to himself, "I'm going to need two volunteers, of the FEMALE, gender."

And almost instantly, the area around fell silent for a few moments...

"Hey," Matt whispers to Ally, his mate, "You should volunteer~"

Ally chuckles a bit, pulling away from the cuddled-embrace the ferals were previously in, "You think so?" She whispers back.

Matt nods, "I know so~ One step closer to showing we mean business, right?"

Ally playfully rolls her eyes, letting off a soft chuckle, before standing up, and hopping off the first row bleacher, onto the ground, "I guess I'll volunteer~!" She calls out, stepping forward a bit more, and turning around to look at the others, eyes instantly gazing at the silent Jolteon known as Kristen, that padded down from the steps of the bleachers.

Kristen stands beside Ally, still silently, as the two look back at Donny.

"So, we have our volunteers! Ally and Kristen~ Wonderful!" Donny looks back at Davis and Lynch, giving them both a wink. Pretty much right as the wink ends, Davis and Lynch suddenly rush forward!

The Charizard dubbed Davis dives forward, roughly grabbing Kristen, rolling, and dashing off with her, whilst Lynch grabs Ally by the hind legs, and starts to drag her behind Davis. The two female squirm and scream as their quickly pulled away.

Matt's eyes widen rather quickly, and he stands up, hopping off the bleachers and watching as Ally is taken away, "ALLY!" He calls out loudly, before looking back at Donny, "What the hell is wrong with you, Perkins?!"

"Nothing, I guarantee," He speaks in a chill voice, smirking down at the Umbreon, "Don't worry, no harm will be done to them. That is, if they comply, which they will, after hearing how this affects the challenge."

The Charmeleon walks out from behind the podium, arms and paws behind his back, "Ladies and Gentleman, this is the fantasy genre challenge! The princesses have been kidnapped, and it is your job to save them from the peril of the menacing Davis & Lynch!" He chuckles a bit, "You all must find the outdoor fantasy movie set, and reach the tall tower the princesses will be trapped inside! The only entrance is up top, so you all best be fine with climbing~ The first two competitors to reach the top of the tower, and claim a princess, will advance to the second part of the challenge, earning the claimed princesses as partners. More will be explained when you make it up top."

Matt glares at Donny throughout the whole explanation, releasing grumbles of very non-pg words that shall not be wrote down here. Everyone climbs off the bleachers, lining up beside Matt, and staring up at Donny. Some looked excited, some didn't.

"Donny," Julliet begins, speaking in a small, light tone, "What if... We aren't all that good at climbing?"

"You'll have to try at least once, because as a main rule in Total Poke-Drama, that was in your contracts, the ones you were handed on the bus ride here, those who do not try at least a portion of the challenge, are cut from the competition. Instant elimination, for refusal to try, or not trying! Unless, directed not to take part in the challenge!" He lets off a low chuckle, "Now, doesn't that peak some interests?"

* * *

"Aaaaaaand, GO!" Donny yells, as the row of contestants shoots past the bleachers, in a matter of running back through where they had been on the tram ride, the long row of movie sets.

A certain Arcanine, who we know as Maria, was having no trouble running as fast as she could, with a cute little Bayley grasping around her neck tightly in hug~ Maria was at the front of the pack already, followed by Jordan, the Luxray quickly catching up beside her and looking over, "You're quite the quick one, huh?" He takes notice to Bayley, the default look on his face turning into more of a smile, "Aww~ And you got a little hugger on board, too~"

"I'd be faster," Maria starts, "If this pest didn't clip herself to my neck. And I'd also be faster without YOU!" She shouts the final word, shifting to the left and bumping Jordan away a bit. The Luxray was just about to give response to this, still looking right at Maria, though was caught off guard as he runs head first, well, side of the head first, into a metal pole, his momentum in running quickly shattering into little more than nothing, as Maria continues on running, releasing a low growl as Bayley's hug seems to get tighter.

* * *

James didn't get too much of a start, though he was running as fast as he could. He wasn't in the complete back, though he wasn't anywhere near the front either. He looks down at the ground, and sighs, before suddenly feeling something large hop onto his back. James instantly skids to a stop, and turns his head around, finding a Zorua smirking confidently, standing on his back. Mark.

James glares at Mark, whilst the Zorua starts talking, "So, why'd ya stop, huh? What seems to be the problem?"

James blows out air, turning his head, and simply dropping down into a seated position, Mark quite easily sliding off of his back and landing on the concrete ground.

"Ouch!" Mark exaggerates, "What's the big idea, lose-" Mark is cut off, as James stands back up, and kicks him right in the forhead, the Zorua dropping onto his back, little cartoony x's replacing his eyes. And just like nothing happened, James pushes back off into a sprint.

* * *

Now, is when we get to the far back. Three mons, Xavier the Sylveon, Drake the Mudkip, and Ashlyn the Vulpix, walking at a neutral pace toward their goal. Drake and Ashlyn were talking up quite the storm, whilst Xavier was simply using his ribbons to take pictures of everything. This calmness came to a short close when the trio came up to a knocked out Mark.

"Hmm..." Xavier hums out in a bit of confusion, lowering his head down and inspecting the KO'd Zorua, "Someone kicked him." He says simply, blinking, as he sits down, and looks over at Drake and Ashlyn, "You two go on ahead, I'll wait here til he comes to."

"You sure?" Ashlyn asks, sitting down beside Xavier, only for his ribbons to wrap around her legs, and pull her back up into a stand.

"Yes, I'm sure, young ones. I've got this handled"

Drake whines out at the name-calling, starting to walk away, as he mumbles on about how he's not young. Whilst Ashlyn, just kinda giggles, following beside Drake.

Xavier sighs, looking back from where they had come for a moment, suddenly catching sight of a Vaporeon making his way down the path. Jesse.

Xavier looks right at Jesse, smiling a bit, though not saying a word as he gets closer. He lets out a cute 'aww' when, quite noticeably, Jesse looks away from him and Mark when passing them. And he starts getting a bit quicker in his actions of trying to get away.

Xavier keeps his eye on Jesse until he's out of sight, so distracted, he didn't notice Mark groan, and start trying to get up. Well, not until Mark's tail brushes against him in his efforts to stand.

Xavier looks right at Mark, "Oh hey, you're up? Feeling okay?"

Mark doesn't look at Xavier, simply saying, "Of course I'm feeling okay," before turning, and running once more. Xavier decides not to persist, or make it look like he's going to, waiting until the Zorua is out of sight to stand up and start walking again.

* * *

Matt was quick, dashing fast, like a fox. Getting closer and closer to the front leaders, Maria and Bayley. They were just in his sights, so close, and yet so far. His eyes keep traced on them, enstilled in a deep concentration as he gained on them...

And then, Maria stops... And Bayley is easily flung off of Maria's neck, the Arcanine turning and starting to walk in another direction. As Matt gets closer, he sees it. The set. His eyes land on the tower, which was much taller than expected. Though he knew he could scale it. He could do anything, and would do anything, if it was for Ally.

Maria stops right in front of the tower, looking up, getting a good read on the height. And this, was Matt's moment. He rushes up behind Maria, and jumps up onto her back, using her as a sort of stepping stone, pushing up off of her, claws piercing into the castle as he quickly starts to climb!

"HEY!" Maria calls out, letting off a deep growl, "What the heck's your problem?!"

Matt ignores, continuing to climb up. Maria is easily fed up with the lack of respect, her left eye twitching, as she backs up quite a bit, trying to get a good amount of running distance in for a nice hop.

Though, whilst backing up, Bayley suddenly runs up to the tower, hopping up herself and starting to climb! That ticked Maria off quite a fair lot! From first to third, like that! And she was not having this! She dashes forward, as quick as she can, coming up closer and closer to the tower, getting ready to hop!

Only to be caught off guard once more, as the Shiny Espeon known as Jack uses the same tactic as Matt after catching up, hopping up onto her back, and jumping up onto the tower.

A flame set off somewhere in Maria, and she suddenly threw her whole body against the base of the tower set, shaking it quite a bit.

The tower shakes, Bayley easily slipping off from her short distance, and falling down, landing right on her back with a painful crash.

And Maria throws herself against the set again, and again, and again, keeping up until she saw Jack plummet from a much higher distance, landing down beside Bayley.

The two groaned in pain, as Maria looked up, noticing that Matt was far too high up to feel the effects of the shaking. So, she does all she can, hopping up onto the wall of the tower, and starting to angrily scale up.

* * *

Running pretty much side by side, James and Julliet focus forward. Though, the pairing definitely has a lot to talk about... And they both know this.

James starts the conversation, with a low sigh, "Why'd ya do it, huh? Why'd ya audition without telling me?"

Julliet shakes her head, not listening as she starts sprinting faster, trying to get away from the pained Leafeon. Though he's not up for an answerless meet, quickening his own pace as well, to even back up to her, "I expect an answer, Julles."

Julliet sighs, starting to slow down, "I... I love you, James... B-But... I don't want to do everything with you... I wanna do some things by myself... You get to hang out with your friends when you want... When I wanna hang out with m-my friends, I have t-to ask if I can... And in the end, you always drag yourself along into my friendships..."

She looks right up at James, "I feel like... You don't trust me..."

James looks right back at Julliet, holding quite the neutral, passive-aggressive face, "After doing this without bringing it up to me, why should I trust you?"

Julliet gasps, eyes widening as she instantly stops in her tracks. James does nothing about it, simply continuing to dash forward, Julliet tearing up...

* * *

Back with Xavier, the Sylveon had picked up the pace quite a bit, trying to catch up to the Vaporeon that had earlier caught his eye, all giddy and shaking a bit.

* * *

[Confession = Xavier]

"Hey, have you seen where that Vaporeon went to? I can't find him anywhere!"

"Did he already make it to the set? Man, I hope not... It's really far away from here..."

* * *

Xavier's eyes widen in astonishment, catching sight of the one he had wanted to see! The back end of the Vaporeon, just up ahead!

He smiles, bursting out into a sprint, running up to the guy, releasing a low giggle.

Jesse's ears perk up, and he looks to his side in confusion, just in time to catch sight of a giggling Sylveon leaping toward him, taking him down and rolling him onto his back.

The action was so quick, Jesse didn't expect it, looking up at the 4-legged Sylvy, as it sits atop him, pinning him down, his front paws pressing down against his chest.

"Hello there~!" Xavier grins, tilting his head a bit, "How do you do~?"

Jesse's eyes widen, his breathing easily growing faster, though he makes no moves to try and squirm away...

Xavier's head tilts a bit more when he receives no answer, brows furrowing in confusion, "Eh... Hello...? Vaporeon...?"

Jesse gulps, tilting his head up, showing off his neck in submission, accepting of whatever the Sylveon was planning on doing to harm him...

That sign of feared submission, makes Xavier frown, pushing up off the Vaporeon, and instead sitting down beisde him, "Are you okay...?"

Jesse doesn't move, shutting his eyes as he keeps in the submissive pose, shaking and shivering, still completely terrified and afraid.

* * *

[Confession = Xavier]

Xavier was rubbing the back of his head with one of his ribbons, cheeks red in blush.

"Err... Maybe I didn't really approach that the way I should've..."

* * *

[Confession = Jesse]

"T-T-Th-hat S-Sylveon i-is t-t-terr-i-ffying..."

His eyes suddenly widen, and he hops off the chair, dashing behind it and cowering.

"P-P-Please d-don't tell h-him I-I s-said th-that..."

* * *

Xavier sighs as Jesse keeps in submission position, standing back up and walking away from the scene. The sound of slowly fleeing pawsteps is what gets Jesse to open up his eyes, and look at the Sylveon as it walks off.

* * *

Jordan walks onto the outdoor fantasy set, staring up at the high tower, before his ears perk out at the pained groans, and he looks to his side, seeing Jack and Bayley being checked on by medical personnel. He gulped, looking back up at the tower. Matt was about halfway up, and climbing pretty fast, whilst Maria was a bit below him, climbing much faster.

"If you're not gonna move, then say you're not gonna frickin move!" Someone yells, Jordan looking to his side, watching a certain Leafeon padding up to the tower, and hopping up, digging the claws of all 4 paws into the side, as he starts to climb like the others.

Jordan breaths in, and breaths right out, padding up to the side of the tower, and following behind James, jumping up, and catching the side of the tower with his claws, before starting up into a climb.

* * *

Back where the heartbreaking scene had taken place only minutes before this, Julliet, the torn Flareon, lie curled up in the center of the pathway, crying softly, and letting off small sniffles.

"Hello?"

"Are you alright?"

Julliet hears two voices call out to her, sounding rather close. She raises her head, opening her eyes, and looking toward the source of the voices, there sitting Ashlyn and Drake, the friendly duo of the Vulpix and the Mudkip.

Julliet sniffles out, shaking her head, "N-No..."

The two frown, moving in closer. Drake sits down in front of Julliet, Ashlyn sitting down beside her, her multiple tails rubbing against Julliet's back, in a calming fashion, as Drake starts talking to her.

"Is it alright if we asked what happened?"

Julliet sighs sadly, looking down and shaking her head, tears slipping from her eyes, "J-James... M-My mate... T-The Leafeon... H-He... H-He..."

"You don't have to continue, if you don't feel like you can."

Julliet shuts her eyes, nodding, only for her ears to perk up as she hears another voice in the distance, running past the trio, "No, please continue! No one's gonna take advantage and pass by you!"

She doesn't look over, sighing once more. Though Drake and Ashlyn do look over, catching sight of the snarky Zorua known as Mark running past the small group of three. They don't say a word, watching as Mark runs off, waiting until he's out of sight to look back at Julliet.

"Look, everything's gonna be fine... E-Er..."

"J-Julliet..."

"Right, right, Everythings gonna be fine, Julliet. Mind if I maybe... Call ya Julles?"

Drakes question must've struck a chord, Julliet instantly letting off a loud cry, head collapsing back down onto her front paws, wallowing back into her sorrow. Drake and Ashlyn don't say anything, understanding they may have done wrong, as they silently rub her back, Drake doing so with his paws, as Ashlyn simply continues using her tails.

* * *

[Confession = Drake]

"Well... I guess I did something wrong, huh?"

"S-Sorry Julles..."

* * *

There's about five whole minutes of this silence, not knowing what to do and all that. It was confusing. They hadn't been put in much of a situation like this. They didn't understand that, when they auditioned for Reality TV, they'd be put onto Reality TV, the reality here, being sorrow. While it isn't the most common reality, it sure as hell is the one that sucks the most.

After this earlier-mentioned five minutes, Ashlyn and Drake receive a little hope, as they spot Xavier, the kind-hearted Sylveon walking in the distance. He'd know what to do, for sure! He could help out!

With Xavier, he catches sight of the trio ahead, eyes flashing sight of concern, his walk pushing into a quick dash as he makes his way over, slowing to a stop beside the group, quick to extend one of his ribbons from his body, and start to gently rub Julliet's neck, "Hey, are you alright, Flareon?"

Julliet gulps, eyes remaining shut as she shakes her head, loud sobs continuing. Xavier frowns, padding up in front of the Flareon, and lying down, two more ribbons from his body extending out, slipping under the Flareon's snout, and gently tilting it up, as the first ribbon remains rubbing her head, "Hey, open your eyes, Flareon."

Julliet shakily opens her eyes, wet, full of tears, blurring her vision quite a bit, gulping once more as she looks right at the Sylveon.

"There we are... Look right at me... Good job... Listen, I don't know what's getting you down, but I do know, that whatever it is, you can get through it... Alright? Flareon's are strong, and that should be no exception for you..."

"B-But... M-M-My m-m-mate..." She whimpers, eyes looking down at her snout, unable to push her head down with the Sylveon ribbons holding it up.

"Listen, listen... Look into my eyes, alright...?" Julliet shakily looks back up at Xavier, blinking shortly, as she stares right into his eyes, as they coincidentally let off a small sparkle, a shimmer. "There... See, mate problems are tough... I get that... But, Flareon, you can strengthen up, alright? You can get through this, even if you need our help... You wouldn't wanna be sent home day one, for not participating in the challenge, would'ya?"

She blinks again, shortly shaking her head.

"Just... Try and think about the prize... Think about what you wanna do with it... That might be just enough to get you going, to motivate you, get you back into this... You can have such a large impact on this game, you seriously have no idea... I bet you could make it to the end, and win that prize..."

Julliet gulps, nodding, as she starts to think deeply, "C-Charity... A-All those... T-Those pups... T-They're counting on me..."

Xavier nods, quick to start rolling with it, "Right, those poor pups are counting on you, to help make their lives much, much better, Flareon. And you can't let your mate stop you like this. You're strong, Flareon. You could make it so far in this game, especially if you put your mind to it. So, how's about we stand you up, and help you over to that fantasy set, see if you can try and climb. That way, you'll at least stay in the game today... And then, it's a matter of making sure you stay til the end... Alright?"

Julliet nods once more, eyes flaring up, as she starts to put strength into her paws, slowly pushing up to a stand. It takes a little bit, and it definitely starts off shakily, but soon, she's up on her paws, Xavier pressing against her left side, and Ashlyn and Drake pressing against her right, to keep her from losing balance, "What's your name, Flareon?" Xavier asks, curious.

Julliet shakily replies, staring down at the ground, as the three helping her start to guide her forward, "I-It's Julliet..."

* * *

[Confession = Julliet]

"I just... I can't thank those guys enough... They took time out of the competition to help me out, in my time of need..."

"They're so... So kind..."

* * *

Xavier nods shortly, taking in a short sniff, about to huff out, only to realize that a familiar scent from earlier lingered around here... Eyes widening as he looks over to the right, over Julliet, Mark and Ashlyn... He smiles a bit, catching sight of a scared looking Vaporeon looking down at the ground, dragging his paws against the ground.

Jesse's eyes wonder around, directing toward the left, only to lock eyes with the Sylveon from earlier, the one that had surely tried to harm him. His own eyes widen, and he quickly ducks between the small area between two movie-lots, behind a garbage can.

Xavier's smile turns into a straight frown as Jesse does that, though, turning back forward and releasing a small sigh.

* * *

Back on the Fantasy Set, Mark dashes on catching sight of the four climbers on the tower, Matt just about three quarters of the way up, and Maria about halfway up. Jordan was still near the bottom of the tower, and James was about a quarter of the way up as well. This... Should be a piece of cake.

Mark grins, dashing toward the tower, and hopping forward, just barely landing against Jordan's hind legs, digging into them with his claws, before quickly starting to scale up the Luxray, who continues climbing himself, grunting to himself every time Mark pierces into his body. When Mark is about up to his back, Jordan speaks to him, pretty much yelling, "Only reason I haven't done anything to you, is because I was not told to do so!"

This yelling catches attention of the closest recipient, James, the Leafeon, who stops just a moment, and looks down, kinda smirking as he sees the sight, which was obviously slowing down Jordan.

As Mark scales up to Jordan's head, pretty much walking now on his face, Mark speaks right to him, "I guess that means, if you're not told to stop me, I can just walk all over you, huh?"

Mark readies himself, eyeing James's leg, tail swaying gently, as he pushes off of Jordan's face, toward the still looking James. The Leafeon's eyes instantly widen, and he gives something a chance without really thinking, holding the possibility that Jordan would pretty much listen to anybody, "Stop The Zorua!"

Surprisingly, Jordan listens, as Mark springs off of him, Jordan launches up behind up, mustering up enough strength to do so in climb, quite unrealistically. Mark pierces into James's leg, piercing quite deep, James yelping at the suddenness of it, Mark grinning from ear to ear, only to yelp right after, as Jordan bites down hard on his tail.

"GAH! DON'T BITE MY TAIL, YOU PSYCHO!"

Jordan smirks a little, claws gripped tightly to the side of the castle, as he starts rapidly shaking Mark. Now, see, this would benefit James, if... Well... Marks claws weren't now stuck in James's leg. So, James was forced to experience this as well, Mark being jostled quite a bit.

This seems to actually be too much for James, losing balance with his hind leg, and slipping down a bit. This slip suffers with both hind legs, and he dangles from his front paws now. Obviously cursed with quadruped form, the small ridge on the tower wall is simply too little, and his paws slip off, and he drops down atop Mark, both forms bumping down onto Jordan's head, who instinctively let's go of Mark's tail in bite. James can't keep up, and he falls off of Jordan, taking Mark with him. The two scream loudly as they fall from the low point in the tower, both landing on the fake-grass ground with loud thuds, both yelping and whimpering in pain, as the medical personnel are quick to drag them to the side, with Jack and Bayley, and begin tending to them, too.

* * *

All alone. Hiding behind a trash can. Trembling for his life.

Jesse releases a small sigh, slowly peaking out over the bin, to see a sight that soothed his fear quite a bit. The four mons from earlier, not there.

* * *

[Confession = Jesse]

"P-P-Pl-plea-se... D-Don't j-judge m-mee..."

"Y-Y-You would've d-done the s-same i-if some p-psycho s-sylveon t-tri-ed t-to k-kill y-you..."

* * *

He slowly walks out from behind the trash can, back to the main path, and continues his slow walk forward, letting off a shaky sigh as he stares down at the ground.

"W-Why... D-Did I a-audition f-for this...?"

* * *

The quad team of Julliet, Xavier, Ashlyn and Drake all arrive at the tower, sitting down around it, and looking up at the three current climbers.

Xavier blinks once, before a bit of a smile settles onto his face, "Well guys, there's no chance of winning, but we might as well try~ Remember, if we don't try..." He stops himself, waiting for another to complete his sentence for him.

"We're eliminated..." Julliet points out, looking down at the ground, and releasing a low sigh.

"That's right! But, he never said, that we couldn't work together!"

Ashlyn and Drake look over at Xavier, kinda confused, as Ashlyn speaks up, "Err... How are we gonna help each other climb...?"

Xavier chuckles quickly, grinning, as his ribbons extend themselves out.

* * *

With Matt so close to the top, only a few feet, Maria having caught up quite a bit now, rather close behind, and Jordan up about halfway now, the quad-team of Xavier, Julliet, Ashlyn and Drake all climbed side by side. Whilst Xavier climbed the tower without support, One of his ribbons were wrapped around Julliet's frame, another around Ashlyn, and a third around Drake, for support.

Back down at the base of the tower, Jesse had just arrived, eyeing up the large set, seeing Xavier, his eyes instantly widening.

He only shakes his head, walking back around to the other side of the tower, going pretty much unnoticed by everybody else, as the climbers climb.

* * *

Matt's front legs hooked around the bottom of the wide window, the only entrance to the tower. He tiredly started to crawl up and in, head rising above the hidden margin.

In the room that revealed the window, two pokemon sat. Ally, the Glaceon, and Kristen, the Jolteon. Ally wore a cute blue dressed, tailored to fit some of the slimmest of quadruped pokemon. Kristen wore something similar, only the dress was Yellow, and at this point, it wasn't recognizable as a dress, all torn up.

Ally let off a bright, open-mawed smile as she saw Matt's front legs hook in, his head rising into view, sight of his exhausted face, it made her squeal a tiny bit in happiness!

* * *

[Confession = Ally]

"Yes! Yes yes yes! Matt got here first! Yes!"

* * *

Kristen sighs, rolling her eyes as she makes a point to look away from Ally, "Geez, blue-fur, get more excited, why don't ya."

Ally ignores the punk, pacing in place on her paws, as Matt slowly climbed further into the window. It wasn't long before everything but his hind legs and his tail had entered, and Ally couldn't help with this final feet, or else she'd be disqualified.

Matt looked right up at Ally, sending her a calm smile.

...

That is, before a crunching sound could be heard, and the Umbreon's eyes widened, releasing a loud yelp of pain, as he starts trying to claw his way inside rapidly with his front paws, only to start being dragged back.

Ally's eyes widened, and she screamed out for him, "M-Matt, no!"

She sprung forward, in action to help! She didn't care about being disqualified now, her mates life was on the line! Though, she's just too late... Matt's swiped fully out of the window in no time, and in turn, the paws of a furious Arcanine gripped the window instead, the ticked off Maria starting to crawl in like nothing.

* * *

At this point, the four-pokemon-group of quick climbers had all already caught up beside Matt. And the five were idly speaking as they climbed up.

"So yeah, that's why I don't really like-" Xavier had been ending off some sort of explanation, suddenly being interrupted with a loud yelp of pain coming from up above. All mons ears perk up, and they look up, catching sight of the Umbreon, Matt, being pulled down by Maria, her biting down painfully on one of his hind legs.

The group all stay silent, as Matt is pulled away from victory, and thrown behind the careless Arcanine, who proceeds to start climbing.

Eyes go wide... Gasps are let out...

"Oh... Oh my..."

"Impressive skill, Umbreon!"

Drake's low rambles are interrupted by a shocked and impressed Jordan, smile peaking onto his face, as he stares up at the sight before him.

The Umbreon, Matt, just barely getting lucky, able to bite down on the end of Maria's tail, and save himself from what would definitely have been serious pain, and even possible death.

Matt's eyes slowly open up, fearfully even, as he himself catches sight of the situation, and can't help but smirk, as he receives an onslaught of praise from the five below, all let out at the same time. He couldn't understand what they were saying, and no camera microphone was able to pick it up correctly, but he didn't care.

Matt pushes his hinds against the side of the tower, and holds on tight in his current position, with his maw.

* * *

Ally was on the floor, looking at the Arcanine in complete disbelief... She... She could've killed him...

Tears start to well up in her eyes, as she slowly backs up, releasing low whimpers at the sight before her.

Maria continues pulling up, releasing heavy grunts... She didn't feel the biting of her tail, somehow, s'my story lemme work it how I want, though she did notice the extra heft in weight. She didn't think much of it, at first... Though soon enough, she was almost in. Her hind legs, and part of her back-half were left dangling out. And that's when she felt the weight shift. It was originally heft in her tail, but the weight suddenly pushed up toward her back...

Along with that came the feeling of... Paws... Gracing her open back...

"M-MATT!" Ally shouts in disbelief, as the Umbreon hops off Maria after the climb up her tail, and lands down on the floor of the tower.

"AND WE HAVE OUR FIRST WINNER, MATT THE UMBREON!" The sound of Perkins yelling clears through the air, though it had a slight technical voice to it. Kristen looks over in the direction of the voice, only seeing a P.A. Speaker in the back corner of the wall, revealing that Perkins wasn't in the same room.

"FOLLOWED BY OUR SECOND WINNER, MARIA THE ARCANINE!" Kristen looks back, Maria just wrapping up the climb, standing in the tower, glaring right at Matt, letting off a low growl...

* * *

"NOW, BEFORE WE GET TO PICKING PRINCESSES... ONE COMPETITOR CAN NOT BE FOUND!"

"Huh?" Xavier seems confused, as he looks around at those visible, quickly realizing that the Vaporeon was nowhere to be seen... "Oh no... That Vaporeon..."

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, JESSE THE VAPOREON, HAS BEEN-"

"Sir?"

A quieter voice can be heard through the speaker, followed by Donny sighing...

Whispering can be heard in the background, though only Donny's could be distinguished.

"Hmm? ... He did? ... Behind the..."

Xavier's eyes widen, and he starts climbing down the tower, his ribbons slowly slipping away from those he had been helping climb... Ashlyn, Drake, Julliet... They all cling to the wall with as much strength as possible, as Xavier soon reaches the bottom, feeling the fake grass of the fantasy set grace his paws.

He quickly dashes around the tower, behind it, and looks up, catching sight of the Vaporeon, who the host had described as 'Jesse', had climbed the tower quite a bit.

"Jesse?" Xavier calls out, and the Vap slowly looks down, eyes widening as he sees the Sylveon, "Jesse!" He extends two ribbons out in front of him, "Jump down! I'll catch you!"

Jesse whimpers, looking back up and continuing his climb, trying his hardest to get away from the Sylveon...

"ALRIGHT THEN, JESSE IS STILL IN THE GAME!"

* * *

Back in the tower, Maria, the Arcanine, was still growling at the ever-succesful Matt, the Umbreon. Matt looked back at Maria, rolling his eyes, "Geez, cool it miss. I won, just deal with it," He looks forward, "You're lucky I'm not yelling at you right now. So shut the growling."

Maria's eyes widen, and she starts stomping toward Matt, in a fluster of anger.

"WILL OUR FIRST WINNER, MATT, SELECT HIS PRINCESS!"

Maria stops once the voice of the host waves through the speaker-system, huffing out quietly... Matt's choice is simple, himself padding toward his mate, the Glaceon, Ally, "I choose Ally," He calls out, looking back at Maria with a small smirk.

"MATT'S PRINCESS IS ALLY, MEANING MARIA WILL DEFAULT RECEIVE KRISTEN!"

Kristen pads up to Maria, rolling her eyes and sitting down, "Yeah, whatever. I was expecting to be the default anyways."

"AND NOW, TO THE SECOND HALF OF OUR CHALLENGE!"

The speakers go dead, silence ringing through the air... A few moments of silence pass, before someone speaks up, the Glaceon, "Erm... And that challenge is...?"

A few more moments of silence... And then... The wooden floor they stood on suddenly caves in, collapsing under the weight of the three eeveelutions and the large arcanine! All four mons let out loud shouts of shock and fear as they fall through the tower, all the way to the bottom, and deep underground too!

* * *

Thankfully, the fall doesn't last more than a good 5-10 seconds, before all four contestants land on the ground of somewhere...

Okay. No, their landing was padded with a couple of stunt-mattresses. But it was still a hard landing.

Everything around the group was pitch black, as the four groaned and stood up on their landings, confused and in slight pain.

"Ugh..." A voice sounding similar to Matt's arises, "What the hell happened...?"

"I don't know..." A second voice, that of Ally's appears.

"Urgh... The floor broke..." Maria states, a bit shaken by the fall.

"It was... Meant to happen..." Kristen says, backing away from the group a bit, "The ground... Was padded..."

Kristen continues to back up, before her hind-area comes in contact with a cold metal, and her eyes widen. She jumps forward a bit, looking back, as two flamethrowers suddenly shoot out on either side of the cave, igniting two long rows of torches, and lighting up the dark cave set.

Everyone looks around as the cave lights up in a light red, though their eyes settle on the large, metal beast in front of Kristen...

A giant, robotic dragon...

The speaker system roars back to life again, Perkins voice shouting loudly, echos bursting through the walls of the cave set.

"WELCOME, TO THE SECOND PART OF THE FANTASY CHALLENGE! THE DRAGONS DUEL!"

The four players gasped at the announcement, Ally cuddling close to Matt, Maria & Kristen gulping, all four intimidated...

"THERE ARE FOUR HOLES ON THE DRAGON, EACH HOLE WITH A BUTTON INSIDE! HIS GUT, THE BASE OF HIS TAIL, HIS NAPE, AND HIS HEAD! TEAMS MUST HIT ALL FOUR BUTTONS IN THE ORDER JUST ANNOUNCED, WITHOUT THE OTHER TEAM PRESSING A BUTTON THEMSELVES! YOU MUST BE STRONG AND QUICK, AS PARTNERS TAKE ON THE DRAGON, AND THEIR OPPOSING TEAM!"

* * *

[Confession= Matt (Top Left Corner), Ally (Top Right Corner), Maria (Bottom Left Corner), Kristen (Bottom Right Corner)]

All four parties stare into the camera with wide eyes, bodies trembling in shock.

All: ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!

* * *

"What do we get i-if we win?!" Maria calls out, slowly, cautiously lowering into a battle-ready stance...

"THE PARTNERS THAT WIN, WILL BECOME THIS SEASONS TEAM LEADERS!"

Matt growls, "Oh! Oh just great! We battle a DRAGON and get NOTHING out of it!"

"PRETTY MUCH! NOW, GET TO BATTLING!"

The speaker fizzles out into nothingness, as with a blow of an airborne, deafening the competitors, the metallic dragon roars to life, light shining into the darkened cavern, revealing the dragons red, white and black pattern, it's red-lighted eyes glowing! Steam huffs out the mechanical beasts nose, as his wings stretch out far, crashing into the sides of the cavern, breaking off the stone!

Maria, Kristen, Matt and Ally all begin backing up, eyeing up and down the large dragon, no doubt all regretting their life choices... They bump into their seemingly dead end, Ally looking around frantically for somewhere to go, as Kristen does the same.

Matt seems in awe at the sight of the living, yet technically mechanical dragon, and Maria gives a favorably large gulp, blinking a few times, before lowering into battle stance...

"I'm not dying here to this pathetic whelp!" She shouts, breaking out into a rapid sprint toward the dragon! It brings it's paw down toward Maria, attempting to grab the Arcanine, though she easily dodges the grasp, hopping up atop it's arm and dashing up!

As she runs up the arm, climbing higher and hire onto the dragon, her fluffy tail slips down, just long enough to push the button on the gut, so very luckily! She hops up off the arm, lowering into a lied position on her back, sliding down the dragons spine in a rapid rate, outstretching a paw as she reaches closer and closer to the hole.

It's at this point that Matt starts to think harder on the situation... If he can prove himself well enough here, intimidate the others, he'd have a good shot of screwing up other competitors as the competition goes along, by pure intimidation...

With that little tidbit in his mind, Matt bursts onto the scene, running in a style similar to Maria at first!

The Arcanine didn't notice Matt slip into the game, focused on getting this victory for herself and Kristen, as she reaches the hole, sticking her paw inside to quickly stop her sliding, as well as push the button, which glows a deep red as she presses it, a loud mechanical screech of audio shouting "Error! Error! You've pressed the incorrect button!"

"The hell?!" Maria shouts, looking up in time to catch Matt hop away from the gut, and onto the dragons still stationary arm.

Climbing up to the top of the arm, Matt eyes down Maria, and grins, "Someone's gotta restart, hu-!" Matt is interrupted by a grunt from himself, as the dragon had reached his other arm over, slapping Matt off into the air, before a quick plummet downward saw him seek his destination!

"MATT!" The Glaceon, Ally, Matt's mate can be heard calling out in terror, as she starts rushing over!

Maria takes a quick hop off the dragon, as the Umbreon lands roughly down in the spot she had been at just previous, managing to drop a paw into the hole, and press the button for his pair, which glew yellow, in favor of the pushing.

Maria's eye twitched in annoyance, turning and starting to walk beside the dragons side. Ally comes rushing over, passing by her, though Maria isn't gonna let that work out, turning and ramming herself into Ally's side, the Glaceon being thrown into the dragons side with a rough thud, dropping onto the ground and groaning in pain...

"ARE YOU GONNA HELP OR NOT, KRISTEN?!" Shouts Maria, head twisting over to eye her own partner, who still sat at the back end of the cave.

* * *

While Maria, Kristen, Ally and Matt deal with the remainder of their challenge, the other ten players deal with their own thing, alike Mark, the pesky Zorua, James, the rude Leafeon, Jack, the perky, shiny Espeon, and Bayley, the Fenniken who's way too touchy-feely.

They all rested in the medical tent after their rough drops from the side of the tower. Of course, some hurt more than others. James and Jack. The Shiny Espeon fell from quite the height, and the Leafeon, upon landing, also ended up cushioning a certain Zorua's fall.

Jack was still feeling the effects of the fall, a long 45 minutes after it took place, groaning in pain as he rested on his side in the medical bed, paw clutching around his stomach...

James, who also rested on his side, wasn't feeling near as much pain, focusing through gritted teeth all the horrible things he would do to that Zorua... Who, upon mention, was sitting down on his bed, grinning, and examining the chaos before him, in no way selling his own pain.

Bayley was doing similarly, even up and walking around. She did have the shortest fall, of course... She was walking around, feeling bad for the others who were in serious amounts of pain... But, upon finding Mark sitting up and seemingly perfectly fine, the Fenniken smiled quite a bit, rushing over and hopping up onto the medical bed, much to the Zorua's surprise, and tackling him into a huge hug!

Mark gives a yelp upon contact, roughly pushing Bayley as much as he can, simply not strong enough to combat the tough cookie! "Ugh! Get off me!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the remaining six contestants, Jesse, the Shy Vaporeon, Xavier, the Flirty Sylveon, Jordan, the Determined Luxray, Drake, the Playful Mudkip, Ashlyn, the Kind Vulpix, and Julliet, the Upset Yet Friendly Flareon, we're left to get unpacked in the trailers they will be spending their summer in. Before they get to unpack, though, they still have to view the trailers innards. Seeing as both doors held signs, reading 'Wait for Davis & Lynch', they would have to wait.

At the moment, Ashlyn and Julliet stand before their trailer, eyeing it from all corners. Ashlyn curiously trying to gaze into the windows, anything to peak inside!

Just across from them, at the Males trailer, most males were just as eager to see about their living spaces. Xavier had his ribbons tied around a pipe atop the trailer, and had been scaling its side all Spy-Style, able to peak inside. Only, all he saw was black. Something had been blocking the seeing of anything from the inside, of course. Probably a curtain.

Jordan was sat down beside the Playful Drake, the two casually chatting as they waited for someone to open the doors. Drake may or may not have been on top of Jordan's head or something, no big deal. Jesse? The Vaporeon was sitting down beside the trailer, in a set of bushes, that rustled with every little movement the shy one made.

* * *

[Confession = Jordan]

"So what do I think about the Pokemon I sit around right now?"

"Drake, the kip. Seems like a good guy, could use a bit of training if I had to say so myself."

"Jesse, the Vap hiding in the bushes. I'm not really sure what to think about him. Knowing reality shows like these, the quiet ones are always the most dangerous, so he could be a target. Like I said, I'm not really sure. He's just-"

* * *

[Confession = Xavier]

"-so cute! The way he cowers is just so adorable! Though, I wish he wouldn't be terrified of me. It's cute, but..."

* * *

[Confession = Ashlyn]

"... Pretty weird how clingy Xavier is to the guy. It's been only a couple hours and Xavier acts like he's in high school crushing over the shy kid. And I'd know what that's like!"

"I was on the receiving end of that crush when I was in high school, and honestly, I don't blame Jesse for being so scared..."

"One on end I would hope Jesse got around to Xavier and wasn't so terrified, but on the other, I honestly just want Xavier to-"

* * *

[Confession = Jesse]

"-L-L-Leave m-me be... B-But I know h-he won't..." The Vap gulps, "H-He won't l-leave me b-be until I-I'm gone..." He sniffles, "I-I J-J-Just-"

* * *

[Confession = Drake]

"-wish I could gain the courage to apologize to Julliet... She's such a nice gal and I hate that I helped her cry..."

"She was in a sensitive state and I should've known to be more careful!" He raises a front paw in the air, pushing it up against his forehead, "Stupid-!"

* * *

[Confession = Julliet]

"-little Vulpix is such a cute little gal~ I think I'm gonna enjoy being here, getting along with Ashlyn~ So thoughtful~"

"Aside from..." She shuts her eyes tight, rapidly shaking her head, and coming to a quick stop, looking right back into the camera, "N-No... I can't think about that right now... I just have to... Focus on my summer."

She sighs again, looking down at the ground, opening her mouth, getting ready to speak, "J-"

* * *

[Confession = Ashlyn]

"-ordan could really help me and Drake get far in the game, I think. He's getting along well with Drake, so I think we can get along well too. He does seem like a very nice mon.

"Although, he is definitely-"

* * *

[Confession = Drake]

"-way too strong! I'll keep on the big guys good side, but honestly, we need to boot him off first chance we get! He's a serious threat!"

* * *

A loud 'beep' comes from afar, the sudden noise making Jesse jump, and cower even tighter in his position in the bushes, whilst the others all look in the horns direction, Xavier pushing off the males trailer and dusting himself off with his ribbons.

A slight engine sound could be heard, quickly getting louder and louder, though nothing is in sight! Until, a sort of modified golf cart slips into vision, passing beside the males trailer and slicking to a stop in the center of both trailers.

The cart was painted completely black, and had a fairly shaded window on the front. The other three areas were open, window-wise, not a pane of glass to be seen on those three. There was also a massive truck holstered on the back of the kart.

Both doors are pushed open, Lynch the Raichu hopping out from the drivers side, and Davis the Charizard hopping out from passengers. Each of them held a key in their paws.

Davis started padding, making his way over to the door of the males dark blue trailer, as Lynch did the same, though in direction of the females light pink trailer. They both reach the doors at practically the same time, unlocking the doors without speaking a word. Before a thank you could be given from anyone, both mons returned to their kart, and sped off, away from the spectating eyes of the five public mons.

* * *

Xavier is the first to slip into the males trailer, pushing the door open, and flicking a switch to turn the light on. The bright light flooded into the room, revealing just about everything that could be seen. Around the rounded end of the trailer, to the left upon entering, was a small kitchen. Counters wrapped around the bend, a sink in the dead center, a microwave to its left, and a mini-fridge to its right.

To the right of the door, was the sleeping area. Four bunk beds, two on each side of the trailer, with blue blankets, uncomfortable looking pillows, and mattresses that looked hard as rocks. And for the top bunks, the added disadvantage of being at a tall height, and absolutely 0 ladders to climb up to them in the first place.

Xavier slowly padded toward the bunk bed, his four ribbons grasping every suitcase and bag that himself, Jordan and Drake had brought. He didn't bring Jesse's, as he didn't feel the Vap would think of it as a kind jester, maybe moreso stalkerish in his eyes.

"Wow... This place..."

"Blows," Is the sentence-finisher spoken by somemon else, Drake, as he clung to the head of the moving Luxray who padded inside. Jordan decides to add on though.

"These beds are way too small, I doubt I'll fit in any of them. And I'll probably break a top bunk if I slept there," He looks down at the carpeted floor and sighs, "And not to complain but, the floor looks comfier than the beds do..."

Xavier frowns, lowering the bags to the center of the room, and padding up to the other two, having to look up to view both of them, "Come on, we can make the best of this, guys!"

He leans forward and nuzzles the Luxrays neck, slowly shutting his eyes... When he opens them again just a moment later, he spots a Vaporeon with a very small black bag on his back padding into the trailer, very carefully and silently padding over to the nearest bunk to the door, and using his tail to swipe his bag off his back, onto the bottom bunk.

Xavier keeps still, his ribbons pushing over toward his one pink suitcase and lifting it up, resting it down on the top bunk of the same bunk bed.

Jesse looks up at the suitcase, gulping as he notices the ribbons pulling away, knowing just who had selected to sleep above him...

* * *

[Confession = Jesse]

"A-And now I-I have to sl-sleep under him a-a-all summer... G-Great..." He looks down at the ground, whimpering lowly...

* * *

The ladies, Ashlyn and Julliet, we're just finding that their trailer was identical to the males, only blue was replaced with pink... Other than that, everything looked just as uncomfortable...

Julliet had padded in first, carrying both her own bag, and Ashlyn's significantly smaller one atop her back. Ashlyn followed up behind her, and the two eyed the trailer that they'd be alone in for quite a little while...

They both look at each other, straight into each others eyes, keeping silent for only a few moments, before Ashlyn breaks said silence, "Wanna share a bunk?"

"Sure," The Flareon spoke, neutral lips forming a small smile~ She pads over to the bunk right beside the end of the trailer, closest on the right side to the trailers back window. Her tail gently swipes both bags onto the bottom bunk of the bed, and she looks back at Ashlyn, "I'll take the top."

The Vulpix nods, padding up beside Julliet, and hopping onto the bottom bed of the bunk, sitting down in front of her friend. And just like that, silence resumed... A silence that Ashlyn once again broke, "I wonder what Matt, Ally, Maria and Kristen are up to..."

* * *

"HEEEEELP! ON ARCEUS PLEASE, MATT, HEEEEEELP!" The sound of terrified shrieking came from high up on the dragon! The shriek was that of Ally's, Matt's Glaceon Mate, and current partner. She found herself partly in the mechanical mouth of the dragon, head and hind legs both sticking out, as the mechanical beast repeatedly opened his mouth wide, and closed it about half way, before resuming the process by opening his mouth back up.

This was about half an hour after the previous point, and Kristen had finally joined in the battle. Matt was currently eyeing Kristen down beside the giant robotic dragon, and Maria was struggling to push the first button again. When Matt heard Ally's shriek, his eyes went wide and his ears perked up, looking up at the dragon and spying his mate in the robotic maw.

Kristen kept still, a grin settling on her face, as Matt gave into the shriek, proceeding to run to the dragon and start to scale it straight up, like a mountain, "I'M COMING, MATE!"

By that point, Kristen looked back to catch Maria finally pushing the first button on the dragon, the light growing orange in favor of the push! The Arcanine looked over at Kristen, and let off a furious growl, "GO PUSH THE BUTTON ON HIS TAIL, NOW! THEN CLIMB UP AND GET THE ONE ON HIS NAPE! I GOT HIS HEAD!"

Kristen gave a determined nod, turning toward the tail and dashing over to it quickly, hopping up when close enough, launching her body up against the thick, metal tail! She proceeds to climb the tails base, focused fully on that and that alone!

Meanwhile, Maria had hopped onto the dragons right arm, and was in the process of climbing it as well! Though, she catches sight of Matt climbing ahead of her, letting off a furious glare, before her ears perk up at another shriek of help from the Bre's partner, Maria looking over...

She easily put two and two together, and grinned in astonishment, "WE GOT HTIS, KRISTEN!" She shouts, putting everything into her climb now!

By the time of the shout, Kristen had made it to the second button, quickly pushing it, light glowing orange in favor of the push. She grins a bit, turning to eye up the back of the large dragon, eyes shrinking at the sight of the dragons now 90 degree angled positioning, much different than the previous one.

She shook her head quickly to drop her distraction, catching sight of the unpushed button on his nape, and eyeing it only a moment, before dashing up to the beginning of the insane incline, and starting to climb...

* * *

[Confession = Kristen]

"It's about time I put my proper weight in on the duo, and show that I'm not some-mon to be easily messed with!"

* * *

Back with Matt, the Umbreon had just reached the dragons head, letting off a furious grunt, his claws clinging to the small openings between the metal of the cheeks. He reaches over with one paw, grabbing the ear of his terrified mate, and taking just a few quick moments to pull her completely out of the now wide opened metal mouth, really showing off his strength in the effort.

Ally though, now dangles from her ear, in the grasp of her mate, eyes watering as she let out loud whimpers from the pain her ear was experiencing. Matt kept quiet as he looked down at his mate, signing, and looking up, to get to climbing.

Only... His sights blocked by a large Arcanine, who stood on the metal monsters nose, grinning down at mate, and raising one of her paws in the air, "Have fun with the others in the medical bay!" She yells in threat, as her claws stick out, and she shoves her paw down atop the singular paw that help the duo up, her claws piercing into Matt's paw, causing the Bre to shriek in pain.

He clenches his teeth tightly, shutting his eyes as well, before looking up, and just barely parting his eye lids, "D-Don't you dare!"

"Try me."

And with that deadly line, Maria rips Matt's paw off of the dragons cheek, her claws slipping out of Matthews paw, as she watches the Umbreon and the Glaceon take a serious fall, one of which they got lucky in, landing with hefty bumps atop the dragons shoulder, and both thankfully remaining there.

Maria huffs out a puff of air, grinning devilishly, as she turns around to look up, only for her eyes to go wide as she spots Kristen atop the head of the dragon, paw raised over the hole and it's button.

"Who's not doing enough work now?" Kristen speaks quickly between a deep pant, slamming her paw down into the hole, and pushing the final button, having already activated the nape button in all the commotion.

The dragon who had just previously been alive and dangerous, let off a mechanical roar as he powered down, any lights on the beast turning off.

"AND WE HAVE OUR VICTORS!" A voice through the P.A. System screeches, as Kristen and Maria continue to glare at each other, Kristen full of pride and strength, as Maria only finds herself twisted in a terrifying hate, "MARIA AND KRISTEN ARE YOUR TEAM LEADERS!"

* * *

[Confession = Matt & Ally]

"Those two are gonna seriously pay!" shouts the Umbreon, fuming in rage, as his mate sits there beside him with a heavy frown, sighing.

"Yeah... I hope..."

* * *

[Confession = Maria]

"Kristen, we are now officially enemies! YOU'RE GOING DOWN GIRL, AND IM WINNING ONE HUNDRED THOUSAND DOLLARS!"

* * *

[Confession = Kristen]

"I think I proved my point there. I was one step ahead of Maria when it came to the end, and it shows that I will always remain one step ahead of that pompous brat. She won't make it far, I can guarantee that. No one she picks will be able to stand her, and she'll be booted out first thing."

* * *

[Confession = Bayley]

"Eeeeek! The Arcanine won, she won! I reeeeally hope she picks me on her team!"

* * *

[Med Bay Confession = James]

"Uuuuugh... Some big prissy Arcanine and a weak Jolteon are leading the season... Just great... I was hoping I wouldn't have to deal with either of their bullcrap, and now I'm guaranteed to have to deal with one of those bi-"

*Technical Difficulties*

* * *

[Confession = Ashlyn & Drake]

The two friends chuckle a bit beside each other, hugging, "Nice! We know who's gonna be leading our teams now!" Ashlyn cheers, smiling brightly!

"Now we just have to hope that one of them picks us both!" Drake follows up, chuckling a little more~

"Heheh~ I'm sure one of 'em will~"

* * *

[Confession = Jesse]

"P-P-Please... O-One of you... P-Please m-make sure I-I'm n-not on the s-same team a-as..." Jesse shivers in fear, "H-Him..."

* * *

[Confession = Xavier]

"Interesting~ Hehehe~ I hope one of those gals picks both me AND Jesse up~ We'd be able to bond, and work together, and learn about each other, and hopefully get really close~!"

* * *

[Med Bay Confession = Jack]

"I hate that I'm stuck bedridden now for the next few hours... It's sooooooo booooooring! Mark and Bayley are lucky they get to move around and go to confession and stuff!" The Shiny Espeon sighs, "Whatever... Maria and Kristen, huh? Good job! I guess? I don't really know a lot about you two. Maybe come and give me some high-paws?"

* * *

[Confession = Mark]

"Maria! You better put me on your team, or else! I went through all this work and pain today, and it better be used to be placed on the stronger team!"

* * *

[Confession = Jordan]

"That cheating little..." He sighs lowly, "No, don't hold a grudge... It doesn't matter that she cheated and pushed me into a wall to win... Just that she won..." He looks straight up into the camera, "Congratulations, Maria and Kristen, on victory."

* * *

[Confession = Julliet]

"Good job girls! I bet they didn't stand a chance! Yeah, sure, I don't really know how close it was because we aren't gonna be allowed to see everything until after the teams are chosen... And I have no idea what you two did to win... But, yeah! You girls still won, and that's all that counts!"

* * *

And now, we find everyone standing between the two team trailers. Everyone aside from Jack and James, taken place by two pictures of them instead. Maria is found on the left side, Kristen is found to the right of her, and the remaining players all find themselves bundled up in a group in front of the two.

Between the two parties, stood host Donny Perkins, the Charmeleon, who raised his arms into the air, "LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, YOUR TEAM LEADERS, MARIA AND KRISTEN!"

An applause begins from the group, dying down into an awkward silence after only a few moments.

"So," Donny begins, "They proved themselves in an insane challenge, where they faced Matt and Ally. The goal was to be the first duo to push four buttons! There was an unlisted rule, that the duos were never told, that being, whichever partner pushes the most buttons in the winning stretch will get to choose first! Since we were lucky enough that this didn't go to a tie, We have Kristen, the Jolteon, ready to choose first!"

Kristen eyes the group of mons and two pictures closely, waiting a couple of moments to make a decisive decision, before coming onto an easy choice, "Jordan," She calls, looking over to Maria and sending her a ferocious smirk, as the Luxray walks over and joins Kristen's team.

Maria looks back at Kristen, sending a glare back her way, and not bothering to look at the group, already decisive of her pick, "Matt," She calls, looking over at the Umbreon, who started to slowly pad over, glaring daggers at the Arcanine.

Maria looked back, opening her mouth to speak, about to call out a sharp 'your turn', only for Kristen to not wait a moment, and select her next pick, "James."

Seeing as the Leafeon's in the medbay, she is instead handed a second picture of James, with a slight amount of duct tape placed on its tip, pinned to the Jolteon's side.

"Mark," Maria huffs out, grinning as she looks back to the group. Admittedly, she had forgotten who exactly was Mark, so she took a rough gamble, and came up tremendously short, eyes widening when that sneaky little Zorua padded up with a grin on his own face, chuckling evilly as he sits down beside Matt.

Maria huffs out a puff of air in annoyance, looking back at Kristen, as the Jolteon takes a bit of time with this pick... About ten long seconds of silence, before she finally decided on, "Jesse."

The Vaporeon slowly pads out of the group, shivering in fear as all eyes are on him, whimpering lowly as he pads up beside Jordan, and cautiously sits down...

"Ally," Maria picks immediately once again, going by the logic of a Pre-established duo on her team working out for her.

Kristen was really noticing the group thinning out, eyeing most of the other picks, eye remaining on the last remaining injured player picture, shutting her eyes and sighing, as she calls out his name, "Jack..." A picture of the Shiny Espeon is once more taped to her side, the Jolteon sighing in annoyance.

By this point, only five picks were left. Drake the Mudkip, Ashlyn the Vulpix, Julliet the Flareon, Bayley the Fenniken and Xavier the Sylveon. Quite a large deal of fire types.

And Maria went ahead to pick from one of the remaining flaming ones, "Julliet," She calls out, sending a bit of a smile in the direction of the Flareon, who smiled back at Maria, as she waddled up beside Ally, and calmly sat down beside her, sending the remainder of her teammates a load of smiles~

Kristen wasn't happy. She could tell by the speed of the picks, that Maria knew who she was going for, and she may even have enough of a read on Kristen to know who she would pick next... The Jolteon gulped, eyeing the picks, and thinking on what pick may be unexpected... "Hmm... Xavier...?"

The Sylveon's face lights up in pure joy in excitement, very opposite from Jesse's face, the Vaporeon representing pure fear, as he lowers down onto his stomach and whimpers, shutting his eyes as Xavier comes dashing over, giggling and all, padding up beside Jesse and lying down on the ground beside him, cutely nuzzling him, purring deeply, ignoring the fact that the Vaporeon was trembling in complete fear, even whimpering...

"Ashlyn," And once again, Maria picked like she had already known who she was going for, the Vulpix having been lying down in the grass beside her friend, Drake~ She pushes up to a stand, smiling down at Drake, before looking back up at Maria, and taking one step forward, smile plain on her face.

"Drake," And Ashlyn stopped after only the singular step, eyes going wide as she looks down at Kristen's final pick, her best friend. Her fur stands in shock, as Drake frowns up at his frown, pushing up to a stand, letting his head hang, as he padded around his friend, on his way toward Kristen... Ashlyn sighs, starting to make her way toward Maria's team...

"Well," Maria starts, "There's only one mon left, so..." She sighs, looking over to Bayley, who was filled with pure excitement, "Bayley..."

"Eeeeek!" Yells the excited Fenniken, who ran up toward Maria, passing every other member of her new team in the process, giggling happily, and launching up into the air, colliding with Maria's fluffy neck and latching on, hugging her bestest friend in the world, the one who didn't care about her whatsoever.

"Alright!" Donny states, still standing between both teams, "Teams will be named by their existing moves! Maria and her team are known as 'Team Fire Fang'! And Kristen and her team? They are dubbed 'Team Thunder Shock'!"

"And, ladies and gentleman of the game! With such a hectic challenge, we're gonna let you all remain safe! For now... No eliminations this week!"

"And for everymon watching at home, this will be the end of today's episode, sadly! Next week, our first team challenge WILL begin! Team Fore Fang and Team Thunder Shock duel against each other, covering a genre that will more than surely 'Secure' them!"

"Will Xavier ever get a willing piece of Jesse? Will Julliet recover from James's shocking torrent of verbal abuse? And will Bayley ever STOP hugging?"

"NO!" Yells Bayley, receiving an annoyed sigh from Donny...

"Find out, next time! On Total! Poke-Drama! TO THE FILMS!"

* * *

 **AND THAT IS THE FIRST COMPLETE CHALLENGE EPISODE! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED!**

 **WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK ABOUT XAVIER AND JESSE?**

 **WHO'S YOUR FAVORITE CONTESTANT?**

 **WHO DO YOU THINK WILL BE ELIMINATED FIRST?**

 **TELL ME IN THE COMMENTS/REVIEWS, AND PLEASE, DO ASK QUESTIONS OR TRY AND DISCUSS! I WOULD LOVE TO TALK WITH YOU GUYS ABOUT THIS ALL!**

 _And also, I am here to update those for characters we are accepting, on how many we are accepting for each, and how many spots remain:_

 _Survivor: Pokemon Season 1 - FULL_

 _Secret Story Season 2 - 1/16_

 _Total Poke-Drama Season 4 - 4/12_

 _Episode Three will debut as soon as its finished! Meaning... Prepare for a long wait, XD I'm serious, like, it's gonna take a while! Me and Kenny have been working on it since late January, when we finished writing this episode, and we haven't even gotten to the challenge yet! XD_


	4. Update 01

**UPDATE 01**

 ** _WHAT THE HELL BE GOING ON_**

 _Hi guys! So it's me, Liz, and Kenny! But Liz is who's typing this, so psssh, XD_

 _Anyways, just wanted to give you guys a real quick update on what's going on, with everything!_

 _For one, I'm hard at work at Episode Three! I will reveal, I'm halfway done! And I will reveal, it'll still take a few more weeks to finish up. I've been working hard with a schedule! I will also reveal, in final, that it's more than 11,000 Words at this point (11,691 Exactly) and soon to get bigger! But that's not the point!_

 _This update is moreso to address that... Something Secret This Way Comes._

 _And by that I mean more like: Something Secret Arrived Like, Earlier Today!_

 _My Promotion of my 'Secret Story' is completed! It is now a fully fleshed out story! I won't spoil what it is though, if you're interested, go ahead and look at my profile for a story that was published today! May the 24th of 2017!_

 _Current states for character acceptions are at the bottom, also revealing the casting call for something not new, something second-season ish. Season 2 of Survivor: Pokémon! Details when you PM, there's a pretty neat twist me and Kenny have given it!_

 _Speaking of Survivor: Pokémon, I am well on with working on that too!_

 _Thanks for reading this update guys, please remember to check out my profile for the new published story! This update will be on FanFiction, and FanFiction alone! Thank you guys so much, and I hope you enjoy my second series!_

 **WARNING**

 **WARNING**

 **WARNING**

 **...**

 **WARNING LEVEL: ALPHA**

 _ **PLEASE BE WARNED THAT THE CHARACTERS SUBMITTED FOR THE SECRET STORY WONT BE APPEARING ON THIS FIRST PART OF IT. WHY?!**_

 _ **BECAUSE ITS THE FIRST SEASON! XD YOU GUYS WHO SENT IN CHARACTERS FOR IT SUBMITTED CHARACTERS FOR THE SECOND SEASON! SO, JUST BE WARNED! IF YOU SEE YOUR CHARACTER NOT THERE, ITS SIMPLY BECAUSE: THEIR NOT SUPPOSED TO BE THERE!**_

 _ **THANK YOU AND ENJOY**_


	5. Episode 3 - Let's Escape Together!

**TOTAL POKE-DRAMA: TO THE FILMS**

 **EPISODE 3**

 **LET'S ESCAPE TOGETHER!**

* * *

"LAST TIME, ON TOTAL POKE-DRAMA: TO THE FILMS!"

"Our first group of contestants were well acquainted with the new sights around them! A group consisting of way too many eeveelutions and some other pokemon!"

"Upon arrival, they were thrust straight into our fantasy competition, twelve of our fourteen tasked with running toward, and climbing up the princesses tower, to meet up with our... "Volunteered" other two!"

"It was a rocky ride for some, and a smooth trip to our med tent for others, but it soon came to be that Matt, an Umbreon set on protecting his love, and Maria, an Arcanine who's looking to dominate the competition, were the first to make it to the top of tower! Matt partnered up with his mate Ally, and Maria was given no choice in tagging with Kristen! And the two duos were... Unceremoniously dropped into the field of battle!"

"Against a robotic dragon!"

"The competition grew tough down there, but in the end, Maria and Kristen were victorious, and awarded the 'Team Leader' roles, where they split away from each other, and began creating relationships with six other contestants each!"

"Tonight, which team will be victorious? Fire Fang, or Thunder Shock? Who will be sent home in our first round of eliminations? And when will Xavier get a hint? Find out, right now! On Total! Poke-Drama! To The Films!"

* * *

*Cue Intro* (If finished, should be in profile)

* * *

 **DAY 1 - CONTINUES**

 **RELEASED ON TV: 1st Week Of June, 2017**

The scene is set currently in the dark of night. The first night after quite the tough opening competition, drawing ever closer by the minute toward the brink of day two.

Everyone was doing something, all 14 contestants. Whether it be lying on the soft grass in a warm embrace, spectating the lovely, clear night sky above... Trying to get some shut eye... Or gathering up with a majority of contestants and sitting on the bleachers afront the giant awards stage, where a large white tapestry had been set up, and a film projector played the events unshowed to the remaining contestants.

Not everyone was gathered on the 3-rowed bleachers, though as stated, a majority of the contestants were there. Ten.

The lowest and front row of the bleachers held Drake and Ashlyn, sitting side by side and rather close, spectating the events that led up to their forcing a split. Behind them, on the second row, sat the leader of the team Drake found himself pulled into only hours ago, The brash Jolteon blasting a puff of air against the back of the Mudkips head.

When Drake slowly turned his head to look at Kristen, the only emotion he noticed was anger. Brows creased, and an absolutely furious look on her face. She slowly shook her head, and looked away, out toward the row of movie sets, and far past them, where the trailers stood.

Drake got the idea, looking away himself and giving off an unpleasant sigh, slowly pulling away from his best friend, and hopping off of his seat, slowly walking away from the premises.

And when Ashlyn, his bestest Vulpix friend, seemed to start standing up, her newfound enemy let out a furious growl, "I wouldn't do that, pipsqueak."

* * *

[Confession = Kristen]

"The Kip needs to realize his time with that Pix is up. He and She are on opposite teams now, and by all accounts, should be enemies! Sticking away from her is best for my game, and best for his. He likes his 'friend' so much he should sure as hell realize that keeping so close to her is gonna make him a target on our side, and her a target on hers. And trust me, the last thing we need is the pipsqueak fire type to be the bigger target over Maria when eliminations roll around, and Team Fire Fang finds their [Censored] on this bleacher."

* * *

Ashlyn lets off a hefty sigh, ears drooping against her sides, as she sits back down, and lets off silent pouts...

There still remained another mon on the first row bleacher, and three others on the second. Sitting on the lower bleacher oh so happened to be a recently recovered, perky Shiny Espeon, bouncing slightly in his seat, as he spectates the scene before him in utter awe...

"Daaaaaaaaang..."

Just behind the green guy, a more purple furred one is sat, smirking at Jack's reactions. He pushes up to a stand, and off his row, hopping down onto the first one beside the shiny, and smirking up at him, "Yep. That's my team leader, and guaranteed victory in this competition."

Jacks ears perk up a small bit, the Espeon turning his head, and looking down at the pesky little Zorua who now sat beside him, Mark, "Heh, yeah, sure. Then what do you do if it's you and her in the finals?"

Before that point had been brought up, Mark had his eyes shut, and a smile edged on his face, feeling all happy and smug. But his eyes go wide at his clear mistake, jaw even managing a bit of a drop, and ears lowering quite a bit, "Uh..."

"Thought so."

* * *

[Confession = Jack]

"Mark is something my boyfriend likes to call a 'pest'. They'll bother you about whatever constantly! How good you look, if you'll be friends with them... Acting like they're superior. You just gotta think about what they say a little, some sorta response'll come your way easy. They tend not to think things through. Learned it from the best."

* * *

Another awkward duo sat side by side with each other on the second row of the bleachers. A nice, big Luxray, Jordan, and a currently silent Leafeon, James. Especially after the events from earlier, in the competition, the air was pretty still between them... Things were rather quiet between the two...

"Hey uh..." Jordan starts, "I'm... Sorry about ea-"

"Save it."

Jordan gives off a low sigh at the passive aggressive response, turning his attention back to the film before him, the gruesome events.

Left alone on the top of the bleacher, sat fellow teammates Maria, the Arcanine who pulled off a win in the days challenge thanks to Kristen, a smirk dawned on her face as she spectates the earlier events, and Julliet, who's own face was full of shock and horror at the views before her...

* * *

[Confession = Julliet]

"She... Could've killed them... J-Just... No worries, no regret... They... Matt and Ally... If they hadn't gotten lucky... They may not be here right now..."

* * *

Maria leans up beside Julliet at a particularly flinchy moment, grinning from ear to ear in pride as she took a closer lo at the fear... "Heh, yeah. The things you have to do to win big cash, am I right?"

"You're a monster..." Julliet mumbles, unable to tear her eyes away from the large screen...

"Monster? That's a weird way of telling me I'm amazing."

"You are amazing!" A cute little voice yelled, a Fenniken known only as Bayley having been sat beside Maria on the bleacher, although now was clinging to the large Arcanines side, giggling softly, "Thank you Thank you Thank you THANK YOU for letting me on your teeeeeam!"

Maria turned to look at the small Fenniken, glaring at her, "I want you out of this competition so damn bad."

"D'aww!" Bayley chuckles, "Don't joke around about that stuff, Maria!"

* * *

Meanwhile, resting in the large grass field between said bleachers, and the large row of movie sets, lied currently, Matt and Ally, the Umbreon and Glaceon couple. They lied on their sides, cuddled up together in the warm grass, heads tilted up toward the clear night sky high above, enjoying a romantic little night of calming stargazing after all the crap they had gone through not even 8 hours ago...

Matt gives off a small sigh, lowering his head down on its side, back on the grass, gaze shifting from the stars in the sky to the star right beside him, his lovely mate, "I'm glad you're okay, Ally... I... Can't believe we went through all that today..."

Ally keeps her curious gaze firmly planted on the sky above, not faltering an inch, "I'm glad you're okay too..."

"We need to get our revenge on that flaming b-"

"Shh..." Ally interrupts her mate, cuddling in closer, finally turning her head to get a look at him and his cute little mad face, "Let's not talk about her right now... She ruined our day, and we can't let her ruin our night too..."

Matt blows a puff of air into his mates face from his nostrils, though ultimately lets out a small nod, "Yeah... You're right... We can focus on her tomorrow..."

"Right..."

The couple goes silent for just a few moments, before the sound of grass rustling perks their ears, Matt and Ally both turning their heads to spot an upset Mudkip, Drake padding through the fields, head hung in shame and disappointment...

"Hey," Ally calls out to Drake, the Mudkip coming to a stop just beside the duo and looking at the Glaceon, "Mudkip... Drake is it? What's wrong?"

"Ally," Matt calls out to the Glaceon, sighing out, "Ally, he's on the other team, just ignore him."

Ally would look in front of her, at her mate, paying attention to his stern look, and simply sighing and shaking her head, pulling away from Matt, and rolling up to a stand, "I'm sorry Matt, I'm not like that. I can't just... Abandon someone in need."

She looks back to the Mudkip, head still hung sadly as he looks down at the ground... Before he felt small, cold furs push up against him... Furry legs wrapping around the back of his neck... He slowly tilted his head up, seeing the Glaceons face looking right back down at him, hugging him...

Drake was quick to let off a little sniffle at that, snuggling close into the hug, and whimpering lightly... "T-T-Thank you..."

"It's no problem dear," Ally smiles a bit, pulling Drake in even closer, "Now, what's wrong?"

As Drake goes on to start explaining the problem, Matt could be heard quietly scoffing, rolling onto his back and continuing to look up at the stars.

* * *

Back at the trailers, more specifically the male trailer, the lights were currently out. Lying on the bottom bunk of a bunk bed, closest to the door, lied under the blankets, cowering in a tight curl, a certain Vaporeon, whimpering lowly, awake... He seemed downright terrified... Just above him, lying on his back on the top bunk of the same bed, Xavier also lied with his eyes wide open, awake, partially under the covers, frowning as he hears the whimpers of the male he's crushing on...

* * *

[Confession = Xavier]

"I can't sleep like this! I'm all shivery and stuff, and I'm longing for the presence of a male beside me, to cuddle up with! Just like my dad usually does for me! And Jesse whimpering down there, I just can't bare it..."

He looked down at the ground of the confession area, with a small frown... Before some sort of conclusion comes to his head and his ears perk up a bit, eyes going wide, "Wait... Maybe... Maybe he's not whimpering cause he's scared of me! Maybe he's not scared of me at all! Maybe he's like me, longing for someone to cuddle up with, and depressed about it!" A smile reaches the Sylveon's lips, giggling, "Maybe he's just scared of that! Of coming out and asking for someone to cuddle with!"

* * *

"I'll make you happy, Jess..." Xavier could be heard mumbling, a small smile etched on his face, as he pushes the covers out from over him, rolling onto his side, positioning two ribbons around the side of the bed, and getting ready... Before quickly rolling off of the top bunk, his ribbons swinging him onto Jesse's bed, landing right on top of Jesse's currently covered frame!

When the large lump of Sylveon digs right into his buried form, Jesse instantly flinches, letting out a loud yelp, and scrambling to move! All the while, Xavier stands up and pulls the blanket after the male he's crushing over, revealing the trembling, curled up, slightly scrambling mon, and giggling, leaning in and pulling him into a tight hug, ribbons wrapping around the Vaporeon and everything, which subdued his movement, "D'aww, don't worry Jesse! Xavier's here to cuddle close to you!"

And as Jesses eyes would go wide, his whimpering growing, Xavier would simply snuggle in closer, a majority of his plump weight lying down on the Vaporeon, and shutting his eyes, keeping close in the cuddle and hug, and sighing happily, purring and giggling, before quickly falling asleep... Leaving a scared to death Vaporeon caught in his grasp and directly under him...

* * *

In an empty females trailer, a decent hour after the previously seen events, lights dimmed to a full dark, with windows on either side of each wall shining moonlight into the trailer, the entrance to the trailer is pushed open entirely, the frame of an eeveelution stepping into the room, hind room lifting off the ground and stretching up, flicking the light switch on.

Kristen, the Jolteon.

She seemed to be the only one walking in at the moment, yawning softly, as she pads toward the mini-fridge beside the counters, opening it up, and instantly grunting off in annoyance, "Why have a fucking fridge if you're gonna leave it empty..."

She slams the fridge door shut, turning around to see a frame in the doorway... A Zorua...

Kristen can very quickly recognize the Zorua as Mark... A Male, who isn't on her team. And with no other mons in the room, he has very much 0 reason to be here...

"Uhm... Leave?"

"Heh, Kristen, hon," Mark pads into the trailer, closing and locking the door behind him, smirking quite a bit as he padded forward, "I'm not going to leave just yet. I'd like to jest a once in a lifetime opportunity to you!"

The Jolteon just rolls her eyes, though pads up to Mark, reaching a paw forward and grasping his head, "You have 30 seconds. Take any longer and I'm knocking you out."

Marks eyes would, expectedly, go instantly wide, the Zorua looking up at Kristen and gulping, before settling back into his original, unscarred posture, though still seeming somewhat nervous, "Well, I was suggesting possibly, an alliance, maybe? Two from your team, two from ours? We could have pretty big numbers, and we could make it far!"

The Jolteon glares at Mark, moving her paw off of his head, "I'm not even on your team and I could tell nobody else likes you. There is no way you could get one of them into an alliance involving you, much less Pokemon on the other team."

"Come on, I think we can make it w-"

"That's a no. Now, go, get out of here, scram. Before your team gains another reason to dislike you, conspiring with the enemy."

Mark huffs out a bit, turning and facing away from Kristen, starting to pad off toward the door... Before stopping for a moment, and turning to look back at Kristen, "I'll get a stronger player like yourself to align with me. Mark my wo-"

Mark is interrupted once again, though this time not by Kristen, though by some weird metal sounds, heads quickly turning to attention to look at the sudden small opening on the trailers ceiling.

The two mons stare at the opening with tilted heads, curious... Kristen even turns and starts to slowly pad closer, before some sort of canister is thrown into the room, dropping to the pink carpeted floor, and instantly beginning to spew off a green gas throughout the room!

It took only a few short seconds before Kristen would collapse, out cold from the knockout gas, limp on the floor! Meanwhile, Mark had pulled out of his confusion, clawing at the door and desperately trying to open it up, avoid the gas! Only for him to succumb a fer short seconds later, dropping limp to the floor.

 _"*Ksh* Culprits Jolt and Zor are down! Lump them with Vapor and Syl in the van! *Ksh*"_

* * *

"Eeeegh, why do I have to use this restroom..." Whines the soft, yet deep voice of Jordan, the Luxray, cramped in one of six small stalls, in the large restroom that was offered for contestants to use. It didn't help that the next two stalls beside him were occupied, one by Matt the Umbreon, with the other taken up by Jack, the Shiny Espeon. Out in front of the stalls, atop a counter of six large sinks, lied Drake, the Mudkip, along with the mon of Matt's dreams, keeping Drake cheered up and happy, Ally. Sat down beside the row of six showers, in a corner was Ashlyn, the Vilpix, and Drakes best friend, the Vulpix watching on with jealousy and sadness. She was positioned in front of one of two occupied showers, the one she's closer to taken up by her teams leader, Maria. The other was left occupied by Bayley, the Fenniken. Maria had found a way to lock her shower door, so, Bayley was left showering in the shower right beside Maria's, to be as close to her cuddle-buddy as possible.

With Ally and Drake, the Mudkip as previously stated lying on his gut atop the green counter, staring face to face with the Glaceon, the two parties smiling.

"So, what else do you like to do, Drake~?"

"Well, Me and Ashlyn sometimes like to pull pranks, we used to do them a lot in school before we graduated!"

"Oooh," Ally giggles a little, "Like what pranks?"

"Well..."

Ashlyn remains in the corner, staring on at the cheerful duo of her best friend, and that Glaceon... She was left with a small frown at seeing Drake so happy with someone else, ears folded back, turning to look at the shower beside her, occupied with a large Arcanine. She sighed a little, opening her maw to call out to Maria, "M-Maria, can I speak to my friend...?"

"No!" The Arcanine calls out from the shower, "He's on the other team, our enemy!"

"B-But Ally's talking to him!"

The Archine could be heard growling out instantly, "Grr... I'll scold her later!"

Ashlyn just whimpers at that, gently lowering to her gut onto the floor, and looking down with a large frown, sniffling softly...

"Ugh..." Things shift toward Matt, sat in between two different mons, on the toilet... Jordan was positioned in the stall to the far left, Matt's right beside Jordan's, and Jacks left as the last stall on the left side, right beside Matt's too, "Why is she paying so much attention to that Mudkip...?"

"Well," Jack starts, "It could be a lot of things Matt! For one, she cold feel bad for the little guy! Or maybe they're just becoming friends!"

"She's told me a lot already about her younger brothers, Matt, how much she used to hang out and talk with them, take care of them," Jordan starts, "Maybe she misses them, and maybe she sees Drake as someone who can fill her hole of a missing her brothers."

"Pfft," Matt starts, a few seconds after, flushing his toilet, and wiping up, "I doubt that, it hasn't even been 24 hours yet," It's not long before the stall door is pushed open, and Matt turns to look at Ally and Drake, eyes instantly going wide in shock and disbelief...

Ally was nuzzling Drake! Cheeks to cheeks, the quick, perky nuzzle... it was the same way she would always nuzzle her younger brothers...

Two other toilets flush, and two other stall doors are pushed open, Jordan and Jack both joining in the scene, the sight of Ally nuzzling Drake so affectionately...

"Still doubt it...?" Jordan asks.

Matt opens his maw, jaws parting, about to speak up in response to the surprise, before suddenly, a loud bang comes from the door to the restroom, the door being forced open!

Multiple mons all gasp or yelp at the noise, one of those helpers being Drake, but mostly everyone gazes toward the open door, seeing a Machamp with a gas mask on, decked out similar to a swat team unit, as well as having multiple guns strapped on his body. He was blocking the only exit...

Before anymon else could react further the Machamp reaches down and grabs some sort of canister looking thing from his belt, unhooking it, and simply tossing it into the room, one of his other many hands pressing against his gas mask to make sure it stays firm.

Within seconds, gas proceeds to spit out rapidly from the container, and while some mons far too close to the gas, like Ashlyn, Ally and Drake, don't have enough time to react before fainting instantly, three other Pokemon not showering, and who actually know what's going on right now, Jordan, Matt and Jack, all seem to react appropriately...

With massive panic, dashing to the other end of the bathroom quickly, and showering sights to look for some sort of exit, that would never be found.

The Machamp reaches down and grabs two more gas canisters, tossing one toward the trio, quickly spewing out and within an instant causing the fainting of the Luxray, Umbreon, and Shiny Espeon, whilst he tosses the second one into one of the showers, one pressed closest to the wall... Maria's.

The Arcanine manages a scream of surprise before going quiet, and the gas inside quickly leaks into the other shower, Bayley not putting up much of a noise or fight. With every mon fainted, the Machamp grabs a walkie, and brings it up to his mouth.

 _"*Ksh* More culprits out. Calling for a clean up crew in the bathroom. I'm thinking ten down here, two more should remain! *Ksh*"_

* * *

Said remaining two Pokemon were still left sitting at tables in the concessions/craft services tent, with trays of food in front of them, eating, directly across from each other, yet on opposite sides of the small, two-long-picnic-tabled tent... They both had the same food items, One turkey hot dog, some weird... Grey ball of... Slop...? And bottles of water.

Oh yeah, the two mons remaining alone in said tent?

None other than the two mons caught with extreme and copious amounts of tension... Wether it be angered tension or saddened tension... Julliet the Flareon, and James the Leafeon...

Julliet is sat on one side of the room, farthest from the exit, slowly eating her dinner, trying to pull her spoon out of the weird ball of slop after having stuck it in there in attempt to taste it... She lets out a low sigh after a few long tries, looking back up at her boyfriend and mate, James... She sniffles a little at the sight of him, not even paying her any attention as he ate, the Flareon slowly grabbing her turkey hot dog and focusing on that, starting to eat it...

Oh goodness...

Oh no...

That definitely isn't turkey...

Julliet was quick to gag at the taste, already far too late to simply spit the thing out and avoid it... She turned around in the wooden bench of a seat, tossed her head downward, and blew chunks into the grass below... This caught instant attention to James, loing up at his mate as she blew chunks... And he gave a slight roll of his eyes, pushing off of his bench, and padding around toward her vomiting body, lifting a paw up and gently rubbing the back of her head...

Julliet was a bit too caught up in the moment to notice the rubbing of her head... But when she finished blowing chunks, and the paw pulled away, she managed to feel it, slowly looking up at her mate, still left pretty groggy after the throwing up, "H-Huh...?"

"Hey, you alright Julles?" James asks, staring back at her form...

She ends up sniffling a little more, looking away from James, "W-Why... W-Why d-do y-"

Before her question can be asked, the sound of something colliding with the grass could be heard, James turning around to look at the green canister fall into the grass just beside them... And as soon as it spewed off gas, James knew to panic, though wasn't given enough time before the gas reached him, collapsing onto the ground beside his mates puddle of chunks...

Julliet wasn't so lucky, falling unconscious, as well as face first off the bench into her vomit, not reacting due to her new unconscious state...

 _"*Ksh* Last two mons detained. Flareon and Leafeon... And the Flareon's gonna need a clean up *Ksh*"_

* * *

 **DAY 2**

The night is over now. The sun is left partially rising in the sky on an early morning. And our 14 contestants are left asleep in bunks. These bunks though... Weren't the bunks in their trailers. And in fact, they weren't in their trailers at all... Instead, each Pokemon was left with a few feet of stone between the others, and sealed shut bars.

Each mon was left in a cramped room, with a dirty toilet beside each bunk, grey stone left as the walls, and a wall of steel bars at one end, along with a window of bars on the other... Everymon was left bunked, in cells...

The 14 contestants were left with seven cells, divided far from the remainder of the actual prisoners, thankfully. Each cell held two contestants, the first one containing the love birds of Team Thunder Shock, Jesse the Vaporeon on the bottom bunk, and Xavier the Sylveon on the top. Next cell over, contained contestants on two different teams, bottom cell containing the leader of Team Thunder Shock, Kristen the Jolteon, whilst the top bunk contained a member of Team Fire Fang, Mark the Zorua.

The remaining cells were contained as shown, top to bottom representing left to right, first of a pair on the bottom bunk, second of a pair on the top bunk:

Ashlyn the Vulpix and Maria the Arcanine (Team Fire Fang)

Jordan the Luxray (Team Thunder Shock) And Bayley the Fenniken (Team Fire Fang)

Ally the Glaceon (Team Fire Fang) And Drake the Mudkip (Team Thunder Shock)

Matt the Umbreon (Team Fire Fang) And Jack the Shiny Espeon (Team Thunder Shock)

And finally, on the farthest right cell, James the Leafeon, from Team Thunder Shock, taking the bottom bunk, and Julliet the Flareon, from Team Fire Fang, taking the top bunk.

Every contestant was still left sleeping, and it wasn't until a very loud alarm sounded that Everymon seemed to jump awake in shock, instantly awoken! Maria, who took up the entire top bunk of her cell, even managed to roll off her bed in the shock, falling down and colliding hard with the stone floor, groaning after, "What the hell...?"

"Contestants!" Shouts a very excited Charmeleon host, Donny Perkins, dressed in a wardens get up, "Welcome! To the Prison Movie Challenge!"

It takes a few moments for the previously sleepy Pokemon to tether themselves up, in groggy form, and manage to gather up in front of the ceased tight steel bars, "You may have noticed, we've taken a bit of a field trip!"

"Oh really?" Maria starts her stuff, glaring at Donny, "Gee, I hadn't no-" Maria is cut off with a loud shriek of pain, coming from her cell mate, Ashlyn, jolts of blue electricity sending shockwaves through her body, the pain surging all over, before seemingly stopping, the Vulpix panting deeply after, staring at the ground...

"I guess it's a better time than any to mention the shock collars ? Make an unappreciated outburst, and your cell mates gonna feel it hard!" Donny seems to let out a chuckle after the mention of electric devices, as the other Pokemon all look at their necks in shock... Except for Ashlyn, still dealing with the pain... Sure enough though, shock collars, plain as day...

"W-Wait! You can't do that legally, can you? T-That's illegal!" Calls out a seemingly panicked voice, Ally's.

"I'll let that outburst go without penalty. See it as a warning," Donny starts, "And no, it's very legal for us to do so. I mean, you guys DID sign the contracts, didn't you?"

"I didn't sign a contraaact~!" Calls out the hyperactive Fenniken, Bayley, bouncing slightly in her stood position beside Jordan.

"Oh, you didn't?" Donny seems to glare toward the Fenniken, before snapping his fingers and pointing at her, "Bring her a contract."

It's almost instantly that some unknown intern, a Snivy, pads up with a large, thickly padded contract wrapped around his vines, "It's funny actually," Donny starts, "The way we worded our contract, if any of you had actually read through it, you would've known exactly what to expect!"

All eyes quickly go wide...

* * *

[Confession = Ashlyn]

"Wait..."

* * *

[Confession = Julliet]

"... We could-"

* * *

[Confession = Ally]

"-get an-"

* * *

[Confession = Mark]

"-Advantage! If-"

* * *

[Confession = Matt]

"-Bayley could-

* * *

[Confession = Maria]

"-read the contract and memorise it!"

* * *

"BAYLEY!" Pretty much the entirety of Team Fire Fang shout out, "READ THE CONTRACT!"

"Huh?" Bayley would let out a noise of confusion, having been handed a pen and already mid-finished signing the document, finishing up before any of her teammates could get her to finish up.

* * *

[Confession = Maria]

Maria was sat in the confession room, goring toward the camera, breathing deeply, a face fueled of concentrated anger, smoke even coming off of her body... "THAT BRAT IS GONE THE FIRST CHANCE I GET! OUT OUT OOOOUUT!"

* * *

"Alright!" Donny shouts, the intern Snivy had grabbed back the pen and contract, and already began to flee the scene, "Now, as long as you don't sue us for yesterday's affairs, we should be golden for the season!"

"Moving back to topic though, the next day will be spent in this maximum security prison, where you will complete three mini-challenges. It's not a best out of three though, but it's still simple. Win the first challenge, get an advantage in the second challenge, increasing your odds of winning that one. Win the second challenge, get a huge advantage in the third and final challenge, where the winner of today's episode will be decided!"

"And, in difference to yesterday's challenge, the players dubbed losers, Moreso the team who loses the third challenge, will be voting a player out, at our first ever...!"

"Elimination Awards Ceremony!"

"The losing team of any given challenge will have to pack their bags and bring themselves down to the stage set, where every team member will vote for another of their own. Pokemon with the most votes, will be eliminated from the game!"

"Questions? There shouldn't be until the awards ceremony comes to mind!"

"The first competition will start come breakfast time, 12 o'clock, but for now, you can all enjoy mingling with your cell mates~ Enjoy~"

As Donny turns to start walking away, he's called to attention by a loud call out, "Wait!"

He turns his head around, spotting sight of the mon who had called out, Kristen, poking her head through the bars and glaring at Donny, "Perkins! You can't expect me to share a cell with this creep, can you really?!"

"Actually Kristen," Donny begins, smirking out, "I can, and I will," He turns back around again, shutting his eyes and continuing to walk off, "Enjoy the company!" He proceeds to start whistling as he walks.

* * *

"Jack&$ ," Kristen lets out, pulling her head back out of the bars and sighing begrudgingly, turning around to look at her cell mate for the day, having hopped back top the top bunk already, lying on his gut, and grinning down to the Jolteon.

"So, seems we have more time to talk about teaming up, huh?"

Kristen glares at the Zorua, letting out a low growl at the suggestion, and padding up to her lower bunk, sighing as she hopped onto it, "I'm taking a nap. Don't bother me. Don't make a noise after I fall asleep. Not a single one. Because if you do, I'll break your leg."

Mark is left with wide eyes as Kristen lies down on the bottom bunk of the jail cell, and shifts round to get comfortable... Though with Mark, he simply gulps, shivering some, and attempting to stay as perfectly still as possible.

* * *

[Confession = Mark]

"Pfffft, I'm not scared of her! No, no, I was just following her demands, giving her what she wanted! That way she'd be more inclined to team with me!" He raises a front paw up off the ground, gently pushing it against his chest, "Trust me, I am no Pokemon who gets scared of those as weak as that stupid Jo-"

"Hey, Kristen's Coming!" An unknown Pokemon shouts out, likely someone running the tech crew.

And as soon as those words are let out though, Mark shrieks and jumps up in shock, curling up into a ball of purple, black, and red fluff, and landing back down against the ground quickly after, left shivering and trembling in fear...

* * *

Left locked up just a few cells over, Ally and Drake are alone together in a cell. By this point, a good ten minutes after the Explination was given by Perkins, Ally and Drake were left in a very similar position to when they were in the bathroom. Both were lying down on their guts now, lying in front of each other on the bottom bunk of the cell.

"-Ooooh, really?!" - Ally

"Heheheh, yeah, it was crazy! She got drenched in punch!" - Drake

"Oh my god, that's terrible!" - Ally

"Yeah, but me and Tommy got her in the bathroom and cleaned her up, so everything was good and all afterward! She forgave us~" - Drake

"Well, thank goodness for that, huh?" - Ally

"Yeah, thank Arceus!" - Drake

* * *

Whilst those two enjoy themselves, the cell right beside them is left with Jack and Matt, the latter of the two pressing up against the wall closest to the toilet, ear perked up as he heard low mumbles of all the giggles and happy talks, still looking more surprised than anything...

"Hey, Jordan told you man," Jack comments, padding up beside the Umbreon as he attempted to listen in on the conversation, "She's probably filling the hole of not having her younger brothers..."

"I know she acts like she does with them, but..." He turns back to look at Jack, sighing out once again, "It's way too early for her to be doing this like that... It just... Doesn't really make any sense..."

"Look, come here..." Jack frowns, padding up to Matt and out reaching a paw, wrapping it around the back of Matt's neck, also lifting his other paw and putting a good bit of his weight down onto Matt, wrapping it around the back of the bre's neck as wel, and leaning in, pulling Matt into a nice big hug.

And Matt's left with wide eyes at the hug, waiting just a few moments through shock before quickly pulling away, Jack just barely managing to land on his paws and look up, tilting his head in confusion.

Though Matt just glares at the shiny Espeon, and let's out a low growl, mumbling out a small, "Don't hug me right now... Or ever..." He snarls some, before going completely silent, pressing his ear back up against the wall and sighing...

Jack gulps a bit, jut silently nodding, and turning around, crawling onto the bottom bunk of the bed and lying down, still turning his head to look back at Matt though.

* * *

Back at the first cell in the lineup, Jesse and Xavier locked inside together, the current position is practically a repeat of when the duo had been caught. Well, a repeat in the fact that the Sylveon was cuddled up with a Vaporeon, the former smiling while the latter was left terrified. Only true difference now was, the duo were side by side on the bottom bunk, and Xavier was using his ribbons to press the blue-furred Pokemon up against his side, whilst, yes of course, Jesse shivered and trembled, looking away in a daze of fear...

"D'aww, you must be cold!" Xavier just shrugs off the trembling as being cold though, giggling some, as one of his ribbons pulled off of Jesse, and went to grab up a blanket, gently lying it over the duo, and having Xavier cuddle in even closer, "Heheheh, you should be all warm soon!"

Jesse just sniffles some at that, looking away and under his breath begging for help, to be pulled away from the terrifying Sylveon...

* * *

Two cells down from the duo of lovebirds, nestled in between the cell containing Kristen, and the cell containing Jordan, were two mons of the same time. Maria, the large, strong Arcanine left pacing around the floor of the small cell, whilst Ashlyn lied down on her belly, cutely on the bed, just beside Maria, watching as she paced...

"We need to win this!" Maria is speaking to herself, really trying to pump herself up and excite herself, get psyched up for this next oncoming challenge.

Whilst meanwhile, he mon sharing her cell, Ashlyn, was left trembling some at the Arcanines attempts to pump up, thinking she knows what would happen of the other team were to lose... Losing her friend to elimination, likely... Drake...

"We can do this!"

"Uhm... Miss Maria," Ashlyn calls out, the Arcanine quickly looking over to the vulpix and tilting her head, "Uh... Do you think we could, maybe, uh... N-No, no... Nevermind..."

"Do I think we could what? Come on, tell me what you were thinking! What is your plan to have us stand victorious at the end of this challenge? Lie? Cheat? Steal?!"

"Well..." Ashlyn gulps, biting at her lower lip as she looks away, "I-I was thinking maybe we could... T-Throw the competitions? S-So my friend can stay in the game?"

Things go deathly silent... A few moments go by, moment after moment the Vulpix growing more and more nervous... It isn't until half a minute later that Maria finally speaks up, seeming pretty angry, "You... You want us to let those JERKS win?! You want US to send one of OUR TEAMMATES HOME?!"

"N-No! No, no! Just..." She sniffles some, shutting her eyes tightly, not bothering to look back at Maria, "I-I realized it wasn't a good idea..."

Maria glares deep into the side of Ashlyn's face, nodding slowly, "Yeah... Yeah, that's right... It's not a good idea at all! Winning is our goal, and we need to make sacrifices to make it further in this game! There hadn't even been an elimination and you're already having second thoughts?"

"I'm sorry Maria, I'll stop thinking that way, I'll stop!"

"Yeah, you better..." Maria leans in close to Ashlyn, and whispers into her ear, "Because of we lose this challenge... You're gone..."

"... Eeep..."

* * *

Locked in the cell just beside them, Jordan and Bayley, two moms who had yet to talk all too much, we're left together. Jordan and his long furred, large self was stood standing in front of the bars, breathing deeply, left in disbelief at the situation... That he was currently locked behind bars, locked in prison... The realization of this brought a tear to the big guys eyes.

A tear that didn't go unnoticed, Bayley having been lying just under him, keeping quiet and calm for once. When noticing the tear, the Fenniken was quick to crawl out from under Luxray, hop up onto the bottom bunk, quickly turning around, and hop forward, landing on top of Jordan!

The Luxray yelps a little when he feels Bayley's body collide with his back, turning around to see... The Fenniken hugging close to the large Luxrays back. He sniffed some, and at the sights managed a small smile, still left teary eyed as he was hugged by the much smaller form. He reached one of his front paws over, and gently rubbed the back of her head, letting off a small, "Thank you," In response to the hug.

Bayley looks right back to Jordan, staring back into his big, glue, teary eyes, and smiling some, purring lowly, as she nuzzles up closer to the big guy, "Heh, no problem big guy! It's what I do!"

Jordan nods softly, moving his paw back down to the ground, and turning back to look out the bars once again, sighing... "What did we do to get in here...?" He asks, sighing out again, confused and disappointed...

"It's just part of the challenge, er..."

"Jordan..."

"Jordan, right. I'm sure it's just part of the challenge. None of us have done anything wrong to get in here Jordan."

"Right..." Jordan looks down at the ground, closing his eyes, "I just... Can't accept that I'm in here. In prison... I'm a very religious person, and just... I could never imagine doing something so wrong, and cruel to be here..."

"D'aww, big guy..." Bayley gently pats her paw against Jordan's bag, hug tightening, as she sighs, "Look, just imagine it this way. Maybe... You were framed? Imagine you didn't do anything wrong to be in here, just that, someone who did do something wrong is framing you. And that sometime soon, you'll be out, and he'll be in your place..."

A few short moments of silence go by...

"Gosh Bayley, that's... That's a really helpful way of thinking about this," Jordan lets out, sighing some more, once more turning his head around to look at Bayley, "I did nothing wrong, I never stepped past my religion, never sinned... Just, someone else did..."

"Yeah, you're getting it Jordan!"

"Wow, that's... Thank you... Thank you Bayley, for helping me see it that way..."

"It's no problem big guy."

"You're a really kind gal Bayley... I think someday soon, you'll find a single mon who appreciates that, loves you... And you can live happily ever after, as a loving wife, with pups."

"D'aww, thanks Jordan!"

* * *

In the final cell, also left on one of the far edges, we're left two Pokemon, current mates. Julliet and James. The Flareon of the pair, Julliet, had managed to climb up onto the top bunk, curled up softly and staring straight off at a wall.

Meanwhile, just below her, lying on his back on he bottom bunk, was the Leafeon of the couple. He kept a firm stare straight upwards at the bottom of the mattress above him.

After a few short moments of a very awkward silence, James sighed out loudly, shifting around a bit and turning to look at the wall jut beside the bunk bed as well, "Is there any reason why you aren't talking to me Julles?"

And the Flareon would just sniffle some, shutting her eyes and shaking her head, "Please leave me be right now James..."

James would sigh out in response to Julliets request, though kept his trap shut, continuing to stare at the wall, counting the ridges in a bored manner as he awaited the beginning of the challenge.

* * *

We're now left near the far back of a fairly large kitchen. There were two long tables left side by side, giving rival teams the ability to stare directly at can other, make the fat challenge seem fair. On both ends of each table, were left small, unused tables, rather large. Then, left in between each table, rowed out 7 large barrel looking things, left opened, revealling large amounts of grey... Slop, Directly in front of one table, and 7 of just the same in front of the other table. Each table had a team name, the one on the left holding 'Thunder Shock', and the one on the right holding 'Fire Fang'.

Also, stood in front of the far wall, at the end of the tables, was stood the host of the show, Donny Perkins, the Charmeleon. And as it would actually seem, all 14 contestants were already posted at their tables.

Team Thunder Shock held, from closest to camera view to furthest, Drake, Jack, Xavier, Jesse, James, Kristen, Jordan.

Team Fire Fang held, from closest to camera view to furthest, Ashlyn, Mark, Bayley, Julliet, Matt, Ally, Maria.

"Alright!" Donny starts, outstretching his arms and smiling at the contestants lined up today, "Our first challenge of the day! Remember, win this challenge, earn a small advantage in the second challenge!"

Donny reaches a hand into one of the barrels in front of him, the one from Team Thunder Shock's side, in front of Jordan, "This, is slop! And on the tables to each end of the table, are left lunch trays! Your goal is simple: Prep up as many trays of food as possible before lunch time, and that's in ten minutes! This food will be fed to the starving prisoners left rotting here with sentences. The team who preps up the most trays of food is victorious!"

"Are there any questions?"

No paws seem to raise...

"Alright than! Time limit of ten minutes on the clock! Aaaaaaand... Go!"

Teams seem to get straight to working on food. Well, not everymon did.

There were the big mons, Jordan and Maria, simply reaching their paws outward, grabbing trays and slop pretty much simultaneously, Maria with more of a quickness in doing so whilst Jordan is a bit more careful, not wanting to screw up.

As trays are passed along, the slightly smaller quadrupeds, pretty much all the many many MANY Eeveelutions, Kristen, James, Jesse, Xavier, and Jack from Team Thunder Shock, and Ally, Matt and Julliet from Team Fire Fang. They would have to push up and stand on their hind legs, leaning their bodies against their tables, and using their front legs to work with passing down more treys, and grabbing up slop.

The smallest mons though, Drake from Thunder Shock, and Bayley, Mark, and Ashlyn from Fire Fang. They couldn't exactly even reach atop the table. They had to get creative to work with the team, and access the remainder of trays on the other side of the table.

Even with the quickness coming from Team Fire Fang, replicated by Maria's original push from the beginning, they couldn't really combatten being down two other contestants to the other team.

It's about a minute in when finally things start happening involving the smaller competitors, Ashlyn attempting to, and successfully hopping onto the table beside the larger one, which stood a bit lower off the ground.

As Ashlyn hopped atop, she let out a small squeal of joy, notifying the others of her discovery. And Bayoey is the next to hop on, landing atop the able just fine, gently bumping into Ashlyn, and quickly turning to the large stack of trays, starting to grab some and slide them over to the others in the team, Ashlyn following suit.

It doesn't take long before Drake notices this, and he hops up onto his smaller end table as soon as possible, replicating their strategy of sliding over stacks of trays to the others as well!

By the point that Mark gets up there, a minute and a half was shaved off the full ten minute tire, and the score was set on a score board side by side. Team Thunder Shock already had 10 trays done, to Team Fire Fangs seven, though there was definitely enough time to catch up!

"Hey, Mark! Bayley!" Ashlyn calls out, giving a glance toward Maria in a seemingly not so confident manner... Though as Maria glances back her way, Ashlyn turns her head toward the other two mons of her size, "You two should get to supplying the slop like the others, I'll get the trays!"

Bayley is quick to give a cute little nod at the leading, hopping onto the main table and grabbing a nearby tray, following in suit with the other mons on her team. Whilst a bit more reluctant, Mark sighs and follows behind, grabbing up a try and doing the same, though... It's left in a much slower manner...

And with Maria glancing over, the slacking is easily noticed, and she let's out a low growl, "Mark! Go on, chop chop! Work quicker than that you little slacker!"

"I don't wanna dirty up my fur too much! I don't know when I'll be able to clean it again!"

Just those words make Kristen on the other team scoff in annoyance... Though others on Mark's team are left a bit ticked off st the thought process... And one is left vocalizing it, Matt the Umbreon, also following up with a low growl, and not even bothering to look toward the Zorua as he speaks, "You are going to get to working on that slop as quick as you can, and get as filfthed up with slop from that barrel as d $m well possible, or else I'm gonna stomp over there, and SHOVE YOU INSIDE!"

Ally didn't seem surprised at the rush of anger, and neither did Maria, but some of the others on the team were left in shock and awe... Mark himself was left with jaw agape, and his slow pace quickly picked right back up into a surprisingly quick one!

* * *

3:39

Team Thunder Shock: 47

3:40

Team Fire Fang: 39

3:41

Thunder Shock and Fire Fang had both picked up the pace massively, pushing forward hard. The lead for thunder shock simply grew larger, to the point where they were as they were, 8 points ahead. Fire Fang knew they needed to quicken up even more.

Alongside Thunder Shock, Drake was quick enough to have slid every tray from his side onto the main table, having hopped onto it and starting digging though food and tossing it onto plates, as he awaits more food trays to be delivered.

Meanwhile, Ashlyn had lost her pace a bit, panting, still left with such a large stck of trays, as she grabs them up, and pushes them outward one t a time, getting one out there every ten seconds or so. The other tables trays were gone, so the entire teams pace was left dropped low due to Ashlyns exhausted slowness.

Maria is stomping her paw in an impatient manner, letting off low mumbles of stuff such as 'Hurry Up' and 'Pick up the d$&m pace', before finally realizing something, letting off a gasp of surprise!

"NO! NO YOU ARE NOT!" Maria shouts out, pretty much the entire team turning to look her way, though Bayley left working on trays and sending them downward toward the receiving end...

"Who's not what...?" Slowly asks Ally, tilting her head in a slightly confused manner.

"ASHLYN!" Maria calls, the Vulpix jumping slightly at the angry shout, and looking up at the Arcanine across the table shakily, "ASHLYN WE SPOKE ABOUT THIS! YOU ARE NOT THROWING THIS CHALLENGE!"

At he rate of this yelling, the other team is starting to catch wind of this. Whilst most ignore and work toward getting back to work, Drake is left turning his head, ears perked, watching the scene.

The mons lined across Fire Fangs table all gasp out in surprise t this, turning back to look at Ashlyn...

"No way is that true!" - Julliet

"She better not be!" - Matt

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Growls out Mark the Zorua, pushing away from his large opening of food and stomping to Ashlyn, glaring at her and growling deeply, "YOU ARE RUINING OUR SHOT AT GETTING AN ADVANTAGE! YOU ARE TRYING TO GET US TO LOSE!"

Ashlyn is left with wide eyes, backing away slowly, toward the large stack of green prison lunch trays, "N-No! No! I'm just tired! I-I'm sorry I'll get back to work!"

Maria's growl just ends up growing larger, and she ends up pushing away from the tale, padding past the other Pokemon, more like stomping, her body starting to smoke some as she stops beside Ashlyn, glaring daggers into the Vulpix, "YOU'RE! GOING! DOWN!"

Ashlyn ends up letting out a loud yelp, jumping back in fright, knocking into the stack of trays, turning around quickly to watch as the still large stack tilts, and eventually falls off the table, colliding roughly with the floor, and ending up breaking almost every single lunch tray...

Eyes go wide amongst the table of seven... Maria, Aslyn, Mark, Julliet, Matt, Ally... Baley though is left continuing her work, still not realizing what is going on, actually starting to just drop food onto the plain table...

"Look at what you did..." Maria starts speaking in disbelief, gulping back some as she turns to look at Ashlyn, letting out a vicious snarl, "LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID!"

"ASHLYN DID?!" Another absolutely enraged voice spouts out, massive growl released from the maw of Matt the Umbreon, stomping past his other team mates and up to Maria, who had since turned her head to look at Matt. Who ends up pushing pretty much right into her face, staring her down with a vicious glare, "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SCARED HER INTO KNOCKING THEM DOWN! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"

With production completely stopped on one side of the kitchen, the set of seven on the other side only need one look at Fire Fang to realize they need to pic up the pace even more, take advantage of their scuffle and shortage...

* * *

6:12

Team Thunder Shock: 103

6:13

Team Fire Fang: 39

6:14

Thunder Shock had picked up the pace incredibly so, stocking more than half of what they had when previously left off, in a matter of less than three minutes! Fire Fang was still left pretty much down and out, and after a rough altercation, the positions of team members had shifted. The order now stood, furthest from the camera to closest, closest being the mon in control of the trays; Maria, Ally, Julliet, Bayley, Mark, Ashlyn, Matt.

Stock had jut made its rounds, teams were stocked now with trays that would surely last the remaining of the competition. And in attempt to pick up the pace, Matt was quick to start shifting and pushing trays along the table, get them shoved far up there, and keeping a quick pace on the production of the food.

Whilst with Thunder Shock, everything was left all the same as previously, Drake on the table getting stocked with trays, quickly and quietly shoving them onward toward the table, trays being quickly dragged back up to the furthest Pokemon in need. They had four stacks tall of lunch for prisoners, and were just getting started on the fifth stack.

Both teams were quick, but undeniably, Team Thunder Shock was left much quicker. Though with Matt's rapidly quickening pace in tray shoving, that may be left different soon.

* * *

8:58

Team Thunder Shock: 156

8:59

Team Fire Fang: 67

9:00

"Nine minutes down, one minute left to go, and we may as well not continue! Buuuuuuuut, Team Fire Fang is HATING this and I wanna see just how angrier they can get!"

* * *

[Confession = Maria]

"So, surprise surprise! Ashlyn screws us up, and now, one minute left, we're almost down 100 trays! And that idiot Matt had the audacity to say it was my fault-"

* * *

[Confession = Matt]

"-cause she startled the darn Vulpix! I can understand some sort of little pep talk to get her moving on forward, but she implores NO strategy! And acts like when stuff goes wrong, she had nothing to do with it! *Scoff* Typical brat!"

* * *

Left with team fire fang, deprived of determination and most definitely having little to no chance to be victorious, the team was surely starting to slow down. And, seeing their sizable lead in there pockets, Thunder Shock manages just the same, slowing down as well, though not by much.

"Hey, pass a tray real quick!" Requests Xavier.

And not a second later has Drake shoved a tray past Jack, Xavier quick to push it to a stop with one of his ribbons, and using another to quick start scooping slop onto the tray, letting out a quick thanks to Drake.

On the other side of the table, with Jordan at the end, the Luxray actually having stopped working almost entirely, left on his side, being passed slop-stocked trays and stacking them up on a stack of the food trays, adding to the teams points.

* * *

9:56

Team Thunder Shock: 174

9:57

Team Fire Fang: 75

9:58

"And..."

Team Thunder Shock, for the most part, has slowed to a complete stop. Aside from the two contestants furthest from view, by the many stacks of prison trays. Kristen is the only mon left with a try, quickly stockpiling tons of slop onto the final tray, whilst Jordan is watching the tray carefully, paws stuck out, awaiting the moment where he can add the tray to the pile. The last portion of the shot includes Kristen quickly passing Jordan the completed tray.

9:59

"Time is..."

Team Fire Fang have all given up by now. Ashlyn, Bayley and Mark are all lying down on the table, slumped over and bored. The remaining mons, excluding Matt and Maria, all have their head slumped on the table, saddened and having lost hope for this comp. but including Matt and Maria alone, the twos heads are poking over the table, and the duo find themselves sending death glares at each other...

10:00

The wide shot of both teams finds Jordan quickly stacking the last tray up with the others, just in time!

"Up! Team Thunder Shock is victorious by 100 trays EXACTLY!"

Team Thunder Shock: 175

Team Fire Fang: 75

And as Donny Perkins extends his arms out to the seven members of team thunder shock, all seven burst out into cheers. Well no, not entirely true. Four of the seven burst out into loud, eruptions cheers. Jordan, Drake, Xavier and Jack. Whilst meanwhile, Jesse ends up letting out a soft 'Woo...' That slowly finds itself dragging out into nothing, and James and Kristen don't let off any sort of noise. James is found just sort of staring toward Julliet and her own slumped over, upset form. Whilst Kristen is found glaring cocky daggers toward Maria.

Whilst the losing team remains the same to their previous description, most letting out small groans of disappointment, though Matt and Maria keeping silent, and glaring deep into each others eyes, practically staring into each others souls...

"They win the first advantage for the second challenge of the day, WHICH, will be starting up during dinner time, leaving all 14 of you lunch to chat!" Donny turns his head to look at the glaring pair of Maria and Matt, managing to grin some, "And boy will that be an interesting lunch!"

* * *

It's only a matter of minutes before all the contestants have been guided out from the kitchen, and into the rather large cafeteria just beside said kitchen. They're all guided in and passed lunch trays whilst the prison cafeteria is still left empty.

When moving to sit down at tables though, it's revealed that they all have assigned seats for just this portion of the meal. A block of four long tables were sectioned off for competitors to sit at. The two tables closer to the large open area with which is where prisoners will go to pick up there food each sit four each (leaving four more open seats available for miscellaneous prisoners) whilst the two tables just beside them, only seat three each (leaving five more open seats available for miscellaneous prisoners).

In one of the tables that have four assigned contestants, left direction-wise from where prisoners get their food, seat Maria, Matt, Ashlyn and Kristen, whilst the table to the right of them seat Xavier, Jesse, Julliet and James. One row of tables back from that, and the seat to the left direction-wise seats Jordan, Bayley and Mark. Leaving the final table to the right, to seat the remaining three. Ally, Drake, and Jack.

Totally randomly drawn seats, huh?

No matter, the competitors all sit down where assigned, and the group chatter is left to start with the trio table of Ally, Drake, and Jack. Ally is on Team Fire Fang, whilst Drake and Jack are both together on Team Thunder Shock.

"Hey Ally!" Excitedly let's off Drake at first, looking up at his Glaceon buddy, before his eyes seem to glance down at his meal of slop... This stuff was definitely not what they had just prepared... What was gray for what they had prepared, was left an oozing dark green, with a gelitan-like feel... Yet definitely not gelitan...

"Hey Drake! Man, you killed it at that challenge today, you and your team did so well!" Ally giggles, keeping her focus on Drake, having yet to even look down at the vile meal...

"Heheh, thank you! I wish I could say the same about your team!"

"Oh, don't worry guy, it's alright! Just some issues is all, they can be easily worked out!" Ally takes a moment to look back toward where her Mate and the couples enemy was sitting, noticeably flinching a bit at the death glares they were giving each other, ears twitching as she catches two pretty loud growls...

Though, she quickly turns back to Drake, and just chuckles it off, "Heheh, so, that challenge! Weird, huh? Wasn't the first thing I was suspecting from a challenge based off of prison movies!"

"Arceus yeah!" Drake responds, ignoring the duo himself as he chuckles some too, "Heheh, it's like the challenge was filler!"

"Hope the other two aren't!"

Whilst this conversation of happiness continues to go down, Jack is sat right next to Drake, slowly picking at his food, with his large ears perked high, listening into the entire conversation between the duo.

Before, after not even a short minute of the conversation, Jack suddenly intervenes, "Hey," The Shiny Espeon suddenly calls out, lifting his head and smiling toward the duo, "You guys seem pretty happy together, huh?"

"Oh!" Ally is the first to speak, Drake and Jack both turning to look at her as she giggles some, "Yeah, little guy was all sad and mopey yesterday, and I managed to cheer him up!"

"Yeah!" Direction turns to Drake now, "She was so very nice to me! And we just kinda clicked!"

* * *

[Confession = Drake]

Sitting in the confessional, Drake is seen looking down at the floor with a smile, blushing some, "Heheheh, Ally's really nice! I want her to get to know Ashlyn a little better too!" He giggles softly, drowning into an awkward pause, "Heheh... I uh... Wanna see if I could get her to help me ask Ashlyn to be my girlfriend..."

* * *

Meanwhile, the table including Maria and Ashlyn (sitting on the end side, facing toward the remainder of tables) and Matt and Kristen (sitting on the end side, facing toward the serving area) Matt and Maria were across from each other, on each end, giving each other terrifying death glares, growling out tremendously... Kristen was left looking down at her food, softly picking at it with a plastic fork. Whilst Ashlyn had her tray pushed to the side, lying her head down on the table and staring at Ally, Drake and Jack...

* * *

[Confession = Ashlyn]

Ashlyn is staring into the confessionals camera, wearing a small frown, "Why is Drake treating her so nice? He only met her yesterday... He treats her like he always treats me, and it's eating me up inside..."

* * *

"Hey pup," A voice comes from in front of Ashlyn, the Vulpix looking up to see Kristen just in front of her, the Jolteon sending her a wicked glare, "Last warning before I make you pay for it. Ignore. The. Mudkip."

Ashlyns eyes go wide at the growled out threat, the Vulpix gulping and quickly nodding her head, looking away and sighing out some.

"Go-"

Kristen is interrupted by another mon suddenly speaking, the voice coming from the mon beside Ashlyn, Maria, the Arcanine starting to create quite the commotion, "You should never have signed up for this game, you know?" She was glaring st Matt as she said that...

"Oh, really?" Matt starts, growl growing some, "Why's that?" His right eye twitches some...

"Because first time we lose a competition..." Maria leans forward, growl growing even louder as well, "You're out..."

"Because no one would vote for the psycho Arcanine to leave the game, huh?"

"They'd vote out some no named scum like yourself over this fabulous Arcanine any day of the week."

The duo both go silent... Matt starts to lean in closer some, Maria doing so as well... The claws of both Pokemon start to protrude from their paws... And as soon as this is seen, nearby Pokemon guards know what to do.

"HEY! BREAK IT UP!" Yells a Charizard, the large fire type stomping his way over toward the duo, with a Machamp following quickly! Matt ends up snapping forward at Maria all of a sudden, but is grabbed quickly by the Charizard and pulled away, despite his struggling! Maria manages to swing back, also missing due to a quick grab from the massive Machamp, pulling her back! "QUIT THE RESISTING, WE WILL NOT HESITATE TO TAZE THE BOTH OF YOU!"

Struggles stop almost immediately...At this point, all the mons in the game had been looking on, some in shock, some a bit intimidated... Mark in absolute awe... And just as this fight is broken up, prisoners start to enter the cafeteria, filing in with many guards making sure the single filed line isn't broken up.

"Keep the Arcanine here," The Charizard starts, glaring down at the Umbreon he holds, "This ones gonna have to sit on the other side of the cafeteria."

* * *

[Confession = Jack]

"No way are they actually..." Jack stared down at the ground with wide eyes, obviously in shock!

* * *

[Confession = Maria]

"They're actually sending Matt off with the other criminals! Hahahah, that's priceless! Oh goodness, he'll fit right in won't he~?" Maria was obviously very happy, laughing hysterically at the news! She suddenly leaned her face in much closer to the confession camera, grinning madly, "Hahaaaaah! That's what you get Umbreon!"

* * *

"Wait!" Ally suddenly lets out, eyes going wide at hearing tht news, attention being pulled onto her, even with the two guards, "Y-You're just gonna stick him with those prisoners?! They've committed crimes! They've done bad things, some of them may have killed! And your sticking him with them?!"

"Quiet down girl," The Machamp speaks up now, "We will taze you! And you act like these four little tables are sectioned off just for you all! You all will still be sitting by the other prisoners!"

Gasps can be heard coming from the fourteen mons, though otherwise they quickly quiet down, most left too intimidated by the scene...

* * *

[Confession = Ally]

The Glaceon known as Ally was left looking downs t the ground, sniffling some, managing even some whimpers, "O-Oh goodness... Not only are they stuffing my mate with those... Those criminals... B-But their stuffing those criminals w-with us, too..." She sniffed some, obviously left in disbelief..."

* * *

"Go on, take him over," The Machamp speaks up, the Charizard guard keeping a tight hold on Matt as he starts to walk him toward the other side of the cafeteria, far off and away! When he feels that Matt is far enough, the Machamp guard shoves Maria out of his grip, back into her seat, and growls out some, "No more commotion from here," He demands, turning and walking off.

* * *

With that commotion having just died down, and prisoners starting to file into tables, things are left relatively different now. Though the previous had yet to be captured for the other 4-Pokemon table, Xavier and Jesse left sitting next to each other, on the side left with the opens, facing toward the many other tables, whilst Julliet and James were sat on the other side, looking toward the opening, and where the many prisoners are grabbing trays of food.

Xavier and Jesse are left cuddling real close. Well, Xavier is leaning up against Jesse, ribbons wrapped around the Vaporeons side to keep him from fleeing, Jesse breathing in deeply and shivering at the tight grip from Xavier... Jesse is the one sat at the edge of he table.

James is left picking at his food with a fork, occasionally looking up at the passing prisoners, a majority of them looking very much so tough, in brutal ways... Whilst Julliet, sat on the edge side of the table, is staring onward at Xavier and Jesse, smiling just that slight little bit.

* * *

[Confession = Julliet]

"D'aww, I know the Vapreon is terrified of the Sylveon, who really should just stop... Terrorizing the little guy. But the two of them are just so adorable! On one end I'm hoping that Xavier respects Jesse's space and just leaves him be, but... I'm honestly kinda hoping that Jesse can get a bit more into Xavier, maybe they can become a couple! They'd be so cute~!"

* * *

With Julliet admiring the duo with a small smile, watching as Xavier continued to rub and nuzzle with the unwilling Jesse, even slipping a ribbon toward a spoon and wrapping around it, scooping up some glop and slowly, carefully, tenderly feeding it to the Vaporeon he cares for so much, Jesses lips instantly shriveling up and spitting out the food, gagging out loudly...

"D'aww," Xavier would let out at that, giggling some after the projectile spitting, "Come on Jesse, you need to eat your food! You can't compete in the next challenge on an empty stomach!"

Xavier would scoop up another spoonful of the goo, gently pushing the spoon into Jesses mouth, once more resulting in just the same scenario, Jesse spitting it out as quick as he can, gagging out, though this time in a slightly more violent manner!

* * *

[Confession = Jesse]

"T-T-T-That f-food is... T-T-Terrible... P-Please... G-Get me out o-of here..."

* * *

"Hey, is he gonna finish that?" A deep voice suddenly asks from beside Xavier, the Sylveon turning his head to look over, as well as Jesse... Both mons eyes go wide, the two gulping at the sight... A Goodra, with black goo where purple should be, red goo where green should be... And those blood red eyes...

Whilst Jesse is left shivering out heavily, fearing what may happen if the food isn't given to him, the Vaporeon nods, "N-No, N-No I'm not... T-Take it, pl-ple-"

Jesse is interrupted though, by a quick shushing from Xavier, sighing out and gently caressing the side of Jesse's face with his ribbon, having turned his head to look at him, "Shh Shh Shh, I got this Jess..."

Xavier would turn his head back around, staring back up at the large Goodra, gulping some.

* * *

[Confession = Xavier]

Xavier was sat on the confessions chair, with a large black right eye, and a bit of an extended cheek just below it, "Was I intimidated? Yes. Very. But I did what I did in the name of love!"

* * *

"Ahem," Xavier started off, first clearing his throat, "Sir, this food is my mates! Soooo, if you wanna take it, you're gonna have to fight me for I-"

The Sylveon is almost instantly interrupted by a sudden punch to the face, crumpled up Goodra paw colliding with the right side of Xavier's face pretty much entirely, leaving the Sylveon completely knocked out, ribbons going limp, as he collapses down off the seat, and onto the floor, grip around Jesse loosening as he falls.

Julliet is left gasping out in shock at the punch, quick to slip out of her own seat and dash around the table, leaning down and trying to aid Xavier any way she could! Whilst James was left scoffing at the ordeal, looking back down at his food and ignoring the situation entirely...

* * *

[Confession = James]

"Pfft, Amateur. Can't even handle battles with direct attention to it. No, he's gotta distract a guy. Whatever, the blow was cool."

* * *

Jesse is left to his own, curled up slightly in his Seted position, trembling intensely as he store up at the Goodra whos paw was still mangled up in a fist, also looking back down at the Vaporeon, "You want what he's having?"

Jesse quickly shakes his head, gulping out as he keeps as silent as possible, leaning his head back and whispering loudly...

"Hmmph, good," The Goodra would let off, hopefully to end the excitement completely, reaching out and grabbing both Jesse's AND Xavier's food trays, pulling them in closely, marking them as his own trays now with his goo, left for his own food...

* * *

We're left now with the final table. Sitting down as arranged, huddled up side by side with prisoners, was left the final three Pokemon in the game. Jordan and Bayley were two of those three, left sitting side by side with each other, Jordan practically wolfing down the weird goop, as Bayley cuddled up beside his large frame, her gooey food left untouched as she hugged his side. The duo would be staring onward in the direction of the food grabbing area. Whilst on the opposite side of the table, facing the direction of all the remaining tables, was Mark the Zorua, rolling his eyes and huffing out some in annoyance as he watched Bayley hug it out with Jordan.

"Wow Bayley, way to stick it to the other team, huh?" Mark spoke in a sarcastic tone, rolling his eyes as he continued staring at the duo.

Of course, Bayley wouldn't listen, softly sighting out as she cuddled up even closer to Jordan! Of course, the mon who was actually listening was the larger of the two, Jordan, staring down at Mark, "Hey, give her some slack Zorua, this is her way of keeping calm, you know?"

"No," Mark starts, shaking his head a bit angry-like, "No I don't know. But I suggest you get her off of you, before she develops a bond, and pulls our team deep into a pit of loss!"

* * *

[Confession = Mark]

At first, Mark had shrugged some, rolling his eyes a little after, "Obviously I wasn't being aggressive enough! That's my own fault there, should've kicked and screamed! Well, it's too late anyway."

* * *

Jordan would roll his eyes even more at that, sighing out before he would look down at Bayley, lips forming a smile as he eyed the small Fenniken hugging his side tight. He wold even reach a paw out and gently pat her back.

Whilt Mark was left sighing out, in a mix of annoyance and anger.

* * *

Meanwhile, down at the far side of the cafeteria, held back still, very tightly by the Charizard gaurd, standing beside all the tables as they were filling up. When one of those 8-seater tables ahead had filled up to 7 of those seats, the Charizard would stomp his way there, still holding Matt back who by that point had given up struggling and went limp.

Another prisoner was about to get sat in the seat, but instead, the Charizard guard would shout at the prisoner to sit somewhere else, than proceeding to drop Matt into the free seat, wiping off his hands some before turning and walking off, not letting off another word.

Matt just sorta stared down at the tale in front of him, left without a try of food to eat now after the altercation. His ears lowered and he turned to look at the guard walking away, letting out a low grumble.

"So," A light voice calls out, calling attention from Matt, wo wold turn around and stare at the mon speaking up, of all types of pokemon it could be, being a meowth, one of the few small Pokemon prisoners in here, "Ya being targeted by Luxen and Iriz, huh?"

"What?" Matt responds at first, tilting his head in confusion, "Luxen and Iriz? Who are they?"

"That Charizard that just dropped ya off here, that's Iriz. He's got a partner, though the partners more like a leader. Luxen, he's a Machamp. I'm guessing ya a new prisoner than, not knowing about them? Well I guess I should've seen it coming with the whole not having your jumpsuit ready yet."

"I'm uh, not really a prisoner, persay. I'm just in some stupid show that doesn't even seem worth it at this point. But I wanna know what Luxen and Iriz are like?"

* * *

[Confession = Matt]

Matt sat still, staring straight into the camera, "I was curious to know, alright? The guys making them sound like a pretty big deal," A bit of a small grin suddenly appears on his face, "Heh, plus my dad always used to say I would be locked in here by thirty, I should get to know more about the population round here!"

* * *

"Well..." The Meowth would look down toward the floor, "Luxen and Iriz are the toughest guards in here. In terms of strength their hard to compete with, and it doesn't help that if stuff goes down, they get straight to beaten ya for it. Tough as nails, strict as nails. I sell a lotta stuff around here, and they've taken down a lotta my business. They've even ended some lives too. Only reason ain't nothin happenin about it is cause'a how close they are with the warden of the joint."

"Wow..." Matt's ears remained lowered, looking down at the Meowth who seemed pretty devastated about everything, "That's just cruel."

"Yeah, it is. And there ain't anythin we can do about it to, they got the authority."

"I wish there was something I could do..." Matt would start at first, before his ears wold finally perk up, an evil grin growing onto his face as he gains an idea, "Actually, I think there is something I could do! Do you know if there's anything I could find to maybe like, use as evidence or something? I mean, I'm not exactly a prisoner here and stuff, and I think me and the others on the show are styling here overnight, though I could be wrong."

"Woah woah woah, are you really offering to do this? To go against the mot powerful guards in the prison and expose them?"

"Hell yeah I am!" Matt lets out in a bit of excitement, a hefty grin on his face as he kept staring toward the Meowth, who by this point had gone back to looking up at him.

"Wow... Well, thanks man! You'd be doing us a service! Them two usually take a lotta pictures of everything they do just to taunt us, and then to make matters worse they burn this evidence all up in front of us too. And the warden makes sure to delete any footage of them two doing stuff to us. That's be the only evidence, and they haven't done a burning in a long while..."

"Where do you think they'd keep that stuff?" Matt asks, shakily looking around to make sure no one was round to witness this altercation...

"I'd probably assume either in their own offices, or in the wardens office. It's more likely the former but the latter could be right too."

"Gotcha," Matt would nod, his grin once again managing to grow as he looked around, "If I can find a way to get that stuff and take it with me to the outside world... Man that'd expose him all over!"

"Ya'd be doing us all a favor Umbreon! This could change the prison entirely!"

"Meh, I've been looking towards getting all screwy with other people and stuff! This is just what I need! Ruin two guys careers, and probably lives, in the name of screwery!"

Suddenly, a speaker system courses throughout the cafeteria with the sound of audio feedback, a deep voice speaking throughout, "Contestants in Total Poke-Drama, make your way out of the cafeteria!" The voice was shouting! "Guards will guide you all to your second challenge!"

Matt's ear would shift around just a bit, the Umbreon sighing as the p.a would turn off, leaving Matt to have to exit the cafeteria, "That's me," Matt would reveal, turning and hopping out of the tables-seat, sighing and turning to look at the Meowth, give him seem final words, "You won't be having much of a Luxen and Iriz problem much longer bud."

"Thank you..." Is all that could be heard, the Meowth mumbling it out quietly. And directly after, Matt would nod his head, turn around, and start making his way toward the exiting doors of the prison cafeteria.

* * *

We would cut into the next scene, up for the next challenge, with the view of a large boiler room, a door on the far side of it opening up, with contestants in the game padding in in a single file line, members of Team Fire Fang padding forward and turning to line up at one end of the boiler room, whilst members of Team Thunder Shock would take an immediate turn and walk toward the opposite side of the room, passing beside a large pipe that hung out from the roof of the room and created a sorts line between the two sides.

Finally, with both teams lined up, a grinning Charmeleon would pad into the room, tail swaying beside him as the large steel door would close behind him. He leaned up against the closed door, staring down the two teams, "Alright! It's time for the second challenge, and boy is this gonna be a good one!" He'd suddenly reach his arm behind his back, grabbing something and pulling it into sight! A bag of... "I brought popcorn and everything!

"Oh just hurry up!" Maria growls out, having been at the end closest to Donny Perkins and the steel door, glaring at Perkins, "What's the challenge?!"

"I'm glad you asked Maria! Most prison movies include a good beat down, because it's not a prison if someone isn't beaten to a bloody pulp! So, it's time to replicate that, in one of the most dangerous rooms available to prisoners! It's time for the 'Boiler Room Brawl'!"

"This challenge is simple! All members of both teams will duke it out hard, and the goal is to knock the entire other team into the boiling pipe in the center of the room! A Pokemon knocked into the pipe is declared 'Knocked Out'! The team who has players left standing, with all members of the other team knocked out, wins the challenge, an earns an advantage in the third and most important challenge of the episode!"

"Ahem," A Pokemon fakes a cough, James, the Leafeon glaring toward Donny Perkins, "As much as I'd love a good fair butt kicking, we earned an advantage last challenge!"

Donny's grinning, perky demeanor would instantly drop at being reminded, head hanging some, "Uuugh, I was hoping you guys had forgotten that!" Donny raised one of his paws into the air, directed toward Team Thunder Shock, wiggling it some, "Fine fine! Two of your players get to sit out during the first three minutes of the challenge! They enter after the three minutes are up! They cannot involve themselves before the three minutes or else Team Thunder Shock automatically loses the challenge, and the other team cannot involve themselves with them or else Team Fire Fang will automatically lose the challenge! So, talk it amongst yourselves, and cho-"

"Me and Jordan!" The deep female voice of Kristen would suddenly shout up, turning her head to look up at Jordan with a grin, The Luxray holding wide eyes, "Me and the Luxray will hold off on starting for a few minutes!"

"W-W-Wait, but-" Jordan was quickly interrupted by Donny.

"Alright, it's settled! The first three minutes will include Maria, Matt, Mark, Ally, Julliet, Ashlyn and Bayley, Team Fire Fang, taking on James, Jesse, Jack, Xavier and Drake from Team Thunder Shock! Kristen and Jordan will join in once five minutes conclude! So, get in your ready positions!"

At the cue, most competitors would assert themselves into a dominant, ready to battle it out stance... Matt, Ally, Maria, Ashlyn, Julliet... James, Jack, Drake, The still black-eyed and woozy Xavier...

But Bayley, Mark, and Jesse on the other hand all didn't look too ready for this. Bayley looked around the room with her ears lowered, obviously intimidated by the scene...

* * *

[Confession = Bayley]

"I didn't come here to fight! I cam here to make friends and huuuuuug! I'm all upset now cause I gotta fight to help my team..."

* * *

Mark was left glaring around the room, though he kept stood in his original position, even seeming like he was getting ready to sit down.

* * *

[Confession = Mark]

"I know that the best thing to do is conserve my energy, sit back and wait until the others are getting all tired, then I'll swoop in for the easy victory!"

* * *

Jesse was leaning back up against some pipes in the boiler room, his usually cool body keeping him from suffering the absolutely pounding heat that touching the pipe would put against him... He was shivering and trembling like a terrified little guy, whimpering lowly as he looked around with fearful eyes...

* * *

[Confession = Jesse]

"I-I can't d-do this! I can't f-fight! I-I don't wanna get hurt... A-And everybody else s-seems so intimidating... I-I just can't take it..."

* * *

"GO!"

The demanded battle for the second challenge was pretty quick to break out! Five mons from Team Fire Fang would almost intently dash out from their positions, whilst Four from Team Thunder Shock would follow suit. The boiler room was pretty big, so it was a good dash toward the center!

Of course, Kristen and Jordan both stayed behind on Team Thunder Shock, observing the battle from behind, Kristen quickly noticing the lack of Vaporeon and turning to glare Jesse's way...

Whilst the lack of effort from Mark and Bayley seemed to go almost entirely unnoticed, Bayley keeping stood up in case the time came where she needed to defend herself, whilst Mark instantly sat down, gently rubbing the fur of his front legs as he watched the onslaught begin!

Two Pokemon who stood out and took an early lead in the incredible dash were Maria and James, the duo locking eyes with each other and almost instantly glaring. Upon reaching the low-baring pipe in the center of the room, the brute yet quick and nimble Maria found herself hopping up over the pipe, claws extending out with a roar of life as she found herself flying over, and growling out as she flew on forward toward James.

James though was just as elusive, quickly ducking under Maria and her claws, and shooting forward, slipping quickly out from under her completely and down under the pipe, before leaping back up to a complete stand!

James knew what would come up next, and he gave off a satisfying grin at jut what he would be able to do! And better yet, he would be predicting right, Maria in her fury from the dodge rapidly turning around, doing a quick 180, only to see James perform a standing backflip, launching upward and twisting for his back to expose to the ground.

He would jump like this over the boiler pipe, slipping over it perfectly fine and clear as day, continuing his flip and bringing his rear side down toward Maria's head! He would push his legs up together, reveal his paws to Maria, and let out an excited scream s his paws would collide with the top of the Arcanines head, managing to push enough of his weight down to force Marias head downward, slamming against the stone floor of the room!

Another fight would start to break out right beside them, though being kept as a bit more of an unfair affair... Matt and Ally found themselves slipping down under the pipe, side by side pushing back up to a stand, only to recover and find their faces colliding with some quick and rough ribbon!

The ribbons would both withdraw after those quick slaps to the face, Xavier found standing just ahead and staring the Umbreon and Glaceon pair down...

"Neither of you DARE try to mess with my mate!" Xavier would shout out, which would almost instantly cause Matt to grin, the Sylveons weakness already being revealed!

So, Matt would curtly nod, before nudging his paw up against his mates, Ally also nodding out, understanding what was to come here.

So, the couple would pounce forward toward Xavier, the Sylveon though quickly dodging out of the way and extending out two of his ribbons, which would wrap around one of Matt's and one of Ally's paws! The two were quickly tripped up, crashing against the ground, and Xavier would nod at the small advantage he was given, quickly looking around with his alright eye, black eye unable to open at this moment.

What he saw was James, standing top Maria's head, the Arcanine growling out and starting to lift up her head, which would easily cause James to slip forward and collide with the pipe.

Well... That is, if Xavier hadn't noticed! The Sylveon would launch two of his other ribbons out just in time, slipping forward rapidly and wrapping tight around James's hind legs, quickly pulling him back and off of Maria entirely left behind her!

James, with wide eyes, had managed to keep up on his front paws through the surprise trip up and save, turning his head to look over at Xavier and nodding with a little grin, before directing his attention back to Maria!

Meanwhile, two other pairs of dwellers were set to fight. Julliet and Jack stare across from the pipe at each other, a light yet friendly glare... "Good luck to you!" Julliet would shout, tail swaying behind her.

And Jack would be left to nod in response, smiling, "May the better team win!"

And as they continued to do their own thing, their friendly glares, waiting for the first to attack, the other free battle was left decided! And it was the best friends, Ashlyn and Drake... They store across from each other with wide, regretful eyes... They kept still, and silent...

* * *

[Confession = Drake]

"There's no way I could fight-"

* * *

[Confession = Ashlyn]

"-my best friend like that... Even with us on-"

* * *

[Confession = Drake]

"-different teams... I feel like that would be-"

* * *

[Confession = Ashlyn]

"-so wrong..."

* * *

As the duos exchange continued through silent state, Mark, the devious little Zorua left behind, grinned as he saw this, an idea forming inside of his head... So, he would push up to a stand, and sway his way onward toward the Vulpix, grinning deviously the closer he got to her...

* * *

[Confession = Mark]

"Pffft, Ashlyn's already got the heat on her! It's best I supply in my fail safe in case things don't work out and we have to vote someone off! Oh am I ready for it to not be me~"

* * *

Mark would raise one of his paws up, devilish grin growing, before he slammed it forward, pushing against Ashlyn, the Vulpix yelping out in surprise as she stumbled forward, face colliding with the pipe before she backed off and looked at it with wide eyes... Than she looked back at Mark...

And that pesky little Zorua would be looking over toward the once again standing Maria, grinning, "Maria! Ashlyn's throwing the challenge again!"

"The hell?!" Maria would shout out in anger, turning around to look at that sight with a certain furious rage!

That is, before she found herself being tackled backward by James, her tail pushing hard against the burning boiling pipe...

Her eyes would quickly go wide as she turned to look back at James, letting off a ferocious glare and growl...

"Ashlyn and Maria are out, they've been eliminated from the contest! Ashlyn was at 1:23 and Maria was at 1:28! They must stand to the side now and refrain from continuing in the competition, or else they will lose!"

Maria would turn to look at Perkins, letting out a vicious and absolutely ticked off snarl... Whilst Ashlyn just looked on with wide, scared eyes at the Pokemon who was known as her cell mate just for this set of challenges...

"You heard him princess! Get to steppin' to the side!" Would shout her previous opponent, James grinning toward Maria, the Arcanine quickly looking back and snarling once more at James, right eye twitching some... Before she would huff out in heavy annoyance, and turn away, padding off of the field of battle and leaning against the side of the wall, against many other pipes, glaring specifically at Ashlyn as the Vulpix started to make her way over, head drooping and ears lowered, walking slow and in submit.

* * *

[Confession = Ashlyn]

"I-I didn't even do anything..." It seems Ashlyn was left looking down at the ground, ears still lowered, whimpering and softly crying as tears gently slipped from her shut eyes, sniffling, "Th-That Zorua is such a... A... A-A bully..."

* * *

[Confession = Mark]

"Heheheh!" Matt would chuckle, grinning toward the camera, "Aren't I just an evil little genius? Now if we lose I have my little... _Insurance Policy..."_

* * *

[Confession = Maria]

Maria sat down in the confessional, breathing in and out deeply and rapidly, growling out lowly with rage, "That little brat threw the challenge! Again! And even worse she distracted me in the process and took me out! Oh she's gonna get hers... She will get hers!"

* * *

"Y-You framed my best friend!" Drake would shout out, glaring some at Mark, as the Zorua would respond with a simply grin and nodded slowly...

"That's how this games gonna work, pup! I will do anything and everything to win, and I will come out on top! And it all starts with framing your little 'friend'!"

Drake was left in an absolutely furious state, growling out lowly before letting out a shout of rage, launching himself forward and tackling Mark down to the ground! The Zorua would gasp in shock, not just at what had happened, but looking up at what he saw...

His thick, bushy tail, lifted up high, and up against the boiler pipe... The heat was absolutely incredible, making him shriek out and squirm out under Drake!

Meanwhile, Mark wasn't the only mon out, Drakes own tail having also poked against the pipe and declared him eliminated... Although with his resistance to such a heat, he didn't even notice... Not until...

"Mark and Drake are out, they've been eliminated from the challenge! That leaves four for Team Fire Fang, and four for Team Thunder Shock, with two more Pokemon on the way soon for the latter! Mark lasted 1:59 and Drake managed to last a second longer, at 2:00 on the dot!"

* * *

[Confession = Mark]

"Pfft, whatever. I could've beaten him down so hard if he didn't catch me off guard!"

* * *

[Confession = Drake]

"I don't care that I was eliminated! Not one bit, actually! I helped even it up for my team, and soon we'll have the advantage! Plus... That Mark is so mean!"

* * *

Back with another current brawl, Xavier still had a tight grip of Matt and Ally, one ribbon wrapped around one front paw for both members of the duo.

The two were even back up to their paws, them both trying to pull apart the restraining ribbons, before finally, Matt would realize something and look back up at Xavier.

Matt devised a plan in his head, a very quick one, eyeing not only Xavier, but the Pokemon standing behind Xavier, James, his whole side exposed as he store toward Julliet and Jack...

"Go on then, fight!" James would shout, the Flareon and Shiny Espeon both turning their heads to look over at him...

Meanwhile, with James distracted, staring directly into Xavier's eyes, Matt would execute his plan! With a loud growl, he would bound forward toward Xavier, leaping up into the air, practically flying toward Xavier, ready to tackle him!

Xavier though knew what was coming, quickly dropping down onto the floor, on his side, to dodge out of the way of the tackle. Not noticing James's current placement tough, he was confident tht Matt had flung himself toward elimination, pulling his ribbon away from the Umbreons leg and looking up, focused on him.

He would let off a soft gasp as he noticed where Matt was heading, eyes wide as he turned to finally notice where James was standing, still distracted... He watched as the two bodies collided against each other, Matt pushing James forward and skidding to a stop with his paws!

He watched as James yelped out in surprise, scrambling some, but left not quick enough, the side of his head colliding with the pole, instantly letting out a squeak of pain due to being extra sensitive to that terrible, flaming heat... He pulled his head away from the pole and growled out ferociously, turning to the Pokemon he eliminated.

He wouldn't be the only Pokemon eliminated though, as Jack was left too shocked at watching the scene to notice as Julliet suddenly lurched her paws forward and grabbed at his own, ducking some to avoid the boiling pipe...

* * *

[Confession = Julliet]

"Jack... If ever you see this, please know... I'm sorry..."

* * *

What followed was a rough tug, pulling Jack and the side of his face into the pole, watching with regret flashing through her eyes, as Jack's head thudded up against it before quickly pulling away, crouching some, staring to Julliet with wide eyes!

"James and Jack are out, they've been eliminated from this challenge! That leaves four for Team Fire Fang and two for Team Thunder Shock, but only ten seconds left before the remaining two enter! James lasted 2:43 and Jack lasted 2:45!"

"10!"

Realizing their imminent need to get even more of an advantage, the trio from team fire fang who were actually fighting took this without a hinge! Matt would bounce over and tackle Xavier toward the ground, the Sylveon's ribbon holding Ally pulling back by instinct to aid in protection, this allowing Ally to bound over and blow her icy breath over, freezing one of Xavier's paws to the ground, locked in ice!

"9!"

"8!"

Julliet had slipped under the pole and bounded toward the prone Jesse by this point, standing over the Vaporeon with a large frown, staring down into his own blue eyes, examining his trembling, terrified figure...

"7!"

"6!"

Bayley finally gave some thought into starting, staring at her new friend Jordan across the room and smiling some, suddenly bounding through under the pole, not noticing her tail gently swish against it as she ran!

"5!"

"You better be ready to fight!" Kristen, the Jolteon, one of the two Pokemon left waiting stated, pushing down into her battle ready stance, not looking up at Jordan's figure.

"4!"

Jordan was still standing of course, eyeing with wide eyes everything that was going on around him... "B-But!"

"3!"

"BUT WHAT?!" - Kristen

"I-I don't wanna fight!" - Jordan

"2!"

"Well too bad! Close your eyes and fiiiiiight!" - Kristen

"1!"

"Go!"

Jordan shuts his eyes tight, shivering some, before shouting out and suddenly slamming forward on his paws, letting off a sorta scared scream as he was taken over by the pressure and listened to his partner!

His random bounding didn't have any sort of loss, not noticing as he collided with the young Bayley, who would let out a loud yelp of surprise, and be sent spiraling back! Speaking of back, hers collided with the pipe, Bayley whimpering as she slipped and collided with the ground not long after!

She wasn't the only one sent into the end of their challenge, Jordan also stepping over the prone Xavier, colliding with the bodies of Ally and Matt! He only collided with Ally's head, pushing her to the side, and tripping her down to the ground! But he collided with Matt's entire side, the Umbreon yelping out suddenly as he was pushed by that giant Luxray, slammed hard into the pipe, squeaking out at how hot it was, followed quickly by Jordan slamming into the pipe is well, that being what finally stops him from continuing, yelping out loudly and jumping back, opening his eyes and staring down at the two Pokemon he had collided with on the floor, Bayley groaning in pain and Matt sorta giving off light squirms but otherwise not giving off any signs of him in pain...

"Bayley, Matt and Jordan are out, they've been eliminated from this challenge! This leaves two for Fire Fang, Ally and Julliet, as well as three from Thunder Shock, Xavier, Jesse and Kristen! Bayley lasted 3:02, Matt lasted 3:04 and Jordan lasted 3:05!"

As that entire reveal is announced, Kristen is left standing over a Julliet lied on her side, glaring down at the female... During Jordan's own attack, Kristen turned and sprinted off toward Julliet, and pushed her down onto the ground. She had turned to Jesse and given him a little nod, before glaring down at Julliet, as previously mentioned...

She would send the fire type, who store back up at her with a flash of worry, a devious grin, sparks jolting out from the tips of her ears...

Then, those sparks started to rapidly spread around her body, giving off a large aura of electric jolts! Kristen's glare grew, settling onto her opponent and continuing to grin madly...

Julliets eyes went wide at the side, and she quickly tried to roll onto her gut and scamper away, only to let out a loud whimper of pain as a jolt of lightning was directed toward her, hitting her right on the mark and sending a large jolt of electricity to her entire body!

The jolt didn't last long thankfully, but as Julliet opened her eyes to recover from the jolt, and tried to move her body...

She... Couldn't...

She had been paralyzed!

Kristen would give a devilish grin to Julliet, turning her head to look back down at the still scared to death Jesse, "Push her against the pipe, we're almost done."

Jesse, with wide, still scared eyes, wold quickly nod in fear, pushing up to a stand and gently placing a paw up to Julliet's form, starting to slowly push her along toward the pipe, making sure she stayed up on her four paws.

Meanwhile, Kristen would turn to look at Ally, and give off quite the foul glare, watching as the Glaceon recovered, using her icy breath to freeze another one of Xavier's legs, both of his front paws frozen to the ground.

* * *

[Confession = Kristen]

"It's about time I ended this second part of the challenge!"

* * *

Kristen would suddenly bound forward toward the unsuspecting Glaceon letting off a foul growl that instantly gave off her position!

Ally would turn and stare with wide, deer-in-headlights eyes as Kristen rapidly bounded over to her, quickly dropping down onto the ground, onto her side, and watching as Kristen failed to stop herself after the dodge, colliding hard head-first with the boiling pipe, and slumping down onto the ground, knocked out...

It wasn't long after that that Jesse managed to gently push Julliet into the pipe, sniffling some as he did so...

"With Kristen and Julliet Eliminated, it's down to 2-1! Two left on Thunder Shock, Xavier and Jesse, and One left on Fire Fang, Ally! Kristen lasted 3:29 and Julliet lasted 3:33! For the advantage in the last part of this challenge, it's anymon's game!"

Ally pushed up to a stand, shaking her head quite a bit, sighing out, before finally looking around at her surroundings... She eyed down Xavier, still left trapped on the ground by her ice... She then eyed down Jesse, trembling quite a bit, right beside the pipe, and staring at Ally, letting off a shaky gulp.

Ally would quickly smile at what she saw!

* * *

[Confession = Ally]

"I have a chance to win it! I have a chance to win it for my team! Take out Jesse, than get his big bad mate!"

* * *

Jesse's eyes went wide as he saw Ally start to pad closer to him, flinching some with each step, pushing back some as he watched the Glaceon get closer and closer, "P-P-Please... D-Don't hurt m-m-me..."

Team Fire Fang (well some of team fire fang) was cheering her on, excited for the moment she was given, as Ally simply shook her head and sighed, "Sorry man, I gotta do what I gotta do."

"Mate..."

The sound of somemon speaking caused Ally's ears to perk up, turning her head around to stare at Xavier on the ground...

"You plan on... Hurting mate..."

That was definitely Xavier...

She watched as the Sylveon suddenly started to struggle hard in his 'locks', growling out in a surprisingly ferocious nature, "I WILL NOT LET YOU HURT MY MATE!"

The black eyed Sylveon would growl out loudly, showing off a surprising amount of protectiveness for someone he had only known about 24+ hours now...

Ally watched with wide eyes as all four of Xavier's ribbons would suddenly shoot out toward her, the Sylveon absolutely pissed, all four of these ribbons pushing up to her side, and slamming her up against the pipe, in quite a ferocious manner, Ally's collision giving off a sick thud against the metal, before slumping down against the ground, shivering heavily, and slowly lifting up her head...

"Team Thunder Shock Wins It!" A majority of Team Thunder Shock's eliminated contestans start to cheer quite loudly, Drake, Jordan, Jack, the trio bounding out from being sat up against the wall, and dropping down to Xavier to help him, leaving Jesse watching from afar, giving off a low sniffle and some whimpers, some water running from his nose, having gotten a nosebleed (or in this case, a noseleak) due to being nervous of the previous scene...

Meanwhile from behind them, James is left grinning some, facing toward the other team, and Kristen... Was still slumped over and knocked out from the recent rough shove.

Team Fire Fang was left bitter and angry, Pokemon like Maria, Matt and Mark glaring toward the celebrating other team, with Ashlyn just sorta hanging her head in shame, Julliet still seeming paralyzed right beside her, and Bayley trying hard to hide a smile from her other teammates!

* * *

[Confession = Bayley]

"Pfft, sure, I'm in pain and everything! It's fine, I'll be fine! Plus, they did earn the victory their way! And I have a reason to huuuuug Jordan now! Not that I needed one though~! Heheheh~!"

* * *

[Confession = James]

"That was some surprising offense and defense I saw from Xavier! Never really expected it from the guy, though I guess I've never technically seen him fight, unless receiving a knock out punch while not focused counts as one."

* * *

"Team Thunder Shock will earn an advantage in the next challenge, and that starts in just one hour! For now though, get back to your cells!"

* * *

Back in the long row of seven cells now, doors locked up just a few minutes prior, each duo from the morning is left returned to their original cells once again.

Jesse and Xavier start off at one side of the marked off set of seven, both left on the bottom bunk, Jesse having originally lied down on his side, though Xavier was quick to slip over and snug his way in, cuddling up really close to the Pokemon he deemed 'mate'...

Beside them, Kristen and Mark were positioned, Mark sitting by the bars and looking out, as Kristen relaxed on the bottom bunk, lying on her side, recovering from the recent knockout.

Ashlyn and Maria were both stood in front of each other, Maria staring down at Ashlyn with anger, and Ashlyn staring up at Maria with a large frown...

Jordan and Bayley were also together, Jordan sat down looking outside the cell as Bayley cuddles close with the large males side, and his fur.

Ally and Drake in the same cell, Drake lying down on the bottom bunk, on his gut, with a large frown as Ally tried to cheer him up.

Matt and Jack together, the duo lying on their guts on the bottom bunk, staring st each other, talking about their events from today.

And finally, James and Julliet, the duo continuing to ignore each other, as James lies down on the top bunk, and Julliet lies on the bottom.

The events here first begin with Ashlyn and Maria, the Arcanine growling ferociously as she glared down at the obviously scared and upset Vulpix, "YOU TRIED TO THROW BOTH CHALLENGES ASHLYN! WE SPOKE ABOUT THIS EARLIER, AND YOU WENT AGAINST ME! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"M-Maria... I-I didn't try to th-throw either challenge b-before..."

"THAN EXPLAIN WHY YOU JUST BACK THERE ELIMINATED YOURSELF IN THAT LAST CHALLENGE! WE COULD'VE WON IF YOU HAD STAYED IN!"

"I-I... M-Mark pushed m-me! The Z-Zorua!"

"Oh like I'd believe that! He was the one who called you out on it! We have a lot to talk about you little brat!"

* * *

Following that heated conversations cut off point was Kristen and Mark, the Zorua poking at the bars of his cell with his class, obviously pretty bored, whilst Kristen behind him sighs out, glaring toward Mark, "You're making some noise over there that I don't like. Stop it."

"Or what?" Mark starts, "You're gonna beat me up?"

"Does shoving your head between those bars to the point where your stuck, giving me the opportunity to screw with your body fur and probably shave it off whilst electrocuting you hard count as beating you up?"

Marks eyes instantly went wide, quickly nodding at that and sighing, pulling his paw and claws away from the cells, and sitting back down entirely, left to quietly examine the cell around him and a partial area of the outside of the cell.

* * *

"So man, what did you find out at lunch?" Asks Matt, tilted head as he lied on the bottom bunk, on his gut, staring toward Jack and awaiting an answer.

"Not really much man, they just seem sorta like friends to me or something, she seems really interested in him as a friend and the same could be said for Drake. That's all I really understood..."

Matt would let out a low snarl, looking down at the ground and growling out lowly, "No, there has to be more to that man! They can't just be friends, it seems like so much more!"

"I think you're just over reacting," Jack responds, raising a paw over and gently rubbing at Matt's back, "They probably just sort of clicked as friends or something, maybe Ally sees Drake as someone who could possibly be friends with Dan in the future."

"But that doesn't explain why she nuzzled him like that in the bathroom yesterday!"

"Maybe she just misses Dan and Drake reminds her of him, okay?! I don't really know to be honest, I'm sorry!"

Matt sighs out lowly, continuing to stare down at the bed, "It's fine man... It's just bothering me so much man, I wanna know..."

"I'd like to know too man..."

* * *

Following them was Julliet and James, the Leafeon-Flareon couple lying on different bunks, James atop and Julliet on the bottom, continuing to be left in the quiet as they were before... Though James was looking to try and change that...

"Babe, I-"

"Please don't talk to me," Julliet almost immediately interrupted James, rolling her eyes and sighing out after, only for her ears to twitch as she picked up voices once again...

"Please Julles, just listen to me, okay? Look, you understand why I did this don't you? You went behind my back entirely!"

"Shush, please..."

"But Babe-"

"Please just respect my privacy and be quiet, please James..."

James would wait a few moments before sighing and giving off a low groan, leaning his head back down against the top bunk...

* * *

Next up came the currently friendly duo of Ally and Drake, the Mudkip lying down on his gut in a sorrowed state, as a Glaceon with an ice bag on her forehead frowned down at the male, and tried to cheer him up, "Come on, man, don't be all sad and down like that, we're almost out of here! Just one more challenge to go!"

Drake sighs, "I know... Just... I'm worried... I'm worried that my team might lose and I'll be voted out, or that... Your team loses and either you or Ashlyn will be voted out..."

"D'aww, don't worry bud! I'm sure none of us three will be eliminated, even my mate Matt! Come on, one team will lose, someone other than us four will be eliminated! It's really all that simple!"

"I-I know, but... What if my team sees me as a liability..."

"D'aww, I'm sure they won't man! Trust me, we'll all be safe by the time 13 players are left! Hell, me, you, Ashlyn and Matt may all make it to the final four together! Now wouldn't that be something?"

"I mean..." Drake seems to pop a very slight smile, "It would be cool..."

"Yeah! It would be cool, wouldn't it? And one of us would win!"

Drake's smile seems to grow even more at the thought, Drake even giving off a small nod, "Yeah... Yeah, we could, couldn't we?"

"Think about this, it's a 4 in 14 chance of one of us winning one hundred thousand dollars! And after each challenge those chances will get higher for us!"

Drake would seem to let off a low giggle, shutting his eyes as Ally leans forward and gently nuzzles the side of his face, pulling away shortly after and sending Drake a nice big smile, "Don't worry about anything, Drake."

* * *

Following them would be Bayley and Jordan! Jordan was left gazing out of the cell... Though instead of a frown like previously, he held a bit of a smile! Bayley, the Fenniken was cuddled up by his side, purring loudly~

"Say, Bayley," Jordan would start, only continuing after he received a light 'hmm?' from Bayley, "Why is it that you like hugs so much? Like to cuddle with everyone so much?"

"Oh!" Bayley would let off a cute little giggle, "Heheheh, I just like hugs a lot silly! They feel all nice, and warm, and snug~! Hugs are just the best~!"

"Heh, yeah I could agree to that," Jordan would start, letting out a low chuckle of his own at Bayleys response, "So, you think you can make it far in this game?"

"I mean, it'd help to have someone by my side! Someone helping me!"

"That is, er..." Jordan would frown a little, "A bit hard for me at the moment, seeing as we're on other teams."

"Yeah, I know! Don't worry about me just now! Maybe soon they'll be some sort of Team Swap or something, so that we could be on the same team!"

"Yeah, that'd be pretty nice, huh?"

"Mmmm Hmmm~!"

* * *

Finally, it would come down to the final cell, a darkness coming from the barred window as night time had arrived. Jesse and Xavier were cuddled up on the bottom bunk in their cell, although it was moreso just Xavier curled up tightly with Jesse. The Vaporeon's nose was still leaking water, and everytime Xavier noticed this, he'd wave it off with a cute little giggle, and use one of his ribbons to wipe it up before it connected with the sheet.

"D'aww, still nervous from the challenge, mate?"

"W-Why... Why a-are you c-calling m-me m-mate...?" Jesse would ask slowly, sniffling after.

Once more, Xaviers response would only start with a little giggle, "Heheheh, D'aww, it's just to try and make sure the others are scared of me and you! I know we aren't mates~"

Xavier would lean in close to Jesse's ear, "Yet~"

Jesse's eyes went a bit wide at that, but before he could give any sort of proper response...

"CONTESTANTS!"

* * *

Donny Perkins voice rang through the air, all faces turning to look over at the grinning Charmeleon. Behind him were left seven cases, no locks on them... He continued to speak up, "IT'S TIME FOR THE FINAL CHALLENGE OF THE DAY! WHICHEVER TEAM WINS THIS CHALLENGE WINS IMMUNITY, THEY DON'T HAVE TO VOTE A PLAYER OUT OF THEIR TEAM! LOSING TEAM WILL HAVE TO TAKE THEIR HINDQUARTERS TO THE GOLDEN SAVED CEREMONY! MORE WILL BE EXPLAINED ON THAT LATER!"

Donny would walk up a bit closer to the cells, three intern pokemon dashing behind him to grab up those cases and lift them up, taking them to respective cells.

"Team Thunder Shock won the last challenge, they will be given an advantage for this one! Now, there's one thing that's very consistent among most prison movies! Whether it be 'The Pawshank Redemption', 'Escape From Airintraz', the like! Prisoners escape Prison! They escape, and go on to live as much life as they can before being caught and dragged back in! The latter part of that won't be applying to you contestants, but the former will! Your job is to escape this prison, with only your wits, and your strength!"

The banging of cases hitting the stone floor of some prison cells could be heard, "Team Fire Fang will be stuck with only their wits and strengths of course, but Team Thunder Shock... Team Thunder Shock is granted their advantage for winning, and if they please, they can share this advantage with friends from the other team! But know, there are only seven to go around! Seven of what you may ask?"

A case could be seen opening up, revealing-

"Shovels! Team Thunder Shock members will get shovels to use in this challenge! And it'd be one hell of an upset if they didn't come home with this one, that's for sure!"

"Wait wait wait!" Maria suddenly spouts out, even going as far as letting out a low growl, "That's not fair! They get shovels and we don't get anything?!"

"Oh, because these shovels will TOTALLY chip through STONE! Their all rusted and everything, are you serious?! This is barely an advantage!"

"QUIET!" Finally Donny deems it a good time to return to the collars that seemingly vanished throughout most of the episode, pushing a button that causes not just Maria and James's cellmates (Ashlyn and Julliet) To be shocked, but the entire cast lets out squeals of pain as jolts of electricity shoot through their body! Well, aside from Jordan and Kristen, the two electric type Pokemon instead feeling a lot more welcomed and pleased by the electricity!

The volts end soon, though it seems many of the contestants are feeling the effects... "Wake up is at 6 o'clock in the morning! If no one has crossed the finish line somewhere outside of the prison, than both teams lose! For a team to win, they simply need to have ONE player from their team cross the finish line before anyone crosses from the other team! Understood?!"

There only came silence, due to the pain coming from the previous shock.

"Good! The challenge starts now! Go!"

* * *

The challenge had begun in a very quick manner, with little to no explanation, leaving the group of contestants all bamboozled and quickly paced making their way around their cells, some with shovels and some without.

Most of them seemed panic as they tried to think, but one pokemon with grasp of a shovel seemed semi-calm. And that was Matt. Jack had pretty much left his shovel, rusted up, on the ground as he looked around for ways out. Under the bunk, the window, even inside the toilet... But Matt simply sighed and rolled his eyes. He was definitely stressed out some about his mate, but the best thing that could happen right now is for him and his team to win and move onward. So, he directed his attention toward the wall with the bunk bed pushed up beside it...

He gave it a small glare, remembering how he had entered not all that long ago. How there was only one cell between his own cell, and the wall.

But then, he'd look down at the ground, tilting his head some... He was on just about the second floor of the cell... And he remembered that promise he had made to that Meowth. Well, technically he hadn't promised anything, but... He gave his word.

So, he would quickly climb up to the top bunk, looking down at the ground... And he would shut his eyes, focus... Focus...

A large, pulsing ball of dark energy started to quickly grow in size before him, and it wasn't long before Jack noticed, looking up and gasping loudly at the sight!

He'd launch forward toward the bottom bunk, though was a bit too late, as the Shadow Ball would push out from Matt, and collide hard with the floor, creating a large hole in it as the dark energy dissipates... Meanwhile, the blast from this all had flung Jack up against the wall, yelping out as he collided with it... And the wall would almost instantly give in, creating a large hole as the Shiny Espeon was sent inside, the loud gasps of James and Julliet heard as this happens...

Matt opened his eyes back up, not paying attention to his surroundings one little bit, before jumping off the bunk, and falling through the hole, landing down in a hall on the floor below...

* * *

Similar discoveries were going on throughout the other cells. Mostly due to a little... Heated debate...

"You're trying to distract me!" Maria growls out, the Arcanine having been searching around throughout the cell sparatically. Whilst her cell mate, Ashlyn, was focused moreso on trying to squeeze herself through the bars, whilst also speaking up though...

"I-I'm not trying to, I-I'm sorry!"

"Keep it down or I'll tackle you!"

Ashlyn would sniffle some, continuing for a few more minutes to try and squeeze through the bars, before groaning and giving up, turning and hopping up onto the bottom bunk, "T-The B-Bar's aren't-"

She's almost instantly interrupted by a now furious looking Maria, turning her head and body to face Ashlyn, and growling out heavily, "THAT'S IT!"

She would snarl as she dashed forward in a blazing tackle, Ashlyn yelping and quickly hopping out of the way, just barely...

Maria didn't even notice what was going on in her furious, blind rage... She broke through a wall... Another one... A third... She just kept dashing through walls, ignoring the squeals and panic around her... Before soon she would break through one last wall, and her blazing tackle would come to an end, letting out a loud gasp of surprise and a squeal as she fell down the height of one floor, colliding with the cement of a prison courtyard, lit up with search lights...

And almost instantly she was found by one search light... A siren started to go off... Guards could be heard making their way into the courtyard... And Maria was left still recovering...

She didn't even recover in time, and it wasn't long before the guards would surround her, one sticking a needle into her paw and injecting her with some form of sleep-inducing medicine...

She was pretty much out like a light.

* * *

"Well..."

"That just happened..."

"I guess we're all connected now..."

"What's up with that hole in the floor?"

Various Pokemon had spoke up after the situation regarding Maria... It wasn't long before the sirens had gone off, and everything was back to being quiet... Aside from Jesse and Xavier's cell, every cell was now connected via holes in the wall... The remaining Pokemon all started gathering up toward James and Julliet's cell, although there were a few specific Pokemon who took other approaches... Drake and Ashlyn both jumped down the same hole Matt had jumped down into...

Xavier and Jesse were still caught in their cell.

Matt is somewhere deep inside the first floor of the prison.

Drake and Ashlyn, side by side for once after so long, are also making their way around the first floor.

Maria is somewhere...

This left Julliet, James, Jack, Bayley, Jordan, Ally, Kristen, and Mark together in one big group of 8.

"So, er..." The first pokemon to speak up is Jack, the Shiny Espeon looking around at the destroyed scene before him, gulping, "... Where do we go...?"

* * *

Back left in their own cell, Xavier and Jesse had been previously looking for a way out... Only for all that commotion of yelling and destruction to go on, the duo left with eyes wide, heads turned in the direction of everything!

"Well good thing were out of that mess, huh?!" Xavier spouts not after long, letting out cute little giggles at his own proclamation, all whilst Jesse looks toward the Sylveon with ears lowered, frowning somewhat...

"U-Uh... Yeah, I-I... I guess..."

Xavier turns and tilts his head as he looks at Jesse, really getting a good luck at his pretty sad looking demeanor, and giving off a little frown himself, "Er, something wrong Jess?"

"No... N-Nothing..."

And with that said, the Vaporeon simply turns and crawls up onto the bed, slowly lying down on his side and curling up along himself tightly, with Xavier looking on with confusion.

* * *

[Confession = Xavier]

"Er... What happened with him? He seems sad all of a sudden, which is weird, considering he's locked in a cell with his mate! Maybe something happened at lunch while I was uh... Knocked out cold."

* * *

Meanwhile, a good 10-15 minutes had past since the upstairs ordeals, and Matt was skulking around the downstairs area of the prison, the first floor, on the search for anything regarding the promise he had made! When finally, he had found what he wanted... The Warden's Office, just up ahead... He would immediately grin and dash over, reaching a paw out to try and open up the door, twist the knob... But it was locked!

Oh well, nothing a little claw won't fix. With what seemed like some weird set of experience doing this sorta stuff, one of Matt's claws would shlink out of his paw, and he jammed it into the door lock, finding it rather easy to pick the lock and twist the knob once again, opening it fully! And pushing himself inside, shutting the door behind him and locking it straight back up...

"Now... To find some evidence..." Matt grinned, chuckling deviously as he padded forward and started to search the filing cabinets for any evidence regarding the two guards from earlier...

* * *

Still left on the downstairs aspect of things, Drake and Ashlyn were left alone as they walked around together amongst the halls. The duo both seemed to be shivering in fright as they walked around, scared to death of possibly being caught as they looked for some sort of an exit... It wasn't too long before they came across the wardens office, and heard all the scrambling and clatter from inside, making them both twice as terrified!

"Wh-Who do you think i-is in there...?" Ashlyn silently whispers to Drake, letting off a shaky little gulp...

"P-Probably the W-Warden... W-We're gonna have to stay quiet, A-Ash..." Drake responds in a hushed whisper as well, turning and looking toward his terrified vulpix friend, knowing he was just as terrified...

Suddenly, the duo both jump somewhat and look toward the door to the wardens office, noticing the knob twist open, and the door start to pull into the inside of the room, opening up...

With wide eyes they watched as the door opened entirely... Before finally Matt would step out, holding some small photographs in his maw, though it was too dark to see what the photographs were of...

The duo stays silent as they can, whimpering lowly as they notice the Umbreon's ears twitch, and his gaze turn to look toward them, momentarily letting out a long, drawn out sigh at the sight of them.

* * *

[Confession = Matt]

"Just what I needed, huh? The two annoying best friends. Greeeeeeeat."

* * *

"Is something wrong? Did you two follow me or some shit?"

"N-NO!" They both shouted loudly in unison, shaking their heads together in such a weirdly properly timed way.

"Shut up!" Matt growls out, stomping up to the two and suddenly whacking both of them on the back of their heads, "You're gonna get us caught!"

Both proceed to let out low whimpers, their front paws in some form clutching at their now harmed heads...

Matt growls out a little more, though the growling slowly calms to nothing, rolling his eyes, and turning around, starting to walk off...

"W-Wait..." Ashlyn suddenly calls out...

Which in turn causes Matt to let out another annoyed sigh and turn to look back at the duo, "What?"

"W-Will you let us... C-Come with...?"

* * *

[Confession = Ashlyn]

"I-I don't know, I was nervous! I knew me and Drake couldn't handle this alone, I-I mean... Look how terrified we were!"

* * *

Matt blinks...

He blinks again...

And again...

Before finally just letting out another sigh, a third within the past few minutes, and turning his head back around, starting to walk off once more.

"You can come, but I won't be responsible for whatever you guys do."

The duo stays in place, widened eyes still remaining on their face, hearing that from Matt, that they would come with him, left shocked...

Matt stopped once more after a little bit, growling out lowly, "Are you coming or not? Did you ask if you could come for no particular reason?"

"W-We're coming!" Ashlyn responds, breathing somewhat heavy as she starts to walk on, one of her tails wrapping around Drake's front-right leg and starting to drag him along...

He would follow Ashlyn, reluctantly, the duo quickly catching up to Matt, before finally they all started on their way...

* * *

Headed back upstairs, everything was still very similar at this point then they were 10 minutes previous. Confusion and slight fright, unknowing of what to do to win this challenge...

"Escape Prison..." Jack mumbles, looking out of the hole Maria had busted through not too long ago, remembering how on top of everything the security was... It was insane... "Escape this prison... That is what we have to do..."

"Yeah, but how exactly?" Jordan starts, looking up at the remainder of the group around him, "I refuse to hurt anybody out there, and aside from physical means I really don't see a big huge group of eight being sneaky together..."

"Well than maybe we should split up."

"Wait, what?!" Jordan sparks up, looking toward the mon who had suggested the split, Kristen, the Jolteon glaring around at the others.

"We should split up. Two groups of three, one pair of two. Of course the pair would include one mon from each team to keep things even, though my team could be down two and we'd still win."

"Okay... What's your mindset thinking that?" Julliet chimes in, head slightly tilted as she watches Kristen.

"Simple. There are four of us from each team, Myself, Jordan, James and Jack from Thunder Shock, Julliet, Bayley, Mark and Ally from Fire Fang. Split into two trios and one pair. The pair is one mon from Shock, one mon from Fang, one trio is the others from Thunder Shock, the other trio is the others from Fire Fang. The pair stays and the trios go. Simple really."

"So then, who would be apart of the pair?" Ally pokes out, "I know for sure I'm going into my trio, I need to find Matt! I haven't seen him for a while!"

"Yeah I wanna go with the others too," James suddenly states, grumbling lowly, "I can't see myself cooking up in this torn up set of dumb cells."

"Well than that answers that for me," Kristen starts, grinning somewhat, "Me, James and Jack can go for Thunder Shock, and Jordan can stay."

"Yeah, I'm alright with that..." Jordan comments, gulping somewhat.

"But then what about us?" Suddenly asks Julliet, "What's our trio?"

"Pfft, I'm not on your team, you guys can think about that yourselves. Jordan, stay, we're going downstairs."

The large Luxray nods, and remains seated, and without a second thought the trio of Kristen, James and Jack pad together toward the opened hole in the floor leading to the bottom floor, each of them jumping inside one after the other.

...

"So then what should we do?" Ally asks, eyeing the other three on her team.

"I mean really, I think you should pick," Julliet suggest.

"Heheh, yeah! You should pick Ally!" Bayley agrees excitedly, letting out an adorably little giggle afterward!

"I'm not complaining," Mark comments, rolling his eyes.

* * *

[Confession = Mark]

"Ally better leave me at the cells! I want to win this challenge without having to put in any effort! That bitch would pay if she ever decided to shove me down that hole or toss me outside..."

* * *

"A-Alright, uh... Julliet, you wouldn't mind staying, would you? I know we haven't really spoken too much, but uh, I don't think I've spoken with Bayley or Mark at all, I'd like to get to know them somewhat. Even if one of them seems a bit, uh... Rude."

Julliet nods, "Yeah sure, I wouldn't mind staying!"

Mark lets out small annoyed grumbles knowing he'd have to go with the others, glaring daggers at Ally, in which she doesn't notice, left smiling and chuckling, somewhat happy that things seemed to work out, as far as she knew, "Alright then! Bayley, Mark, we should get going!"

"'Righty!" Bayley nodded excitedly, bounding in a very overly peppy manner as she turned and started to dash toward the hole that led down to the first floor, "We're hopping down here, right?"

Ally had at that point been making her way over herself, Mark glaring behind her back and following behind... "Yeah, that's where we're going! We're gonna win this challenge, mark my words!"

Ally chuckles somewhat after letting off her words, giggling as she leaps off and down into the hole, followed quickly behind by Bayley. Mark however instead decides not to jump, instead sitting beside the hole and glaring, "I refuse to go down there!"

* * *

[Confession = Mark]

"There is absolutely no way in HELL I am going down there! NEVER! Not in a million years!"

* * *

"I can't believe I came down here..." Mark would grumble not five minutes later, having been coerced to come down to join the others...

* * *

This all had left two pokemon alone back at the cells... Julliet and Jordan, the Flareon and Luxray both sitting down and staring out at the outside worlds, side by side with each other. Jordan held a small, calm, relaxed smile whilst looking outside, which differed from Julliet's slight frown...

It wasn't but a few seconds before Jordan would turn his head and look at the Pokemon on the team opposite his, noticing her frown and tilting his head somewhat in curiosity, "Are you okay?"

"Hmm?" Julliet hums out somewhat at the question, turning to look back at Jordan, "Er... To be honest, not really."

"Oh? What's wrong then?"

"Well uh..." Julliet blushes somewhat, turning away from Jordan and looking down at the floor, letting off a long, drawn out sigh, "I mean, I'm just kinda nervous is all... All this happening with James has been a bit much..."

"Ah, your mate, right? The one on my team?"

"Yeah..."

Jordan is silenced somewhat by the one word answer, taking a few short moments before opening his mouth again to ask another question, "Did something happen between you two or something?"

"Yesterday, we uh... We had a little mini-argument during the first challenge... It just... What he said at that time took a lot out of me..."

"What is it that he said?"

* * *

[FLASHBACK]

 _She looks right up at James, "I feel like... You don't trust me..."_

 _James looks right back at Julliet, holding quite the neutral, passive-aggressive face, "After doing this without bringing it up to me, why should I trust you?"_

 _Julliet gasps, eyes widening as she instantly stops in her tracks. James does nothing about it, simply continuing to dash forward, Julliet tearing up..._

* * *

"Woah, he said that? And he just walked off and left you in tears?"

"Y-Yeah..." She sniffles a little, her own frail self starting to tear up once again, "It just... I-It's been getting to me...

Jordan sighs out a little, reaching his paw over and placing it against her back, gently rubbing her back... "Darn... That's a pretty mean thing to say... But maybe he was just mad? Maybe he didn't really think that saying that would hurt you?"

"I-I don't know..." She groans lowly, shutting her eyes some, despite her sad demeanor her body letting out low purrs as her back is rubbed by the large luxray paw, "I-I just... W-We've known each other f-for y-years, h-he knows that sorta stuff makes me sad..."

"Has he been trying to talk to you?"

After another soft sniffle, she shakes her head a little, "N-No..."

"Are you sure?"

"..."

Julliet doesn't speak, trying to think back on all that has happened so far... "L-Last night, i-in craft s-services... I-I think h-he was trying t-to help..."

"What happened there?" Jordan asks, head still kept tilted from earlier...

"W-Well, I-I uh... Th-Threw up... And he came and s-started rubbing my head... A-And he asked if I was alright..."

Jordan gives a small nod in response to that, turning and once again looking back out of the large crater Maria made in her rage, "... Seems like he was concerned for your well being."

"H-Huh?" She seems kinda surprised and caught off guard by that, turning and looking back at Jordan with slightly wide eyes, "Y-You think so...?"

"Yeah, definitely. I mean, would he have done that if he wasn't worried about you?"

Julliet puffs out some at that laid truth, looking back down to the ground, with tears running down her eyes, "Y-You're right... H-He wouldn't have d-done that without r-reason..."

"Maybe he feels bad for what he said to you?"

"... M-Maybe..."

"Maybe you should try and talk things through with him?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... M-Maybe..."

* * *

"There," A deep voice calls out suddenly, as two double doors are very suddenly pushed open, Matt the Umbreon being revealed on the other side, opening them, with Drake and Ashlyn stood behind him, "Looks like there's a ladder over there to get up to the top of the prison walls. Climb that, find a way out, go. I have other shit to deal with."

"W-Wait, you aren't coming with?" Ashlyn squeaks out, padding up toward the now opened door...

Matt just sorta shakes his head, keeping the door pushed open with a grunt, turning to look at the other two, "No, like I said, I got other things to take care of. Just go, get out of here."

Drakes and Ashlyns ears both lower at hearing that, and they both give off slow nods, padding out of the door, to the other side. Matt immediately pushes away from the door, allowing it to slowly shut behind the duo.

And with a clank, they were left outside now. Alone.

It was still pretty dark out, not surprising really.

* * *

[Confession = Drake]

"Now that we were without Matt, I was... A lot more terrified than before... But I was still with Ashlyn, that's good, at least!"

* * *

"So uh..." Drake begins, letting out a soft gulp, "What should we do...?"

"I guess all we can really do is, u-uh... What Matt t-told us to do..."

Drake gave a small nod at what his friend suggested, the duo both making their way toward the rather tall and wide ladder. With uncertain looks on their faces, they both grasped the first rig of the ladder, and they proceeded to start with their climb...

* * *

Resuming back down with a trio who had only just recently made their way down to the first floor, Kristen, James, and Jack all representing Thunder Shock.

"Any idea where to go?" - Jack

"I was thinking maybe through the kitchen? I think I saw a door somewhere in there that may lead out." - Kristen

"I think I also saw stairs leading up somewhere down near the boiler rooms, maybe that could be an option?" - Jack

"What's your take on it James?" Kristen prones, the Jolteon turning her head and looking to James, who didn't seem to be paying attention at all, "Kitchen, or Boiler Room?"

"Huh?" The Leafeon spills out, looking back at the other two in the trio he found himself in, "Boiler Room, I guess."

"It may be pretty well guarded," Jack warns, coming to a stop and looking around at his surroundings, "And either way, if we're gonna go down there, we're also going to need to find out where we are first, so we can find out which way to go."

"That's true, I've never seen this place before," Kristen stops too, right beside Jack, "Pretty sure we can make our way out though."

James is left to be the next one to speak his mind, however he doesn't bother doing so. In fact, he doesn't even come to a stop, continuing to make his way onward, giving small looks toward his surroundings...

... After about half a minute, he spoke up, "I feel air..."

"What do you mean by that?" Kristen mentions, padding back up to James and stopping him, "This place isn't air conditioned, how are you feeling air? I don't feel anything."

"Not just air..." James takes a moment to look back at Kristen, "Outside air. Being a grass type I'm much more sensitive to those feelings."

"And we should trust you because...?" Jack suddenly asks the Leafeon, padding up beside him as well, "You haven't said a word to us until we asked you a question."

"You're doubting me?" James scoffs, glaring to Jack and rolling his eyes, "Then stay here. I'll win us this challenge myself."

"Hey, it's not like that man, there just isn't any proof for me or Kristen to believe this. What happens if this 'air' leads to an ambush of guards or something?" Jack protests back, sighing after, "Plus, we really need to win this challenge. We can't just trust a whim."

Though Kristen doesn't seem to agree with Jack's statement, standing alongside James, "Well, lead us there. We really don't have anything else to go on. If this fucks up, all we can do is trust that one of the others makes it there first. Drake left pretty early so he may win it for us, Jordan is staying at the cells, and we have no idea about what's happening with Xavier and Jesse, maybe they're already near the finish!"

* * *

 _The next shot would disprove that entire portion... Xavier cuddling Jesse down on the lower bunk, trying to calm down the Vaporeon, who was shivering with fright..._

* * *

"Yeah, so the least we can do is trust this, Jack," James glares toward the shiny espeon once more, "So come with, or just go off on your own. I don't care regardless."

"F-Fine. I'll come with," Jack responded, slowly padding up beside the pair, "Let's just, get the hell out of here."

"Agreed. Lead the way James," Kristen nods, watching as James was very quick to start following the current of air channeling from wherever he felt it. Kristen and Jack followed closely behind him...

The trio would round a simple corner, and far across, they found where the air was coming from. A set of bars, taking over one portion of the wall, like a large window. They were spread pretty decently apart, yet still at the same time rather close together.

"Woah, that's some good feeling James!" Jack spouts out loudly, chuckling as well and dashing toward the bars, pushing his muzzle between two of them... That's about all he could fit through.

"Jack, quiet! We don't wanna get caught!" Kristen speaks up in a whispered scold, dashing along behind the Espeon and making her way beside him, "You can't just go off and yell like that!"

"Gee, I'm sorry Kristen, I just got excited!" He would whisper back, rolling his eyes...

"Try not to do that anymore!"

While the scolding through harsh whispers went on, James slowly padded along toward the bars himself, leaning his head up against the bars, "They're thick, solid. No way we can get through that."

"We are Pokemon, we have super powerful moves, you think we can't get through that?"

A loud clang is suddenly heard, causing all three members of the Thunder Shock trio to turn their heads...

... Only to find a gate now had them locked in, similar to the bars showing off the outside, yet with even less space between each bar... They were locked up again...

... "Fuck."

"Wait, I got this!" Jack spouted, chuckling deviously as he shut his eyes closed, and his the red gemstone on his forehead began to glow...

...

...

... He suddenly lets out a loud shout of pain, eyes shooting open, stumbling somewhat on his paws, before collapsing!

The other two mons in the group don't seem too focused on what had gone down, though Kristen took a moment to pad down toward Jack, "You seriously didn't think a prison containing millions of powerful pokemon didn't have protection against moves of certain more powerful types?"

"H-Huh...?"

"Oh it doesn't matter. We're fucking trapped, there's no way out," Kristen forces those words out, glaring around at her surroundings, "We might as well just accept it and move on."

"Screw that noise, I want out of here!" James shouts loudly, not like it mattered if they were caught because they technically already were, "I'm not giving up!" The vines of the Leafeon quickly shoot out from his sides, and he starts to rapidly slash hard at the bars that lead to the outside world. While he may be making no progress, he's still trying and trying.

Kristen sighs and rolls her eyes, "Idiots."

* * *

"You know, you don't have to be so rude to us Mark," Ally commented, scoffing somewhat from her position walking in front of Bayley and Mark, the Glaceon turning her head back to look at the other two.

Bayley was left silent at this moment, trying not to focus on the situation at hand.

While Mark was glaring up at Ally, letting off a low growl, "Yeah, so what? I'm rude, deal with it."

"What you said before is really unacceptable."

" _what you said before is really unacceptable._ "

"You're starting with this now? What are you some child?"

 _"what are you some child?"_

Ally grunts, shakes her head, and turns back to continue looking forward... Only to suddenly bump into something large and furry... Her eyes go wide and she backs up, looking upwards to see...

... An Incineroar... Glaring down at them... And on his chest... A badge...

"FUCK!" - Mark

* * *

We were back now with Drake and Ashlyn, the Mudkip and Vulpix duo seen running rapidly down a spiraling set of stairs in a small, yet tall, tower-like feature. This was one of the watch towers for the wall, meaning they were on the way toward their exit! "I-I think w-we can make it first!" Ashlyn praised, seeming to be smiling a bit as she bounced along down the stairs behind her friend, who looked back to find himself also chuckling at the way Ashlyn moved.

"Hahah, yeah I think so!" Drake giggled a little, turning his head and focusing on the rapidly decreasing staircase, their journey downward getting smaller and smaller with each step...

Until eventually they found themselves at the bottom, Drake and Ashlyn bashing out of the first door they saw, and both letting out little squeals of happiness at what they saw!

They were outside of the prison! And dead ahead, there it was, the finish line! What had to be crossed to win the challenge for your team! To win invincibility!

What was also there, on the other side of the finish line though, made Ashlyn suddenly let out a low whimper in fear...

Surrounded by the walls of a large, metal cell... Was Maria... Wide awake and growling ferociously at her surroundings, "I SAID LET ME OUT! LET ME THE HELL OUT, RIGHT NOW!"

* * *

[Confession = Ashlyn]

"When I saw Maria... I about died... My plan was to make it seem like I was going slower than Drake, so when he eventually won, it would look like I at least tried, but... Maria would be the one person able to realize that at this one part of the challenge... I actually wasn't trying..."

* * *

"L-Let's get going..." Ashlyn suggests, gulping down her fears and breaking out into a quick sprint.

Drake would yelp at the suddenness, though listening to his friend he bursted out into the same sprint as well, catching up to her as much as possible, before finding himself dead even with her, the two dashing side by side...

* * *

[Confession = Drake]

"I need to try and throw this challenge! I know Ashlyn's in so much danger if her team loses... But I think I'm honestly safe tonight! I could go to the ceremony thingy and I think I wouldn't get voted out! So yeah, I'm fine with being at risk. Because I know I wouldn't be in as much risk as Ashlyn is in right now...

* * *

It wasn't that long of a dash, but both Ashlyn AND Drake seemed to spot themselves slowing down as they got closer to the line... The closer they got, the slower they got... Until eventually, they both stopped dead in their tracks, right beside the finish line.

Maria glared at the duo with wide eyes, growling out, "ASHLYN! CROSS THAT LINE RIGHT NOW!"

"What are you doing?" Drake asks, turning his head to look at his friend, tilted somewhat, "Why'd you stop?"

Ashlyn sighs, shaking her head and turning to look back at her friend, "I don't want you at risk Drake... Why did you stop?"

"I don't want you at risk either... Look, I have a higher chance of staying if my team loses... I can get really close with everybody..."

* * *

"Please... Just cross that line..." The voices of Drake, Ashlyn and Maria were all left to pour out through the speakers in the prison hall. Everyone in the game was given the chance to hear what they were both saying.

Julliet and Jordan

Mark, Bayley, and Ally

Kristen, James, and Jack

Xavier and Jesse

And Matt

Everyone heard it. Everyone.

* * *

"I-I won't... Even if it means I'm going home, I... I... I can't let you be at risk Drake!" Ashlyn was tearing up... Sniffling... Starting to sob, softly cry, tears falling from her eyes and striking the ground below.

"Listen, I'll be alright. I'll be perfectly fine," Drake lifts his paw up, gently resting it on Ashlyn's cheek, "Just... Cross that line..."

"I-I-I... I can't..."

Both Ashlyn and Drake looked into each others eyes, Drake now starting to somewhat tear up at his friends assurance that she would not cross that line...

They were so entangled in their own sights, their own thoughts of how to get the other to cross...

So focused...

... That they barely noticed the thudding of paw prints rapidly approaching...

 _*Thud*_

 _*Thud*_

 _*Thud*_

 _*Thud*_

 _*THUD*_

 _*THUD*_

 _*THUD*_

 _*THUD*_

The extremely emotional scene between Drake and Ashlyn was very quickly broken up by an Umbreon, Matt, launching himself forward and colliding with Ashlyn, tackling her and himself across the finish line and pushing her down to the ground, following that Matt leaping over her, and standing tall.

"ASHLYN!" Drake called out, finally crossing the finish line himself and leaning down to check on her, "A-A-Are you alright Ashlyn?"

"TEAM FIRE FANG WINS INVINCIBILITY!" Calls out the host from a speaker system, causing a majority of those from Fire Fang to cheer. Aside from Matt, Ashlyn, and Maria, who were all privy to the sights they had seen and the sounds they had heard not even a minute prior...

"TEAM THUNDER SHOCK, THAT MEANS YOU MUST VOTE OFF ONE OF YOUR SEVEN! MEET UP AT THE REWARD SET AT THE NOON TONIGHT!"

* * *

"You know who to vote, right?" - Kristen

"Yes." - James

"Of course. Little guy screwed up his game." - Jack

* * *

"More likely than not, I'm going to be expected to vote for him..." - Jordan

"Should you really though? He's a pretty nice kid." - Julliet

"I don't know... I just don't wanna be on the outs immediately." - Jordan

* * *

"You know who to vote for, right mate~? Heheheh~" - Xavier

"Y-Y-Yes..." - Jesse

* * *

 **NIGHT 3**

The next scene was a long set of hours later, as the sun had just finished setting. The awards stage, where Donny Perkins found himself standing atop of. Beside him, on a small table, lied six golden film-reel statues. Right on the edge of the stage, a staircase leading upward. And just across from the stage, on one set of bleachers, was every member of Team Thunder Shock.

"Team Thunder Shock," Donny starts, "You lost todays challenge, and that is why you find yourselves here. At the Elimination Ceremony. One of you will be voted out tonight. They will be asked to walk along the red carpet of shame," Donny extends his arm out to reveal the red carpets location, just to the far right of the stage, leading off onto the road, "Catch the Limousine of Loserdom," A limo pulls up at the end of the red carpet, found to be all rickety and busted up, with a foul stench of oil and other unknown scents reeking from it, "And leave, to never return. EVER."

"You will be asked to walk along over to the confessional, and walk inside. There you will place your vote, before walking back out for the next person to walk in and vote."

"Afterward, I will announce, one by one, those who are safe, until it is only down to one person left, who will be officially voted out of this game. Those who are announced as safe will stand up, climb up the stairs here, and grab a golden film-reel, to represent your safety."

"Alright, let's get started. Kristen, you're up to vote first."

Kristen stands up, padding down the bleachers and heading toward the confessional...

* * *

The scene ends with Jordan slowly padding back from the confessional, the Luxray wearing a small frown on his face. He had been the last to vote. He pads back up onto the bleachers, sitting beside Drake...

"So, you know for sure it's them going home tonight?" Drake whispers to Jordan... Though the Luxray doesn't answer, a tear streaking down his cheek. This only makes Drake tilt his head in confusion...

"You've all cast your votes," Donny starts, "When I call your name, come up and grab a film-reel. There are only 6. The person left without a film-reel, will find themselves going home tonight. And they can never come back. EVER."

...

"The first film-reel goes to..."

"... Kristen."

Kristen grins a little, nodding as she pushes up to a stand and starts on her way down the bleachers, making her way up the steps of the awards stage, and grabbing up one film-reel.

"... Jordan."

Jordan gives a small nod, following in Kristens steps with a much slower feel to his walking, almost like he's dragging his paws.

"... James."

James grins alike Kristen, pushing up to a stand and padding quickly down the set of bleachers, up the steps, and grabbing up a film-reel with one of his vines.

"... Jack."

The Shiny Espeon practically bounces up in happiness at the fact that he was left safe, grinning from ear to ear as he continued to 'bounce' his way to grabbing a film-reel.

"... Xavier."

Xavier squeals out in happiness that he was left safe, pushing up to a stand and smiling... Only to suddenly grow wide eyes and stop, turning to look back... Right beside each other, side to side, were the two people without safety...

Drake... and Jesse...

Xavier seemed in shocked as he store up at Jesse not being safe yet, letting off a low gulp... He slowly turns back to look at the host...

"This, is the final film-reel of the evening," Donny reveals, however there are two on the table, one still left unclaimed by a distraught Xavier.

Drake looks up at the film-reels and Donny with wide eyes, starting to shiver somewhat as he store at them... His heart was beating heavily in his chest, just hoping his name would be called out...

Jesse on the other hand, had his eyes shut, and his head hung, silently whispering to himself... "P-Please l-let me l-leave... P-Please l-let me l-leave..."

...

...

...

...

"The final film-reel..."

"... Goes to..."

...

...

...

...

"... Jesse."

"YES!" Xavier squealed out happily, bouncing back up to where Jesse was and pulling him close with his ribbons, hugging him tight!

"N-N-No..." Jesse lowly whimpers, sniffling somewhat...

"W-Why me?" Drake lets out a low squeal of his own in shock, pushing up to a stand, "W-Why did you vote me o-out?!"

"Dude," James starts, rolling his eyes, "Are you fucking serious? All that shit you told Ashlyn?"

"B-But you guys were inside! H-How did you hear all of that?!"

"Prison P.A. Started playing man, and it fucked your game hard," Kristen announces, chuckling, "Plus we would've voted you out anyway. Weakest link and all."

Drake doesn't know what to say, so instead he just says nothing... Hanging his head and slowly making his way down the set of bleachers.

"Limousine of Loserdom awaits Drake," Donny announces.

Drake only gives but a nod, sadly padding his way along the red carpet, climbing into the limousine...

And everyone watches as it drives off, with one member of their team now gone...

* * *

[Vote = Kristen]

"My vote tonight is for Drake. Sorry boy, but you fucked up royally with those words."

* * *

[Vote = Drake]

"I'm gonna vote for Jesse tonight, I'm sure others will vote the same way. I know he wants to leave too, anyways."

* * *

[Vote = Jesse]

"I-I'm v-voting for m-myself... J-Just... G-Get me o-out of here..."

* * *

[Vote = James]

"Drake, you screwed up royally when it came to the challenge, it's about time you pay for making us lose."

* * *

[Vote = Jack]

"My vote goes to Drake, I'm sorry man. But you're the majority vote tonight. I hope you can forgive me..."

* * *

[Vote = Xavier]

"Heheheh, sorry but tonight my vote is for Drake! Little guy made a mistake in the challenge!"

* * *

[Vote = Jordan]

"I-I... I'm sorry Drake... I... I have to vote for you tonight..."

* * *

"Are Kristen, James and Jack in an alliance?"

"Will Ashlyn be given extensive beatings for her reluctance to win todays challenge?"

"Will Xavier EVER lay off of Jesse?"

"NO!" Xavier squeals, giggling out and hugging Jesse closer...

"H-Help... M-Me..." Jesse whimpers lowly...

"Find out, NEXT TIME!"

"On Total!"

"Poke-Drama!"

"TO!"

"THE!"

"FIIIIILMS!"

* * *

 **THANK YOU GUYS FOR READING, IT REALLY MEANS A LOT TO ME AND KENNY! ANYWAYS, AS USUAL, IT IS TIME TO DROP AND REVEAL CASTS WE ARE CASTING FOR!**

Total Poke-Drama Season 4 - 4/12

Total Poke-Drama Season 2 - 0/? (We had casting plans for this one, BUT, we decided to drop some of the cast, so now we're looking for others!)

Survivor Pokemon: Leiloa - Brains Vs. Brawn Vs. Beauty (Season 3) - 1/9

Big Brother Pokemon 2 - 3/16 (We are considering dropping Big Brother Pokemon)

 **IF YOU WANT TO SIGN UP CHARACTERS, ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS PM US!**

 **ONCE AGAIN, THANKS FOR READING, AND I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED!**


	6. The Day After Interview - 14th Place

**THE DAY AFTER**

 _ **DRAKE**_

* * *

[A/C: Before we get into anything, I would like to really quickly address something. So, last chapter, when it first came out, Ally was shown and described as missing her pup, Dan, however Dan is Julliet's pup. Thanks to Xevan for helping us realize our mistake. That has since been fixed up to show Ally instead missing her younger brothers, though we may not have been able to fix all affected parts. Please do keep in mind, Julliet is Dan's caretaker, alongside James. Ally is missing her younger brothers.]

* * *

 _"So Drake, we're gonna start simple for our first question. How did it feel being the first pokemon voted out?"_

The Mudkip sat down in front of the camera, leaning up against a tree, a large looking pool and hotel view shining behind his form. He wore a small smile.

"Oh, well I was crushed when it first happened. You know, being the first out isn't the best thing, but I still gave it my all, even if by the end of it, I sacrificed my game to keep Ashlyn in."

 _"Is that why you threw the challenge? To keep Ashlyn in?"_

"I mean, wasn't that obvious? I wanted to make sure Ashlyn played longer. I'm hoping she lasts longer than that Arcanine, I know for a fact that Pokemon was very unnecessarily rude to her."

 _"Now, when you were talking to Ashlyn, right in front of the line, did you know your conversation with her was being played throughout the P.A. System in the prison?"_

"No. I had no clue actually. That's for sure what screwed me out of that game, if that didn't happen I'm sure it would've been Jesse going last night."

 _"Why is it that you voted Jesse?"_

"Well, that was just me trying to stay in the game. I felt Jesse was the best chance to stay, get him out. I campaigned as much as I could to get him out, but obviously it didn't work. Not on one other pokemon."

 _"Who mostly did you campaign to to get Jesse out?"_

"Pretty much everyone except for Jesse and Xavier. I tried to convince everyone, but it didn't work. I do want to apologize for trying to get Jesse out, and when he comes here I will. But that was the best move for me, because aside from myself, he seemed to be the weakest on the team."

 _"You say 'when' instead of 'if'. Any reason for that?"_

"Oh, well yeah, I'm 100% sure Jesse won't make it to the end. He's a nice guy and all, but he won't last long. It's a team game based on strength, and in the event Thunder Shock loses again, just take a look. You got a tough Jolteon, a strong Luxray, an aggressive Leafeon, a very quick and social Shiny Espeon, and a surprisingly strong Sylveon, I'd know, I've been hugged by him once. But just looking at who's left on that team aside from Jesse, it just doesn't really make sense to get rid of anyone aside from the Vaporeon. It would be a stupid move."

 _"Let's go back to Ashlyn. How far do you think she'll make it?"_

"..."

"... I'm optimistic."

"I'm just hoping that they decide to give her a chance, instead of say, if things go left she ends up right and goes home. I'm pretty sure she can make it far. On one end I hope to see her here so we can hang out and have fun again, but on the other end, I don't want to see her here, I want to see her make it to the end, maybe even win."

 _"Alright, it's about time we get to wrapping up. One last question before we do so, do you have any advice for anyone in the game?"_

"Well with my vote out, I think they started it, but my advice is simple."

"Break up the power duos, the duos that know each other."

"Most pokemon in scenarios in this, I think, would stick with what they know. Sticking with what they know could be good for them, for sure. But it's bad for everyone else. They split me and Ashlyn up already, and while I don't like that me and Ashlyn are apart, I think it was a good move."

"But now they need to follow through, get the other duos out. Matt and Ally are targets, but I want Ally to make it to the end if Ashlyn can't, plus Matt seems the more powerful of the two. so get Matt out. And them same with James and Julliet, James seems the more powerful, get rid of James first chance."

"That's all I gotta say."

 _"Alright, thanks for the interview Drake. You are the first person voted out of Total Poke-Drama: To The Films. Good luck, and enjoy yourself."_


	7. Episode 4 - Mean Everyone

**TOTAL POKE-DRAMA: TO THE FILMS**

 **EPISODE 4**

 **MEAN EVERYONE**

* * *

 _"Last time, on Total Poke-Drama, To The Films!"_

 _"After being divided into their teams of 7, our 14 contestants were locked behind bars for the three-part prison challenge!"_

 _"Xavier tried to grow closer and closer with Jesse, but all Jesse wanted was to be further and further from Xavier!"_

 _"There were punches, beatings, and boiler rooms as the two teams vied for invincibility! ThunderShock dominated the first two parts of the challenge, but when it came to the part of the challenge that meant most, 5 of Thunder Shock's 7 found themselves locked tight behind bars! And not to mention Drake refused to win the challenge for them!"_

 _"That refusal was what got him the first boot, finding himself being driven away on the Limousine Of Loserdom!"_

 _"He wasn't the only member of a team who found themselves in sour water for trying to throw the competition, however, as Ashlyn, Drake's closest friend, found herself in the same predicament on the other side!"_

 _"Is there any chance Maria will ever learn to forgive and forget?"_

 _"How will Ashlyn react to Drake's elimination?"_

 _"Who will be voted out?"_

 _"Find out tonight, as the contestants GET SCHOOLED, on TOTAL!"_

 _"POKE-DRAMA!"_

 _"TO!"_

 _"THE!"_

 _"FILMS!"_

* * *

*Cue Intro* (In Profile)

* * *

 **NIGHT 3 - AFTER ELIMINATION CEREMONY**

 **RELEASED ON TV: 2nd Week Of June, 2017**

Those from Team Thunder Shock had just returned from the elimination ceremony, males filing into the males living space and females filing into their own. In the female living space, before Thunder Shock returned, a lot of the females were left to hang out amongst each other. Maria, Ally, Julliet, Ashlyn, and Bayley. Ashlyn and Ally had started talking with each other, looking to get to know each other due to their new mutual friend, Drake. Then there was Julliet, who was lying down, under her covers, curled up and everything trying to get some shut-eye. And then, Maria, looking into the mirror in the room, large paws pushing against her face as she attempted to work on her makeup, letting out low growls as Bayley, the fenniken, continuously tried to huggle up on top of her...

* * *

[Confession = Maria]

"Why is it that I had to be on the same team as a bunch of idiots? If I had known these mons would be so damn annoying I wouldn't have picked them! Maybe if I had chosen the others, my team would have won all three challenges yesterday, instead of just the last one!"

"Bayley is so damn clingy, Ashlyn and Ally are drawn to Drake for whatever reason, Ashlyn to the point where she tried to THROW THE CHALLENGES FOR HIM YESTERDAY, Matt is just a fucking dickhead, All Julliet does is mope around and cry about her 'love', and Mark is just the shadiest, most pathetic loser I've ever met."

"Drake had better been voted off of the other team! I need everyone on their A-Game tomorrow so we can dominate, instead of just getting lucky when it came to the win! I'll give Matt one thing, he was the ONLY REASON we won yesterday!"

* * *

[Confession = Ashlyn]

"Gosh... I'm really concerned for Drake... I mean, I know he seems confident that it isn't him going home... But I'm still worried... Ally seems pretty worried too..."

* * *

[Confession = Ally]

"Did I, at one point, think Drake was definitely staying if his team lost? Yes."

"Were those thoughts tossed into a cold, dark oblivion when the voice of him refusing to win the challenge for his team rushed through the Speakers in the Prison?"

"Yes."

"I would be surprised if he stayed."

* * *

The sound of the door handle jiggling causes everyone's ears to perk up (well aside from Julliet, who at this point was dead-asleep).

Ashlyn, Julliet, Maria, Bayley, they all turn their heads to watch as the one female from Thunder Shock pushed open the door and stepped inside, kicking it shut behind her.

"So, tell us," Maria is first to speak up, glaring, "Who'd you guys vote out?"

Kristen rolls her eyes at the glare and demand to answer the question, turning and padding over to her bunk, one of the bottoms, hopping up onto it and lying down, forming a small curl atop her bed, "The stupid Mudkip who threw the challenge."

"WHAT?!" Ashlyn squeals out loudly, eyes widening very much so at hearing that, "B-B-But... Wh-Why?!"

"He threw the challenge. Plus, he's the weakest out of all of us, he deserved to go."

Ashlyn looks down at the ground, head hanging in shame...

"You okay Ash?" Ally asks in a soft, hushed tone, reaching her paw out and resting it along Ashlyn's back, "Don't worry... You can still make it far. I'll make sure of it."

Ashlyn just sort of silently shook her head, low whimpers easing out from her maw...

Ally gently rubs Ashlyn's back, letting out a low sigh...

* * *

[Confession = Ally]

"I can understand why she's taking this so badly, but really... This is a lot more than I expected after thundershock lost... No matter though. I can pick her up, and we can work to get her as far as possible. Me and Matt."

* * *

[Confession = Maria]

"YES! HAHAHA! OH YES, THIS IS GREAT! Now hopefully that bitch can focus on what is important! WINNING!"

* * *

[Confession = Ashlyn]

"D-Drakes gone... H-He's actually g-gone... I-I... *Gulp* I... I can't believe it..."

* * *

"How about we go ahead off to bed, Ashlyn?"

With a small sniffle, Ashlyn would nod in response to Ally's suggestion, dragging her paws as she padded toward her bunk, the one right beside Kristen, and on the top. Ally slept on the bottom one.

With help from Ally, Ashlyn was guided up to her top bunk, where she lied down, planting her face into the pillow, and softly cried herself to sleep.

Ally lied down below, and it wasn't much longer before Maria and Bayley also found themselves climbing into their own bunks, Maria a bottom beside Julliet's and Bayley's on top of Maria's. Of course, Maria turned the light in the trailer off before making her way to bed.

* * *

Back in the males trailer, Matt and Mark were left having to hang out with each other. Though they didn't really try to. They both left themselves on opposite sides of the room, Matt on one end, and Mark on the other...

* * *

[Confession = Matt]

"So, you guys at home are probably wondering what the hell I went off looking for in the prison. Evidence is all I have to say, incriminating evidence at that. And I'm going to use that to make the lives of those prisoners better, try to convict those two fucked up guards. That'd be the day, huh?"

"Well, I have the evidence. Right here," He lifts up a large packet of papers, waving them around and showing them off. Only the one on the front could be seen. showing one of the guards, the Charizard, tossing a flamethrower on one of the prisoners, "Yeah after this game, they're going down. And maybe I'll keep one of the pictures to remember that day. Maybe." He grins, lifting up a little backpack and shoving the photos inside.

* * *

[Confession = Mark]

"Quiet is nice. It is. But this is NOT what I want! I want CHAOS ON THIS MOVIE SET! I WANT CHAOS ON MY TEAM! And what would be the best way to toss us into chaos?!"

"Lose tomorrow's challenge!"

"Yeah, we need to lose tomorrow, and throw this team into a chaotic mess! Because that's how I rule! IN CHAOS! HAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

* * *

The shaking and rattling of the door handle being turned could be heard, catching the attention of Matt and Mark, turning to stare as it opened up, and the males from team Thunder Shock filed in one after the other. James, Jordan, Jack, and Jesse and Xavier, the latter cuddling close to the shivering former.

"Missing the Kip?" Mark asks, letting off the slightest of grins, "He's gone?"

"He's gone," James replies, turning to look at Mark and glaring, "Now shut up, I want some peace and quiet."

A vine extends toward the light switch, right beside the door, which had just been closed after everyone entered, and it's flicked off, the room cascading into a soft darkness, "Everyone get to bed right now."

"Oh shut it James," the familiar voice of Matt speaks up, the Umbreon rolling his eyes, which glowed a dark red in the dull dark... "Like all of the guys are gonna listen to you with the snap of a finger..."

James's head shoots to look at Matt, glaring at him harshly... It was too dark for James to see too clearly, but with Matt being a dark type, he was able to see pretty well in the dark.

...

...

...

* * *

 **DAY 4**

The old, familiar sounds of alarm clocks ringing throughout the trailer suddenly shined into the ears of the sleeping Pokemon in each room. Those sleeping in the female trailer were left dull, quiet, and most groaning at the sound. Although one Pokemon in there seemed peppy about the situation, Bayley, who almost immediately sprang to life and giggled cutely!

"Uuugh, it's bad enough having some random alarm wake you up, but now with the giggling too!" Maria spoke in a harsh, annoyed, and bothered tone, glaring toward the clock, growling lowly, "Uuugh, turn it off!"

Bayley only gave a slight chuckle at Maria's annoyance, leaping out of her bed and making her way over to the clock, pushing down on the button to turn it off. Although, she noticed a note beside the alarm clock...

"Oh, a note!" She announced, looking over it and reading it aloud to the other girls, "'As soon as the alarm clock goes off, shower up and meet at the craft services tent for breakfast', Oooh I wonder what this could be about!"

"It's still dark out... Why does he want us awake so damn early...?" Ally groans out lowly, slowly rolling off of her bed and onto her paws... She lowered her head and took a small sniff of herself, something she used to do often in her normal wake-up procedure...

... And she gave a small gag...

* * *

[Confession = Ally]

"Oh my Arceus... I smell just... Just... Terrible! I need a shower, bad!"

* * *

"Ugh... Well, at least we have time to shower... Hopefully." - Ally

* * *

"What the hell is Donny thinking, having us wake up this damn early! The suns not even out! It hasn't even started rising yet!" James was pissed, yelling out in full anger and rage in the guy's trailer, something he was prone to do at any time, anywhere.

He was almost immediately met with a paw to his cheek, a black paw, that of Matt's, the Umbreon glaring back at James, slowly shaking his head, "You need to cut this out, James. Yeah, we get it, it's early. We don't want to be up either. But all your complaining is doing is making this worse for us, dammit, so shut the hell up."

James's head snapped back to look at Matt after the slap, a heavy glare drawn on him, eyes of rage and fury shining through his eyes... "What the fuck are you thinking...?"

"I'm thinking you need to calm the hell down. Go punch a pillow or something, as long as you stop reacting like this, okay? We're all tired, that challenge kept a lot of us up, and that ceremony I know kept you up longer, even if we went to sleep at the same time. Just calm it the hell down."

James stays silent...

... Breathing deeply...

... Glaring hard at Matt...

... Before letting out a long, drawn-out sigh, shaking his head, turning, and walking off back toward his own bed, hopping onto it and starting to tear up the pillow to try and take his anger out of him.

* * *

[Confession = James]

"That prick actually thinks he can just slap me and get away with it?! Fuck that prick! He's dead today! Dead!"

* * *

It was only about an hour and a half later by the time a majority of the contestants were in the craft services tent, gathered along and sitting on the separate benches beside their team members. Only one Pokemon was missing, Maria.

Though she soon walked through and into the tent, her fur soaking wet after taking a nice, long, steaming shower. She swayed her body in a perfect manner as she stepped into the tent, long fur rustling through the air with every movement she made. She looked simply gorgeous.

"You gonna sit down or what?"

Her parade of beauty is interrupted by one of her teammates, Matt, who was left in somewhat of a pissy mood after the altercation with James that morning, and the early and rude wake up from the alarm clock...

Maria stops a moment... Sends Matt a long, drawn-out glare... And then walks up to the benches, sitting down across from Matt, and glaring him down...

"Everyones here?" The familiar voice of the host asks, stepping into the tent, wearing a nice, yet cheap looking suit and tie, grin worn on his face and holding up a billboard, "Allow me to take attendance."

"The hell are you spewing on about?" James prods to Donny, also in a bit of a pissed off mood it seems, "You're talking like we're in class or some shit and you're some pathetic teacher."

"Well, maybe because in a good hour from now, class will be in session for you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" - Ally

"Oh Arceus, this better not be..." - Mark

"Are we going to do a school challenge today?!" Bayley shouts out excitedly, eyes wide and excited for the day ahead!

"That is correct! Today's challenge will be school-based! And with a special twist!"

"EEEEEEE!"

* * *

[Confession = Bayley]

"Oh yes! Oh yes yes yes yes YES! I LOVE SCHOOL! YAAAAAY!"

* * *

Not everyone seemed as excited for today's film-based challenge as Bayley, most groaning in annoyance, some just not even speaking, though Ashlyn didn't really react, head down on her table and sighing softly...

* * *

[Confession = Ashlyn]

"Drake always loved school..."

"... He would have loved this challenge..."

* * *

"Now then, if you can shut it and let me explain!"

The room slowly goes quiet.

"Great! Alright, so we're finally going to be utilizing the sets today. Most specifically Sets A and B. Set A will be where the real challenge happens. It's a school gym set, and you'll be playing team dodgeball! 5 Pokemon on the field at a time, same rules apply with regular dodgeball. The first team to score three points, playing to the best of 5, winning one game earning you one point, wins immunity. But, between each game, there will be a socialization period on Set B, which is a mix of hallways, different rooms used to represent classrooms, and a library. It's a maze in there, so I suggest not getting lost. After one team wins, the winning team will then vote for one Pokemon on the losing team to be crowned 'Mr or Ms. Popularity!', and they will also be given immunity, but they'll still have to show up to the elimination ceremony, and they'll still have to vote."

* * *

[Confession = Maria]

"Well, that helps! If something happens and the pathetic group of nobodies that work with me and declare themselves a 'team' lose, then I'll surely be voted Ms. Popularity and be given an easy immunity! I mean, I'll still be furious if we lose, but meh, being told I'm popular has never been bad for me~"

* * *

"Go ahead, finish up breakfast. When you hear the bell, you better get to Set A within 5 minutes, because if you're late ONCE, you're completely ineligible to win the Popularity Vote!"

* * *

 **HALF AN HOUR LATER**

The next scene finds itself set in a large, indoor school gym set. Bleachers, wall decorations, everything that one could need for a pep rally or school basketball game. Or in this case, dodgeball.

The decorations on the wall end up looking familiar to one show, Bayley letting out a small squeal as she walks inside to notice everything, far behind the remainder of her team, and just barely making it in time, the last to enter actually.

"What the hell was that squeal for?!" Maria shouts back, turning and glaring daggers back at Bayley, who didn't seem to take notice to the hostility in Maria's... Everything.

"I know this gym! I know this gym!"

* * *

[Confession = Bayley]

"Ohmahgawd! Ohmahgawd! Ohmahgawd! This is the gym from Taiken High School Dreams! Ohhhh yes, I loved that shoooow! Taiken was so cuuuuute!"

* * *

"Good for you..." Maria states in a partially harsh and dragged tone, glaring away from the Fenniken.

* * *

[Confession = Maria]

"This whole swooning over this 'Taiken' thing better not hurt our chances! I will be damned if that happens!"

* * *

 **CHALLENGE - ROUND 1**

A sudden clap can be heard in the distance, contestants looking toward where it came from, the other side of the gym, and watching the host, Donny, the Charmeleon, making his way over, slowly clapping his hands, the same sarcastic manner as most movie villains work their claps, "Welcome, Welcome. This is the first part of the challenge! You will be playing in three rounds of dodgeball. Whoever wins the majority of those rounds earns a point! After the point is earned, we will go to free time, then the second game of dodgeball! There's gonna be free time between every game. Whichever teams wins the majority of dodgeball games, 3 of 5, wins immunity! And, they get to vote one of the members of the other team to also be given immunity. Is that simple enough to understand?"

A majority of contestants give a fair nod. But Jack suddenly raises a paw, and speaks up, "Uh, so, we're down a player. Does that mean that the other team has to sit someone out?"

"Nope! Only 4 pokemon will be on the court at a time, so sitting someone out isn't necessary! They just have one pokemon fresher than you! Oh yes, and after each round, two pokemon from each team have to switch out with two on the court, so everyone gets a chance to play!"

"Go ahead, pick your starting teams, we'll get started!"

* * *

The stage was set. One side of the court, lined with red, contained the members participating for Fire Fang. The other side, surrounded by yellow, contained the participating the members for Thunder Shock. There were also benches beside each portion of the dodgeball court, containing the members of each team who were sat out that round. There were also a line of dodgeballs on the black line that separated both teams's sides of the court.

"Kristen, Jack, Jordan, and James playing for Thunder Shock, Xavier and Jesse sitting out!"

"Maria, Matt, Julliet, and Mark playing for Fire Fang, Ally, Ashlyn, and Bayley sitting out!"

"After this first round, two people from each team will switch out. Best of 3 games wins immunity!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Go!"

Right off the bat, Kristen, Jordan, and James all rush forward toward the dodgeballs, Jack following though at a slightly slower pace. Whilst for Fire Fang, Maria, Matt, and Julliet take on that rushed off toward the dodgeballs, with Mark following behind Maria, pretty much using her as a shield.

Matt reaches the dodgeball line first, leaning his head down and butting the side of the ball, watching as it launches over and collides with the skull of a running James.

* * *

[Confession = Matt]

"HAH! I didn't expect that to happen but that was so damn good!"

* * *

"AHH!" James screeches, stopping quickly and taking a few steps back, shaking his head, and letting out a snarl, looking toward Matt, "James is out of the challenge, sit down with the others!"

Jordan was also relatively quick to reach the dodgeballs, using a similar headbutt technique as Matt, the ball slamming hard and rushing toward Maria, who quickly rolled out of the way. And that ball, flying past a dodged Maria, shot toward Mark and collided with him head first, slamming him back and onto his back!

Jordan only has to look up and see the damage he had done to feel guilty about that action...

... But Maria took advantage of it, lied on her side after the role, batting a ball with her paw, which rolled to Jordan and collided with his paw.

"Mark and Jordan, sit out!"

* * *

[Confession = Jack]

"Things aren't going well at all, we're already two down, some of our stronger two teammates are out of this round, and we only have Mark out, the weakest of their team that's participating. Things are sucking right now!"

* * *

Kristen rushes forward and kicks one ball with one of her hind legs. It drills forward rapidly toward Matt, though he quickly rolls onto his back, watching it soaring over him. His reaction time is quick... He raises two paws up into the air, and grasps the ball quickly, catching it!

"The balls been caught! Kristen, that means you're-"

"DAMNIT!" She squeals, glaring toward Matt and letting off a violent growl... Before huffing out, turning, and walking off the court.

This only left Jack, with three dodgeballs by his side. He stares toward the other three. Maria, Matt, and Julliet. Julliet with a ball.

He examined the situation, taking slight thought into what he should do...

... And then Julliet kicks the ball that she has.

The ball races forward toward Jack, who, with a slight gasp of surprise, dodges out of the way, rolling into two of the dodgeballs and knocking them away. One of them rolls onto the other side, and Julliet reacts quickly, leaping toward it and kicking it over!

Jack was caught even more off guard by this, evidenced by the time he noticed the ball, it was mere inches from colliding with his leg. And it does, which causes him to kneel a bit, staring up at the other team in shock.

"Jack's out, and Fire Fang scores point 1 in the first round! They only need one more point and this round is officially theirs for the overall score!"

* * *

[Confession = Jack]

"Oof, that wasn't the best I could do, I know that for sure. I need a second chance! But, they took me out. *Sigh*"

* * *

"Alright, second set!"

"Kristen, Jesse, Xavier and James playing for Thunder Shock, Jack and Jordan sitting out!"

"Maria, Matt, Ally and Bayley playing for Fire Fang, Mark, Julliet, and Ashlyn sitting out!"

* * *

[Confession = Maria]

"So yeah, I kept Ashlyn sat out. She's too damn emotional right now, and it could jeopardize a win here. It was better to put in Bayley. Surprisingly..."

* * *

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"..."

"... GO!"

"Stay there Jesse!" Xavier tells the one he calls mate in warning, trying to assure he stays safe, as himself, Kristen and James all sprint out toward the dodgeballs.

Jesse just sorta gives a small nod and does so, however shaking scared as he watches the scene unfold before him cautiously.

Meanwhile, on the other side, all four teammates rush out at the same, equal time as each other, dashing quickly toward the dodgeballs.

* * *

[Confession = Bayley]

"Dodgeball is kinda violent, but it's a game! And all games are fun! So, despite the violence, I'm gonna go ahead and have some fun!"

* * *

Bayley could be heard letting off a small giggle, watching her teammates with longer legs quickly outshine her in running, Maria the fastest, reaching the dodgeballs just as Kristen does. They both reach for the closest ball to them, grabbing it at the same time.

They notice just who they're in a pull fight against for the ball, and both growl...

"Just let go of the ball and lose, bitch!"

"Never! We're already down one player!"

"And by the end of the day, you'll be down by two!"

Two soft thuds are suddenly heard.

Dodgeballs colliding with the bodies of the two Pokemon.

They both turn and look over, spotting just what had happened.

Xavier had tossed a boll at Maria...

And Ally had tossed a ball at Kristen...

"Maria and Kristen are out! Need to get off the court!"

James watches the events with a snicker, turning his head and seeing as a ball suddenly rushes quickly toward him, colliding straight in his face once again!

"GAH!" He grunts, shaking his head, opening his eyes to glare toward who had thrown the ball his way.

Matt...

... James snarls, "You little bitch!"

"James is out! Hop off of the court James!"

James turns to look at the host... And with a loud snarl, he walks off the court, following behind a still ticked duo of Maria and Kristen.

Matt watches the Leafeon flee the court with a heavy grin. He was so very distracted by the current watching in pride, that he didn't notice a ball rushing toward the side of his head until it suddenly collided! With a loud yelp, he turns and looks to the mon who had tossed the ball and eliminated him, Xavier.

He huffs out slightly, though only rolls his eyes.

"Matt is-"

"Don't even say it, Donny," Matt interrupts the host...

... But Donny doesn't care, "MATT IS OUT OF THE CHALLENGE! TAKE A SEAT!"

Matt growls lowly, but shakes his head and ignores what seemed like boasting from the Charmeleon, the Umbreon finishing his walk off the court.

This now left Xavier and his 'mate' Jesse, against Ally and Bayley, who had only just then reached the dodgeballs.

* * *

[Confession = Xavier]

"Heheh, we're gonna win a point! We're gonna win a point!"

* * *

Xaviers ribbon was quick to shoot for a ball, wrapping tight around it and lifting it up. He set eyes on his target, Bayley, the Fenniken with her head down as she tried to lift a dodgeball up with her paws, unable to but struggling hard to do so. Xavier just sorta chuckled, and tossed the ball with his ribbon, watching as it flew toward Bayley!

... But it didn't hit her.

No, instead, a light blue figure shot out in front of Bayley and wrapped her paws around the ball, catching it and landing on her side, rolling onto her gut and pushing up to a stand! Ally had caught the ball!

"Ally catches the ball, eliminating Xavier! Jesse the only one left for Thunder Shock!"

Xavier looked on at Ally with a bit of surprise, but that soon fled his face, and he simply chuckled, "Heh, good catch!"

"Thanks," Ally smiles back, "Hey, could you please bring your 'mate' over here? It doesn't look like he wants to get too involved and I just want to eliminate him in a non-painful way."

"Pffft," Xavier grins a bit, "Jesse's gonna destroy you tw-"

"G-G-Go ah-head.." A voice suddenly calls out, Xavier's ears perking up and turning to look toward Jesse, the Vaporeon now sitting down beside Xavier, an open target, shivering, "G-Get it d-done..."

* * *

[Confession = Kristen]

"I see Jesse, the last member of our team in this round, basically sit down, give up, and let the other team best us 2 of 3 so they can be ahead of us in rounds 1-0. I'm fucking furious! Uuugh fuck! We should have taken him out instead of Drake!"

* * *

Ally gives a small nod, and gently tosses the ball toward Jesse. It gently hits his side, and rolls away...

"Jesse's out! Which means..."

"FIRE FANG WINS THE FIRST POINT IN THE BEST OF FIVE SERIES!"

Xavier is just left looking at Jesse with his head tilted, looking confused.

* * *

[Confession = Xavier]

"I just... Wow. He gave up. He actually gave up."

"..."

"Just further proves he needs help to boost his confidence, and I can do that! Heheh!"

* * *

Team Fire Fang gathered among each other and celebrated, whilst those on Team Thunder Shock all gathered up on the court together, most in some silence of sorts, whilst Kristen whipped her head toward Jesse, glaring... "If we lose again, it's you who's leaving."

Xaviers eyes went wide, and he shook his head, watching as Jesse took a small step back, hanging his head, and nodding, "Woah woah woah, Kristen lets not get ahold of ourselves, Jesse is a great teammate and we could go really far with him!"

Kristen let out a huff in annoyance, turning and glaring now to Xavier, "A great teammate? He just gave up what could have been a victory for us. At this rate, with him still here, we're going to be losing every damn challenge."

"But, he can prove himself, can't he?"

"I highly doubt that. But you know what? If you think he can, fine. If we lose tonight, but he did pull his weight, we can just vote you off instead."

* * *

[Confession = Jordan]

"Kristen is going way too far right now... It's... Kind of scary."

* * *

[Confession = Kristen]

"I may seem loose cannon, but I need to look out for the team. If that means being aggressive about it, then guilty as fucking charged."

* * *

Suddenly, a sharp growl came from a member of the team, eyes drifting toward the angered figure of James, eyes set down sharply on the mon who had caught him off guard in the challenge twice! Matt...

Matt was also turned and glaring in James's direction, though wearing a small grin as well.

"... Oh crap, we're gonna have to keep them separated if we want any chance of winning, aren't we?" Xavier suggests shortly, watching the anger between them...

* * *

[Confession = Xavier]

"The thought is simple, we simply can't risk Matt possibly taking out James. We'd be at even more of a disadvantage, and with me and Jesse's bums on the line, we need to win! So, for free time, some of us decided to make sure to hold them back from each other. So, Jordan and Jack stayed by James, and me and Jess tried to stay by Matt, keep him from James, make sure they didn't meet back with each other before the next round."

* * *

 **FREE TIME #1**

After the challenge, across in the second set, was a large crowd of hallways, along with various doors leading to different classrooms, one double door especially leading into a cafeteria. Posters were strung about the walls, really nailing home the look of a true high school hallway, subtracting the absolute mass of students between any given class.

The contestants had spread among themselves throughout the halls and various classrooms. It was during the moments between the games that somemon had decided it would be a good idea to try and convince another of a possible alliance. Only, this wasn't the first time this mon had asked.

Kristen sat down in the hallway, beside a wall, trying to get some relaxation in before the next portion of the dodgeball challenge, when suddenly, she heard his voice, one she had heard before...

"Helloooo Kristen!"

She let out an annoyed grumble, turning her head to Mark and glaring his way, "What is it you want now, chump?" She definitely didn't seem in the mood for any ideas Mark had.

Mark would just let off a small chuckle, taking a step or two closer to Kristen, grinning, "Heheheh, just wanted to bring up that alliance idea again, see if you had maybe changed your mind?"

"No."

"Come on Kristen, we can really get far in this if we align together! Then we'll have an inside scoop on everyone in each others teams, and we can-"

"Mark, I said no. Get the fuck out of my face," She snarls, claws outstretching from her paw as she pushes Mark away with the aforementioned paw, claws poking against his head, though not pushing in or drawing any blood at all.

Mark stumbles back, staring at the Jolteon, up at her, as she turns her head, and proceeds to pay him no mind, ignoring him.

He huffs out, "Hmmph, fine. Whatever," With his final words to the Jolteon at the time spoken, Mark simply turns and walks off, letting off low, annoyed grumbles.

* * *

[Confession = Mark]

"Why can't that snotty, punk ass brat just realize that the best thing for her is to align with me?! This could be the launch off of the greatness of our games! This is the first thing I need to assure my game works me to the end to win!"

* * *

[Confession = Kristen]

"Annoying prick, he needs to drown in blood. Take a fucking hint that I want nothing to do with you!"

* * *

Sat down at one table in the surprisingly large (for a small portion of a movie set) library, Julliet and Ally were sat across from each other, the two members of Fire Fang not alone though, as lying down atop the table, on her back, staring at the ceiling and shivering, was a third member of Fire Fang, Ashlyn. The Vulpix sniffled softly, continuing her saddened stare upwards.

* * *

[Confession = Ashlyn]

"I... I still can't believe it..."

"He's gone... Drake was voted out..."

"I... This was gonna be a fun summer competition, the two of us going far... And he was voted out first..."

* * *

"Ashlyn..." A soft voice speaks up, that of Julliet's, reaching a paw over and resting it against Ashlyn's own, gently gripping it, "I understand your pain, Ashlyn... But you have to be strong... For the team, for yourself, for Drake..."

"I... I..." Ashlyn gulps back loudly, sniffling somewhat and shaking her head, "I-I can't... I-I c-can't..."

"But you can Ashlyn, you can... Just try... Try as hard as you can, as much as you can... Drake wouldn't want you to be like this, he'd want you to stay strong and win..."

"I know... B-But I... I can't... I-I'm not good enough..."

"Ashlyn, you are good enough," Ally now chimes in, reaching her paw over and gripping her other front paw, letting off a soft sigh, "And you can prove it. I think you should start for us in the next round for the dodgeball challenge, try your heart out. For Drake."

Ashlyn sniffles... She was starting to tear up... She turned her head to look at Julliet... Then turned it to face Ally... Before letting off a shaky sigh, shivers returning as she looked back upward, "I-I'll try... I'll try... F-For Drake..."

"There we go!" Ally speaks up once more, a bit excited, "That's the spirit!"

"Drake would have wanted this, Ashlyn," Julliet reminds the Vulpix, the Flareon smiling softly toward her.

"I... I know... I know..."

* * *

"Oooh, this is where Taiken kissed Samantha!"

"And this is where Taiken kissed Mariana!"

"And this is where Taiken kissed Mandy!"

"And this is where-"

"Is there any place you're looking for that does not involve this Taiken-Whore kissing some girl?!"

Bayley had been running through the halls excitedly, bouncing around happily and giggling as she found places that contained moments from her favorite show, only to be interrupted by the mon who was making sure she didn't get lost before the next challenge, Maria...

She turns to Maria at the question, "I was about to say silly, this is where Taiken kissed Lance!"

Maria goes silent...

...

"... After ten minutes of following you around, you have no idea how much I want my claws to 'kiss' every part of your body."

Bayley's eyes go wide, and silence ensues.

* * *

Now we reside in a dolled up looking classroom, looking akin to an art room, many different paintings, and sketches strung about along the walls, art easels and desks existing in the same room.

At this moment, Xavier, Jesse, and Matt all found themselves in the room. Matt was sitting down on one chair, huffing lowly, whilst Jesse sat beside him, shaking in quite a fear.

Xavier sat across from Matt, frowning some at his behavior, "Hey look, you should really calm down..."

"Calm down? I am in the fucking zone! Do you know how therapeutic it was to just... Fucking slam dodgeballs at James's face as hard as I could?! It felt so damn good, and the only thing that would be better is to use my own claws and teeth on that pompous, aggressive ass..."

Jesse simply store forward at Matt's reply, shivers growing, very fearful that Matt may at any point just turn and attack him...

"You're scaring my mate dear," Xavier says, smiling toward Jesse, a ribbon slipping toward the Vaporeon and genty wrapping around his paw, "There there Jess, it's okay..."

"He's on your team, tell me what he's like with you guys. Is he a dick? Is he calm?"

"James can be kind of a dick sometimes, and not the good kind."

"The good kind?" Matt questions, before looking downward below the table and grinning a bit, "Ohhh."

"Yeah, looks like I don't have to answer. But he can be a bit bossy sometimes, and not everyone appreciates it. He's kinda close with Kristen? Like... Sort of. Not for sure just, sort of."

"Right, I getcha."

* * *

[Confession = Matt]

"So James and Kristen are likely in an alliance, huh? I can use this..."

* * *

"But hey, it might be a good idea to keep a bit calmer Matt. Stuff like that can, of course, put yourself and others on edge, and it probably won't be of too much help in the challenge to be pissed off."

Matt nods at Xavier and his thought process, shrugging, "I mean, I guess. I'll try to calm down."

"Thanks."

* * *

[Confession = Xavier]

"Now hopefully, that is enough of a talk for Matt to not try and attack James and try to ruin our shot at winning. Jesse was pretty shaken up during that conversation..."

* * *

In a different classroom, looking much more like the generic math classroom, with 5 columns of seats, 5 seats in each column, along with multiple posters hung up around the wall all mentioning weird math puns.

There was one particular poster, that one Pokemon was focusing on... It read 'Dear Algebra, stop trying to find your x, she left you and you will never know y'

"That's a weirdly dark poster to promote in a math class," Speaks up the familiar voice of Jordan, the Luxray having been the one focused on it.

"That stupid poster doesn't fucking matter right now!" Responded another familiar, quite angry voice, that of James! The Leafeon was sitting down in one of the seats, two large red marks on his face from where the dodgeballs collided with him, the ones launched at him by Matt, "What matters is that FUCKING UMBREON thinks he can get away with HITTING ME IN THE FACE TWICE!"

"Okay okay James, you need to calm down a b-" Jack had started speaking up, also in the room, sitting in the seat in front of him, which was turned around to face him. He was interrupted by James.

"CALM DOWN?! YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN?! NO! FUCK NO! NOT RIGHT NOW!"

"JAMES!" Jack yelled back, panting deeply, "YOU WILL NOT BE ABLE TO GET REVENGE IF YOU ARE THIS TICKED OFF! YOU WILL BE VULNERABLE AND WE CANNOT HAVE VULNERABLE!"

James goes silent... Staring at Jack with a bit of a shocked face...

"Plus," Jack resumes, voice lowered to his normal talking voice, which was still relatively loud, "Calming you down isn't the only reason I'm in here," He turns to look over at Jordan too, standing to their side, now examining the conversation, "I came here to discuss an alliance. Us three, til the end."

"... Are you fucking serious?" James starts, glaring, "With Mr. Religion over there?"

"There's nothing wrong with being religious," Jordan states back, a bit confused at the insult.

"Look, I think it would be best. James, the only pokemon who would expect me and you to work together is Kristen. No one would expect James in the fold, it would be huge."

"... You're really serious, aren't you?"

* * *

[Confession = Jack]

"It's quickly becoming obvious that James doesn't trust me, and that isn't a good thing at all. It will take some time, but I can resolve that issue."

* * *

"Yes, I'm serious. Just trust me, we can make it far with Jordan as well."

* * *

[Confession = James]

"Something is telling me this could lead into us turning on Kristen, and I would have to think hard on that. Kristen could be a benefit but... Eh, I don't know if I trust her. When you're this angry for such a long amount of time, trust is something you need to rely on. That and brute fucking strength, and I have a shit ton of that too!"

* * *

"... Fine Jack, I'll give it a shot."

Jack nods to James, smiling, "That's all that I was asking for."

A rather loud beep noise comes from the P.A. System of the school set, and the voice of Donny Perkins rings through, "Free Time is up! Get back into the gym for the next round!"

* * *

 **CHALLENGE - ROUND 2**

After the contestants had filed back into the gymnasium for the next challenge, they were given notice that things looked a bit... Different. There were six balls on the court, when before there was the same amount of dodgeballs as there was pokemon on each participating team.

"Contestants!"

Donny's voice rings through the gym, heads turning to view the Charmeleon, who grinned ear to ear, standing atop the Raichu's shoulders, one of the two assistant-like Pokemon of the show, Davis.

"Welcome! To the showdown scramble!"

"Showdown Scramble?" Questions Xavier, tilting his head, "What's the showdown scramble?"

"It will be all members of one team against all members of the other! Six against Seven!"

"WHAT?!" Seems to shout a majority of Thunder Shock in surprise, most with wide eyes, knowing now they were outnumbered for this challenge, in such an unfair manner.

"That's right! And just in case any of you were wondering, it's still best of 3! Now everyone get out on that court!"

* * *

[Confession = Kristen]

"Fire Fang is given a one player advantage, and that's completely unfair! Donny is basically trying to hand fire fang this round!"

* * *

[Confession = Maria]

"Pfft, the look on everyones faces on that other team were hilariously adorable~ Especially Kristen's! Heheheh~"

* * *

Each side of the court was lined with each member of each team, the six of Thunder Shock cautiously eyeing down the seven of Fire Fang. Due to the numbers advantage on Fire Fang, Thunder Shock was allowed to start one quarter closer to the dodgeballs than last round, while Fire Fang started in the same place.

Both teams awaited, eyeing the balls... Ready to break out into a burst for them... Well, not everyone from each team, Jesse from Thunder Shock was a bit apprehensive, and Jordan was a bit shaky too, as was Ashlyn from Fire Fang, very shaky.

...

"GO!"

As soon as the word sounds from Donny's mouth, a majority of the members of both teams race into a sprint, six of Fire Fang and four of Thunder Shock. Jesse and Jordan were both staying behind, and so was Ashlyn.

With Thunder Shock being given the advantage of starting closer, everyone on that time reached the set of dodgeballs before anyone on Fire Fang did, Jack even going as far as twisting around and sliding backward, kicking one ball with a hind leg, before leaping to the side, twisting back in mid-air, and placing his paw down on another ball, seeing the damage he did.

The ball had knocked Bayley clean in the face, casting a yelp from her and blasting her back a bit, being knocked into the mon behind her, who had only been using her as some slight cover, Ally.

Kristen and Xavier reach the dodgeballs as well, and Kristen out of the gate delivers a mad headbutt to one, causing it to forcefully push out and slam hard against Mark's side, the Zorua. It seemed the tactic for Team Fire Fang here was to put their small ones out in front, their weaker mons.

When Xavier reaches the dodgeballs, he's quick to wrap two up in his ribbons, lift them up! He tosses one wildly, missing just about everyone on the court, but keeps the second to hold until he feels he would need it.

James reaches the dodgeball set right after them, but he isn't left to his own for long, as Ally had grabbed the ball that eliminated Bayley, tossed it over to Matt, who was quick to give it a vicious headbutt!

"GAH!" The sound of harsh dodgeball against face comes for the third time from James, who's rammed hard in the face, again! The ball rolls away, and he shakes his head, growling out in a furious rage!

"Bayley, Mark, and James are eliminated!"

Announces Donny, after all of the events that had taken place over only a short few seconds, a wild start!

Matt is focused on James's pissed off features, chuckling some... Only, he was a bit too focused on him, unable to notice as a ball comes riding toward his side, and collides hard with the side of his gut. He 'oof'ed' hard, turning his head and seeing Xavier as the one who had eliminated him, with his left over ball!

"Matt's eliminated as well! Down to Ashlyn, Maria, Ally, and Julliet for Fire Fang, and Kristen, Xavier, Jesse, Jordan, and Jack for Thunder Shock!"

They had turned a 6-7 game to a 5-4 game, Thunder Shock actually had a player advantage at that point in time!

But, there were only three balls left that Thunder Shock could actually access, one on the line between each side of the court, the one Jack had pushed his paw down on after kicking the first, and the one that had just eliminated James.

This left the other 4 to the four left of Fire Fang, and they were quick to work on picking them up! There were two near Maria, just up ahead of her, the Arcanine grinning and lining up her shot, with Ally and Julliet both making a dash for two separate dodgeballs that were starting to roll toward the other side.

Julliet had to leap forward toward one ball, just barely sticking her claws into it and landing on her gut, lifting her head and looking to the ball, smiling!

Only for a sudden kick of a different ball to cause said kicked ball to collide with Julliet's side, Jack huffing somewhat happily as he eliminates Julliet!

"Julliet is eliminated! Fire Fang down to three!"

One of Xavier's ribbons shoot toward the ball near where James was eliminated from the challenge, a second ribbon though reaching toward the one he had grabbed and was about to use.

However, the sound of two balls being kicked simultaniously can be heard, Xavier's eyes going wide as one of them quickly collides with his ribbon and shoves it out of the way, eliminating him. The ball continues flying though, and it collides with Jesse's gut, who lets out a loud yelp and oof, whimpering...

"Xavier and Jesse are eliminated! Three to Three!"

"JORDAN! FUCKING HELP US!" Kristen shouts out for aid, quickly sliding under Xavier's second ribbon, the one that wasn't hit, launching out for a ball and hitting it hard with one front paw, which launched toward Maria.

Maria only snarls, reaching out for the ball, and...

... Hitting it with her paw... Causing it to rush toward her side, and partially behind...

... And that collides with Ashlyn, who also yelps and backs up, staring down at the ball and gulping.

"Maria and Ashlyn are eliminated! Thunder Shock has three left, and Fire Fang is down to just Ally!"

Ally lets off a shaky gulp, staring down at the other three Pokemon on Thunder Shock... Kristen, Jack, and Jordan... But, she smiles, and reaches out for a ball beside her, the one she was chasing earlier and had managed to stop.

...

"LET'S DO THIS!"

She tosses the ball in the air, waiting for it to fall, before headbutting it hard, just as Matt had done earlier, watching as it very quickly launches past Kristen and Jack, right toward Jordan.

The Luxray stared at it with wide eyes, shaking his head some, lifting up his paws...!

...

... And catching the ball.

He looks down at the caught ball in shock...

...

"ALLY HAS BEEN ELIMINATED! THUNDER SHOCK ONLY NEEDS ONE POINT LEFT TO EARN THIS ROUND AND TIE UP THE MAIN GAME!"

Members of Thunder Shock cheer loudly and happily as they earn that point in the second round, whilst those from Fire Fang stare on with a slightly defeated look.

* * *

[Confession = Ally]

"Well, gosh... At least I tried, hahah. There's always the second and third points to earn, anyways!"

* * *

[Confession = Maria]

"WHAT THE FUCK ALLY, USE YOUR HEAD! YOU DON'T FIRST AIM AT THE POKEMON FURTHEST FROM YOU, YOU AIM AT THE POKEMON CLOSEST FIRST! WE COULD'VE WON IF YOU HAD JUST THOUGHT THROUGH THAT!"

* * *

[Confession = Jesse]

"T-That b-b-ball to my b-belly... Hurt..." He was rubbing his gut in the confession area, "T-T-That was a g-good catch from J-Jordan, a-at least... O-Ow..."

* * *

[Confession = Jordan]

"I did it! I caught that ball! Oh gosh, I'm so excited, can I say it? Oh whatever, I'm gonna say it! I Fire-Typin Caught That ball!" His eyes go wide, "Oh goodness, forgive me for that inappropriate language!"

* * *

"ALRIGHT, SECOND GAME OF THIS ROUND!"

The 6 and 8 members of each team were once again lined up on each side of the court, most prepped and ready to take the dash toward the dodgeballs to get started, Thunder Shock once again being given the advantage of being closer.

However, before the round gets started, Ally, from Fire Fang, turns her head and directs her attention toward Ashlyn, giving off a small smile, "You should come run to thr front lines with us as soon as the round starts."

Ashlyn doesn't turn her head to look back at Ally, instead giving off a small, shakey nod, "O-Okay..."

"Ready... Set... GO!"

Right off the bat, just as before, everyone on Thunder Shock aside from Jesse and Jordan all sprints into action, making a mad dash and beeline toward the objects used to eliminate contestants in this challenge, the dodgeballs, while as a difference to Fire Fang, every member breaks out into a quick sprint. Even Ashlyn can be seen making a jog on her way toward the dodgeballs!

Xavier, running as his as he can, decides to use his body toward his advantage, stretching out two of his ribbons to quickly wrap tight around two dodgeballs before anyone can come anywhere near them, lifting them up and very quickly tossing one toward Julliet, who manages to make a leap over it, landing back down on her paws and continuing her dash. This left Xavier with one ball, pulling it back toward himself quickly.

He comes to a stop where he is, watching on as the rest of his team reaches the dodgeballs, Kristen first, who quickly turns around and outstretches her hind legs, pushing her hind paws up against two balls and launching them outward toward Fire Fang!

At first they are dodged, but the way they are kicked, they end up coming back toward one another and colliding with each other, which causes the balls to bounce out and collide with two members of Fire Fang, one hitting Maria, and the other hitting Ally.

Jack reaches the balls just a second after Kristen does, taking a sharp look back to notice James furiously rushing his way toward them. Jack gets a sorta idea, kicking one ball back and watching as James lowers his head and hits the ball hard with his forehead, causing it to launch out past Jack and toward one specific member of Fire Fang, Matt, very quickly. However, Matt seems to end up dodging to the side of the ball, collapsing to his side on the ground.

He watches the ball closely, watches as it collides with the wall of the other side of the court rather hard, and just sort of grins... The ball ends up soaring straight back across the court, onto Thunder Shock's face, and... Hitting James right in the face.

"OOF!" He yells out, as the harsh ball that he had passed himself collided hard with the side of his face, shaking his head and letting out an absolutely furious growl, whilst Matt simply snickers.

"MARIA, ALLY, AND JAMES ARE ALL ELIMINATED! DOWN TO AN EVEN 5-5 AND WE ONLY JUST STARTED, ASHLYN, MATT, JULLIET, BAYLEY, AND MARK ON FIRE FANG, AND JORDAN, JESSE, KRISTEN, JACK, AND XAVIER ON THUNDER SHOCK!"

Those on Fire Fang, well, Julliet and Matt at least, finally reach the row of dodgeballs, only two being available to them, Matt quickly launching forward and kicking back one of them, Julliet doing much of the same for the other, to assure they aren't taken by those on Thunder Shock. However, Matt, after launching one ball back into the safety of the Fire Fang side of the court, quickly leaped in the path of the dodgeball that Julliet kicked, and he takes that to his favor, outstretching his head and grunting as the ball collides with his head and shoots out into Thunder Shock territory!

It doesn't get too far in there before a ribbon wraps tight around it, catching it, the ribbon of Xavier, who chuckled and grinned, turning to look toward the now eliminated Matt.

"MATT HAS BEEN ELIMINATED, THUNDER SHOCK WITH THE MAJORITY!"

Kristen turns to Xavier, taking a sight at how Xavier had caught the ball to eliminate Matt, giving off a devious grin and nodding toward him. Xavier was quick to smile, and nod back toward Kristen, dropping the ball from his ribbons right beside Kristen, so she could use it as needed.

It wasn't too long though, before the sudden sound of a strong breath of fire came into play, and a ball, spinning wildly and shooting almost as quick as the speed of light, collided hard with Xavier's face, the Sylveon letting out a loud yelp of pain and falling back onto his side. His face exposed, holding a huge red mark, both one of collision and burning...

"XAVIER HAS BEEN ELIMINATED! GAME IS EVEN ONCE AGAIN!"

Kristen turned her head to look toward Fire Fang court, taking notice of what had gone down. Ashlyn and Bayley, mid court, stood side by side with each other, flame sizzles leaking from their mouth. Julliet was in the far back, dashing around the court, gathering dodgeballs, passing them to Mark, who would pass them to the girls. Mark at that moment was waiting for Julliet to pass him one, glaring and growling angrily, "DAMNIT! JULLIET, I NEED A FUCKING BALL! THEY HAVE AN OPENING!"

"I'M TRYING!" Julliet calls back, continuing to look around for one, but their court was surprisingly lacking a lot of them, most of them on Thunder Shock's side.

* * *

[Confession = Mark]

"Hey hey, don't get me wrong, I want us to lose as much as Maria wants us to win, but I'm not going to downright screw myself up by not making it look like I was trying. That would be foolish to just obviously be not trying, because then Maria's wrath would come down on me just as hard as it came down on Ashlyn, and she's no doubt the next one to go if we lose today. I'm not gonna put myself in the same position as her."

* * *

Mark seemed very distracted, not paying any attention to his surroundings, and Kristen took advantage of that knowledge. With the ball Xavier had dropped beside her, Kristen lowered her head behind it... Lined up her shot... And with a loud grunt, rammed her head into the ball, watching as it went flying toward Mark.

The Zorua turned his head quickly, getting sight of the ball, eyes widening. He attempted to quickly leap forward, but definitely not out of the way, as the ball collides hard with his gut, and pushes him back quite a bit, landing hard on his side on the gym floor.

"MARK IS ELIMINATED!"

Bayley turned her head and squealed out at the sight, eyes wide, quickly rushing toward Mark and crouching down to check on him, in a good deal of worry, cuddling close to the Zorua as the Fennekin checked the point the ball had collided with him.

Jack had sat there, he had been waiting for his chance almost the entire game, holding that one ball... And he knew now was his chance.

He reached his paw behind the ball, and quickly flicked it, kicking the ball, watching as it lifted off the ground after the kick, the force of said kick causing the ball to fly toward Bayley. Jack watches expectedly, as the ball just barely pushes against Bayley's ear, quickly passing by her. That... That actually hit her ear.

And Julliet, still rushing around looking for a ball in her distraction, would turn quickly at the sound of a ball roughly colliding with the wall, seeing the ball quickly launch toward her and hit her square in the chest! Julliet yelped, staggering back a few steps, and staring down at the ball, bouncing off the ground a few times before settling, and starting to roll...

"BAYLEY AND JULLIET ARE ELIMINATED! FIRE FANG ONLY HAS ASHLYN LEFT!"

Ashlyn had been sitting in the middle of the court throughout the entire venture, shivering deeply... The flames from her maw still settling and sizzling... She store with fear and regret in her eyes at the remaining four in Thunder Shock... Jack, Kristen, Jordan and Jesse...

And she gave a gulp...

"U-Uh... Uh..."

"Hey, Hey Hey," The sound of Kristen calls out, Ashlyn slowly turning to look toward her, "Yeah you, bitch, come over here so we can just win already."

Many eyes widen and gasps arise from the rather rude comment to the Vulpix, who took a few blinks... Her eyes started to tear up... And she slowly came to a stand, head hung in shame, and taking steps back toward the line...

Kristen waiting until Ashlyn was close enough, before kicking a ball softly toward her, the ball rolling to the Pokemon, about to gently brush up against her leg...

* * *

[Confession = Maria]

"That brat better-"

* * *

[Confession = Kristen]

"Not-"

* * *

[Confession = Maria | Kristen (Side by side confession, yet not together)]

"Catch that damn ball!"

* * *

It reaches Ashlyn's leg, rolling forward, just a few short seconds from gracing it...

... Before Ashlyn suddenly lifts her paw up and plants it down atop the ball, pinning it...

... Catching it!

"KRISTEN IS ELIMINATED!"

Kristen store on with furious eyes at Ashlyn, just shaking and fuming with anger... And she suddenly shook her head, turning and walking off the court, letting off a low mumble of "Bitch"...

Ashlyn took a few steps back, staring to the other three, who all at this point had their eyes on her.

The fire in her maw crackled and sizzled, and with a quick action, she shout out a rippling flame thrower, colliding hard with the ball and shooting outward toward the wall, passing beside both Jack and Jordan. It collides hard with the wall, and Jordan turns his head and body to watch, eyes wide as it hits his tail, pushing out off trail, eliminating Jordan for one, and sending the ball quickly toward Jack, colliding with his back, Jack yelping out and collapsing onto the ground, paw rubbing quickly at his back after that rough force...

"JORDAN AND JACK ARE ELIMINATED! WE ARE NOW ONE TO ONE, ASHLYN V JESSE, FIRE FANG V THUNDER SHOCK!"

It was really down to them two. Some of the Pokemon who were proclaimed the weakest on their respective teams, had outlasted the others, one even managing to aid in or complete on their own, three whole eliminations of the other team. Ashlyn huffed and puffed, staring toward Jesse, with eyes wide and shivering near the end of the court.

On one bleacher, Xavier cheered cutely, "COME ON JESSE, YOU CAN DO THIS!"

Maria turned her head toward the Thunder Shock bleachers, glaring toward Xavier, shaking her head, before turning back to the court, "ASHLYN, COME ON! TAKE THIS SHIT HOME!"

Ashlyn and Jesse continued staring toward one another.

Ashlyn had a ball roll up beside her, turning her head to look down at it. She slipped behind the ball, huffing slowly, still shaking, and reaching a paw over, softly kicking the ball toward Jesse.

The Vaporeon watched as the ball rolled slowly toward him, gaze shifting around toward everyone in the room, everything going silent for him in his nervousness. He looked toward Ashlyn, than to the ball...

Ashlyn

Ball

Ashlyn

Ball

Ashlyn

Ball...

... He looked back to Ashlyn, and mouthed the words 'I'm sorry.'

She gave a small nod, hanging her head down as she looked to the ground once more, as Jesse lifted his paw, and pinned down the ball, like Ashlyn had done before.

"ASHLYN HAS BEEN ELIMINATED, THUNDER SHOCK WINS THAT ROUND!"

A lot of the teammates on Thunder Shock let out loud roars and cheers of happiness, Xavier even going as far as hopping off of the bleachers and dashing quickly to Jesse, pulling him in very close for a lovely hug!

Meanwhile, Fire Fang slowly collected themselves around Ashlyn. None of them seemed happy at the situation. Well, aside from Ally and Julliet, who both wore small smiles, and addressed Ashlyn.

"Ashlyn," Ally starts, "You did so well! Don't beat yourself up over this loss!"

"Yeah Ashlyn, you were so great out there!" Julliet assures, pushing up against Ashlyn's side, rubbing her cheek with her own, "You proved you can handle yourself here, that you are an asset to the team!"

"We still lost," Maria let out simply, gazes turning toward her. She turned and started to walk off after those few words shaking her head. Those words sunk deep into Ashlyn... And she continued her shivers...

* * *

 **FREE TIME #2**

After that huge outright dodge-brawl between Fire Fang and Thunder Shock, Matt, still along with Xavier and Jesse, found themselves walking through the halls of the other set, searching for a different classroom to explore and wait in for the next challenge. One of Xavier's ribbons was wrapped tight around Matt's front left leg, and despite the fact that Matt was willing to come along, he was still being partially pulled by the plump Sylveon.

The calmness of the situation continued only until the sound of a loud, angry voice burst through the halls, shouting out, "YOU!"

Ears perked, and the trio looked back, watching as James was stomping his way toward Matt and the others, Jordan and Jack trailing behind and trying to stop him.

"What now?" Matt asks, scoffing in annoyance of the situation, of James once more grabbing his attention.

"YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD!" James shouts, quickly launching forward, though being stopped by Jordan, who launches forward himself and tackles his Leafeon-body down to the ground, pinning him.

"James, No! We can't risk anything right now! We could get disqualified!" Jack slips the words out.

The other five all watched James under Jordan, sparatically squirming, barring his teeth, growling, anything to try and get out from Jordan, "Get off of me you religious prick! I need to fucking end him!"

"Come on Matt, lets go," Xavier suggests, watching Matt...

... Who gives off a grin, and takes a few steps closer to James, shaking his head. Xavier is quickly up on Matt though, ribbons pushing out and wrapping around his legs, starting to pull the Umbreon back.

Matt allows it, though he gives off a bit of a chuckle too, and speaks, "You could never square off with me one on one. You'd get your ass kicked."

Finally, Matt turns and walks off, James continuing his wild squirms under Jordan, trying to get the large Luxray up and off of him! However, it is no use, as Matt, Xavier, and Jesse retreat into a classroom.

"Arceus damn you all..." - James

"I do wish that you don't use Lord Arceus's name in vein..." - Jordan

"Just shut the fuck up."

* * *

"I... I failed... I... I... I cost us th-that r-round..." Ashlyn sobs out, lying once more atop the table back in the library, with Julliet and Ally back in their same positions as before, sitting down on the chairs pushed beside said table.

"Ashlyn, really, you shouldn't be so hard on yourself. You gave it your all! Hell, you eliminated half of their team in one round, you didn't cost us anything!" Julliet pleads to the Vulpix in encouragement, smiling at her, reaching a paw over and gently rubbing her gut.

"B-But... I-I still lost... T-The round... H-He caught th-the ball..."

"You rolled it very slowly Ashlyn, it was a way of showing you didn't want to hurt Jesse, because he was so frail and scared. What you did was the biggest move you could make in that game, something that some pokemon here would never think of doing, and that's showing mercy. That's what gets you respect, that's what shows you just how kind and loving you truly are," Ally explains with a small smile, leaning her head over and gently Ashlyn rubbing cheek-to-cheek.

Ashlyn gulps, shutting her eyes and sniffling, "B-B-But..."

"But nothing dear. You gave it your all, and in the end, you chose kindness over victory. That's what really matters, that you showed how caring you can really be," Julliet continues off of Ally's talk, smiling.

"Yeah, you did so good Ashie!" Came the booming young voice of Bayley, bouncing into the room unexpectedly, and making her way over, climbing up onto one seat, and even up onto the table, sitting down beside Ashlyn's lying body, "You showed you can tough it out and that you care! And for that, you deserve a nice big hug!" Bayley giggles, outstretching her front legs and leaning downward, pulling Ashlyn into a tight hug!

Ashlyn gulps, eyes still shut tight, in the midst of the warm hug... She sniffles, "I... Th-Thank you..."

"It's no problem! Now then, are you ready to show what you're made of next round?!"

"I... I... I'll try... A-Again..."

"YES! Thank you Ashlyn, you are the best!" Bayley giggles, letting off a cute smile, continuing to hug Ashlyn tight!

* * *

While there are some more kind events going on at that moment, the attempts to cheer up Ashlyn, there are also some not so kind moments mixed along with them. As currently, the Zorua of the competition, Mark, stood in front of a door that leads into an English classroom, was about to stir up some trouble. He grinned deviously, and pushed the door open with one paw, padding inside and watching it close behind him. He looked around the room, seeing just who he wanted to see. Kristen, lying on her side in a corner, resting, eyes open as she store toward Mark, said eyes giving off a roll, "What the fuck do you want now? For the last time, I will not be in an alliance with you!"

Mark just shook his head slowly, taking a few steps closer, "Come on Kristen, you should really hear me out..." Mark would suddenly leap into the air, perform a very quick twirl, before landing back down on his paws, now a Jolteon, though still retaining his Zorua tail, "Heheheh... You wouldn't want me ruining your reputation around here, would y-"

The sound of the door being pushed open rang through the room, Mark quickly turning his head, tail in reveal to whoever stepped inside...

... That being Maria, letting off wide eyes and a gasp of shock! Before growling... "WHAT THE FUCK MARK! WHY ARE YOU TAKING KRISTEN'S FORM, IN THE SAME ROOM AS HER?!"

Mark let off a gulp, almost immediately realizing that this was his tails doing, "Wait, Maria, I can expl-"

"NO FUCKING EXPLANATIONS!" Maria growled out, taking two steps forward, Mark very quickly leaping into the air and performing the twist once again, back into his own Zorua form! He then turns and tries to rush out of the room, but quickly lets out a squeal of surprise, feeling Maria's long, sharp claws poke up into his back!

"YOU ARE NOT LEAVING, YOU ARE ABOUT TO GET THE BEATING OF A FUCKING LIFETIME! YOU'RE IN LEAGUE WITH THE OTHER TEAM, AREN'T YOU?! YOU WERE GOING TO TRY IMPERSONATING KRISTEN NEXT ROUND LEAVING US DOWN TO FIVE! I'M NOT FUCKING STUPID!"

Suddenly, the P.A. once again blared, as it had before, and the voice of Donny rang through the speakers in the school, "It is time for the third part of the challenge! Everyone back to set 1!"

"But you are out of time," Mark replies, quickly slipping away from Maria's long, deadly claws once given the chance, and dashing out of the room, on his way to the set.

Kristen just lets off a huff and small chuckle, standing up, "Seems Fire Fang has some issues to work out," And with that, Kristen also passed by Maria on her way out the door...

... Leaving Maria alone... Letting off a pissed off huff... "Oh they are so fucking dead..."

* * *

 **CHALLENGE - ROUND 3**

On court once again, the teams stand, contestants together side by side with their teams, looking over to Donny, who stood in the middle of the court, "Alright, this time, still best 2 out of 3, we're gonna go to a more laid back turn. Everybody, get into pairs, one person sitting out of Fire Fang, and select an order for each pair to jump in. We are doin now! Round one will be two v two, Round two will be a different two versus a different two, and Round three will be the final pair of two left versus the other final pair of two left. No one playing a second time, understood?"

Most members of each team let out definitive, positive responses to the understanding of the next part of the challenge.

"Great! Get in your pairs, and one of those pairs need to get down on the court now!"

* * *

"Alright! First round, Xavier and Jesse representing Thunder Shock, Maria and Mark representing Fire Fang!"

Xavier and Jesse were indeed stationed side by side on their side of the court, Jesse giving off shivers as he eyed the large Arcanine from the other team, giving off a shaky gulp.

Maria wore a heavy glare, set ablaze toward the other side, toward Thunder Shock... Though her glare wasn't meant for the other team.

* * *

[Confession = Maria]

"After what FUCKING MARK DID during Free Time, I could not resist doing what I then fucking did. It was practically second nature by that point!"

* * *

"GO!"

As Donny shouts for the teams to begin the challenge, Maria bursts out instantly, eyes set dead ablaze and forward, flames leaking from her mouth, in pure and utter anger!

Xavier had started walking before, but seeing Maria like that, he gave off wide eyes and simply took a step back beside Jesse, deciding it would be much easier to try and catch the balls rather than get closer and try to grab one before she can, the Arcanine on a war path!

Of course, Maria is the first out of everyone to reach the set of dodgeballs, shoving her sharp nails into said ball, lifting it up, turning it, and out of nowhere flinging it toward Mark!

Almost immediately do the loud gasps of a large majority of the contestants, especially Mark, watching as that ball roughly plants hard against his face, knocking him back, sending him flying in the air, before landing with a hard thud on the ground, on his side... He's left panting and breathing deeply, whimpering...

"THAT'S WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENS WHEN YOU TRY TO SCREW OUR TEAM!"

"Mark is eliminated!"

"What?!" Matt shouts in shock from the Fire Fang bench, "What the fuck do you mean, he was hit by someone on our team!"

"Hey, I said get hit by a ball, and you're out. I never said who had to toss the ball in the first place!"

Xavier had managed to wrap his ribbon around the other ball, aiming at the still very large and distracted Arcanine target... Glaring down hard at Mark, who's eyes were left shut, shakily breathing...

And Xavier tosses the ball, watching as it flies over, and collides with Maria's side softly, falling after and landing on the floor of the court, bouncing...

"Maria is eliminated, Xavier and Jesse score for Thunder Shock!"

Contestants on Thunder Shock both let out loud cheers, as Xavier turns to look at Jesse, smiling toward the shaky Vaporeon, who had stayed in the background for just about the entire challenge.

* * *

[Confession = Jesse]

"Th-That was... I... J-Just... Th... I-I am s-scared of M-Maria... S-S-So scared..."

* * *

[Confession = Matt]

"Well lookie there, huh? The pokemon who got pissed at Ashlyn just for thinking she was throwing the challenge, has just thrown the challenge. She is such a fucking idiot..."

* * *

"Alright, round two! Jordan and James playing for Thunder Shock, Matt and Ally playing for Fire Fang!"

James and Jordan stand side by side, Jordan crouching down, prepared to run after some strategy talk from Kristen while everyone picked side. James, right beside Jordan, was sending a certain Pokemon on the other side one hell of a death glare, Matt, who grinned away any guilt that he surely was not feeling in any way shape or form, Ally simply smiling and crouched ready to break into a sprint...

"GO!"

Matt and James both immediately sprint onward toward the row of two dodgeballs, Ally and Jordan sprinting too, however both looking to be taking the hind side, purposely making progress forward slower than the other two.

Matt and James are both dead even toward the dodgeballs, though Matt looks to change that fact, blurs of white starting to form around the pokemon, starting to speed up, steadying his dash... He was using quick attack!

He lowers his head, ramming it into the nearest dodgeball and scooting to a stop, watching as James quickly dodges to the side, mere inches from hitting the Leafeon dead-on in the fact. James hops back into the path the ball had soared through, grinning toward Matt, "Hah! Weak ass piece of shit, what's wrong? Couldn't hit me in the face AGAIN?!"

As James taunts, the blurred lines disintegrating from around Matt, the Umbreon watches as the ball bounces off the wall, coming flying back in the same direction it had originally gone to hit the wall in the first place... And James was much more in the way of the ball...

"Can't look at me eye to eye motherfu- AUGH!" James lets out a hefty yelp, many pokemon watching on the bleachers letting out loud gasps, some wide eyes, and Matt with a hearty grin... As the dodgeball had collided with James's... Yeah... That area...

James's vines wrap around his crotch, the Leafeon falling to the ground, tears slipping form his eyes, filled of pain... "-cker..." He finishes his insult from earlier in pain...

"James is eliminated!"

* * *

[Confession = Julliet]

"James may have hurt me emotionally on the first day being here, but Jordan, I'm pretty sure Jordan was right, with what he told me back at the prison. Maybe James does feel bad and want to make things up to me. Whether he is or he isn't though, seeing that... Collision. It didn't feel good at all."

* * *

Ally had just reached the center of the court, using a paw to pull away the other free dodgeball, Jordan instead having side-stepped to and taking over the ball that had just ended any chances of James conceiving offspring, pinning the dodgeball under his own paw.

They both store each other off, ready to do as they needed... But waiting for the other to make the first move...

It was pretty sudden when Matt made a sudden dash over and kicked the ball out from under Ally, the Glaceon letting off a gasp, stumbling, watching as the ball goes flying towards Jordan!

The large Luxray's eyes go wide, taking a quick step back, turning his head toward his team and shutting his eyes.

* * *

[Confession = Kristen]

"Jordan really just... Fucking... UUUUGH... Fucking asshole! He just stood there and took it!"

* * *

The ball quickly collides with Jordans side, falling after the slight collision with the large pokemon, and bouncing on the court floor...

"Jordan is eliminated! Tied One to One, will go to a final round!"

* * *

"Alright, final round! Winner here takes the point, no matter what going 2 to 1 against the other! Kristen and Jack representing Thunder Shock, Ashlyn and Bayley representing Fire Fang!"

Kristen and Jack stood tall together, side by side, ready to run, ready to attempt that final point and come to the advantage! Bayley was much of the same, perkily bouncing on her paws and giggling, turning her head to get a look at Ashlyn, who was shaking and shivering...

* * *

[Confession = Ashlyn]

"O-Oh arceus, I-I can't do th-this... One of the others i-is the strongest on th-their team... I-I can't do th-this... W-Why did Julliet h-have to be the one t-to sit out..."

* * *

"Come on! You got this Ashlyn!" A voice calls from the bleachers of Fire Fang, Bayley turning her head and seeing Julliet cheering her on, "You can crush them! Just try your best!"

Ashlyn gulped... Letting off a small blush, and turning her head back to focus on the challenge, still shivering in fear... "Julliet is right Ashlyn! You can do this~" Her partner in this portion of the challenge, Bayley encourages as well, Ashlyn turning her head to Bayley too and gulping... Her shivers were starting to slow, hearing these encouraging cheers...

Her heart was starting to beat a little faster... Adrenaline was pumping through her...

"Give 'em hell Ashlyn!" Ally cheers out now, smiling, "For Dra-"

"OH SHUT UUUUP!" An angered voice interrupts the soft, tender moment, causing all of these built up emotions from Ashlyn to sort of crack and break! She jumps a bit, turning back to look toward the bleachers, toward Maria, who had let off the scream, "JUST GET THE ROUND STARTED!"

Ashlyn's shivers had quickly returned... A certain fear in her eyes had formed... And she let off a low whimper, looking back toward the court...

"GO!"

Donny shouts off for the round to start, and a very confident Kristen immediately breaks out in a quick sprint toward the center, Bayley doing much of the same though at a much slower pace. Jack stood behind for a second though, thoughts racing through his mind.

* * *

[Confession = Jack]

"Damn, that was pretty bad... What happened there with Ashlyn. I'd go for it but with all of her will to win crush, I'd just feel waaay too guilty. So, I decided I'd wait back until I no matter what am required to enter the brawl."

* * *

Kristen was quick enough to reach a dodgeball first, but Bayley was determined to get this victory, spewing a quick few Embers, watching as they fly toward the dodgeball that Kristen was only inches away from!

The Jolteon was far too quick though, leaning her head down and delivering a harsh headbutt to the ball, watching as it pushes through the embers, dissipating them, before colliding with Bayley's head, hard! Bayley is sent twisting and twirling, before collapsing onto the ground.

"Bayley is eliminated!"

"ASHLYN, YOU BETTER FUCKING DO SOMETHING!" Maria screams out once again, causing Ashlyn to jump, whining out some now, and starting to take slow, shaky steps closer...

Those steps don't last too long, before Kristen gets her paws on the other ball, and kicks it over with a decent speed. It rolls along the ground, before colliding with one of Ashlyn's paws, the Vulpix letting out a small yelp in surprise as her paw seems to be swept off of the ground, slipping forward and landing face first on the court.

Gasps come from Julliet and Ally, the two Eeveelutions both making their way off the bleachers and bounding toward the Vulpix, who had by that point curled up on the ground, tears starting to slip from her shut eyes.

"Ashlyn is eliminated, Thunder Shock wins their second round in a row!"

It's not too much of a celebration from Thunder Shock though, left somewhat quiet as Ashlyn continues her soft whimpers and cries on the ground, Ally and Julliet both cuddled close trying to calm her.

"Thunder Shock now in the lead, 2 and 1! Only needs one more game to make sure their team is safe! Will they win it all though? Find out after lunch!"

* * *

 **FREE TIME #3**

The next scene saw contestants all now sat in a small cafeteria for lunch. There were only two tables, each seating 8, so the cafeteria was almost a perfect fit for the contestants. One seat held the 6 members of Fire Fang, one side seating Kristen, James, Jack, and Jordan, from left to right, and the other side sat Xavier and Jesse, from left to right once again, in front of Jack and Jordan. Xavier was cuddling very close to Jesse, of course, who was still shivering and fearful of the Sylveon.

The other table held the 7 members of Fire Fang, though only 6 seats were being occupied. On one end of the table, Julliet and Bayley sat side by side, left to right, and Ally sat across from Julliet, alongside Ally's mate, Matt, the Umbreon sat across from Bayley. Lying down on the table in front of all of them was Ashlyn, curled up tightly on her side, silently whimpering, tears still spilling after the events that had proceeded at the last part of the challenge. While the other end of the table sat just Maria and Mark, sitting right across from one another, Mark with a huge black eye, and bulging cheek.

Food had already been passed along everyone, and it seemed just about everyone had the same thing. Just a plain old rectangular cheese pizza, a fruit cup, and milk, of different flavored varieties. Everyone was given their own choice on milk, so that was something.

Ashlyn's stomach was letting off low growls in her tight curl, though the Vulpix looked to be ignoring her food, face turned away from her tray, which was positioned between Ally's and Julliet's.

"Geez, she's taking this pretty hard," Matt comments out of the blue, "She was just tripped by a ball."

"It's a lot more than just that Matt," Ally turns to Matt, whispering so Ashlyn couldn't hear, "Hun, she was so hurt when she found out Drake was voted out. She was whimpering all night, she could barely sleep. All this continued bullying and pushing from Maria isn't helping at all either. She really can't take all of this, and we've been trying to pull her back up, cheer her up, everything. But that trip and slam into the court must've been it for her. It may have shattered any little bit of confidence she had left in herself."

"She's only been here a few days, this really can't be hitting her that hard, can it?" Matt asks back, head tilted, whispering.

"Everyone reacts in a certain way to things, she seems to be very emotional. There's really no way to tell... I'm just hoping this doesn't consume her, she's such a nice Pokemon..."

"Ashlyn..." Julliet speaks up sorrowfully, paw having been reached out and rubbing her back, the Vulpix having been faced in Ally's direction in her depressed mood.

Ashlyn gives off a loud sniffle, gulping and shivering against the feel of the paw, eyes shutting back once again...

"Ashlyn... Come on Ashlyn, hon... Are you okay...?" - Julliet

Ashlyn sniffles once more and shakes her head, scrunching up even closer against herself...

Ally lets off a low sigh, reaching her paw over as well and gripping Ashlyn's nearest paw, frowning as she store her face over, "Ashlyn, please calm down... I understand that a lot has gone on for you, and that isn't the best thing, but we can get through it. Maria needs to be ignored, she is just a total bitch, and first chance we get we'll vote her right out."

Another sniffle comes from the fire fox, eyes slowly opening up... "R-Re-Really...?"

"Really Ashlyn, I'm telling you the truth. We're gonna get you to the end Ashlyn, for Drake," Ally smiles to Ashlyn...

... The Vulpix giving off another low sniffle... And nod... She gulps back somewhat, teary eyed... "I-I... Th-Thank y-y-you..."

"Now come on Ash!" The youngly voice of Bayley spouts and giggles, the suddenness of the voice causing Ashlyn to shift a little in surprise! Bayley pushes her food to the side and hops up onto the table, standing over Ashlyn's sad body and giving off a fairly lovely giggle, "We can keep on fighting and win! We may be down two to one, but we just need to win two more games and all of us are safe! Wouldn't that be great?"

Ashlyn looks up to Bayley, eyes tearing up far more... She lets out very low whimpers, but gives off another nod, "Y-Y-Yes... I-It would b-be nice to w-win..."

"So lets give it our all! It's victory time!" Bayley giggles off her own choice of words, sweeping herself off of her paws and onto Ashlyn, hugging her saddened body tight.

Julliet had by this point kept up the rubbing of Ashlyn's back, Ally still holding one of her frontal paws, and Matt just watching on silently, Ashlyn shivering against Bayley's body... Before shifting onto her back, and hugging back... "Th-Th-Thank you..."

* * *

"You need to actually fucking try Mark, you can't give in and try to make relations with the other team!" Maria was left in the middle of an argument with Mark, the larger of the two letting off growls, as the smaller of the two sighed out... Rubbing his black eye and bulging cheek, rolling his eyes a bit...

"You hit me in the face with a dodgeball as hard as you could, who the hell does that?" - Mark

"Pokemon who have to deal with teammates who are trying to turn on them!" Maria shouts back in response, glaring hard at Mark, "You're lucky as hell I didn't decide to outright attack you!"

Mark rolled his eyes off from Maria's verbal attacks, starting to simply ignore her and look down at his food, finally beginning to eat up.

"Oh what, are you trying to fucking ignore me now?!" - Maria

No answer, No response from Mark, who kept on feeding.

Maria huffs out in anger, "Fine, go screw yourself. Have fun taking 13th place if we lose!"

* * *

[Confession = Mark]

"I am in quite the predicament... I've gotten myself in some trouble, but I know just how to get myself out. Step One of Chaos enters the frame, even if it may be by accident. Sometime soon it will be time to work my magic~"

* * *

"All this stuff between Matt and James is kinda crazy, isn't it?" Starts Jack, sitting at his teams table, alongside the other three mentioned earlier, Jordan, Xavier, and Jesse.

"Yeah, it really is. I'm hoping nothing starts between them, and I'm reeeeeally hoping that nothing happens to my big 'ol lovely mate because of them~!" Xavier proses, the Sylveon leaning to his side, up against Jesse's seated side, the Vaporeon letting off a gulp and shivering somewhat...

"Eh, Xavier, Jesse doesn't seem too-" Jordan would start to speak, before suddenly being cut off by a grinning Jack, the Shiny Espeon speaking out to the remainder of this small group of 4.

"So, idea here," He starts, pushing his tray of food off to the side somewhat, "We have us four doing all this work to keep Matt and James apart, and I thought that we were working well enough together with out plan, even if we were separate! So, I was thinking, maybe us four could make a pact to get to the end together!"

"What, ya think so?" Xavier responds, tilting his head, before turning to look to Jesse, smiling, "Well, what do you think Jesse, should we align with them?"

"I-I-I uh... S-Sure...?" Jesse stutters out an agreeing response, very shakily nodding his head.

Xavier frowns a little at Jesse's slight reluctance to answer, as well as all of his stuttering and freight, but he would nod back and turn to look to Jordan and Jack, "Well, does that answer your question? Looks like we're going to the final 4 together!"

Jordan continues to examine the scene before him, leaving himself quiet purposefully.

* * *

[Confession = Jordan]

"Eh, Jack really isn't helping much at all. Sure, now we have alliances with everybody but one person on the team, but they were formed pretty quick and spur of the moment. What are the odds that they'll all actually work out? But me and him are getting close, so I'll trust him going forward. He really is a nice guy."

* * *

"Well, that's great then!" Jack smiles in response to the agreement, nodding his head back, "So, we're all gonna make it to the end together!"

"Heheheheh, I can't wait~!" - Xavier

* * *

Kristen and James both sat together on the other end of the table, each across from each other. James was huffing and puffing as he ate, absolutely fuming with anger, his eyes practically glowing red out of frustration...

"You really gonna sit back and let that asshole do that shit to you without getting back at him?" Kristen very suddenly speaks up, causing James's ears to perk up a bit.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He responds, unable to look around without giving off the simple glare of anger, "Of course I'm gonna get back at that fuckface..."

"Not really showing that you will. I mean, he slammed dodgeballs in your head multiple times, and even got your crotch, but you don't seem ready to take him on, you don't even seem like you want to."

"Of course I want to take that asshole down! After the shit he pulled on me, he's fucking dead!"

"So, then here's what you do," Kristen grins a bit, "We win this next part of the challenge, send Fire Fang to eliminate someone, and right after the challenge, you walk up to Matt, and you take him down."

James stops speaking for a moment... His glare grows worse...

"Unless you want Matt to win?" - Kristen

James's glare grows even worse, and he snarls, "Fuck that! After the next challenge, he will fucking get destroyed!"

Kristen gives off a bit of a chuckle, "Great. You beat him the fuck up!"

"Fuck yeah I will!" - James

* * *

[Confession = Kristen]

"Pfft, James is so easily manipulatable when he's pissed off like this. Something I can use to my advantage, no doubt! So I will. And we fit together so well, what really are the odds this won't end in us destroying the others?"

* * *

 **CHALLENGE - ROUND 4**

The contestants all stand side by side with their teams once more, Donny soon once again padding his way onto the court, and smirking at the others, "Alright, round four is going to be special as well! We are doing a best of three, one v one competition! One pokemon from each team will battle against each other! One will win, one will lose, point goes to that pokemons team. Different set of pokemon battle second, point goes to the winning pokemon's team. If necessary, a third set of pokemon will battle off third, winning pokemon wins it for their team! Understood?"

Sounds of agreement and understanding come from most of the contestants, Donny nodding, "Alright, discuss your order, and get your first game pokemon out there!"

* * *

"Kristen and Maria start off for their respective teams!" Donny chuckles a bit, "Oooh this is gonna be good~"

Kristen and Maria both stand on the ends of their respective courts, glaring across at each other, deadly glares. Between them, faaaar between them, a single dodgeball. These one v ones could easily end with one blow...

"Go!"

Kristen and Maria are both very quick to rush off and onward toward the dodgeballs, Maria seeming to get a lead on her with her much larger body and therefore taller legs and further strides! Maria grins as she reaches the singular dodgeball first, lowering her head and ramming it into the dodgeball hard, lifting her head right back up and watching as it comes racing toward Kristen, who seems to leap right out of the way, watching with a bit of a grin as it races toward the wall and hits it with a rough force, making its way quickly back toward Kristen!

Now though, Kristen doesn't hop out of the way, instead leaping toward the ball, outstretching her paws for it.

Maria watches this scene with a cocky grin, obviously assuming that Kristen was about to eliminate herself in some weird, stupid way. However, Kristen's idea doesn't seem to fail in that regard, as her balls wrap around the ball, the force from the headbutt still clinging on as Kristen ends up taking half a spin, before letting go, changing the direction of the ball straight toward Maria!

The Arcanine lets off a loud gasp in surprise, turning and leaping out of the way! Or, at least trying to, as the ball ends up colliding with her tail! With widened eyes, Maria turns to look back at the ball as it finally slows and lands on the ground, rolling to a stop...

...

"Maria has been eliminated!"

"Wait!" Maria glares toward Donny, "But she grabbed the ball and let go of it without it stopping! She lost her grip!"

"Meh, I'm feeling generous today, so I'll let that one slide!"

"Generous my ass..." Maria whispers, shaking her head.

"Thunder Shock Up, 1 to 0! Next contestants!"

* * *

"Next round! Fire Fangs Matt takes on Thunder Shocks James!"

On either side of the court, Matt and James stood off. They both glared hard at each other, though Matt's glare was accompanied by a slight grin. James's grin was simply accompanied by a face fuming with anger...

"Go!"

Both Pokemon burst out into a very quick sprint, though it seemed Matt was holding back some in his own sprint, watching as James reaches the singular ball first and swings around, kicking the ball hard with his hind paws!

Matt watches as the ball races toward him, suddenly lifting one of his front paws up and halting it, also pushing it up into the air. Matt watches the ball fall, before leaping up into the air, over the ball, and slamming his front paws down hard on the two! The ball collides with the ground pretty hard, soaring up into the air at a rapid rate, and even hitting the ceiling at the same fast rate.

James just stood there, paying no mind, looking to Donny, expecting to hear that he had won!

Before the force of the quick ball hit him hard on the snout, James's paws collapsing as he hits the ground, rough ball following and colliding even harder with his snout on the floor!

"James has been eliminated!"

Kristen grumbles from the bleachers...

"Oh hush you, they get the same treatment your team does bitch!" Donny shouts out.

Matt pads up to James, letting out an enjoyed huff and pushing the ball out of the way. He sees blood leaking from his lips, looking around some before finding one of James's teeth... Blood coated the entire tooth...

He shrugged and reached down, picking up the tooth with a paw.

* * *

[Confession = Matt]

"This is gonna be a fun story to share with Ally's siblings, huh? And the proof will stay here," Matt reveals an envelope that had writing on it, 'James's Teeth'. He opens the envelope and drops the tooth in there, sealing it up. Then, he unzips his bookbag, the one he had stuffed proof from yesterdays episode in, and tossed the tooth in, zipping it back up, "Memory of battle."

* * *

"Alright, Fire Fang and Thunder Shock are tied, 1-1! Need the final contestants out for the last round!"

* * *

"Final game of this round! Winner earns it! Thunder Shock can assure that they don't have to go eliminate another Pokemon tonight, or Fire Fang could tie things up, and force the final round!"

"Representing Thunder Shock, Xavier! And representing Fire Fang, Ally!"

The two contestants stare each other off from their separate courts. They both held small smiles, and both seem to mouth the words 'good luck' to each other.

* * *

[Confession = Xavier]

"Ally is pretty nice. But I couldn't imagine taking this easy. Especially since this whole thing seems to be riding on me. If I lose, Kristen is going to try her hardest to get either Jesse or myself out, and I can't deal with being away from Jesse at all... So, the best thing to do is just to win."

* * *

[Confession = Ally]

"I'm pretty sure tying things up and getting us closer to safety will cheer Ashlyn up exponentially, so it's all up to me to make sure we can make Ashlyn happier! I'm sorry Xavier but I'm gonna have to win here bud."

* * *

"Go!"

Any friendliness and good lucks and well wishes from earlier seemed to have been tossed straight out of the window! Xavier and Ally both break out into rapid sprints, their determination to make things better driving each other to get the upper-paw and reach the dodgeball first!

Ally seems to be speeding a bit closer, mere inches from the ball before a white ribbon goes and ruins that whole thing, Xavier wrapping a ribbon around the singular dodgeball and quickly yanking it away, pulling it from reaching Ally's grasp!

The Glaceon comes to a quick stop, looking at Xavier as he pulls the ball to his side, looking back. He sends her a small smile, "I'm sorry hon, but me and Jess need to be safe tonight."

Xavier rears back his ribbon, before launching it and the ball forward, letting go, watching the dodgeball as it goes flying to Ally!

Ally leaps up into the air, outstretching her front legs, looking like she's going to try and catch it! The ball quickly collides with her gut though, and she lets out an oof, her legs coming down on the ball as she's pushed back, falling down back onto the court, on her back!

Xavier stares in astonishment at the sight before him, wide eyed, gasping surprise. As even after the rough blow to her chest...

... Ally had managed to keep hold of the ball!

"Xavier is eliminated, Fire Fang ties it all up! We are going to have a fifth round!"

The members of fire fang all start to cheer! Well, most. Ashlyn remained quiet, though even she had perked up a little bit at hearing that!

Meanwhile, Xavier turns his head to look at the very underwhelmed Thunder Shock. Kristen glaring his way... And shaking her head.

* * *

 **FREE TIME #4**

James was sat right by the entrance to the set of hallways and classrooms, watching as mons padded inside, one by one, glaring at each of them, waiting for the one Pokemon he was wanting to see...

And then came in Matt. The Umbreon had his head held high, grinning happily.

That grin doesn't last too long, until James leaps out from his position, catching Matt of gaurd and colliding with the Umbreons back, tackling him to the ground! James quickly leaps off of Matt afterward, turning around and glaring hard at the Umbreon.

Matt shook his head after the bump, lifting up his head and glaring up at James, "Wh-What the fuck is your problem?!" The Umbreon growls loudly, starting to push up to his own stand!

Only for one of James's vines to quickly shoot over, whipping hard against Matt's body! Another vine comes and joins in whipping harshly on Matt's body too, starting to form cuts, "YOU'RE MY FUCKING PROBLEM! TAKE MY VINES BITCH!" James screams, repeatedly slamming vine whips against Matt's sides and body.

Xavier and Jesse just happen to enter the set, Xavier's eyes widening at the scene before him! "Oh arceus, Jesse you stay right here," Xavier instructs, before quickly leaping into the action! "James! James you need to stop!"

Xavier dashes around Matt's body, still getting whipped hard of course, and quickly tackles James to the side, said vines retreating back!

Xavier stands up over James's body, two ribbons shooting downward and pinning him to the ground, "James, you can't be doing that! It's not going to help anything, you could get us disqualified!"

James snarls hard, shaking his head, squirming and struggling under the Sylveon, "I don't fucking care! This asshole needs to pay his fucking dues!"

Matt had just slowly gotten up, groaning some as his body stung pretty hard. Thankfully there didn't look to be too much damage. The Umbreon glares hard at the Leafeon, snarling loud himself, and starting to take steps toward him...

"Matt," Xavier starts to plead, "Stop, please, don't hit him back."

Matt just shakes his head, claws protruding from his pawpads, James's struggling growing... The Leafeon is starting to wiggle out of Xavier's grip! And as Matt lifts his paw up, and starts to slash it down toward him, James is able to push right out of the grip, leaping out and away from Matt's paw! James leaps out in front of Jesse, glaring toward Matt, who quickly turns his head and looks back to him...

"You little bitch! Come and face what you started!" Matt shouts out, growling viciously!

James huffs out deeply, glaring hard...

Matt starts taking steps toward James... His right paw starts to glow a dim white...

James glares to Matt... Noticing the paw... Ready to attempt to evade...

When Matt thinks he's close enough, He raises his paw and leaps forward, clenched in a fist, white glow now shining bright and harshly, as if a flame had ignited on it! He was trying to use feint attack!

The attack is known to never miss it's target, however its shown that James was not close enough to have been identified as a target to the move, able to dodge out of the way with ease! The move ends up going past where James was previously standing...

... Right toward a shaking Vaporeon, letting out a yelp before the first collided hard with his gut!

Jesse was shoved up against the harsh opened door with the move, Matt taking a step back and watching as Jesse slumps down to the ground, seemingly unconscious...

Eyes wide... The Umbreon gives off a gulp...

Xavier stares on at the scene with heavily widened eyes, teardrops starting to slip from his opened up eyes...

* * *

[Confession = Xavier]

"Matt... Matt... M-Matt hurt Jesse... B-B-Badd... O-Oh Arceus... Please be alright Jesse..."

* * *

It's not five seconds later that Xavier is cuddling close to the unconscious pokemon, crying small tears and whimpering, whispering small assurances that he will be alright into his ear...

"Uh..." Matt starts off, giving off a light gulp, "I'm sorry Xav-"

Xavier interrupts him with a light, "D-Don't talk to me... Just get Jordan and Jack... Please..."

Matt sighs lowly... And he nods, turning and starting to dash away, in search of the requested pair. And James? That pesky Leafeon watches leaned against some lockers, with a devious little grin...

* * *

[Confession = James]

"Is that the revenge I wanted? No, of fucking course not. But Matt did sign his death wish if there was any need for him to work with the other tribe, and that's something I'm pretty happy about. Who would want to help the guy who punched poor old Jesse in the gut?"

* * *

"You're gonna be okay Jesse, you're gonna be okay," Xavier continues to assure of Jesse, whispering lightly into his ear, having calmed down exponentially since the incident. By now, the Sylveon and Vaporeon were now in the nurses office, Jesse lying down stretched out on the bed, shakily breathing, though eyes closed and still out cold.

"That actually happened?" Jack asks with wide eyes and in shock, as Xavier had just finished explaining what went down not too prior before, "Matt used feint attack and hit Jesse in the gut?"

"It was an accident... James dodged..." Xavier admits, sighing lowly, ribbon curled tight around one of Jesse's paws.

"Xavier, feint attack is an undodgeable move. It always hits it target," Jack explains, wearing a small frown, watching as Xavier turns his head and looks back...

"Wait, it is...?"

* * *

[Confession = Xavier]

"Did... Did Matt mean to hit Jesse? After our talk, even?"

* * *

The moment is interrupted by Xavier letting out a small gasp, feeling some stirring from Jesse, turning his head and watching as the Vaporeon started to move around just a bit, opening his eyes slowly and looking up to see Xavier, shivering at the sight of the Sylveon.

"Jesse!" Xavier squeals out, leaning his head down and hugging the Vaporeon close, "Jesse, are you okay?"

Jesse was wide-eyed at the hug. His shivers were lowering a bit, and he gulped, "I-I... I-I'm alright... M-M-My gut hurts a-a bit..."

"Don't worry, I can fix that Jesse. I'm just glad your awake again," Xavier sighs out, pulling him in as close as physically possible. Jesse was... Starting to blush a bit.

"Th-Thanks..." - Jesse

"Now, lets get you all better," - Xavier

* * *

[Confession = Jesse]

"X-Xavier k-kind of s-s-surprised me th-there... He... R-Really was worried... W-Wasn't he...?"

* * *

Ashlyn lies down still atop the library table, once more surrounded by Bayley, Julliet, and Ally.

"Ashlyn, aren't you any happier? We won last round, we have a chance to tie up again and keep all of us safe!" Ally continued off the attempts of the trio to try and cheer up Ashlyn, smiling bright.

"I'm... A bit happier, yeah... But Drake is still gone..." Ashlyn responds with a heavy frown, still staring straight up at the ceiling, sighing out...

"Just think about how happy Drake is going to be though," Julliet starts now, "You lasted longer than he did, and that's gotta mean something to you, right? It likely means something for him! He's gotta be so proud that you made it further than him. He's gotta be sitting wherever he is right now, relaxing with a smile, knowing that you're still here, and that he doesn't have to deal with the crap some of these other pokemon supply anymore."

"That..." Ashlyn paused a moment, starting to really think about that selection of words...

* * *

[Confession = Ashlyn]

"That's right... Drake may be gone, but at least he's not miserable here dealing with pokemon like Maria or Kristen hurting his body or feelings... Drake..."

* * *

"... Drake isn't suffering..."

"That's right," Julliet affirms that as the correct meaning of her words with a smile, "Drake doesn't have to suffer, and wherever he is, he can be proud of you, that you're staying strong, not quitting, and trying as much as you can! He's happy Ashlyn, I'm sure of it!"

"He..." Ashlyn sniffles a little bit, turning her head and looking at Ashlyn, tearing up a bit, "He's... He's happy where he is... He's healthy... And not suffering... And he's... P-Proud..."

"Julliet's right," Ally speaks up too, Ashlyn turning her head to focus on her, "Drake is healthy and happy, and he's proud of you. He's proud that you're staying strong, and he's excited to see you win!"

"Yeah!" The happy, excited voice of Bayley pokes into the conversation, hopping out of her seat beside Ally and up onto the table, standing over Ashlyn, "And you know what? All of us are proud of you too!"

"Y-You are...?" She asks first off, Ashlyn speaking in question form, before speaking in more of an accepting voice, "Y-You are... Y-You guys are proud of me... And so is Drake..."

"And we'll always be proud of you! Ashlyn, we just want you to be happy right now!" Bayley giggles, leaning down and giving Ashlyn's cheek a lick, the Vulpix flinching back, and managing to let off a low giggle. Bayley's smile instantly grows, "Heheh, see? Wasn't that nice? You laughed!"

"I... I did laugh," Ashlyn starts, her lips forming a small smile, "I-I laughed and... Now I'm smiling..."

"Because you know everything that Ally and Julliet said is true!" Bayley chuckles, backing up from standing over Ashlyn, looking down at her, "Come on, stand up."

Ashlyn gives off a small nod, rolling over and pushing up to a stand on the table, turning around to look back at Bayley, giving off a small smile.

Bayley laughs at the small smile from the Vulpix, reaching forward her front paws and pulling her in, giving her a nice, big hug, "Come on Ally, Julliet, come join in!"

The Glaceon and Flareon both let off somewhat small giggles, and following in Bayley's lead, climbing up onto the table and pulling Ashlyn into a tight group hug now, "Ashlyn," Julliet starts, "You're strong. You deserve to be happy."

"Thank you..." Ashlyn responds, sniffling a little once again, "Thank you guys for helping me... I'm sorry I was so upset..."

"Don't be sorry," Ally smiles, "Just be happy."

Ashlyn nods, shuts her eyes, and settles into the warm embrace of three pokemon, letting off a nice, big smile, tears of happiness spilling from her eyes, running down her cheeks.

She was finally happy again.

* * *

Kristen was left alone, sitting in a classroom used primarily for Science courses. She had her ear pressed up against the wall, trying to listen into the room beside her own, knowing that Maria was in there, wondering if to any extent she may have been talking to anyone. Information is always important, especially if that information could change your fate in the game, and Kristen wanted to know any dirt Maria may have had on her.

The Jolteon is caught off guard though by the sudden opening of a door. She takes a few steps away from the wall, looking toward the now opened door and watching as that damned Zorua from team Fire Fang walks back in once more, looking to talk to Kristen again. The door closes behind the two, as Kristen groans out loud, "Uuuuuugh, what the fuck do you want?"

Mark sighs, walking up to Kristen once again and sitting down in front of her, "I 'wanted' to give you one more opportunity to make an alliance with me, Kristen. Join or don't, I don't care, but it could be seriously helpful to your ga-"

"Oh my FUCKING ARCEUS!" Kristen suddenly screams out, interrupting Mark midway through his words, "For the last time, I don't want to fucking work with you! You want to talk about being seriously helpful to my game, well constantly fucking trying to align with the other team is the opposite of that! You know what? I don't give a shit anymore!" Suddenly, Kristen seemed to start taking heavy stomps toward the door to the room, starting her way out.

Mark blinked, and gulped, following behind her, "What are you do-"

"Shut up," Kristen demands, stepping out of the room and walking down the hall just a little bit, before opening up a door, the one to the room right beside her.

Kristen stomped inside to what looked like a math class, looking around before spotting Maria, scratching at the wall. The Arcanine turns and looks at Kristen, glaring, "What do you wa-"

"I cannot fucking take this shit anymore!" Kristen suddenly shouts, Mark deciding it best to wait out in the hall, gulping.

* * *

[Confession = Mark]

"She's actually about to ruin my fucking chances here! What the hell!"

* * *

"For too fucking long now, almost every day, I mind my own business and your fucking Zorua-ass teammate Mark comes up, trying to form a cross team alliance! I have had enough of this bullshit!" Kristen shouts to Maria, growling, "You better fucking get him to stop, because if you don't it's you who's gonna pay!"

And just as quickly as she had came in, Kristen turned and stomped off, leaving Maria alone to think that through, before speaking to herself aloud, "Fuck... That makes total fucking sense now. That doesn't explain why he morphed into fucking Kristen's form though... But ohh is he gonna get what's coming to him!"

From the outside of the room, Mark gulps and shakes his head, turning and quickly running off!

* * *

 **CHALLENGE - FINAL ROUND**

The contestants all stand with their groups again, their teams. Xavier is making a point of keeping close and cuddling tight with Jesse, who still shivered, though not as much as usual, and held a small blush on his face. Ashlyn seemed a little happier and even a bit hyped up, giving off a smile and showing she was ready. Matt looked a bit bruised, but overall he seemed ready to hopefully win with his team once again.

"Alright," Donny starts, standing in front of the 13, "Final Round! It will be going under the 'Elimination And Entry' rules! We're gonna start with three pokemon on each side for each team. Once one pokemon from a team is eliminated, another Pokemon from that team will jump in and take their place, until there are no more replacements left to hop in for eliminations. The team who still has players left after the other team is eliminated wins invincibility! Won't have to vote someone out!"

"This round will only go for one game, meaning now is the moment to prove your worth! Also, Fire Fang will have to not allow someone from their team compete, go ahead and choose that, strategize your picks, and we can get to the pain!"

* * *

"Mark has been sat out for Fire Fang, won't hop in at any point! It will b when it comes to everyone else! Starting from Thunder Shock, Kristen, Xavier, and Jesse, with Jordan, Jack, and James as alternates! Starting from Fire Fang is Maria, Julliet, and Bayley, with Ally, Ashlyn, and Matt as alternates!"

Kristen, Xavier, and Jesse, whos gut was wrapped in bandages, were all lined up together on Thunder Shock's side of the court, Kristen turning her head to look at the two other Pokemon, and address them with words, "Don't fuck up, or the vapes going."

Jesse gulps, and gives a small nod, whilst Xavier nods enthusiastically, "We won't."

Maria, Julliet, and Bayley were lined up on Fire Fangs court side, staring forward, not addressing each other, though Bayley was bouncing a bit, obviously excited.

"Go!"

Everyone aside from Jesse breaks into sprints toward the long line of dodgeballs, spread along the entire court. There were dodgeballs-a-plenty, seemingly ready to start some chaos! Jesse would've stayed back, but he knew he had to at least do something if he didn't want to get voted out, Kristen made that pretty clear. So, Jesse was making a slow walk toward the dodgeballs himself.

Out of all five runners, Kristen is the first to reach the dodgeballs, kicking the first one she sees quickly, and watching as it launches forward, planting hard into the face of Bayley, the Fenniken, before being launched to the side, where Julliet quickly lifted a paw and lightly gripped the ball with her claws, doing a quick spin so the ball kept up its momentum, and launching the ball in the air!

The momentum wasn't really kept well, as it started quickly to slow down, and by the time it hit its target, a still walking Jesse, it was practically just rolling.

"The dodgeball is on a roll already! Bayley and Jesse eliminated, one alternate from each team needs to hop in!"

Jordan leaps into the dodgebrawl battle for Thunder Shock, Ally leaning in almost at the exact same time for Fire Fang!

Maria makes it to the dodgeballs next, leaning her head down and roughly headbutting the ball, and in a very painfully hard fashion, the sound of her head colliding with the dodgeball ringing through the court! It's launched with a fury and passion toward the newest entrant to Thunder Shock, Jordan, and it collides hard with his gut!

The Luxray lets out a low off, watching as the ball fell and hit the ground after eliminating him!

"Jordan is out, need another Thunder Shock alternate!"

The Next Pokemon leaping into the battle is Jack, the Shiny Espeons first move being to grab the dodgeball that had just gotten Jordan out with psychic ability, and launching it crooked ways toward Julliet.

The Flareon noticed though, dropping down onto her gut, onto the floor of the court, the ball soaring over her and colliding with the wall behind, rushing back though to another pokemon...

Maria had her head down, aiming with a dodgeball behind her, ready to launch it toward another member of Thunder Shock, when she is caught off guard by a dodgeball hitting her fluffy tail! She lets out a little yelp of surprise, head bursting forward and launching the ball anyways, though with very little force, just enough for it to roll in front of Xavier, who wrapped his ribbon around the ball and lifted it up!

"Maria is eliminated, need someone else to step in for Fire Fang!"

Ashlyn is the next to leap in, the Fiery Vulpix now with a newfound confidence and determination in her heart, smiling as she got to hop inside, making a rush for the dodgeballs!

Xavier, with ball wrapped in ribbon, quickly launches the dodgeball toward the nearest Pokemon, Julliet, who dodges by leaping up into the air, the dodgeball bouncing off of the ground below her and flying out toward someone else, Ally, the ball colliding with the Glaceons side after she had also been trying to aim!

"Ally is eliminated, need the last member of Fire Fang in there!"

And that was Matt, the Umbreon bursting out prepared and ready, shooting a glare toward the last remaining member of Thunder Shock who hadn't jumped in, James. Matts immediate first objective is to launch quick attack, glowing white light spewing from his paws and body as he ran, getting quicker and quicker by the second, before he collided head-first to a dodgeball, his paw nudging a second one onto Thunder Shock's court though!

The first ball rushes with a surprising amount of speed toward Jack, the Shiny Espeon caught off guard, trying to channel psychic energy to grasp the ball, but not being quick enough, as it hits him hard in the side of the head, causing Jack's head to fling to the side!

"Jack is eliminated, last member of Thunder Shock needs in right now!"

Matt leaps backward and turns, channeling his quick attack once again and starting to race around his own court, growing speed as James leaps into battle, rushing toward a dodgeball first thing, with a growl! He kicks the ball, watching as it flies past two members of Fire Fang before slowing to a roll on the ground. Though one of those pokemon, James's mate Julliet, got too distracted in trying to dodge that one, not noticing as a second ball was flying her way, slashing up against her side and causing her to yelp out loud!

That one had come from Kristen, who took advantage of the accidental nudge of the second ball from Matt earlier!

"Julliet is eliminated! Thunder Shock with three left, Fire Fang down to two!"

On one side of the court, Xavier, Kristen, and James from Thunder Shock were left for their team, with the numbers advantage and everything! Whilst Fire Fang only had left Ashlyn and Matt.

"ASHLYN!" A loud scream comes from the still quick attack-charging Matt, "PASS ME A BALL!"

The Vulpix nods quickly, racing to the line for a dodgeball as quickly as possible and tossing it over to Matt, the Umbreon headbutting the ball in the middle of his quick attack, not even watching as it launched madly toward James! The Leafeon had yet to notice though, too invested in aiming a ball toward Ashlyn...

He kicks the ball harshly with his hind legs, before turning his head and letting out a loud yelp of surprise at the quickly racing ball, slamming hard right into his face right then and there! James even did a full spin before collapsing to the ground, groaning in pain...

That toss wasn't with casuality though, as the ball James had kicked manages to bounce up against Ashlyn's body, the Vulpix staring down at the ball as it collides with the ground, right after hitting her not too roughly in the gut. She had retreated to the backcourt so the ball had a lot of time to decelerate.

"James is eliminated, followed by Ashlyn! Down to Xavier, Kristen, and Matt! Two from Thunder Shock, One from Fire Fang!"

Hearing that, Matt knew one thing, and that was that it was time to go all out for this possible victory. He had been responsible for Fire Fangs victory in the previous challenge, and he was set on history repeating itself! Still charging his quick attack, he turned his direction off toward the row of dodgeballs, dashing quickly at them, letting off a loud scream!

Kristen was in the middle of her side of the court, watching Matt, getting ready to grab whatever is shot her way, catch, whilst Xavier grabbed up two dodgeballs in his ribbons, ready to toss when he thought it was best!

Matt soon collided with one dodgeball, his quick attack fading to nothing! All of that build up and charge left the Umbreon exhausted, watching as Kristen leaped into the balls path, trying to grab it! Her paws reached out around it, but the ball was much too quick for her to grab, instead colliding with her paw before falling to the ground, the heavy sound of ball connecting with paw a very loud sound, and the pain coming from its speed causing Kristen to let out a harsh yelp!

"Kristen is Eliminated! It's Xavier Versus Matt!"

With Matt exhausted, the Umbreon could only turn his head and watch as Xavier quickly tossed two balls his way!

Mustering just enough energy, Matt was able to jump out of the way, paws not holding him as he collapses to the ground, panting and huffing heavily.

Xavier watches Matt closely. He looks back to what had happened with Jesse... Knowing that Matt may have full well meant to attack Jesse...

Using all four of his ribbons now, he grabs up four dodgeballs, lifting them up into the air. He sends a glare toward Matt, gulping, "This is what happens when you hurt mate!" He shouts loudly, quickly launching all four dodgeballs straight toward Matt at once!

Unable to dodge, Matt can only look up and watch as the four dodgeballs shoot his way, each of them colliding at the exact same time, two to his gut, one to his face, and one to his hind-side.

"Matt is eliminated! Xavier wins invincibility for Thunder Shock! Six remains Six!"

A majority of the team members from Thunder Shock start to cheer out, excited and happy for their victory. Xavier was left panting though, kind of tired after the battle. He turns and looks to his team, seeing Jesse watching him, still shivering... Still partially blushing.

He lays eyes on Kristen, the Jolteon wearing a thick grin, and giving a small nod to Xavier, as if saying 'You've done good kid'.

Fire Fang was left to silence. They didn't have many words for what had happened. They were so close, but in the end, exhaustion took over Matt, and they couldn't stay a powerful group of seven.

"Alright, get back to your trailers! Get dolled up and ready, and come back here in two hours for the Popularity Prom! There will be time to hang out, freak out, and everything in between! And, all members of Thunder Shock will vote one member of Fire Fang to be represented as Mister or Miss Popularity, and will not be able to be voted out!"

* * *

 **THE POPULARITY PROM**

A nice looking scene is what greeted our 13 remaining contestants. An actual, nice looking scene. The gym set had been decorated and spruced up for this, the popularity prom. There were three tables towered with catering items, food and drink, especially that classic prom punch bowl. Balloons were floating along the top of the ceiling, there were purple and yellow banners strung up across the gym, and there was a small stage set, where speakers blasted a mixture of soft and rock songs, as well as a microphone center stage, currently off.

This prom scene begins two Pokemon standing side by side together, beside the catering tables, enjoying some punch. Those two pokemon were Bayley and Ashlyn, the Fennekin and Vulpix duo enjoying themselves at the party, talking and giggling together, as Bayley waits in hope for a certain song to be played.

"Heheheh, that's a pretty funny story Ash!" Bayley comments, giggling a little more, before leaning down, her cup on the floor, to take a sip.

Ashlyn though, was using one of her tails to hold up her own cup, taking a sip herself before speaking up, "D'aww, thanks, it's one of my most fond memories!"

"Of course!" Bayley smiles quite happily.

"Hey, so," Ashlyn starts, stopping herself and turning her head, looking away, "Uh, we know who we're voting for to leave, right?"

"If she doesn't win the Popularity Vote, yep. Maria is gonna go. I'm gonna be a bit upset not being able to hug her fur but Jordan's is just as good~!"

"Heheh, yeah," Ashlyn smiles a bit, looking out toward the dance floor, at Maria, who stood there in aggressive stance, looking around angrily for someone, "I just can't help but feel like something could go wrong."

"Nothings gonna go wrong Ashlyn, I'm sure of it!" Bayley chuckles some more, before the start of another song comes on, and she grows wide eyes, letting off a cute little squeal, "Eeek! Come on, this is my favorite soooong!"

Bayley bounces forward a bit, knocking her drink over and spilling it onto the floor, but not caring, as her bushy tail wraps around Ashlyn's front right paw, and starts to drag the Vulpix onto the dance floor!

* * *

Meanwhile, three Pokemon sat side by side together, slightly calmly though one of them a bit twitchy, looking at one specific pokemon. The one they were looking at was James, and that slightly twitchy mon was Matt, The Umbreon still fiercely pissed with the Leafeon in every sense of the word. He was kept side by side with Jordan and Jack, the Luxray and Shiny Espeon staying close to make sure another fight didn't break out.

"I want to punch him." - Matt

"Maaaatt..." - Jack

"I want to scratch him." - Matt

"Matt, stop. Please." - Jordan

"I want to fucking murder hi-" - Matt

"Matt, no, you really need to calm down!" The ending of those words finally comes from the firm interruption by Jack, who let out a gruff sigh and shook his head, "Look, attacking James right now isn't gonna help anybody. In fact, it's only gonna hurt you in the long run."

"That doesn't change how much I want him out..." Matt's eyes twitched just a bit, so focused on the anger and rage that came from the attack earlier, and what had happened with Jesse as well, "If he hadn't dodged out of the way before that feint attack could properly target him, he wouldn't be here right now."

"Properly target?" Jack asks with a bit of a tilted head, going quiet.

* * *

[Confession = Jack]

"Oookay, that makes a lot more sense than him just attacking Jesse for no reason. Well damn, gonna have to tell that to Xavier soon."

* * *

"Yes, I couldn't get locked on..." Matt growls out, eyes twitching...

"Right..." - Jack

* * *

"Look at him over there..." The familiarly rough feminine voice of Kristen wavered through the air, right beside the ear of James, the Leafeon having been looking that way for quite some time, "He's just begging to get his paws on you... Claw you up, beat you down, whatever he can do..."

"He'll never get the chance..." James responds, a heavy glare residing on his face.

"You're gonna show him that this is your territory, aren't you?" - Kristen

"That you aren't afraid to back down?" - Kristen

"That you'll go all Alpha on his ass?" - Kristen

"I'm gonna fuck him up right no-" James was immediately cut off by a harsh shush coming from the electric type eeveelution, shaking her head.

"No no no, you can't right now. You have to wait for a more appropriate time, and with all these people able to pull you guys apart, what good'll trying to get him now do?" - Kristen

James lets off a gruff sigh, turning to look toward Kristen, "Fine. I will try to wait, but I can't guaruntee I'll be able to hold back for long..."

"Oh of course you could, you'll just need a little distraction, won't you?" Kristen starts, smirking, "Maybe a distraction from your own mate?"

James stifles back a bit, head whipping in turn to look through for Julliet, scanning around for her, before finding her by the food tables, conversing with Ally, "Julles..."

"Oh my, you haven't forgotten about her have you? You've been so focused on Matt today that you've likely undone any of the progress you've made out here." - Kristen

James went dead silent, ears lowering, keeping a firm stare down on his mate.

"If you don't try and get her soon, she may turn to the other side. Just look at her, having such fun... With Matt's mate." - Kristen

James's fur stands tall, a certain cold shiver pouring through his body, "No... She can't!"

James starts to move forward, only for his tail to suddenly be grabbed by Kristen, the Leafeon stopping and growling immediately, "Let me go..."

"Now's not the time to try and make things up James. Think about it. It'll only cause a commotion. You need to wait until she's alone, and that won't be until after the elimination ceremony. Until then she'll have her mind warped and stressed, you wouldn't want to cause her any more stress, would you?" - Kristen

James opens his mouth up to speak, only for Kristen to interrupt him, "And don't say you haven't caused her any stress whatsoever. That's an outright lie. She's been upset every night going to sleep, worried about the next day and how you will affect it."

"No..." James shakes his head, "That's not true."

"I live in the same trailer as her James," Replies Kristen, smirking a bit, "I would know. Just wait until after the elimination ceremony. You'll thank me."

"I..." James goes silent for just a few moments, before letting off a sigh, "Fine. I'll wait..."

"You won't regret it."

* * *

[Confession = Kristen]

"I really couldn't care any less about these people, but damn is it fun to manipulate James and his emotions."

* * *

"Today is definitely considered a success!" Cheers Julliet, the Fire Eeveelution laughing some as she raises a glass of punch into the air, clinking it against another glass, held by the Icy Eeveelution, Ally.

"Sure, we may have lost the challenge-" Ally was going to continue off her explanation, only for Julliet to interrupt smiling!

"But, we cheered up Ashlyn, AND we're getting out one of the bigger targets on our team!" - Julliet

"Mark, right?" Ally asks with a tilt of her head, causing Julliet to tilt her own head, losing some of her excitement.

"Huh?" She questions, "I thought we were voting Maria out?"

"Well we need some challenge strength don't we?" Ally begins with a small shrug, "Plus, Mark is definitely shady and working with Maria, so it'd lose her some power either way."

"But..." Julliet sighs, turning her head to look toward Ashlyn, "Wouldn't that be blindsiding Ashlyn too?"

"I'm pretty sure she has the same thought process," Ally smiles, "She knows we need strength over here, so we're not in this kind of pickle again."

"So, we're voting out Mark." - Julliet

"Right now, yes. Next time we lose, it's Maria for sure!" - Ally

* * *

[Confession = Julliet]

"Eh... I'm not too happy hearing that Mark is the plan now, but it does weaken Maria strategically. Ashlyn should be knowing that too, right? I hope. But what will stop Ally from saying next time that we still need challenge strength and deciding to vote out one of the two smaller ones? Hopefully she won't think like that..."

* * *

"Ow ow ow stop it!" Mark shouts in anger, squirming as he's pushed and shoved forward by a pissed off Maria, the Arcanine shoving Mark into a bathroom, against one of the stall walls, and snarling!

"You were trying to turn on us!" Maria shouts in anger, barring her teeth as she growls, "You were trying to work with people on the other team!"

"I-It's not what it sounds like!" Mark yells back loudly, whining out a bit...

"Oh it's exactly what it sounds like, Kristen told me and everything! You've been actively trying to betray our team and that is something I cannot deal with! You crossed the fucking line!" Maria's claws start to slip from her paws, Mark shaking his head and looking away at the sight.

"J-Just let me talk! I-I can help you!" - Mark

"Help me?! It's not like I'm going home tonight! I'll make sure it's you!" - Maria

"If you don't win Ms. Popularity y-you will be going home!" Mark shouts back, panting deeply, as Maria looks down toward him, eyes widing.

"What the fuck, is that a threat?!" - Maria

"N-No! No it's not!" - Mark

"Then explain what you mean!" Maria's right eye twitches in annoyance and absolute anger, growl lowering...

"P-Pokemon have been throwing your name out... To vote you out..." Mark squeaks lowly, keeping his back pressed up against the stall wall, watching the Arcanine closely.

"Which pokemon?! Oh when I get my paws on them they're fucked!" - Maria

"Ashlyn and Bayley," Mark states outright, giving off a small shiver, "I overheard th-them talking about voting you out tonight... I-I could help that not be you..."

Maria growls... And she gives out an annoyed huff, "Of course... Of course they'd be coming after me! Like hell I'm going home, I'll make one of them go home!"

Mark nods quickly, "Y-Yes, that's why I brought it up to you."

"It's Ashlyn then!" Maria turns and look toward the mirror, eyeing her fuming, pissed off face, "Ashlyn is going home tonight if she loses the popularity vote!"

"A-And Bayley if Ashlyn does s-somehow win it," Mark gulps, starting to take a few steps back...

"Right," Maria nods a bit, snapping her head back to look toward Mark again, "Don't think I forgot about what you did though, mother fucker!" She suddenly slams one of her paws forward, clenched up and colliding with Mark's face, causing the Zorua's body to swing to the side, the side of his head colliding with the stall wall!

He's almost immediately knocked out, slumping down to the floor and lying in a heap...

"I'm not finished with you just yet! I want everyone to see you get fucking destroyed next challenge..." She hawks a lugey and spits on the Zorua, her saliva splashing onto his cheek, before huffing out, "Bitch," Was her last word to Mark, before turning around and stomping out of the bathroom.

* * *

[Confession = Maria]

"I only know one other fucking Pokemon who might be willing to vote with us against Bayley or Ashlyn, and he'd better fucking listen to me."

* * *

Together on the main wing of the gym, right in the middle, the 'dance floor', Xavier kept Jesse cuddled close to him, the Sylveon and Vaporeon duo very close. Jesse still was bandaged up from the feint attack earlier today, Xavier gently rocking the slightly shivering Vaporeon from side to side, the Sylveon smiling softly.

"You doing better Jess? Still hurting?" Xavier asked, head tilted as he stares down toward Jesse, letting off a small smile.

"Y-Yeah... S-Still hurts a-a bit... But it's a-a lot better..." Jesse responds in a shaky voice.

"That's good," Xavier starts, his ears perking up as he hears a slow song start to play, letting off a little gasp! "Oh! Jesse, would you like to slow dance~?"

Jesse's ears perked up a little bit himself as the soft song started to play, and figuring he wouldn't really be given a choice against it, Jesse nodded slightly, "S-Sure..." He responded in a shaky voice, blush wavering onto his cheeks~

Xavier smiles and keeps Jesse closely cuddled to his side, his ribbons slipping over and gently rubbing Jesse's back, as the two mons continued to gently sway, Xavier pushing the side of his own face against Jesse's, side to side in an even calmer manner then before.

Jesse kept quiet, but he couldn't help but admit in his mind that this felt... Sort of nice.

Xavier gently pulls away from Jesse, walking in front of the Vaporeon instead, and pushing his head up beside Jesse's once again, cheeks rubbed together, Xavier's ribbons around Jesse's neck now as the slow sway of dancing continued.

Jesse was blushing quite a bit now, eyes shut as he let himself enjoy the slow pace for once...

Though Xavier pulled his head back, prompting Jesse to open his eyes a bit, tilting his head in confusion.

This tilt causes Xavier to giggle, "You liked that, huh?"

Jesse gulped shakily, blush growing as he gave a very small nod of approval. He wasn't one to lie unless he felt it was absolutely necessary.

Xavier huffs out happily, nodding back and letting off a small smile. Though the Sylveons eyes shut... Jesse watched as Xavier started to pucker up his lips, lean in closer toward Jesse's!

Jesse's eyes were widened at the sight, blush making his cheeks look like red tomatoes by this point, shaking... He was completely caught off guard by this!

* * *

[Confession = Jesse]

"X-Xavier is... T-Trying to kiss me..." He gulps, "I uh... I-I just thought h-he was obsessed w-with using m-me for c-cuddling o-or something... I-I..."

"I d-didn't start thinking until I-I woke up... I-In the nurse's office... Th-That... Maybe he saw more there..."

"A-And he did... X-Xavier... A-Actually has a c-crush on me... D-Doesn't he...?"

* * *

Jesse shivers a little more as he feels the Sylveons lips brush against his own, and slowly he closes his eyes... His lips pucker back... Jesse was returning the favor!

The two Pokemon found themselves accepted by each other in the romantic moment, lips gliding against each others as they enjoyed themselves and the moment, and actually kissed each other.

The smooch held up for a good minute or so, before Xavier pulls away slowly, leaving Jesse to open his eyes, slightly panting from the long, drawn out, and adorable kiss!

Xavier giggles a bit, also panting, "Did you like that, Jesse~?"

The Vaporeon gulps some, still blushing, unable to help but let out a small nod, taking a small step back.

Xavier takes a step forward to make up for that though, keeping Jesse held by his ribbons, smiling brightly, "Don't leave Jess~ You notice our chemistry now, huh?"

Jesse shivers some at that question, though said shivers were mostly coming to a stop. He looked down at the ground, biting his lower lip, and didn't give an answer.

"I'll take that as a yes~" Xavier smiles even more, leaning forward and giving Jesse a small kiss on the cheek, the slow song fading out from the background, "Now, why don't we return to our cuddling?"

Jesse only nods, slowly lowering his gut onto the ground, lying down, and Xavier leaping beside the somewhat flustered Vaporeon, following suit and cuddling real close to him~

* * *

[Confession = Xavier]

"He kissed me back~! Jesse kissed me back~! Hahahah, this is great~! Maybe now we can be a thing, be a couple~! Oh gosh please let this work out, please~!"

* * *

"Alright, I need everybody to gather around by the stage!" Announces Donny, the host and Charmeleon standing atop the stage with a microphone in his hand, "It's time to announce who from the losing team is taking the Mr. or Ms. Popularity honors, and will be safe at the Elimination Ceremony!"

All 13 of the contestants gather on the dance floor, in front of the stage, in a small group. James and Matt were both separated, kept to different sides, thankfully, while Xavier and Jesse were still cuddling close, in the center of the group. Maria sat in front, still shaking from anger, whilst Mark stood in the back, watching Maria's every move in case he needed to ditch. Ally and Julliet were both with Matt, while Jordan and Jack kept alongside James. Ashlyn and Bayley stood side by side in the front, huddled close as they awaited the reveal of who would be safe, and Kristen was right behind them two, ignoring their displays of friendship with a roll of her eyes.

Donny grinned as he showed off the sealed envelope to everyone, "In this envelope contains the votes for Mr. or Ms. Popularity! There will be six votes to read in total, and I will read them one by one!"

Donny quickly tears open the envelope, shoving his hand inside and pulling out all six votes.

"First vote goes to Maria!"

The Arcanine, still pretty damn pissed, manages to give off a grin, "Only five more votes left and I'll be the most popu-"

"Matt!" Maria is interrupted by Donny announcing the second vote, Maria snarling at the sight of a vote that wasn't her. This amused Matt quite a bit, letting off a small huff.

"Ashlyn! One vote Maria, One vote Matt, One vote Ashlyn!" Maria further glares as another vote passes by that isn't for her...

"Matt! Two votes Matt!" Matt starts to grin as he sees that second vote, turning and looking to Ally, sending her quite the smile~"

"Ashlyn! Two votes Matt, Two votes Ashlyn, One vote Maria, One vote left!" Ashlyn is smiling brightly at the sight, knowing she's one vote away from possibly being Ms. Popularity, and being safe!

"Woops," Maria starts, chuckling, "Looks like we're gonna have a three way ti-"

"Ladies and Gentleman, YOUR safe player and most popular out of Thunder Shock's opinion..."

Maria grumbles...

"... ASHLYN!" Donny shouts aloud, causing the little Vulpix to squeal out happily knowing she couldn't go home!

"Oh my gosh, me?!" She speaks up in shock after her squeal!

"Come on up here and take your Popularity Crown and Sash!"

Bayley giggles, patting her friends back and shifting away from her a bit, "Go on Ash, you earned it!"

Ashlyn starts welling up little tears of joy, nodding as she pushes up to a stand and walks up the small staircase onto the stage! Donny stood there with crown and sash in hand now, the latter of the two items covered in holes oddly enough. And it didn't smell all that good either. The crown looked alright though!

Some of Ashlyn's more supportive friends start to chant for her now that she had been declared Ms. Popularity, trying to light up a chant amongst the entire group but most were uninterested in joining.

Ashlyn stands in front of Donny, bowing her head as the host places the crown on her head, and hangs the sash from around her neck. She lifts her head back up afterward and turns to look at the others, tears still leaking from her eyes!

"D'aww Ash, don't cry!" Julliet shouts from the crowd, smiling, "Unless they're tears of joy!"

"N-No," Ashlyn stutters a bit, excitement running through her voice, "T-This thing just s-smells so bad... And yes, I am happy!"

That allows a chorus of laughs from some to echo throughout the decorated gymnasium, as Donny pats the Vulpix's back, "You guys have ten more minutes to have your fun or whatever, but then Fire Fang has to vote someone out! Ashlyn is safe and cannot be voted out!"

"Oh, and Thunder Shock members, you guys are cleaning this up!"

Before any sounds of disagreement can hit the Charmeleon's ear holes, he turns and dashes off stage with a foul grin!

* * *

 _POPULARITY PROM VOTES-_

 _Jack - Matt_

 _James - Maria_

 _Jesse - Ashlyn_

 _Jordan - Ashlyn_

 _Kristen - Matt_

 _Xavier - Ashlyn_

* * *

Those last ten minutes were a blast for most who got involved in the fun, but now came the moment of truth. Joy was replaced with worry and dread as the 7 members of Fire Fang left the gymnasium set, and started their way to the rather close elimination ceremony area. Ally, Julliet, Bayley and Ashlyn were all in the front together, though they remained quiet. They didn't want Maria to think that they'd be voting her out in anyway, though Maria had already known, and was willing to take advantage of the situation if she could try to, see what their plan was.

Matt was watching a bit from behind as the four walked, smiling a bit knowing that his mate was having fun out here, though he was interrupted by a small tap to the back.

Matt turns his head around, and sees Maria's face before him. He starts to glare, but Maria shuts any possibly voice from leaking out with a simple, "Save it. I want to keep this team strong, and I know that's in your best interest too."

"Why are you talking to me all of a sudden?" Matt asks, the glare starting to fade a bit.

"Because I want to make sure the team stays strong, and I think if we stick together with the votes, that could happen. We can't lose another challenge like that, as is we only got lucky with the prison challenge," Maria sighs out, "I think we should..." The sound fades to low whispers, Maria leaning over and whispering in Matt's ear.

The Umbreon listens in though remains mostly quiet... Before the scene fades away.

* * *

 **NIGHT 4**

With the sun having been set a golden few hours ago, seven pokemon found themselves at the elimination set once more, only this group of seven was different from last time. Previously, Thunder Shock's seven became Thunder Shock's six. This time however, Fire Fang's seven will drop down one number, as they will have to vote somemon out of the game.

Donny stood on the awards stage just like before, behind the podium, staring at the bleachers where Fire Fangs seven found themselves. The top row consisted of Maria, Matt, and Ally. Then came an empty row, followed by Bayley and Ashyn sitting together. One more blank row to skip and at the bottom row, Mark and Julliet sat together. Ashlyn still had her crown own, showing how she was immune from being voted out of the team tonight.

"Team Fire Fang," Donny begins, "You're here tonight because you lost todays challenge, the five rounds of dodgeball hell, and you must vote out one of your own. The pokemon voted out will be asked to walk the carpet of shame," Donny extends his arm out to show the stained carpet, leading up toward, Catch the Limousine of Loserdom," A long, gray limousine, with scratch marks and patches of paint, emitting a foul stench, all busted up, "And leave. Those who leave will never be allowed to return. Ev-er."

"You will walk to the confessional, one by one, and cast your vote to eliminate someone from your own team. After everyone has voted, I will announce one by one who is safe. Those who are safe will walk up here, and claim a golden film-reel. It shows that you are safe, and not going home. For now. One person will be left without a film-reel, and they will be the official player voted out of the game."

"We may as well get started, Ashlyn is safe, cannot be voted for. Ashlyn may also go ahead and cast the first vote."

Ashlyn nods, standing up and walking down the set of bleachers, making her way over toward the confessionals.

* * *

The voting comes to an end as Matt walks back to the bleachers, taking quick steps in climbing on up, and sitting down beside his mate, smiling.

"When I call your name, come up and grab a golden film-reel. There are only six. The one team member without a film reel will be the one with the least votes, and the one who will have to pack their bags and give this game a goodbye. They will can never come back, ever."

...

"The first film reel goes to..."

"... Our immune player, Ashlyn."

Ashlyn gives a small smile, the fair Vulpix standing up and walking down the bleacher steps, taking her pad up onto the stage and grabbing the first film-reel.

"... Julliet."

Julliet smiles brightly too, standing up and making her way up onto the stage, taking the second film-reel.

"... Ally."

The Glaceon nods shortly, also smiling as she pushes up to a stand, padding up to the stage and taking the third film-reel.

"... Matt."

The Umbreon grins heavily, nodding also, and walking up to the stage to claim his film-reel.

With only two reels left, there were three pokemon left waiting for one. Maria, Mark, and Bayley.

"... Mark."

The Zorua huffs out slightly, grinning as he steps up and walks up to the stage. He grabs his film-reel, Julliet and Ally watching with faces of confusion...

"This is the final film-reel of the evening," Donny announces, Bayley looking up at Maria and smiling some.

"Good luck!" - Bayley

"Bite me." - Maria

"The final film-reel goes to..." Donny gave a small pause, staring down the two pokemon, Bayley still left with a small smile, while Maria seems to be shaking a bit, staring at the rest of her team, glaring them down...

...

...

...

...

"... Maria."

Shocked gasps sprout throughout the team. Ashlyn and Bayley specifically, while Maria just grins, padding down in an above-all-manner, and grabbing up her film-reel. Ashlyn watches this happening, left too shocked for words, though Bayley had calmed down some, smiling a little bit. She stands up and starts to make her way to the red carpet.

"W-Wait, Bayley no! This can't be right, y-you must have tallied the votes wrong, Donny!" Ashlyn seems very distressed, turning and watching Donny with slightly teary eyes.

Perkins shakes his head, "Nope, not wrong. Three for Bayley, Two for Maria, Two for Mark."

"Two for Mark?!" She gasps in surprise, turning her head quickly to look over the rest of her team.

"Ashlyn..." Ally starts first, padding in front of the Vulpix and leaning down to be more at eye-level with her, "Ashlyn hon, I thought you and Bayley were gonna vote out Mark. I wanted to try and keep the team strong, and I thought you had that same idea."

"N-No," Ashlyn sniffles, "I-I thought the pl-plan was to take out Maria."

"Ashlyn," Comes the soft yet loud voice of Bayley, the Vulpix turning her head to see Bayley walking up onto stage, rushing toward Ashlyn and pulling her into a hug, "Ash, don't let this affect you! You need to stay strong! There's always next time for you guys to take Maria out, isn't there?"

Maria scoffs, "Hah, as if there will be a next time. We're not gonna lose another challenge with me still here~"

Ashlyn sniffles, and Bayley simply lets out a happy smile, taking a few steps back and looking toward her team, "One of yall better win," She states, before turning and walking off the stage again, leaving Ashlyn and the others still in shock from the events that had just proceeded them.

Bayley takes her walk down the red carpet, and hops into the Limousine of Loserdom, softly sighing as it glides off away into the night, the other six on Fire Fang watching, with Ashlyn wiping off her tears and gulping.

"Ashlyn," Ally begins, "I'm sorry about that..."

"I-It's fine... S-She's safe now..." - Ashlyn

* * *

[Vote = Ashlyn]

"Sorry hon, but it's time to get out of this game! We've all had enough of your aggressiveness! My vote is for Maria!"

* * *

[Vote = Mark]

"Oheheheh, this plan better work... Bayley's outta here."

* * *

[Vote = Ally]

"And with this vote, Fire Fang stays strong! Hahah, I vote for Mark"

* * *

[Vote = Bayley]

"I hate to have to vote anyone off, but I know I gotta! So I'm sorry Maria, but I really have to vote for you tonight."

* * *

[Vote = Maria]

"Mark better not have been fucking lying to me just to get me out anyways. If he is, he'll have hell to pay!"

"I'm voting for Bayley."

* * *

[Vote = Julliet]

"I still have no idea if this is the right thing to do... But I'm going to trust this. I'm voting for Mark tonight."

* * *

[Vote = Matt]

"Me and Maria talked earlier, and she made some pretty valid points to me. We need to keep strength, and to do that the weakest link needs to go. Not only is Ashlyn safe but she proved today she isn't the weakest of us. But I know who is."

"My vote is going to Bayley tonight."

* * *

"Will Maria find a way to bounce back from the bottom, outnumbered?!"

"Will Jesse and Xavier actually go further?!"

"Will Ashlyn take this vote out just as seriously as she did Drakes?!"

"Find out, NEXT TIME!"

"On Total!"

"Poke-Drama!"

"TO!"

"THE!"

"FIIIIILMS!"

* * *

 **After some hard work put in, Myself and Ken managed to quicken our production by four months! And if you don't understand what I mean by that, until now it has taken six months to produce each episode! This time it only took two months and a few days, phew! Getting quicker!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this episode of TPD! As usual, here are the stories we are currently casting for:**

 _Total Poke-Drama Season 4 - 4/12_

 _Survivor Pokemon: Leiloa - Brains Vs Brawn Vs Beauty (Season 3) - 1/9_

 _Big Brother Pokemon 2 - 3/16 (We are for sure keeping Big Brother Pokemon!)_

 **If you want to sign up some characters, just PM us, one of us will send you the form!**

 **Again, thanks for reading, hope you all enjoyed! Expect Episode 2 of Survivor Pokemon: Laguanian Islands to come out sometime within the next few weeks!**


	8. The Day After Interview - 13th Place

**THE DAY AFTER**

 _ **BAYLEY**_

* * *

 _"Bayley. We're gonna start off simple. progress further. Did you have any idea you'd be out this early?"_

Bayley was sat down on a pool-side chair, smiling toward the camera, letting off a small shrug.

"Eh, I didn't really expect anything going in! I was fine with leaving early but I was hoping to go a bit longer! Nonetheless this was a blast and I loved each and every minute of it!"

 _"You seemed to be attached to Maria from the start, if your hugging had anything to show for it. Was it hard voting her out?"_

"Uh huh! It was gonna be hard voting anyone out actually because I just loved everyone! I just voted the way that would help Ashlyn, because Maria was being a big meanie!"

 _"Are those your only thoughts about Maria?"_

"I have a lot of mixed thoughts about her. She can be super mean but her fur is reeeeeally soft~!"

 _"Thoughts on anyone else specifically?"_

"I think Ally is trying to play a bit too strategically. She's still really nice! But we all knew that we were gonna vote for Maria, and she and Julliet decided to vote Mark. It was kinda confusing but yeah!"

 _"Who all do you think voted for you last elimination ceremony?"_

"I know Maria for sure, and I think maaaaybe Mark, but the way I see the votes went the only mon who would be the third is Matt, but I doubt that! Matt is cool and he'd vote with his mate! So, maybe Julliet did vote for me?"

 _"How surprised were you when Maria was given the final film-reel?"_

"I was like, really shocked! Heheh, she really got the flip on me, good for her! The game was fun while it lasted, but I was blindsided, and nothing can really be done about that! Hahahah!"

 _"Alright, we're going to start wrapping up, two more questions. First off, who do you think is going to be voted out next?"_

"Hmm... If it's from Fire Fang, I gotta say it's Maria going next! Unless she's able to swerve the others again! Oooh this is so fun! Hahah!"

 _"Final question, do you have any predictions for who you think will win?"_

"Oh! I want either Ashlyn, Ally, or Julliet to win! Duuuh! Ashlyn the most too, she's gone through a lot the past four days!"

 _"Alright, thanks for the interview Bayley. You are the second pokemon voted out of Total Poke-Drama: To The Films. Good luck, and enjoy yourself."_


	9. Episode 5 - A Summers Christmas Day

**TOTAL POKE-DRAMA: TO THE FILMS**

 **EPISODE 5**

 _ **A SUMMERS CHRISTMAS DAY**_

* * *

 _"Last time on... Total Poke-Drama, To The Films!"_

 _"After Drake's vote off, our 13 remaining contestants were taken back to school in a huge dodgeball challenge! Between each game though, were intermixed schooltime sessions for our contestants to relax and get pumped up for the next round!"_

 _"Ashlyn was depressed after Drake's vote out!"_

 _"James was pissed off after Matt assaulted his jaw!"_

 _"Xavier was worried for him and Jesse's position in the game!"_

 _"And Mark was left on the wrong end of Fire Fang after Kristen revealed to Maria how Mark had constantly been trying to work with the other team!"_

 _"Thunder Shock eventually overcame the odds and won the challenge, sending Fire Fang to vote out their first teammate! But not without Ashlyn being granted safety from a Popularity Vote, back to being happy as usual!"_

 _"That may not have lasted long enough, as only 20 minutes later, Bayley got the boot after Mark worked Maria, Maria worked Matt, and Ally and Julliet split away to vote Mark rather than Maria, leaving it a 3-2-2 vote to blindside Bayley!"_

 _"After Xavier and Jesse shared a touching moment during a slow dance, will they further into more of a relationship?"_

 _"How will Ashlyn handle another friend of hers being voted out so early on?"_

 _"Will James be able to patch things with Julliet?"_

 _"Will Ally receive any backlash after flipping her own and Julliet's vote?"_

 _"With 12 Pokemon left, who will be voted out next?"_

 _"Find out tonight, as the battlefield lies filled with snow, on TOTAL!"_

 _"POKE-DRAMA!"_

 _"TO!"_

 _"THE!"_

 _"FILMS!"_

* * *

 _*Cut Intro* (In Profile)_

* * *

 **NIGHT 4 - AFTER ELIMINATION CEREMONY**

It hadn't been long after the vote out of Bayley, team Fire Fang having to stand by and watch as the Limousine of Loserdom took away its second contestant. Now though, Fire Fang was making their way back toward the trailers for the night. What's left of them, at least. Everymon seemed mostly grouped together, though some were moreso split up than the others. There was a trio of Ashlyn, Ally and Julliet walking along the cement path toward where they always slept, with Matt not far behind them. Maria and Mark were both on opposite ends of the walk though, Maria far in front of the group, stomping proudly, while Mark padded further back in the group, a bit slowly.

* * *

[Confession = Mark]

"I'm not forgetting about what Maria said to me, promising to beat me up during the next challenge... It's best to stay away from her for now, let her cool down."

* * *

Ashlyn, Ally and Julliet were walking along with each other side by side, Ashlyn padding in between Ally and Julliet. The Vulpix let off a small sigh, head hanging a bit, "What went wrong with that vote...?" She didn't seem to be stuttering, looking more like she was just upset at what had happened, rather than completely depressed at it.

"Ashlyn, I assumed you were going to vote for Mark to try and keep the team strong, and I got Julliet to vote that way too," Ally replies, frowning, "I'm sorry Ashlyn."

"That's not what I'm talking about..." Ashlyn lifted her head up a bit, "Somebody else flipped to vote for Bayley too..."

"Huh?" Julliet speaks up in confusion, tilting her head, "What do you mean?"

"You heard what Donny said... The vote was 3-2-2 for Bayley to go... We only knew that Maria and Mark were gonna vote for Bayley, so-"

"No..." Ally suddenly interrupts, slowing down a bit.

"What...?" Ashlyn asks all of a sudden, matching up with Ally's pace, turning to Julliet as the Flareon starts to speak.

"I think I understand," Julliet takes a moment to pause, before continuing, "Maria and Mark voted Bayley. Myself and Ally voted for Mark. You and Bayley voted for Maria. So the only one who likely flipped was-"

"Matt..." Ally gulps, slowly to a stop, "You guys go on, I gotta talk to him."

Julliet and Ashlyn both nod, continuing their walk along forward, "Good luck Ally," Julliet spurts back toward the Glaceon, before continuing on the walk forward.

Ally is left standing there for only a few short moments before her mate passes alongside her, slowing to a stop and turning his head to her confused, "Ally?" Matt starts, "You stopped?"

"Matt..." Ally sighs somewhat, looking up at her mate, huffing out, "You voted Bayley, didn't you?"

Matt only took a small pause at the question, before shrugging it off a bit, "Yeah, I did. Your point?"

"Matt, Ashlyn was really relying on Bayley there. She wasn't doing well at all after Drake was voted out and I think Bayley was somewhat helping her calm down about it, showing her that there still can be fun even when a friend is gone. Now she's gone too though," Ally blinks a few times, leaning in closer to her mate, leaning against his side, "Why did you vote for her?"

"She was the weakest on the team Ally. Plus, she was kind of annoying, to an extent," Matt shrugs again, leaning back against Ally, smiling, "It's not like Ashlyn will be upset for long, she'll get over it. She didn't even meet Bayley until four days ago."

"That is sort of true..." Ally responds, looking down at the ground, "I'm just confused you didn't vote for Maria or Mark...? I remember you wanted to get Maria out really bad after what she did to us..."

"And I still do Ally," Matt sighs out, leaning his head forward, gently nuzzling Ally's cheek, "But she made some pretty good points. Plus, there's always next time to vote her out. This way though we may be less at risk of having to get somemon out in the first place."

"Listen, Ally babe," Matt continues onward, smiling now at his mate, "What happened was for the best, I promise. And what happens from now on will be for the best too, whatever assures that one of us will win by the end of it. I love you Ally, and I would never jeopardize anything between us."

Ally gives off a small sniffle and nod, lifting her head up, showing Matt a small smile, "Right... Yeah... Thanks Matt... I'm sure that things will get better as time goes on, and we'll be able to better coordinate on things."

"You're welcome Ally. Now, come on, lets get back to the trailers." - Matt

"Alright." - Ally

* * *

Up ahead, Julliet and Ashlyn had just reached the trailers, the Flareon reaching her paw over and gripping at the door to the girls trailer... Only for her ears to perk a bit as she heard a voice.

"Julles..." The voice called, Julliet blinking and turning her head, seeing James standing in between both trailers, staring at his mate... "Julles, we need to talk."

Julliet store at James... She took a deep breath in... And huffed out... Slowly, she opened up the trailer door, "Ashlyn, head in. I'll be back in a moment."

Ashlyn nods, mouthing 'good luck' to Julliet before padding inside, door closing behind her. Julliet stepped away from the girls trailer, and up toward James, staring toward him, "What is it we need to talk about?"

"Julles, I'm-" James spoke up, but was interrupted by Julliet pretty quickly.

"Please don't call me Julles right now..." The Flareon responds lowly, turning her head and looking away.

The Leafeon gave a small nod, taking a step forward closer to Julliet, "Alright... Julliet, look... I'm really sorry about what went down when I first came."

"About what?" She starts, "Being angry at me? Saying you don't trust me?"

"Julliet, no, I do trust you. I love you Julliet, you're my mate. Nothing would ever change that," James sighs lowly, taking another step closer to Julliet, frowning, "I don't want us to end just because I got a bit pissy."

"What do you mean?" She asks, gulping a bit, also taking another step forward, "James, I may have been upset but I wasn't planning on ending things. I was hoping we could re-kindle after the game."

"I was hoping for during more than after," James responds, "The point is Julliet, I care about you. I got worried when you signed up without my permission and decided it was your fault for that in my anger. But it wasn't your fault. You need to have time for your freedom too. I just got over-worried, and took that worry into anger."

"James..." Julliet smiles a bit, her eyes starting to tear up a bit.

"I want us to be happy again. No doubt Dan is watching at home upset that we're not doing well together, Dan would want us to be well with each other." - James

"Dan would want that... Yeah..." - Julliet

"So, what do ya say?" James asks, tilting his head, "Can you forgive me?"

"James..." Julliet lets off a small sigh, "I... I think I need some time to think on that," She responded, ears lowering, "Some time to... Let this all settle..."

James gulps back a bit, letting off a small nod, "I... I understand Julliet."

"You can go back to calling me Julles," She says, sighing out once more, "I'm... I'm gonna head to sleep, okay?"

"Get all the sleep you can Julles." - James

"Thanks, I will..." - Julliet

After Julliet retreats back into the trailer, James is left to process what had just happened in his mind. He was left upset, but upset quickly started to turn to... Anger...

After a few minutes or so, he turned and walked back to the boys trailer, scratching at the door and letting out a loud "FUUUUUUCK!" Before pulling inside, slamming the door behind him, now steaming with rage rather than sadness.

* * *

During James and Julliet's conversation though, the remainder of Thunder Shock's males were left alone in the trailer, watching the door, waiting to find out who was voted out of the other team. Xavier and Jesse lied together on Jesse's bottom bunk, Xavier cuddling Jesse close, the Vaporeon still looking a bit scared, shivering a bit, but also was blushing heavily. Jordan was lying down on his gut on his own bottom bunk, staring toward the door with a certain silence. Jack, that Shiny Espeon, was sitting down on his top bunk, thinking heavily.

* * *

[Confessional = Jack]

"I'm hoping that Maria was voted out tonight. She's definitely a huge threat when it comes to her physical self, and it would help a hell of a lot if she was out of the picture this early!"

* * *

It's only a few more minutes or so before the door to the trailer opens, and in pads inside Matt and Mark, the Umbreon walking in first with the Zorua quickly rushing in behind and pulling the door shut quickly, letting off a bit of a shiver, still a bit frightened from what had gone down with Maria and her plans against him...

"So," Jack starts pretty quickly, padding over to the two mons, "Who was voted out?"

Matt flinches back a bit, glaring, "Geez, you don't have to get so damn close to me!" He glares, before shaking his head, "Ehh, Bayley. The Fenniken's gone."

"What?" Jordan interrupts, keeping lied down where he was, frowning some, "Bayley's gone? How?"

"Ally and Julliet voted for Mark, Ashlyn and Bayley voted for Maria, and Maria, Mark and I voted for Bayley. I think that's how it went at least," Matt shrugged, walking past Jack and over toward his bed.

"But, Bayley was one of the nicest Pokemon here, she was so friendly and adorable and-" Jordan is interrupted...

... By Matt, "Pretty damn annoying and clingy. Look, what's done is done. She's gone, everyone else from Fire Fang is still here, what's done is done."

Jordan's ears lowered, lowering his head down onto the mattress, a small frown on his face.

* * *

[Confessional = Jordan]

"I'm gonna miss Bayley, especially after how close we got two days ago. Her loss won't affect me too much though, cause I'm fairly sure that her and I will have plenty of time to talk after the season. I want our families to meet each other, for my kids to also make friends out of Bayley. She's a grand gal."

* * *

"D'aww, Jess," Xavier starts, leaning his head against the Vaporeons, "That's a bit of a shame about Bayley, huh?"

"Y-Yeah..." Jesse starts, frowning some, and even leaning back into Xavier.

* * *

[Confessional = Jesse]

"I-I-I didn't k-know B-Bayley t-too much, b-but I've heard th-that she was nice..."

* * *

Back at the girls trailer, Ashlyn had just slipped inside, without Julliet alongside her. Ally was still making her way over, though she was only about a minute away from entering, and Julliet was still outside. Maria had entered just a few minutes prior, and was sitting down beside the door, grinning down toward Ashlyn, whilst Kristen, the only other female in the room, was lying down on her bunk.

Kristen sighed as Ashlyn walked in, rolling her eyes, "So, can I find out who was voted out yet?"

"Huh..?" Ashlyn asks, blinking, and looking to Maria a moment, before looking back to Kristen, "Maria didn't tell you..?"

"Nope!" Maria starts off now, giving off a devious grin, "I wanted to give you the honors of telling Kristen who we lost today~"

Ashlyn gives off a low sigh, rolling her eyes, "Siiiiiiigh... Bayley was voted out..."

"Hmm, Bayley huh?" Kristen asks, head tilted, "That would make sense for team strength, but I was moreso expecting Mark to be voted out, especially after what I told fancy bitch earlier."

Maria's happy, giddy attitude immediately drops, sending a death glare to Kristen, "I may be fancy bitch but at least I'm not punk ass bitch..."

Kristen rolls her eyes, "Whatever bitch. Anyways, I'm off to sleep, I'm fuckin tired," She reveals, pushing up to a stand and starting to push herself under her blanket, "Turn out the lights."

Ashlyn sighs out, reaching a paw toward the light switch and turning it off, starting to walk her way off to her bunk, Maria following in suit...

The door would open a few seconds after the lights went out though, Ally padding inside to see the darkness. She went silent a bit, slowly closing the door behind her, before padding toward her own bunk, assuming the others were also ready to hit the hay. She was pretty tired herself.

* * *

[Confessional = Kristen]

"Bayley gone doesn't change the game at all. Nothing new or exciting is really happening, everything stays the same. If they had gotten out one of their FUCKING PROBLEMS, THEN THINGS WOULD'VE BEEN INTERESTING!"

* * *

 **DAY 5**

It was mid-day now that coasted throughout the large movie sets, sun rose high on a beautiful, crystal clear day. The remaining 12 contestants were left to there own for the day. No challenge to worry about, no pain to go through, a nice, calm day.

Soon, everyone had slipped into the catering tent to chow down on some lunch, catering serving some lackluster burgers and water, with soggy fries. Not the worst it's offered at least.

The contestants are all sat with their teams, working on their meals, when one mon, the nearest to the entrance/exit, James, lets off a few sniffs... Before growling lowly... Some mons look at him with a bit of confusion, but they're quick to realize why exactly he was growling... As in walked the host himself, Donny Perkins, wearing a smug grin as he padded his way into the catering tent, "Good afternoon contestants!" He spoke up, staring over the many faces who didn't look too happy at Donny at all...

"What do you want Charmeleon?" Asks Kristen in a gruff voice, giving a sharp glare to Donny.

He only shrugged though, parting his lips to speak back up some more, "Weeeell, since you so kindly asked, I wanted to inform you guys about your next challenge!"

"Ohh what's it gonna be this time? Challenge based off of Claw (Saw for you human viewers)?" Now Matt speaks up, seeming already annoyed at Donny's presence.

"Nope nope, though that is a really good idea..." Donny huffs out a larger grin, before raising his voice once more, "Regardless, the challenge will start tomorrow... And it will go on for three days!"

Pokemon amidst the crowd let off some shocked gasps at hearing that, Donny simply raising a paw and shaking his head, "No no no, you guys may actually like it! We can make a lot of buck if we do a holiday movie based challenge, and that's exactly what we're gonna do! Tomorrow and the day after, you guys are gonna be locked in a movie set with two houses, one for Fire Fang, and one for Thunder Shock! We have fans shooting tons of cold air and snow in there to better replicate that freezing winter feel! It will be your turn then, as we'll leave you guys alone in there for that time, to decorate the inside and outside of those houses! On the third day, your houses will be judged, and the best house wins invincibility! The owners of the lesser house will have to vote someone out that night!"

"So, wait then, it's like a-" Julliet starts, but is immediately interrupted by Ashlyn letting out a loud gasp of joy!

"Christmas Vacation Challenge?!" Ashlyn smiles bright, "Oooh that's gonna be pretty fun!"

* * *

[Confession = Ashlyn]

"I had a bit of a night dealing with Bayley being voted out, but I've gotten over it, and I actually feel better than ever!"

* * *

"No No No!" Donny violently shushes Ashlyn, "The network needs us to say holiday! Can't discriminate over which winter holiday is being celebrated!"

"What I said earlier isn't everything though... Hidden somewhere in both houses... There will be a little hidden idol, a rope necklace with a large, wooden flame on it. That is a hidden invincibility idol, and can be played at any elimination ceremony, before I start announcing who's safe, to save yourself! There's one in each house, so two in play! Meaning you better get to looking if you don't think you're safe!"

Pokemon around the room stare off toward each other, watchin the others and wondering who might go for it...

* * *

[Confession = Mark]

"Ooooheheh, power! And with power comes chaos! I will gladly take this idol and be safe as long as I wish!"

* * *

[Confession = Jack]

"The idol is something I'm gonna really need! I have a lot of control of my team and I can't let any of it slip away!"

* * *

"I'm just gonna leave you all with that information, heheh..." Donny turns, starting to walk out, "Better be ready tomorrow morning everyone!"

* * *

 **MORNING 6**

It was an early, bright morning today! Still within the first week of competition, already two contestants down, the remaining twelve were all sat in front of set number three, door opened up, a cold chill pouring out, a very stark contrast to the warm summer heat that had enveloped the contestants on the walk there.

Everyone had been waiting around right outside for a good ten or so minutes, thankfully not much longer than that, as soon Donny Perkins could be seen making his way over, with his right-paw mons, Lynch the Charizard and Davis the Raichu along with him, Davis driving a jeep down the long aisle of sets with Lynch in the seat beside him, and Donny sitting in the back! Once close enough, the car slows to a stop, and Donny quickly leaps out, pushing his hands behind his back and smirking.

"Welcome to your winter wonderland! The Holiday Special Challenge!" Donny announces loudly, all attention on him, staying right where he is, "Going past that door will take you guys to your homes for the next few days while the challenge goes on! There are enough bedrooms for everyone, all of the decorations are up in the attic, and it's very expensive to keep that set so damn cold so you better make this challenge worth it!"

"Fire Fang, house with light red paneling is yours! Thunder Shock, you have the house with light yellow paneling! Houses will be judged two days from now! Now, get out of my face!"

Kristen and James can both be heard grumbling at the commands, though they're the first to start making their way onto the freezing cold snowy set, followed by the remainder of thunder shock, and all of fire fang behind them, filing inside. Donny would follow with quickly closing the door and locking it, letting off a heavy grin, "Finally boys, we get a well-deserved break!"

* * *

 **THUNDER SHOCK HOUSE - MORNING 6**

The lights were off in the fully furnished home. Darkness settled over the living room, kitchen, dining room... The staircase leading up to a hall, that contained seven doors, three on either side and one at the far end... The attic above which can be accessed through a pull cord on the second floor hall... Everything was filled with darkness, quietness...

Until soon, the front door was quickly burst open the sounds of loud pokemon gasping out and teeth chattering could be heard, as back to back all six members of thunder shock quickly filed into the home, covered in snow and all shivering, left freezing cold! James was the last to enter, roughly kicking the door shut!

Xavier pushed his ribbons up against the wall, feeling it up and looking for a light switch, soon finding one and flipping it on... Light burst into the nicely furnished house, crowding over the living room with unlit fireplace, some nice golden couches and a table with the thunder shock logo atop it. Some light faded into the large dining room, table with enough chairs to seat 8 Pokemon, and some light also fading into the kitchen, nice and spacious with some yellow countertops, a large looking fridge... The bottom floor of this place looked pretty nice.

One thing that was easily noticed was set down and laid out on the couches, six jackets and sweaters for everyone to bundle up in during the cold. At least Donny didn't plan on keeping everyone in the freezing cold...

Xavier notices his pink jacket, with a sylveon face logo stitched onto it... As well as Jesse's blue, a vaporeon face stitched onto that... Hmm... Same sizes despite Xavier's much larger gut... The Sylveon gave a hearty grin! Ribbons quickly folded the two jackets and lifted them up, making a quick rush for the staircase, which had a sign pointing up those stairs, with the word 'bedrooms' on it!

Xavier giggled as he started racing up the stairs, a ribbon slipping out and wrapping around one of Jesse's paws, the shy Vaporeon letting out a surprisingly loud yelp as he was pulled closer to Xavier, letting off a small blush at his own yelp as he started to pad his way up behind Xavier, the Sylveon grinning adorably!

Once atop the stairs, on the second floor, his fourth and final ribbon wraps around a door handle, twisting it and yanking it open, "THIS ROOM IS MINE AND JESSE'S!" Xavier loudly calls out, letting another giggle escape his maw as he slips inside, pulling Jesse in along with him!

* * *

A few minutes later, and the door was still left closed, though hushed whispers could be heard from inside.

"Oh mah gosh Jesse you look so adorable~!" - Xavier

"I-I-I d-do...?" - Jesse

"Yes, of course!" - Xavier

"I-It s-s-seems a-a bit b-big on me..." - Jesse

"More warmth! Heheheh~" - Xavier

Inside the room, Xavier was lying down on a large bed, large enough to fit three Pokemon their size! Xavier had his ribbons curled under him, cutely giggling at the sight in front of him, his shy little Jesse with a huge blush across his entire face...

... He was wearing Xavier's pink sweater, shivering all the while, "I-I d-don't kn-know about this..."

"Everyones gonna love it when they see Jess! You're absolutely adorable!" Xavier giggles, reaching one of his ribbons over and gently rubbing at Jesse's head~ "Come oooooon, it's only for a few days while it's super cold~!"

"Y-Y-You're r-r-ri-right there..." Jesse sniffles a little, nodding, "S-S-Sure... I-I can w-wear this X-Xavier..."

"Eeeeeeek!" Xavier lets out the loud shriek of happiness, giggling loudly after, "Heheheh, you won't regret it Jesse~! You just look so damn cuuuuute~!"

* * *

[Confession = Jesse]

"H-H-He was a-a bit pushy a-about the w-wearing his jacket thing b-but uh... H-He liked it a-a lot... A-A-And he was right, i-it... I-I did look kind of cute..."

* * *

Meanwhile, right outside of the room now, Jordan stood in the hall, reaching a paw up and gripping a small pull cord, pulling it downward and watching as the attic doorway opened up above, a wooden staircase dropping down and clanging against the wood, "I'm gonna start getting the decorations!" Jordan called down to the others.

He pushed his paw down on the first step, hearing as it groaned out under the Luxrays weight... Jordan would gulp, breathing in and out deeply, before starting his ascending walk up the stairs, shaking slightly nervously as he felt the wooden steps bend slightly under his weight...

Jordan assured he was being careful of taking the steps upward, climbing upward into the dark attic with a low sigh. Once he pulled himself up entirely into the attic, he reached a paw up and felt around for a cord to turn on another light-switch, as that's how the attic at his own house works in terms of lighting. He did find something relatively quickly and yanked down on the chain, staring on at the sight of so many packed items being revealed to him, all labeled christmas or challenge...

The Luxray had very wide eyes at the sight, taking steps closer to some boxes and looking inside, finding long strings of lights, outdoor decorations, many Santa Paws decorations, Jordan specifically picking up a very small one of the very famous delibird's decore, staring right at it face to face... "Oh this is gonna be a long few days."

* * *

Back down in the living room though, two mons had themselves sat alone together, granted on opposite couches. James and Jack, the two Eeveelutions were pretty much silent. Though not everything is simply without noise, as the swishing of liquids could be heard.

One of James's vines was wrapped tight around a large glass bottle of booze, occasionally lifting the bottle up to his lips and gulping down large amounts of it as quickly as possible. Watching this left Jack a little annoyed...

After one swish, James finishing one bottle entirely, and tossing it onto the ground, which caused it to shatter, he let out a sigh of relief, "Ahh, fucking delicious~ So damn lucky with that find~" He referred to when him and Jack had first found the alcohol in the fridge, along with a whole lot of other different foods and drinks. For once, perhaps, they wouldn't be stuck with disgusting food.

Jack let out a little grumble of annoyance, parting his lips to speak, "Ehh, I don't think you should drink too much of that James. You shouldn't get too dru-"

James is interrupted by the loud pop of another bottle being opened up, cork shooting up into the air and all! And without listening to a single one of Jack's words, he proceeded to start gulping down the alcohol once again.

Jack sighed, shaking his head and watching the Leafeon going to town on that alcohol.

* * *

[Confession = Jack]

"Ugh, James really doesn't give a damn. What he's doing is fucking around and screwing with the booze, drinking as much of it as he damn well pleases. But really, he needs to tone the drinking down, like a lot. Others are gonna want that beer too, me included, and if it's all gone before the days even over, all stewing in James's gut, then there's gonna be a problem. He's gonna end up becoming a target amongst the team, which means if I work any further with him, it could make me a target, which is really making me want to turn to work with Xavier and Jesse, rather than him and Kristen. This booze is gonna get him voted out if he doesn't tone it down!"

* * *

Back upstairs door, and behind a locked door, was Kristen. The Jolteon had herself lying in bed, under the covers, letting off small sighs as she curled up under the blankets, eyes shut, and attempting to get some shut eye...

* * *

[Confession = Kristen]

"Uuugh, I didn't get enough sleep last night. I'm just gonna take a quick nap, and then I will get to helping out, or whatever. They better have gotten started without me though..."

* * *

 **FIRE FANG HOUSE - MORNING 6**

"Hows it looking so far Matt?" - Ally

"Oh it's looking pretty good~" - Matt

The known mated couple of Ally & Matt were both together in the kitchen, at that moment on their own. It had been a little bit now since they had initially entered the house. Ally was prepping some eggnog for herself and the rest of the team, wearing a small smile as she did so! Meanwhile, Matt though had been looking around the kitchen a little bit, in cupboards and corners, looking for something...

* * *

[Confession = Matt]

"Me and Ally have something going at the moment. She's making eggnog for everyone, mostly just cause she was craving eggnog, but we're also using it as a distraction for me to look around in the kitchen a bit for the idol that was mentioned by Perkins. If we find it, then that could definitely keep us safe for a while to come~"

* * *

"Ugh... I don't think it's here..." Matt mumbled lowly, turning to look to his mate who had looked back.

She had a slightly tilted head, frowning a bit, "You sure you checked everywhere? Every corner?" She had mumbled back, to which Matt had simply nodded.

"We can find it still though," Matt responds, "Wherever it is in here, we can damn well find it."

"Agreed. We just have to keep looking, but make sure we're not too suspicious while doing so." - Ally

"Thankfully there is a lot of stuff we can do as cover too." - Matt

"Also true!" Ally smiled a bit, giving off a little giggle, "I can practically feel the idol in our paws~"

* * *

The other four team members that weren't Matt & Ally were all spread amidst the house doing their own thing. For example, upstairs in the fire fang house, in one bedroom, was Julliet and Ashlyn. The Flareon and Vulpix combo were lying down on their bellies on the bed, specifically in the Flareon's room.

"I am still kinda shocked," Julliet breaks the slight silence between the duo.

"Huh?" Ashlyn responds in slight confusion, tilting her head, "You mean with Bayley being voted out?"

"Yeah, I am," Julliet nods, letting off a small sigh, "It's pretty sucky to think about it, we were gonna make it really far together and then we got distracted like that..."

"Yeah. I don't know what made Ally think that we were gonna vote for Mark. Bayley and I were pretty obvious about voting for Maria," Ashlyn sighs out, "But hey, we still have the majority! Us two, Ally, and Matt, over Maria and Mark. They're dead mons walking pretty much~"

"I don't know about that actually..." Julliet sighs, "I've been thinking really hard on it, and I think maybe... What if Ally flipped my vote on purpose?"

"Wait, what?" Ashlyn's eyes puffed out a bit wide, shaking her head quickly, "No way, she wouldn't do that just to get Bayley out!"

"But think about it," She continues her explanation, "That set of events couldn't have just... Happened randomly. That had to be planned out a lot, and I think maybe Ally is the one who planned it out..."

"Ally wouldn't turn on us, I'm sure of it!" Ashlyn tried to re-assure the Flareon, smiling!

"I'm just uh... Not really sure if I can trust that though. Right now she's just in the middle, her and Matt. She has control over who of us makes it farther in the game," Julliet frowns a bit, sighing, "And I think she may pick them."

"Nonsense, don't think like that Julliet!" Ashlyn's smile grows a little, and she chuckles, "We'll stay safe! We'll make it to the end, us four! I can guarantee that!"

"I mean, eh... I guess you might be right," Julliet nods her head slowly, turning back to Ashlyn and sending her a little smile, "We could still reach the end with them."

"Uh huh! And we're gonna have a lot of fun while doing it~" Ashlyn nodded her head back, scooting closer to Julliet and leaning up against her side, "Ahh, it's all gonna be alright~"

* * *

[Confession = Julliet]

"Ehh... Yeah, I don't really think that conversation changed my frame of mind against Ally at all. She might be trying to take us out, hence why Bayley even went home two days ago. I don't think that Ally and Matt are the right mons to go with, but Maria and Mark are way too rude for Ashlyn to want to work with them... Ashlyn and I are on the bottom, and I wouldn't be surprised if one of us was voted out next. I can only hope that Ally doesn't go against us at this point..."

* * *

Maria and Mark were right outside the door to Julliet's room. If they had been spying, they would've been able to easily hear the conversation, they were so close. However, they weren't. No, rather, Mark was pinned down by one of Maria's paws, on the floor of the second floor hall. The Arcanine would reach a paw out to the pull cord that lead up to the attic and yanked it down, watching as the wooden stairs unfolded and plopped down against the floor hard...

Mark was squirming a little under Maria's paw, "C-Come on Maria, l-let me go!"

"After what you did with that little alliance whore Kristen? As if!" Maria's claws extended from her paw, gliding along Mark's fur, though not piercing anything. Much more of an intimidation act at that point.

Mark was shaking his head at the feeling though, scrambling a bit under the large Arcanine.

"Hmph, get your ass up in that attic and get all of the decorations down. From the attic down to the bottom floor, all of it. No matter how heavy, no matter how big," She would grab at Mark's fur and yank him upward to a stand, shaking his head, "Just fucking do it!"

With that being said, Maria would drag Mark up to the stairs, the Zorua more than willing to climb up there as quickly as possible to attempt and avoid the beating he would receive from Maria...

"And if you break a single ornament!" Maria growls out her threat, glaring up to the Zorua who quickly scampered up to the attic, pulling at the pull cord up there to turn on the light, and accessing the scene before him, knowing he had to get to work on bringing all of this down... So damn much...

* * *

[Confession = Maria]

"Hahah, it can be fun to toy with that fucking rat! He probably thinks this is gonna save him from his little beating soon, but ohhh it won't~ I have big plans for the little shit~!"

* * *

 **THUNDER SHOCK HOUSE - AFTERNOON 6**

Back down in the living room of the Thunder Shock house, shown once again is the scene unfolding with James and Jack. It had been a few hours since, and aside from a few times Jack had gotten up to check on Jordan pulling all the decorations down from the attic, not much had changed.

James was still guzzling down as much alcohol as he could, going through bottle after bottle of the stuff. Thankfully the drunker he had gotten, the more he had slowed down, but there was a large pile of broken glass right beside the couch he sat on, showing he had broken each and every bottle of the rum he had guzzled down.

James also seemed pretty angry at the moment, letting off low growls and mumbles, all while Jack watched with an annoyed face... "Dude, can you just stop drinking all the booze?"

"SHUT UP!" James suddenly shouts, guzzling down the rest of another bottle and tossing it in the pile to break with the others, yet again grabbing another one. For all the beer James was ingesting, he had only gone through about half of the supply at that moment. Which was still a lot, "YOU DON'T FUCKING UNDERSTAND!"

"Understand what?" Jack tilts his head, "You're sitting there downing all our beer and getting pissed off about something. What is there to understand?"

James growled, shaking his head, "It's a lot fucking more than just that, asswipe!" James let out a loud burp, then gagging afterward, something coming up, though the leafeon managed to keep it all down.

* * *

[Confession = James]

James sat drunk as hell in the confessional area, swaying around a bit, "H-He doesn't fucking get it! *Hiccup* No one fucking gets i-it!" The Leafeon's swaying grew a bit looser as he burped, "I fucking l-love her! But all I'm doing is fucking up my ch-chances with her! *Hiccup*"

"I-I just... F-Fucking wanna be with her! *Hiccup* Alone with h-her! I-I fucking hate this show! I-I want o-o-out!"

* * *

James's anger wasn't left only for Jack to experience for long, as soon Kristen came stomping down the stairs after a little nap. She still seemed tired as she stepped into the living room to view the scene before her. A yelling, pissed off James holding a currently unopened bottle of beer with one of his vines, Jack sitting on the other couch looking annoyed, and a pile of broken glass stained with and reeking of booze on the ground.

Jack turned and laid eyes on her, sighing out in annoyance, "You see a problem too, don't you?"

"... Is that beer?" Kristen asked, simply padding over to James and stealing the bottle from his vine.

Kristen was given a loud "FUCK YOU!" by James for doing so, though she ignored him, popping open the bottle and taking a sip herself. And before long, she settled down into the couch beside James, and they were sharing the alcoholic beverage.

This left Jack practically quivering in anger... He glared harshly at the both of them...

* * *

[Confession = Jack]

"Of course, why would I expect anything different from the female version of James in the first place? Ugh... Clearly, I know who to side with, though at the same time... Would it be easier to side with the drunk ones, much easier to manipulate...?"

"... Damn I didn't think them getting drunk might've been a good thing! Damn, they'd follow my lead much easier wouldn't they! Geez now I have even MORE to think about!"

* * *

In the upstairs hallway, Jordan had just climbed down from the attic and dropped down the last decorations from in there. He had one of the unclaimed room doors open, and that's where he was stuffing all of the decorations, sorting everything out evenly and neatly. As he set the last few decorations down, some snowglobes, his ears perked as he heard a door to another room open up from the other side of the hall.

As he looked back, he saw the plump Sylveon, Xavier, walk inside the decoration room, grinning quite a bit as he did so, "Heheh, wow, you've done a lot huh? Is this everything~?"

"Yeah, it is," Jordan smiles, nodding his head, "I'm hoping we can get to use all of the decorations, everything has some potential to be used."

Xavier padded his way up toward a small Christmas tree, one of those smaller ones that you'd put on a desk, white leaves and decorated with little snow particles, and a string of blue lights, "Heh, I kinda have an idea for this little guy. You don't mind if I put him in Jesse and I's room, do ya?"

"Hey, I don't mind at all. Just means one decorations potential is being used!" Jordan smiled bright, watching as Xavier picked up the tree with two of his ribbons, "Oh, speaking of, where is Jesse?"

"D'aww, he got tired so he's takin a little nap, heheh~ It's really adorable~"

"Aww, cool~ I'm sure you two will get together~! Just, I recommend you ease up on him a bit."

Xavier had been smiling and walking out at of the room at first, before he heard that ease up comment and suddenly stopped. He couldn't help but turn his head back and look back to Jordan, "Ease up?"

"Er, yeah," Jordan started, "You are being a bit er... Clingy with him. I've been similar in the past and it's ended only in heartbreak. Maybe easing up may help improve things some."

Xavier's smile had almost completely erased off his face. He didn't say another word.

Instead, he turned right back around, and padded back into his and Jesse's room, closing and locking the door behind him without as much as letting a sound out of his body. This sudden response made Jordan frown a bit, but he decided not to look into it, sighing out and going back to review what he had already grabbed.

* * *

[Confession = Xavier]

"Pfft, Jordan doesn't know what he's talking about! I'm sweet and cute and everything, and I will always be there to protect my little Jesse~! If he thinks that I won't always be there for Jesse, then he's about to be proven wrong!"

* * *

 **FIRE FANG HOUSE - AFTERNOON 6**

Matt and Ally were still in the kitchen of the fire fang house, just finishing up the eggnog. After not having found the idol anywhere in the kitchen, Matt had resorted to helping Ally with the preparation of the eggnog. As the two poured the brew, that was left as non-alcoholic, into a large bowl, Ashlyn padded her way into the kitchen with a small smile.

"The eggnog just about done?" Ashlyn asks with a tilt of her head, sitting down next to some of the counters.

Neither Ally nor Matt look to Ashlyn, but Ally does speak up, "Yep, as you can see we're pouring some out now for everyone!" It didn't take too long before the duo had the large bowl filled to the brim with eggnog, and they set out some cups for everyone. These cups were also custom, like the sweaters, and there was one for everyone.

Matt would pick Ashlyn's cup up first and, using a soup ladle, poured her cup full of nog, before passing it over to her, "Here, take the first sip. Tell us what you think."

Ashlyn nods, setting the cup down on the ground and lowering her head over it, giving the eggnog inside a couple of licks of taste. She could be heard letting out a small hum, "Mmm~ Tastes great~"

"Great!" Ally couldn't help but cheer out loud, padding up right beside Matt, and smiling, "Glad you like it, Matt and I have been working on it for hours to make sure it tasted amazing~"

Ashlyn nodded, her own smile growing, as she suddenly steps forward, over her cup... She reaches her front legs out and leans them up against Matt and Ally's fronts...

Ashlyn was hugging the duo...

Ally hugged back rather easily, though Matt did not, more focused on starting at Ashlyn rather than returning the favor...

* * *

[Confession = Matt]

"Er... Ashlyn hugging like Bayley is known for... She better realize that what I did was for the best, and she better not be trying to guilt trip me..."

* * *

Ashlyn pulled away from the hug after a few seconds, smiling up at the duo and turning around, lifting up her cup of nog with one of her tails, and stepping out of the room...

Ally and Matt would turn their heads to look at each other, Ally frowning a bit, "It seems like she might be missing her more than she's letting off."

"Who knows? It could just be a celebration of Bayley's personality. It's probably nothing."

Ally sighs at Matt's response, "I... Kind of hope that too..."

* * *

"I can't believe that fucker got out of my sight..." Angrily grumbled Maria. After Mark had somehow been able to sneak away, she was left to half to start dealing with the decorations. She didn't seem to be alone at least though, as another mon was also carrying down decorations in aid.

Maria and Julliet were together bringing the decorations and setting them in a large pile downstairs, Julliet a bit upset as she helps Maria bring everything down, even letting off an upset sigh.

"What's your problem?" Maria asked, turning her head and looking to Julliet.

The Flareon gave off another small sigh, setting some more decorations down and taking a seat for a moment, "It's just... It is kinda upsetting decorating for Christmas with no one I know and love around... The closest mon I love here is James and things are complicated, not to mention it's likely against the rules for him to be over here..."

"Pfft, you don't need James," Maria rolls her eyes, "You have us, and you have this house. What the fuck else could you want?"

"... My family..."

Maria took a small pause...

* * *

[Confession = Maria]

"Of course she's getting emotional. When hasn't she been burdened with her own or someone else's emotions since this fucking game started? Ugh, every time I see her she's emotionally weaker than before, it's fucking annoying."

* * *

"... Right now, let's just get these decorations down here," Maria speaks out, sighing some herself and getting back to the task at hand, Julliet only giving a small nod in response before following behind her.

* * *

Mark was currently still hiding up in the attic actually, having waited out Maria to get pissed off, and getting extremely lucky that she hadn't spotted him still up there, hiding behind a couple of boxes.

He was breathing heavily, though trying to stay quiet, huddled up close to make sure he seemed as small as possible...

* * *

[Confession = Mark]

"I'm just... Waiting for my opportunity to leave... To find a much safer place to stay... I cannot stand her, I don't want to be hurt again..."

"... At least... This wasn't all bad..."

* * *

As Mark slowly opened his eyes to peak out between two boxes, not seeing Maria, there was something he did notice... One of the boxes seemed a bit tilted, one side higher up than the other... Looking downward, he noticed that that side of the box was actually lifted up a bit by something, and peaking under it...

He couldn't help but let out a low gasp, reaching his paw under the box and grabbing something, pulling it out from under and revealing...

... Thick string of rope, connected to a wooden flame...

"... The idol... I... I found the fucking idol..."

* * *

[Confession = Mark]

"Hah, that was sooooooo fucking easy! I have safety, something I can fucking use! Let chaos reign once more, hahahah!"

* * *

Mark's celebration in hiding was originally shortlived, as he heard a noise and Maria's voice from outside of the attic, hiding the idol in his tail and going back to being as silent as possible...

* * *

 **THUNDER SHOCK HOUSE - NIGHT 6**

"BOO FUCKIN HOO!" Yelled aloud Kristen in the living room, her and James still down there as the night grew later and later, continuing to drink and enjoy themselves, "She's just some bitch, y-you don't need a bitch like her!"

"Shut the fuck up!" James yelled back, finishing another bottle off and tossing it on the floor. They were almost out of alcohol now, only about 6 bottles remained as James grabs another, taking a swig before speaking again, "All I-I can be is f-fuckin angry, huh? I-I try to let my fuckin emotions o-out once in a while and I get sh-shit for it!"

"Emotions are f-for the weak, fuckface," Kristen drunkenly leaned over to James, putting her paw onto his shoulder, which ended up pushing him down against the couch, Kristen falling atop him, "J-Just focus on t-the fuckin game, s-she'll be voted out s-soon anyway..."

"Y-You think s-so?" James asked, pushing weakly against the Jolteon that now pinned him down, but giving up rather quickly and guzzling down more booze.

"P-Pfft, fuck y-yeah, s-she's the w-weakest one there... Weaker than that f-fucking Vulpix and that damn challenge in the school p-proved it!"

"S-S-Stop talking shit about her..."

"A-And what the, *hiccup* *burp* f-f-fuck are you gonna d-do about it..." Kristen grew a drunken glare on James...

"I-I'll fuckin t-tell you... I-I'll..." James' words cut off, before his eyes slowly closed and he passed out from being so damn drunk.

James passing out only made Kristen drunkenly giggle, "T-That's r-right... Y-You won't d-do shit..."

Kristen would stay up for about another hour, drinking the remainder of the booze and passing out just as James did.

* * *

Not too long after James had passed out though, Jack and Jordan were in the upstairs hall, talking a little before they would go to sleep...

"Who are you thinking we should side with?" Jack asked Jordan, tilting his head, "On one paw, Xavier and Jesse are super close, and if we could work more with them, they may prove much more loyal. On the other paw, Kristen and James seem to be very susceptible to alcohol and we could probably get them to be loyal as well."

"Well, eh..." Jordan sighed, "To be honest Jack, I didn't think you'd be like this when we started playing. I thought you'd be friendly and willing to help anyone, but it's almost like you're trying to divide the team in alliances."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Jordan, I'm just trying to get us to the end so one of us can win. It's a game, and I can get pretty competitive in games."

"I understand, but, uh..."

"But...?"

"It's... Kinda coming off as somewhat rude and uncaring about the others..." Jordan frowns.

Jack couldn't help but glare a little at the large Luxray, "How exactly...?"

"Well, er... You're taking what other people are doing and how they feel, and rather than trying to relate to them, you're thinking about using how they feel to get further in some game..."

Jack lets off a small sigh, looking down at the ground, "I know this doesn't seem nice. I didn't really expect I'd put myself in this position when we started, but I did. Now I'm kinda stuck here, I can't really do much but commit," Without looking back at Jordan, he turns around, starting to walk toward one of the rooms, "We should head to bed, it's getting late. We can talk more about it tomorrow."

"But..." Jordan tried to speak more to Jack, but the door closed before Jack could respond, and it was too late. Jordan let off a small sigh of his own, turning and entering his own room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Back in Xavier and Jesse's shared room, the Vaporeon, still wearing Xavier's pink winterwear, which still looked rather large on him, slowly stirred as he started to wake up a bit. He had been napping since early afternoon, so it's no surprise that he started to wake up. What he woke up to though was something he wasn't expecting.

Opening his eyes, he was able to see on top of a low dresser was a little lit Christmas tree. In the mostly dark room, that tree was the current only source of light, and seeing it almost made Jesse feel a little warm inside.

He tried to move a little, but found that he was being pulled close against Xavier's form, who cuddled the Vaporeon from the back. That realization made Jesse blush and shiver a little bit, gulping some, as he grew slightly nervous.

* * *

[Confession = Jesse]

"E-Er... I-It isn't quite what I was e-expecting to wake u-up to, b-but uh... I-I uh... I-I don't know... T-This felt... D-D-Decent...?"

"I-I didn't feel like h-he was holding me a-a-against my w-will like o-other times... I-It almost f-felt like, I-I was fine with it... T-That I allowed it..."

"I-I-I was still really n-nervous, but... Not t-t-terrified..."

* * *

Jesse let off another small gulp, and slowly shut his eyes, his nervous shivers slowing to a stop, though his blush remained a bright red... As he slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **FIRE FANG HOUSE - NIGHT 6**

It's a bit late at night, and most everyone had retired into their own rooms. Or at least, it had seemed like it. One door in the hall slowly opens and out steps Maria.

The large arcanine slowly creeps out into the dark hallway, dimly lit by the light of her own room. In her maw, clutched lightly by her teeth, seemed to be a torn our page of a notebook, and something was written on it, however, it was far too dark to see exactly what.

Maria crept slowly through the hall, making sure to make as little noise as possible as she walks down the hallway, toward a specific mons room. Mark's.

Once she gets in front of Mark's room, she leans her head down, and slowly slides the paper under Mark's door, knowing he was inside and that he would see it when the morning comes.

* * *

[Confession = Maria]

"You wanna know what's on the note, huh? Well here, look for yourself" The confession seemed to have been recorded prior to Maria passing Mark the note, as she takes the paper out and holds it in front of the camera.

'Mark

You're a fucking asshole for flaking on decorations earlier today. Not to mention I promised you this after our little meet up two nights ago.

You're getting what you damn well deserve I'll tell you. Tomorrow I'll be kicking your ass like there's no tomorrow! You'll regret trying to fuck with me!'

Maria pulls the note away, "Oh wow, you must be thinking 'Why would you warn him? Wouldn't it be better to catch him off guard?'"

The arcanine can't help but pull off a little grin, "Heheh, sure it may be better. But it's much more fun to warn the bitch before it happens. Watch him squirm and run, try and get out of it. It's all worth it~"

* * *

With a devilish grin on her face, Maria turns around and slowly tip-toes back into her own room, closing and locking the door behind her for the night. The light in the room goes off only a few seconds later, indicating she was going to sleep.

* * *

Just a door down from Maria though was something she may not have been expecting, two of the other mons awake. Tired, yet awake. Though they were none the wiser to what had been going down. Matt and Ally lied together in the same bed, cuddled close, and talking to each other.

Ally sighs, in a relaxed state, "Todays been really calming..."

Matt nods, "Yeah, it has... Even if we weren't able to find the idol, we were able to enjoy peace..."

"For the first time in 6 days, it seems," The Glaceon chuckles softly.

"Yeah..." Matt nods slowly, lowering his head down onto Ally's, "I love you more than anything, you know that, right?"

"Of course I do~ How couldn't I~?" Ally nuzzles into Matt's head with a soft purr.

"Heheh, and I know you love me too~"

"Of course~" Ally shuts her eyes gently, as does Matt, and the two nuzzle up against one another...

Until...

"Ooof... Matt, you're not just ready to relax, are you?"

"Well, heheh, what can I say? When I'm feeling up for it, I'm feeling up for it~"

"Well then... Maybe we can make this a rather... Fun night~" Ally suddenly pulls away from Matt, which confuses the Umbreon.

"Er...?" Matt tilts his head, watching as the Glaceon grabs some sheets out from a cabinet, "What are you doing?" He asked in a bit of an amused tone.

"Just giving us some..." Ally seems to pad up toward one of the corners of the room, where a security camera was, though it was likely used now to capture footage for the show... She tosses a sheet up onto the camera with a huff, "Heh, privacy..."

"Ahhh..." Matt gives off a large grin, clambering up onto his four paws on the bed, stretching out, as Ally makes her way to the only other camera in the room... And tosses a sheet over.

The sound of Ally hopping up onto the bed can be heard, and Matt speaks up with a small, "Now, where were we~?"

The sounds of passionate lovemaking begin...

* * *

While some couples were happy and together, others were split up, not only by teams, but by arguments...

Julliet lied down on her belly in bed, sobbing softly into her pillow... It was something she rarely did, cry. She would usually try to hold things in, but when something got too emotional for her, she really couldn't help it. Decorating for a holiday that wasn't currently taking place was bringing up some memories of times when she was decorating for the actual holiday with the mons she cared about.

Decorating with James, her mate, and Dan, the Eevee they take care of.

Though Julliet wouldn't be alone for long, as soft knocks on the door caused the Flareon to jump a bit. Still sobbing, she wiped her tears and sniffled a little, trying to be quiet and coughing a bit, speaking up, trying to sound as if she wasn't crying, "Y-Yes?"

"Are you okay Julliet?" Ashlyn's voice can be heard from outside the door, and Julliet sighed out lowly.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine..."

"I could hear you crying, Julliet... My bed is right next to the wall yours is up against..."

"O-Oh..." Julliet gave off a small sniffle, slowly climbing out of her bed and padding up toward the locked door, unlocking it slowly and opening up the door, showing Ashlyn her slightly tear-stained face, and looking rather shameful, "C-C-Come in, i-if you want..."

Ashlyn nods slowly, a small frown on her face as she steps in, Julliet closing the door behind her, "What's wrong Julliet?"

Julliet slowly pads back to the bed and climbs on, dropping down on her side on the mattress and sighing lowly, "I... T-This challenge is b-bringing back memories t-that are... R-Really emotional for me..."

Ashlyn nods, "The christmas thing, yeah? Decorating with loved ones and enjoying egg nog?"

Julliet sniffles, "W-W-Well, more the former..."

"With your family?"

Julliet nods slowly, "Y-Yeah... W-With James... A-And Dan..."

Ashlyn sighs out softly, padding over and hopping up onto the bed, resting a paw atop Ashlyn's still fairly upset form, "Yeah, I can see how that would be getting you down..."

Julliet resumes sobbing lightly, "I-I-I just d-d-don't understand... W-We've all had such g-good times together, b-but I a-audition for one little r-reality show, a-and it threatens e-everything we've built...?"

"He's just thinking with his emotions, not with what really matters..."

"W-We would have s-so much fun... A-And then d-doing it here i-is just... W-With the rest o-of Fire Fang..."

"Yeah..."

"I-I-It's practically a-a-all drama w-with some o-of these mons... M-Maria and M-Mark fighting... Our attempts t-to get them out... A-Ally maybe f-flipping? I-I don't e-even know... I-It's just..."

"Er..." Ashlyn lets off a small sigh, "Would you like it if I stayed here with you for tonight...? Have someone to talk and vent to about all of this...?"

Julliet sniffles a little and nods, "I'd r-really like that, yes..."

Ashlyn nods slowly, continuing to drag her paw along Julliet's soft fur, "Alright then..."

The night continued for the duo as it had left off, with Julliet continuing to vent her saddened emotions onto Ashlyn, who tried to help in calming her down, just as Julliet had done just two days prior for her...

* * *

 **PRODUCTION HOTEL - NIGHT 6**

On the film lot, there's a large building that's been repurposed as a hotel for the members of production to help plan challenges, eat and relax, work, and ultimately, sleep.

On the top 2 floors is, of course, Donny's personal kingdom. Just a floor below that though is a room that takes up about a third of that floor. It's got a small kitchen, living room, the like, and two bedrooms. Though one isn't in use.

The door to this room reads 'Assistants Davis & Lynch'

Inside the bedroom that is in fact in use, is a large king-size bed, of which would normally fit Lynch comfortably, the large Charizard. However, he seemed to have quite a bit of extra space and invited someone to stay the night with him.

In the very same bed as Lynch was Davis, the Raichu.

The two mons weren't just side by side though, they were actually cuddling close together.

The room had a couple of pictures up, showing the two mons together and happy, by each others side. But one photo...

... Was of their wedding day.

Lynch and Davis are actually a wedded couple! Most likely something Donny took into account when hiring the duo, wanting two strong mons who have a good history with each other so they don't fight and take away from the contestants.

A loving relationship.

* * *

 **THUNDER SHOCK HOUSE - MORNING 7**

A night of fun had been delightfully had in the living room of the house, filled with rum, and two rather hateful mons trying to enjoy themselves for once. The two previously drunken mons were cuddled together in sleep, as it seemed the drunken Kristen had decided to bunk up onto James, who had passed out a good hour before she had.

Kristen was on top of James's back as she slowly started to stir, being the first of the two to wake up. Her eyes slowly opened, letting out a small yawn as she stretched... And slowly pushed her paws down onto the surface she was using as a bed, somewhat surprised to feel James's skin. As she looked down, her eyes were a little wide... Though they weren't for long before she just grumbled and rolled her eyes.

* * *

[Confession = Kristen]

"It was a bit surprising seeing the damn Leafeon under me, but I remembered quick how I act drunk. I probably just got over-emotional for some shit crappy reason and got in close with him, though I know we didn't sleep with each other! My drunk self would never do that!"

"..."

"... Even if I didn't know that, nothing was leaking out, so shut the fuck up."

* * *

Kristen hopped off of James and the couch, and just as she did, a pain struck her... Her head... She groaned out loudly as a headache spiked through her head, and she gulped... "A-Ahh fuck... H-Hangover..."

Her head pulsing, Kristen made her way past the pile of broken glass that still remains shattered beside the couch, and into the kitchen. The first thing she did was start opening up some cabinets, looking through each semi-stocked one and finding nothing, "U-Ugh..." She groans, her head pulsing even more...

"W-Where's some d-damn pain p-pills...?"

Kristen somewhat stumbled out of the kitchen, padding through the hall of the lower floor and toward the bathroom.

She would end up passing by Jordan on her way there, the Luxray having woken up a few hours prior and starting to decorate. The hall was already decked out and absolutely amazing looking!

There were some new fuzzy blocks of red and white carpets on the floor. On the two small, thin side tables, there were some Christmas snowglobes and lamps. To top it all off, up by the ceiling, strands of fake grass and Christmas lights were being strewn along, Jordan just about finished. He was using a step ladder, though only barely, having to use only the first of four steps to reach up to the ceiling. He was rather tall.

As Kristen passed, Jordan watched the hungover mon with a small tilt of his head.

Kristen felt those eyes on her and turned back, seeing Jordan looking her way. She glared a bit, "What are you lookin at?"

He gulped, "Er, well, you look a little lost."

"Yeah, I'm trying to find some pain pills," She huffs out lowly, "Know where they could be?"

"There should be some in this bathroom..." Jordan starts, taking a small pause as Kristen turns away, then continuing to talk, "But if you can't find them in there, there should be some in the top right dresser in my room. I get frequent headaches myself, at least once a week, so I brought them along."

Kristen had stopped her motion when Jordan continued, turning her head back and paying attention to his words. At the offer, she gives a small nod, "That'd be helpful yeah. I'll let you know if I need them."

"Alright!"

As Kristen made her way into the bathroom to look, Jordan smiled a little bit to himself and got back to work.

* * *

[Confession = Jordan]

"I know Kristen can be a bit grumpy. Well, a lot grumpy. So, helping her out with that would be nice. Maybe if more mons help her out around here she'll be less grumpy, and maybe even a bit more friendly around the rest of the team. All these threats are helping nobody, so toning down the threats may fix things!"

* * *

It took a good minute of Kristen rifling through the kitchen cabinets, medicine and normal, to find that there were no painkillers in sight. She grumbled some more, more pain shooting through her skull, pounding hard! She grunted, padding her way out of the bathroom and looking up to Jordan, who had gotten back to decorating, "N-None in there..."

"Alright then, you can go look up in my room, like I said they should be in the same drawer I mentioned before."

"Yeah yeah," Kristen said, starting to walk off through the hallway, toward the staircase leading up, "Thanks."

"No problem!" Jordan smiled, "Oh and eh, I suggest taking two. I usually take four for headaches myself but they're to support my size."

Kristen immediately stopped... "... Your size...?" She grumbled a bit, "You're saying four is too much to support my size?"

Jordan seemed to look a bit confused, eyes settling down toward Kristen, "Er... I mean, take as many as you think'll help you. I just know that with how strong I am I need four, and aside from some dodgeball, and a few attacks in that prison boiler room challenge, I haven't really seen how strong you are."

Kristen huffed out lowly...

* * *

[Confession = Kristen]

"I would've turned around right there and showed him just how fucking strong I am if it wasn't for the fact that my fucking brain was trying to bust its way out of my skull!"

* * *

"Whatever..." Kristen, resumed her walking, her paws hitting the floor a little harder than previously, as she made her way to the staircase and started to pad her way up. Each step she took caused her head to pound and pound and pound, harder and harder and harder... Thuds cascaded throughout her skull, and she let out a louder grumble of pain once reaching the top of the staircase...

... And seeing Xavier up there decorating.

Similarly to downstairs, there were some new carpets on the floor, one in front of each door. However, rather than red and white, these were pink and white, the white on each one a little symbol, the face of that famous delibird, Santa Paws.

There weren't any tables to decorate with snowglobes, though each door now also had little Christmas reefs on them. And then the top just the same was a layer of fake leaves and bright red lights. Xavier was using his ribbons to set these up, and angling them down toward the staircase, with plans on bringing it down along the railing of the stairs.

He wasn't alone though, as leaning against Xavier and Jesse's bedroom door, wrapped up in a blue blanket, was in fact the Vaporeon. He watched as Xavier decorated, shivering a little though not too much. Once Kristen had gotten up though, Jesse's shivers ran heavier, staring at the Jolteon... Who simply glared back. This made Jesse whimper loudly and turn to look down at the floor...

Xavier noticed and look, seeing Kristen's sharp glare... Xavier frowned, "Something wrong, Kristen?"

Kristen huffed, "Give me just a fucking second, okay? My head is killing me right now!"

Xavier rolled his eyes and had gone quiet, watching Kristen as she stumbled her way into Jordan's room, opening up the advised drawer and pulling out the pain pills. It was quick to note that Jordan's room was very impressively clean, cleaner than when the team had gotten here for sure. Kristen didn't care though, focused on opening up the bottle and taking three pills, dropping them in her maw and swallowing down. She didn't even need water...

Afterward, she let out a small sigh, knowing the pain would be slowly wearing down over the next half hour... Kristen seals the bottle and drops it back into the door, shutting it closed.

Finally, she exits the room and looks back, seeing Xavier. Now though, he was sitting beside Jesse. One ribbon was rubbing up and down Jesse's back (more like the blanket on Jesse's back), and two others wrapped up against his chest. He looked to Kristen, "You didn't have to scare him like that."

"Doesn't fucking matter much now does it? If we lose he's going home, and I'll be damn sure of that."

Xavier lets out a small sigh, rolling his eyes, "Can you please just leave so I can calm him down a bit more? And finish doing the work that prevents us from having to vote someone off?"

Kristen just huffs out and starts to leave, making her way down the stairs. As she does so, she lets out a little mumble, far enough from any ears to where no one could hear, "Maybe it'd be best if we did fucking lose, drop the damn whiner off now, get him out of the way."

She makes her way down about half of the staircase before hearing some voices, turning and looking over the railing, seeing over the living room.

James was lying on his back now, eyes open and groaning out in pain from his own hangover. He isn't alone though, as Jack sat beside him, gently rubbing his gut, "You okay, James?"

It was easy to see how sick of this shit Jack was, seeing as he hadn't woken up long ago, and already having to deal with the repercussions of the Leafeon's actions throughout the night.

"M-My heads f-fuckin killing me!" James snarls out, "Y-You think I'm fucking a-alright?!"

Jack sighs, "Here, let me look around for something..."

Kristen watches as Jack leaves James's side for a moment, going off toward the bathroom first. She hears though as he and Jordan start to talk, the Luxray bringing up the painkillers.

All these events make Kristen roll her eyes, "These fucking teammates are so damn annoying. I should just try to avoid them today..." She suddenly remembers something, and lets out a small grin, "Well, heh... There is that idol that needs finding..."

* * *

 **FIRE FANG HOUSE - MORNING 7**

The fire fang house upstairs is somewhat quiet. Though a few mons have woken up and left their rooms, those who had woken up were already downstairs by that point, made up of the fire types.

Matt and Ally were still in their own bedroom, cuddled up together and still asleep. They had a fairly passionate night, the remains of which couldn't be seen... As that sheets still covered up the cameras...

In another room though, the only other mon asleep was now just starting to wake up, Mark. The Zorua let out a low yawn as he woke up in his bed, completely submerged in his blankets. On the outside, it had simply looked like the form of a curled up baby pokemon under the covers...

The Zorua tiredly climbs out from under the somewhat thick blankets, and up onto the pillow. He hops onto the main bulk of the bed, the mattress, before jumping down onto the floor. He stretches out a little, taking a few minutes, just to manage his stiffened legs and sighs out after taking the time.

* * *

[Confession = Mark]

"Waking up after a long night... A great sleep in a decent bed, just what I've deserved since I got here~!"

* * *

Mark scans the room a little, "Hmm... I'm probably gonna have to keep avoiding Maria... She'd probably beat me for leaving..."

Just as he said that he found the note from the Arcanine. He stares at the note for just a moment, padding closer and looking down, reading through it... And immediately, a mass sense of panic noticeably builds upon the Zorua's face...

"No... No No No No No!"

He already had the door locked, thankfully... But he needed to further barricade, that bitch was strong! He wanted nothing to do with Maria, and wanted to make sure as much as possible that she couldn't get in!

The first thing he did was look around, finding a small chair in the corner and realizing that was his best bet. Everything else was much too heavy to push around, even the end tables...

He's able to quickly push the chair up against the door, under the knob... He backs away and looks at his handiwork... He shivers at the prospect of Maria getting in, but... There's just nothing else he can do to barricade the door! Nothing else he's strong enough to push past there!

Mark looks around for a moment before noticing the closet! He gasps slightly, seeing it as some sort of salvation! He runs toward it, pushing the door open, as the doors were sliding wooden doors, and slipping inside. He slams the door shut behind him, and backs away... Hiding in the darkness of the closet, trembling a little bit...

"H-Hopefully she doesn't get in..."

* * *

Just downstairs were the three fire types, Maria, Julliet, and Ashlyn. The three mons were getting bundled up after Maria had woken up the other two from their sleep. They had passed out together in Julliet's room, whilst talking, but it was late into the night. Waking up early meant they really had gotten very little sleep...

"Alright," Maria starts talking once everyones bundled up in winter wear, warm clothing, "So, it's about time we get the hard part out of the way first, outdoor decorations. We're clearly the best fit for setting up the outdoor decorations, seeing as we're fire types. Our body heat should be enough, though just in case, we're all bundled up."

"Can't we get Ally to help us?" Ashlyn tilts her head, "She is an ice type..."

Maria glares, "Ashlyn do you want us to win this challenge or not? We need somemons decorating inside too, splitting the decorations evenly is the only way we're gonna do this right," Maria turns, starting to head for the outside door, "Now come on," She twists the knob, opening the door up, "We got some work to do!"

With that being said, the three fire types exit the house, first Maria, followed by Ashlyn, and followed by Julliet, who was noticeably slower than the other two. Julliet closed the door behind them, and the trio got straight to work...

"Wait... We need the decorations out here to set up, don't we...?"

* * *

 **THUNDER SHOCK HOUSE - AFTERNOON 7**

In the Thunder Shock House, most of the team was gathered up together in the living room. Jack was just finishing cleaning up all the glass shards, letting off a small sigh of relief and returning to the living room. He saw Jesse sat alone on the couch, looking down at the ground, still having that blanket wrapped around his slightly shivering form.

A loud grunt took his attention away from the quiet Vaporeon, turning to see Jordan just finishing pushing the tree up to a stand! He seemed to be wearing some thick winter wear as well, as it seemed he may have been getting ready to leave and get started outside.

"Ahh, there we go," Jordan smiles, turning back to look to the others. Xavier was still finishing getting bundled up himself, right beside the door. James was just lying on his side on the other couch, and Jack was standing between the two couches, "So, you said you, James, and Jesse can handle decorating the tree while we're out, right?"

Jack nods, "Yeah, we can."

Though at that response, James only seemed to roll his eyes, "Suuure, I guess I can help..."

Jesse though, didn't seem to respond, still looking at the ground. Jack noticed this and reached a paw out in front of Jesse's gaze, waving it around a little bit.

The moment the paw reached the Vaporeon's gaze, he jumped back a little bit, scared of its sudden appearance. He looked up, turning to see the green Espeon's face, "You are up to help us, right?"

Jesse was shivering a little more, though a face of slight confusion was noticed, though it was mainly mixed with nervousness, "E-E-Er... H-Help with... W-What, e-exactly...?"

"The scaredy bitch wasn't listening, what a fucking surprise!" James could be heard shouting from his own position.

"Knock it off James," Jack sighs, shaking his head, "Sorry about that Jesse, James can be a bit aggressive."

"Not that he'd fucking know that, he's barely interacted with anyone here except Xavier!"

"It's best he spends a lot of time with me~" Xavier giggled, just finishing popping his final footwarmer on and stepping his way to Jesse, one of his ribbons slipping up and rubbing his head, "I help calm him down when he gets scawed~"

"Er... You sure you don't want him going out with you then?" Jack asked, "If it's best he spends time with you and all..."

"Not in this case!" Xavier states rather loudly, matter-of-factly, "Jesse's a water type, he'd be freezing to death out there! I just gotta step out and do what's best for the team~" He smiles, "Plus, gives you two a chance to get to know him a little more~"

"Seeing as you've been hogging him since day fucking one..."

"James, that's enough..." Jordan spoke up to the Leafeon now, sighing out a little, "Come on Xavier, we should head out. They got the tree covered."

Jack tilts his head a bit, "Not waiting for Kristen?"

"Kristen isn't coming with," Jordan responds, shaking his head, "I haven't seen her since earlier this morning"

"Ah..." Jack rolls his eyes, "Wonder where she could be off to..."

"Eh, no point wondering," Jordan chuckles a little bit, walking over toward the door, "You ready to head out Xavier?"

"Just a moment," Xavier spoke, in a much less light-hearted tone than prior. He pulled Jesse in, cuddling him close to his chest for just a moment, before gently pushing him back, sighing, "I'll be back Jesse-bear~"

With a little giggle, Xavier turns and walks over toward Jordan, and the two exit out the door, leaving the house.

* * *

Outside was about as expected, dark and covered in fake snow. The sounds of cold fans whirred throughout the lot, echoing in the large sound stage. There were some stage lights shining down, dim light cascading, but they couldn't replicate the true feel of daytime that was currently being represented outside of the sound stage.

Jordan and Xavier slowly step outside into the freezing cold weather, all bundled up in an attempt to keep warm, but the artificial freeze was proving that difficult.

Jordan had already previously pulled the outdoor decorations into the snowy outside, so they were good to use.

One immediately noticeable thing was the outside of fire fangs house. It seemed to be covered in festive lights and rather large Santa paws decor. There were even two large inflatables, one of them being the delibird on his own waving, with a large red bag over his shoulder. The other was also of the delibird with the red bag, but this time being on his trusty winter sawsbuck, known mostly in stories as Whistle.

"Wow..." Jordan looked shocked, eyes wide, "When I pulled these down this morning before I got started with the halls and everything... They hadn't even started."

"And it looks like they're just finishing," Xavier spoke, ribbons pointing toward the trio of fire types entering the home, closing the door behind them.

"They were... Fast..."

"Well, we just need to be as fast or faster," Xavier points out with a shrug, quick to turning and getting right to work, starting to grab strings of lights with his ribbons to hang up... Jordan nods slowly and grabs extension cords, also to get started.

Though it only takes a few minutes before they suddenly hear the door open from fire fang's side, followed by loud yelling, and a slam. Jordan and Xavier turn in surprise at the sudden events...

"We should probably go investigate...?" Jordan tilts his head.

"Yeah..." Xavier nods slowly...

* * *

Though back inside, none of these yellings were being heard. Rather, Jack and James had stood up and sat in front of the Christmas tree. Jack was currently wrapping a string of bright yellow lights, as James was spotting him, making sure he could get back behind the tree safely without tipping it over.

Jesse was still on the couch though, buried in his thrilling tales of staring at the ground.

Once the lights were stringed along and all set up, Jack store up and sighed, "Alright, that's about half of the work done, we just need to put up ornaments now."

"Are you gonna help us this time?" James spoke up next, turning back to look to Jesse, who just as prior when spoken to, didn't seem to pay attention or realize he was being spoken to.

This made James growl a little, "Answer me damnit!" He yells out loudly, taking a stomp forward, but Jack stops him dead in his tracks.

"James, stop!" Jack was trying to whisper in this case, to be quiet, "If you fucking knock Jesse out, what the hell do you think's gonna happen? You'll probably be voted out next time we lose. So cut it out! Let me handle it!"

James's growls were still loud, though... They slowly pestered into low annoyed grumbles, and he had stopped his rather violent stance.

* * *

[Confessional = James]

"Before I came into this fucking game, I didn't care if I was gonna get voted out or not! All I wanted to do was show Julliet I know what sorta shit she was pulling, and that was it. But now... That I'm sort of trying to win her back... I fucking have to be here, with her, to try and win her back, don't I? Arceus fucking dammit..."

* * *

Jack calmly approached Jesse, doing as he had done with his paw prior, to grab the Vaporeon's attention, scaring him a little once more. Jack sighs, "Hey Jesse, er... Are you gonna help us with some of the ornaments?"

Jesse gave off a small gulp, shivering once more, nervousness back and in full ride... He let off a small nod, "I-I er... S-Sure..." Jesse slowly clambered out of his little blanket and climbed down off the couch, making his way over toward the tree, a shivering mess...

And once he noticed James, he only got more scared...

Though James just sort turned away, rolling his eyes. Seemed like he was trying to show that he didn't care, but he instead came off as if this was annoying him. Which knowing James, it probably was.

"Here, you can put the first ornament up," Jack said, reaching into a box and grabbing a shiny blue one. He hands it over to Jesse, who clasps it in his right paw carefully... With the hook on it, he starts to raise the ornament up towards the tree...

And slowly, he hooks it onto one of the branches of the artificial tree, letting go and watching as it stays up there.

Jack smiles a little, "There you go, that's good. Wanna do another?"

Jesse is left paused for a moment...

... And he gives a small nod.

This causes Jack to chuckle some, reaching into the box and grabbing another blue ornament, handing it off to Jesse once more, for the Vaporeon to repeat the process.

Though as Jesse started, Jack turned and looked back toward the hall, a little confused... He gave off a small mumble, "Where the hell's Kristen...?"

* * *

Kristen wasn't simply sitting idly by on her lonesome. No no, rather, she was being pretty active. Upstairs, she had combed through the empty attic, and rifled through the rooms and personal belongings of the other mons on her team, looking around quite a deal for that damn idol.

"Where the hell is it...?" She asks herself, now in the last remaining room, which Jordan had filled to the brim with all of the attic decorations. More than half of the boxes were now empty since a lot of the decorations had been put up already.

She finds herself searching through box after box, finding little to nothing...

* * *

[Confession = Kristen]

"This idol better be up here with this shit, or else. If I have to go downstairs, then I'll get caught, and I'm fucked if I don't have this shit."

* * *

She continued to search through, until she was down to one box... "This one better be it..."

She picks up the small box and shakes it a bit. Rather light, and surely resealed from an original way of sealing. She lets one claw escape from her paw, slicing the sealing tape quickly, and opening up the box.

What she saw before her was surely what she had been looking for.

It was just as described. Rope string, wooden flame.

Idol.

* * *

[Confession = Kristen]

"I mean, come on, how wouldn't I have been able to find this damn thing~ I was practically the only one looking!"

* * *

Kristen's lips form a smug grin as she stares at her safety, letting off a small huff, "Heh, safety is mine~"

* * *

 **FIRE FANG HOUSE - AFTERNOON 7**

Thunder Shock isn't the only team to have pokemon working on the tree, as inside the house, Matt and Ally are alone together once more, working together on a tree they had set up in the center of the living room, pushing a table out of the way to make a little more room for it. With the fire types working hard on the outside, Matt and Ally had started working hard on the inside.

As Ally was decorating the walls and halls, as well as the kitchen, Matt was set on organizing the decorations in terms of which room each should be in, as well as setting up the tree and standing it tall in the living room.

Ally was set on continuing to decorate, though her new canvas was the tree, wrapping a red banner and a string of red lights around it to better represent the team. Then, ornaments had started being hung up by the duo, starting with lower and reaching toward the top. They were just about to crown the star, Ally standing atop Matt's back to reach it... When they were caught a little off guard by the door swinging open!

It had swung open rather quickly, causing the two to jump a little at its suddenness, Ally actually slipping and falling off, landing down on the couch, with the tree's star falling down atop her chest.

Seeing Maria walk in with Ashlyn and Julliet behind took Matt right out of the moment though, turning to his mate and padding over, "You okay?"

Ally huffed out and nodded, "Yeah, yeah. Couch broke my fall," She said, looking up.

And before she knew it... Maria seemed to have disappeared upstairs.

"What's up with her?" Ally asks, looking to Julliet and Ashlyn.

In response, Ashlyn just sorta shrugs, "Not really sure, said something about Mark."

A few loud bangs could be heard upstairs, bangs against a door, "Come on Mark, open the fuck up! It's time!"

Those loud bangs caused all four mons downstairs to quickly turn and look in the direction of the noise. Ashlyn and Julliet are relatively quick to dash to the bottom of the staircase and look up to see the issue, though Matt stays with Ally, who slowly placed the star down on the floor and looked up.

One more massive thud and the door bursts open! She sees a chair practically fly across the room, though pays it no mind, disappearing in...

The sound of the closet door opening is heard, and a loud scream of surprise causes Ashlyn to get a little worried... She quickly starts to pad up the staircase, only to look up and see Maria stomp out of the room, yanking Mark out behind her...

She yanks him forward and sends him flying down the staircase! He lets out a loud shout, though his tumble is somewhat broken by Ashlyn. Though by broken, that means it's slowed down a bit but now Ashlyn is also actively tumbling back down now. Julliet is quick to rush forward and block out their paths though, so they couldn't tumble any further.

"What are you doing Maria?!" Julliet shrieks loudly, though Maria just shakes her head.

"Oh I've been waiting for this for a few days! I promised this little shit I'd kick his ass in front of everyone, and yesterday, leaving me and all the decorations in the fucking dust has added fuel to that fire!"

Maria starts stomping down the staircase quickly, Julliet backing up a bit, pulling Ashlyn away with. She tried to reach out to pull Mark away, but Maria was able to get close enough first, pulling one of her front legs back and kicking him hard in the gut! This inevitably sends him down the remaining two steps of the stairs that were left for him to tumble down.

He lets out a pained groan as Maria grabs him once again, paw into his nape, claws poking against it slightly, though not enough to cause any heavy bleeding. Holding Mark like this, Maria starts to drag him toward the living room.

"What do you think you're gonna fucking do to him?" Matt calls out, and Maria shakes her head.

"Been out in this cold for a fucking while. Even if it hasn't affected me much, I'm gonna make sure this fucker knows what it feels like to actually contribute to this fucking team!"

Maria walks over to the door and opens it up, tossing Mark outside rather quickly, into the cold, artificial wasteland, "And fucking stay out!" she yells, before slamming the door behind him, and locking it tight.

"Okay no, what the fuck?!" Matt shouts out in anger now, stomping his way away from Ally and toward Maria, who now sat down in front of the door, panting lightly, "What the fuck were you thinking?!"

"He fucking deserved it!" Maria snarls out heavily, "Not only did he ditch us as soon as he needed to do any actual fucking work, but apparently since the teams were divided, he's been trying to work with the other team!"

Julliet and Ashlyn seem a bit surprised at this news, maws agape. Ally seemed a little surprised, but not near as much as the others.

"And? So what? It's a fucking game! You don't throw someone outside to freeze to death because of a move they were trying to pull off in a fucking game!"

"He would've done the same fucking thing if he had the chance!" She shakes her head, still in a furious rage now, "He planned on turning against us, leaving us in the snow to make a majority against us, make it harder for us to win, screw us out of challenges! He was gonna metaphorically leave us in the snow, so I'm gonna literally leave him out in the snow!"

"You need to open that door right fucking now Maria!"

"No!"

"Fuck yes you do!"

"You need to back the fuck down Matt, right now!" Maria snarls out loudly, and Matt just shakes his head.

The two mons inevitably end up continuing to fight and argue and bicker for about another ten long minutes, before Maria finally ends up moving her own weight away. Matt didn't dare try to attack for a while as he knew her larger frame meant it would be harder to get around, and there was no sense in bringing any more blood into this.

After Maria moved, Julliet and Ashlyn had quickly opened the door to pull Mark back in, only...

To see that Mark was no longer there...

* * *

 **THUNDER SHOCK HOUSE - NIGHT 7**

Though it isn't like he had simply disappeared off the face of the earth, left the game or anything. No no, in fact, he was inside a house! Just... Not in his own teams house.

Sat in the Thunder Shock House, Mark found himself bundled up in a big, warm blanket, shivering quite a bit to himself in front of a fireplace. He wasn't alone, as sitting beside him, also in a blanket and shivering, though the latter portion was for a different reasoning, was Jesse. And nestled up to the Vaporeon's side was Xavier. All three mons were sat together in front of the fireplace.

"So... Er... What happened that got you out there in the first place?"

Mark gives a small, shaky sigh, "W-Well... M-Maria t-threw me out th-the door..."

"Right... But, er, why?"

"Last ch-challenge, she cornered me i-in the bathroom after a-and promised to beat me up next challenge... W-Which was th-this one..."

"Okay... But uh... Again... Why?"

"Why...?"

"Were there any others involved? What was her reasoning for throwing you out?"

"O-Oh..." Mark pauses for a second, "W-Well, u-uh..." He was about to continue in answering the question, though... He thought for a moment...

* * *

[Confession = Mark]

"I thought right then, just, holy shit, this is the moment. That fucker caused this shit, if she hadn't taddled on me, none of that would've happened! But now, heehee... Now I get the chance to turn this all back on her!"

* * *

Mark sniffled a little bit, "W-Well... K-Kristen a-acutally l-lied to M-Maria... T-Told her that I was t-t-trying to work with you guys, b-betray our team... A-And that set Maria off..."

"Wait, she did?" Xavier asked, tilting his head up against Jesse's in confusion.

"Y-Yeah..." He continued to look down, sniffling just a little bit more, and playing it up somewhat, "I-I don't know w-w-why, sh-she just did... S-She was probably t-trying t-to i-ignite some h-hate in our team..."

"A-And it worked... Now Maria w-wants me o-out... A-And everyone else t-too... A-And I can't do a-a-anything about it..."

"Damn..." Xavier lets out a small, saddened sigh, "Yeah, Kristen does seem to torment others a bit... Just last challenge she was yelling at Jesse and I, saying that if we lost, she'd make sure one of us was booted out..." He lets out a small sigh, "I-I'm pretty confident in my friends helping me, but... It was still scary..."

"Y-Yeah..."

* * *

[Confession = Mark]

"Holy. Shit. I fucking lucked out! I completely forgot that shit happened, and now I get to take advantage of the situation! Time to make sure that bitch gets what she deserves~"

* * *

"W-Well, uh..." Mark starts up speaking again, "I-If that's the case, m-maybe y-you should t-try to vote h-her out...?"

"Huh?"

"L-Like... I-f you lose, v-vote her out... I-If she's tormenting less than a-a week in, o-odds are she'll c-continue... S-So, m-maybe voting her out, c-could end that..."

"I-I-I'd l-l-like th-th-that..." The sudden voice of Jesse spoke out, causing Mark and Xavier to look toward the shaking Vaporeon, "I-I-I-I'd r-r-really l-like th-th-th-that..."

* * *

[Confession = Xavier]

"This is quite the dilemma... Kristen is really bad for the team... But knowing the others, they may not let us vote her out, since she's helpful in challenges..."

"Or... Wait..."

"She... Didn't really help us at all in this challenge... Did she?"

* * *

Xavier and Mark continued to speak for a little bit, Xavier helping to warm up the little Zorua with the fire, thoughts now heavily attacking the Sylveon's thoughts on what he should so... Though being in the living room of the home, it was easy for one mon to notice what was going on, that being Kristen.

When seeing Mark over there, by the fireplace, at first she looked a bit surprised, but after a moment let off a low grumble. She had been walking down the staircase when she noticed them, though she turned back around and started stomping back upwards. She ended up making her way towards James's room and knocking hard on the door, "James! I need to talk!"

It took a moment before James could be heard unlocking and opening the door up, "Whaaat?" He asked in a drawn-out fashion, clearly annoyed.

Kristen ended up inviting herself the rest of the way in rather forcefully, pushing past James and into the room, kicking the door shut behind her, "Do you have any idea why the fuck that sniveling little Zorua is downstairs talking without fucking teammates right now?!"

James rolled his eyes, "Some bullshit about he was kicked out of Fire Fang's House and Xavier and Jordan found him and brought him in, didn't want him to freeze to death, that's all I fucking know."

"That's so bullshit!" She looks furious now as she gazes over James's way, who also looked visibly annoyed, "All he's gonna do is try to fuck with us, create ripples and tears in our team that weren't there prior to!"

"I know, I know..."

"I know I told Maria about what the fucker did, but I wouldn't put it past that big bitch to try and send Mark here just to try and get us to dislike each other more than we already do! We all have seen how competitive she can get, she fucking will do anything to fuck us up and try to get us out faster!"

"So then, what the fuck do you think he's doing?"

"He's probably telling them some bullshit to gain sympathy..." Kristen huffs out, "Probably throwing somemon on this team under the bus."

"Like any one of us would believe any bull he spews, like come on, he's a fucking Zorua. They're manipulative, deceiving cunts."

"Oh he'll get into someone's head, I'm damn sure of that..."

"Can't do much about it up here, can you?" James glared, "Go down there and handle it if you have such a fucking problem with it, I'm about to go to sleep."

"That's the problem! If I go down there and call him out, anyone that may have believed him will think I'm the fucking villain! And it becomes ten times worse if he's proposed any bullshit about me!"

"Then there isn't much you can do, is there?" James let out a low growl, padding past Kristen and pulling his door back out, "Go to your room and go to bed, let it pass over. Or go down there and do whatever the fuck you want. I don't care, just let me go to sleep."

Kristen snarled a little in anger, turning and stepping out of the room, "Fine, I will!" Once fully outside, she quickly turned around and tried to speak, "One more thi-"

Before that's over though, James has slammed the door in her face...

Kristen rolls her eyes, "Mother fucker..." She mumbled...

* * *

Back downstairs in the hallway, two other mons were also meeting up to talk, though it was much more about strategy than anything else.

Jack had pulled Jordan into the hall to get a few quick words in with the large Luxray, "So... Any ideas about who to vote?" Jack whispers lowly.

"It's gonna be really hard deciding..." Jordan sighs, "So I hope that answers your question. I have no idea. I just know we're not voting myself, and we're not voting you."

"Right," Jack nods, "Well, I don't know about who you're thinking of working with, I know that either way we'll be set up. Either with Kristen and James, or with Xavier and Jesse."

"Maybe..." Jordan pauses a bit, letting out a small sigh, "Maybe we should just wait to talk about it?" He asks, "Until we know for sure if we have to take someone out or not?"

"Why though? Shouldn't we be prepared?"

"I... I feel really guilty about talking before it's set in stone..." He sighed lowly once more, "Plus, I have to get a lot of work done."

"Ah, yeah, you were kinda interrupted from outdoor work... And then I also have to help finish with the christmas tree..."

"Yeah... So lets just get done what we need to get done with and head to bed after..."

"Gotcha," Jack nods, "You're taking Xavier, right?"

"I kinda doubt it... He seems pretty comfortable there and, I think he's mad at me, so I don't really want to make him any madder..."

"Understandable," Jack replies again, "Sure you don't need any help out there?"

"I'm sure. Let's finish this house up!" Jordan smiled a bit at saying that. Thankfully he was still wearing all of his warm winter clothes.

Jack nods back enthusiastically, and the two mons break off, Jack towards the tree, and Jordan toward the outside.

* * *

 **FIRE FANG HOUSE - NIGHT 7**

By this point, a few hours had passed since the events that had transpired between Maria and Mark. Maria was currently upstairs, alone in her room, whilst the remainder of the team had themselves downstairs gathered around the now finished christmas tree. Each mon was enjoying a nice glass of egg nog, though there was definitely a feeling that more was happening behind the scenes, in their minds, where the gears were turning. The four mons weren't even really talking much...

"I wonder if Mark's okay..." Julliet spoke up first, with a frown very much present on her face. She had barely gulped down any of her nog...

"I don't think he left or anything," Ally starts, "There's a chance the other team spotted him and picked him up."

"Oh yeah, that's right!" Ashlyn spoke up now, smiling just a little, "I do remember seeing two of them, I think Jordan and Xavier, go out and start decorating just as we were leaving. They probably heard Maria yelling, saw Mark getting thrown out."

"So, you think there's a good chance he's okay...?" Julliet asks, starting to lighten up a bit, "That's good, at least..."

"Maria was way out of line," Matt speaks up, letting out an annoyed huff, "She could've fucking killed Mark! Ohh but she doesn't give a fuck, does she? It's all about her..."

"Well, you did vote with her last elimination ceremony," Ashlyn points out.

This causes Julliet to think about that a bit more, further inquiring, "Yeah, that's true. Why did you vote with Maria last time? I thought you hated her."

Matt draws out a low sigh, "Look, I already spoke to Ally about it. She was a bit annoying and clingy, I felt like she could jeopardize the team with her emotions. Imagine we have to do something insane to win a challenge, but we're totally willing to. Except, Bayley probably wouldn't be, and she'd likely be wasting time trying to convince us not to do that."

"Well, then maybe we shouldn't do it," Ashlyn starts then, "I didn't sign up for insanity, I signed up to have fun. Now that my best friend Drake, and also the next best closest thing to fun in Bayley are both out, I can't really do that," She looks down towards the ground, sighing, "I mean, it's a game, isn't it? Games should be for having fun."

"Well, some mons have fun in playing around and goofing off, other mons have fun in playing strategically, that's just how it works. Everyone has a different definition of fun, which grows and evolves with age."

"I mean, I guess you're right..."

"And I was just thinking strategically."

"I think that's enough of that for now..." Ally says, reaching a paw to her mate and gently rubbing down her back, "It's over now, nothing can be changed, no reason to keep stuck on the issue."

"Alright..." Ashlyn nods slowly, in a droopy sort of manner.

A few seconds of silence follow that moment, though what follows that is the sound of a door opening and closing, and pawsteps making their way down the stairs. Maria was on her way downstairs to meet up with the others, "Hey guys."

"Finally calmed down, Maria?" Ally asks the Arcanine, sounding a bit calm.

"A little. Punk still deserved everything he got though."

Matt huffs, "Okay..."

"But listen, I wasn't out here to bitch about how much Mark deserved getting taken out. I was actually coming out to propose a little idea~"

"And what might this idea be?" Julliet asks, as the other three mons all turn their attention to Maria.

"Heheh, weeeell, my current idea is this. Seeing as none of us have made any attempts to go against our team. I mean, except Ashlyn and Ally, but, not as far as trying to work with the other team to kill us from the inside-"

"Just get to the fucking point!" Matt groans out in annoyance.

Maria rolls her eyes, "Fine fine. I wanted to make a pact to vote out Mark if we lose!"

Silence rather quickly envelopes the room... And it remains for a good few moments, before Maria speaks up to try and clear the air, "Er... Thoughts?"

"I mean... I guess?" Julliet asks herself, looking to the others.

"Well, he did sort of betray us..." Ashlyn calls into remembrance...

"It would mean that all of us would for sure be safe next elimination ceremony," Ally also brings up, before turning to the Umbreon beside her, "Matt?"

Matt sighs, "He didn't deserve the damn beating, but, if it gets us further in the game, then sure."

"Good!" Maria cheers out, letting out a hearty chuckle, "We'll be the final five, that's for damn sure!" She turns, starting to make her way back toward the staircase, "Welp, I'll be in my room if you need me!"

She's quick to dash her way up the staircase, entering her room and closing the door behind her.

"You guys didn't trust that for a second either, right?" - Ashlyn

"Not even close." - Ally

"Not really..." - Julliet

"I wouldn't trust her again if her and I were forced to work together." - Matt

"Sooo... That pact doesn't mean anything to you guys either?" - Ashlyn

"Yep." - Ally

"Yeah." - Julliet

"Damn straight." - Matt

After another half hour or so of enjoying eggnog and relaxing, the group of four got off to do whatever else they needed to do. Ally, Julliet, and Ashlyn got back into decorating, Matt wanting to help but Ally assuring the Umbreon that they would be fine and that he should head to bed.

The three mons of Fire Fang would stay up late into the night finishing up decorations, just as Jordan from Thunder Shock would also do.

* * *

 **MORNING 8**

In the early morning, both teams were woken up by the sounds of loud alarms blaring throughout the home. Well, alarm clocks, to be more precise. Each alarm clock had been set to wake everyone up just 15 minutes before it would be time for the house judging.

One thing was immediately noticeable to the mons who woke up. Throughout the past few days, there was always a faint whirring, the sound of the fans blazing through the sound stage. However, that whirring was missing from today's morning routine.

A few mons took their 15 minutes to get ready, while others took the chance to immediately exit the homes. They'd step out into a much better-lit room, and not to mention, a much warmer one as well. The fans were off, no longer sending fake snow throughout the air, although the homes and floor were still covered in piles of fake snow. Due to the snow not really flying around much now, the lighting was a good deal brighter, no more snow flying everywhere to block it out.

It was definitely much better and much more pleasing to look at.

By the time the fifteen minutes were up, each team had gathered around in front of their houses, Mark gathering back up with his own team, but staying as far away from Maria as possible, as Donny was driven onto set in the same Jeep from a few days prior, Davis and Lynch in the drivers seat once more.

Though he was also accompanied by another mon, a fancy looking smeargle with a brown beanie on. As Donny hopped off, so too did the Smeargle, and the host turned to address the remaining 12.

"Alright contestants, it has been a long, long, loooooong, and very relaxing two days for yours truly~ But, the show must go on. I'm not getting paid to not get involved. I'm sure you're all wondering who my little friend is here," Donny gestures to the Smeargle beside him, "This is Jaques, he's a world-renowned decoration expert and starring judge of hit show 'Decoration Battles'. Ever heard of him?"

The set goes silent...

Ally slowly raises her paw, "Er, I remember seeing you on 'Bakers Bunch', right?"

Jaques shakes his head, "No no no, that is my brother, Junques," The Smeargle had a thick french accent.

"Oh..." Ally slowly lowers her paw.

Donny rolls his eyes, "Uncultured swines... Alright, whatever! That's not important! Basically, he will be ranking the houses on three separate categories! Indoors, Outdoors, and the Christmas Tree itself! Team who earns the most categories will win this challenge, and earn invincibility! Losing team will be voting someone out at the elimination ceremony."

"Please allow Jaques a few minutes to inspect the homes."

The two teams huddle a little closer together as Jaques gets to work, first taking a look at Fire Fangs House, going inside and taking about five minutes to look through everything, trying to be thorough. Then, he goes over to Thunder Shocks and looks around in there for about the same amount of time. Meanwhile, the teams get some chitter chatter amongst themselves.

After the judging is complete, the chitter chatter ends with a light "Hmmph Hmmmph!"

Both teams go silent, as Jaques stands in the front.

"In terms of the outdoors, the first point goes to... Fire Fang! Fire Fang's house looked as though it had plenty of time and many paws put into making the outdoors look as grand as possible! Meanwhile, Thunder Shock's looks sort of quickly put together, and doesn't match up. Though I will point out Fire Fang, your decorating is worse than the absolute worst contestants on my own show, nothing to be proud of."

"In terms of the indoors, the second point goes to... Thunder Shock! Both teams had their indoor decorations well and tidy looking, however, what Fire Fang lacked was consistency. There were many annoying differences in the interior design of the halls and other rooms that served to take me out of it! Though Thunder Shock stayed consistent, managing to make matching use of most of their decor."

"The final point for Christmas tree goes to..."

The teams stand silent side by side, both one point each... This one is the one that takes it all... And every mon was looking on in hope that it was their win... Aside from Kristen and James, who seemed like they couldn't care less...

"Fire Fang!"

Cheers erupt among the members of Fire Fang at their victory, as Thunder Shock remains quiet and upset.

"Fire Fangs tree was magnificent, everything flowed and worked perfectly! Thunder Shocks tree was sloppy, as if some drunk decorated it!"

Jack looks back to James...

"Alright then, there we have it! Fire Fang remains six going into our next challenge! Thunder Shock, you have the remainder of the morning and afternoon to talk, but I'll be expecting you at the elimination ceremony..."

* * *

 **PREPPING FOR ELIMINATION - AFTERNOON 8**

Now with the teams out and away from those winter homes, most of Fire Fang was relaxing knowing that they had no elimination ceremony to prepare for tonight, the first elimination ceremony of week 2.

James and Kristen were talking alone together near the communal bathrooms, and Xavier and Jesse were close with each other in the males trailer. Jordan and Jack were sat together on the outside.

"Alright," Jack starts, giving a small smile, "You talk with Xav and Jesse, I'll talk with Kristen and James."

"Wait," Jordan stops Jack really quick, "Xavier and Jesse shouldn't know that you may be talking with them... You should really come with me."

Jack nods quick, "That's some smart thinkin' Jordan. Alright, lets head in," Jordan opens up the door, allowing Jack to enter the trailer first, followed by Jordan.

The trailer is a little bit of a mess, just as it had been left whenever everyone went off to the winter house. This makes Jordan sigh, "Ya know, I kinda wish we got to keep those houses."

"I know, right~?" A voice calls from inside the trailer, Xavier, cuddled up with Jesse on the bottom bunk, Jesse's bed, "Those houses were truly amazing~ Especially getting rooms to ourselves, fucking great~"

"Hahah, yeah," Jack chuckles a little, "So, anyways, we came cause we wanted to talk about who you guys think would be a good idea to vote out?"

"Straight to business I see~" Xavier smiles, "Well, there's only really two choices, James and Kristen."

"And either can be voted out for any reason," Jordan brings up.

"So, I mean, yeah. It's some easy choosing," Xavier smiles.

"I-I-Idol..."

"Huh?" Xavier asks, tilting his head, turning to look down to Jesse, "What's up?"

"O-O-One of th-them c-c-could have th-the idol..."

"Oh shit, right, I forgot about that," Jack speaks up, "And odds are it's probably Kristen, unless James found it while he was drunk two nights ago."

"Highly unlikely," Jordan replies.

"So then, yeah. Unless Kristen didn't find it, we gotta be careful of her. She could use it if she really felt like it was her," Jack brings up.

"Well than... Why don't we try to make her feel comfortable?" Xavier suggests, "Like, go ask her who she's wanting to vote, tell her you'll get someone on your side or something. Probably the best bet."

* * *

[Confession = Jack]

"Well then, that sorta fell right on my lap there, hah! Now if Xavier sees me talking to Kristen, he'll think, 'Oh, he's just making her feel comfortable,' boy that was fucking easy!"

* * *

"Alright, yeah... That sounds good."

"But..." Jordan starts now, "James did show how much of a liability he could be with alcohol. He got drunk and showed no sort of boundaries, not to mention he could probably start arguments a lot easier than Kristen. He's not as much of a leader as her."

"This is also true," Xavier nods, "So then, basically, we have to think on it."

"Yeah..." Jack nods, then sighs, "Well, I can go start talking to them two, odds are they're together. I can make sure Kristen feels comfortable even if we decide to jump on James."

"Sounds good," Jordan nods, "I can stay here with Xavier and Jesse and we can talk through our thoughts on the matter a bit."

"Gotcha, alright, then I'll be right back!" Jack says, turning and walking to the door, opening it up and walking out, closing it behind him.

Almost immediately after the door closes, two of Xavier's ribbons push up lightly against Jesse's ears, protecting him from hearing what Xavier was about to say...

"Jordan. I'm still upset about what you said a few days ago. I'm giving you one more chance, but screw up like that again, and I'll be full on against you."

Jordan's body completely froze... He gave a few quick blinks, almost in disbelief...

* * *

[Confession = Jordan]

"... Okay then... That came out of nowhere..."

* * *

"Er... Okay..."

"Good~" Xavier smiles once more and nods, moving his ribbons away from Jesse's ears and letting out a low giggle~

* * *

Outside of the trailer though, Jack had just gotten up to Kristen and James, smiling a bit, "Hello there~" He grins, "So, what's the plan? Or should I say, who's the plan?"

Kristen speaks up first, "We're thinking Jesse."

"He adds jack shit to the team, and the only other mon he ever fuckin' talks to is Xavier. He's practically just Xavier's second vote at this rate," James spoke out a bit angrily, "Getting him out is the first step to getting us closer to the end."

"Yeah, that seems about right," Jack nods.

"So, that's it, no real need to discuss more?" James asks, tilting his head.

"I mean... I guess not?" Jack also tilts his head, "We know who we're voting for, that's really most of what's important."

"Good. I wanna talk about the game as little as fucking possible, I just want to try and enjoy myself, and try and get Julles back."

"I gotcha," Jack nods, "Well, if that's it, then I'll be seeing ya~"

"See ya." - Kristen

"Later." - James

* * *

[Confession = Kristen]

"Yeah, as if anyone really needs to know about my idol. That's something I'll be keeping under wraps from even my closest allies. It's my secret trap card."

* * *

By the time Jack makes his way back toward the trailer, Jordan is already outside waiting for him, "Hey Jack!"

"Came to a decision?" Jack asks, head tilted.

"Yeah, we have, it's..." Jordan stops for a moment, leaning in closer to Jack, and whispering into his ear.

Throughout Jordan's explanation of who and why, Jack is left grinning a little more each second, nodding slowly... And once the whispered explanation is done, his nods grow, "Fantastic."

"Well, we have that choice, or if we wanted to, we could also go with..." Jack grins and leans forward, whispering some more into Jordan's ear...

"That could work too..." Jordan nods slowly.

"Alright then! Well, what do you think would be best for us to do?"

"Well..." Jordan looks up a little, left in thought, "Personally, I think I'd go with..."

* * *

 **NIGHT 8**

The sun finally set, the first week finished and the second only just beginning, six pokemon have taken their seats in the elimination set. Thunder Shock returns for the second time to the elimination ceremony, though thankfully not back to back. However, the matter at hand remains the same. Six is about to become Five.

Donny stood on the awards stage behind the podium once more, staring over the bleachers at Thunder Shock's remaining seven. James and Kristen sat on the top row, with Jack and Jordan one row below them, and Xavier and Jesse huddled close at the row below that, leaving two empty rows at the bottom.

"Team Thunder Shock," Donny begins, "You're here tonight because you lost today's challenge, the Holiday Special, and you must vote out one of your own. The pokemon voted out will be asked to walk the carpet of shame," Donny extends his arm out to show the stained carpet, leading up toward, "Catch the Limousine of Loserdom," A long, gray limousine, with scratch marks and patches of paint, emitting a foul stench, all busted up, "And leave. Those who leave will never be allowed to return to the game. EHVEHR."

"You will walk to the confessional, one by one, and cast your vote to eliminate someone from your own team. After everyone has voted, I will announce one by one who is safe. Those who are safe will walk up here, and claim a golden film-reel. It shows that you are safe, and not going home. For now. One person will be left without a film-reel, and they will be the official player voted out of the game."

"We may as well get started now, so, without further ado, Xavier, if you could please enter the confessional."

Xavier nods, slowly pulling away from the Vaporeon, not before giving him a little bit of a nuzzle, and then making his way over toward the confessionals.

* * *

The voting ends as James makes his way back to the bleachers, not even bothering to pad his way all the way up the steps, just sort of plopping down on the bottom row.

"Alright then. Before we get to the vote reading... If anybody has an invincibility idol, think they're going home and don't want to, then now is the time to use it."

Silence befalls the cast...

Some mons look throughout the remaining others, though nothing is verbally exchanged...

Kristen...

... Doesn't stand...

"Okay. When I call your name, come up and grab a golden film-reel. There are only five. The one team member without a film reel will be the one with the most votes, and the one who will have to pack their bags and be driven far away from this place, forever. Never EVER allowed to return."

...

"The first film reel goes to..."

"... Jack."

Jack nods, standing up from his seat and making his way down the bleacher. He pads up on stage, taking the first film reel, picking it up with his tail.

"... Xavier."

Xavier's smile glows bright, and he stands up, turning to Jesse, "Don't worry, you'll be joining me up there soon~" He gives a little giggle and turns back, making his way up onto the stage with a smile and grabbing the second film-reel with his ribbon.

"... Jordan."

Jordan gives a small smile, turning up and giving a wave to the remaining three, "Good luck," Jordan nods to the others, padding his way down the bleachers and up onto stage, grabbing the third film-reel.

With only two reel's left, there were three pokemon still waiting to find out their fate. Jesse, Kristen, and James.

Jesse seemed to be a little nervous and shaking, but, he usually was. James didn't seem to care, and neither did Kristen.

"... James."

James gives a shrug, "Guess I'm still here for a little longer," He says, padding up onto the stage and grabbing the fourth film-reel with a vine.

"This is the final film-reel of the evening," Donny announces, and Kristen looks her way down to Jesse, glaring a little. Jesse can feel the glare from a mile away, even if he's unable to see it... It makes him feel even more at unease...

"The final film-reel goes to..." Donny gives a small pause, staring down the two pokemon... Jesse looks down to the floor, whilst Kristen gives off a low huff of annoyance...

...

...

...

...

"... Jesse."

"There we go~!" Xavier smiles bright and lets off a little giggle, quickly grabbing that final film-reel with another ribbon and leaping off stage, dashing his way up the bleachers and to Jesse, tackling him into a hug, though making sure he didn't fall! "We're both safe again, hahah!"

Meanwhile, Kristen looked on with a face of, well, what looked like pure anger... She let out a massive growl, looking her way toward Jack. "You lied..."

"Who, me?"

Kristen stands quickly, eye twitching a bit in anger. She stomps forward, off the bleachers. She looks up at Jack from the stage, who head leaned his head down a bit to look over her.

"Yeah, you, mother fucker!"

"Couldn't be~"

Kristen snapped, claws slipping out and striking Jack in the face, "You fucking prick! You fucking lied to me!"

Jack had turned away after the claws dragged against his cheek, creating scratch marks. He gulped a bit, backing up.

"Kristen, please calm down," Jordan spoke up.

All speaking up earned Jordan was a big "Fuck you!" However, "James, you know now who you shouldn't be fucking trusting anymore! This fucking asshole! And you need to spread that news over to Fire Fang!"

"Lynch, Davis, handle her," Donny says, causing the Charizard and Raichu's both to come down from either side of the stage and grab Kristen.

"Stop." She says, not moving, as the two much larger mons have hold of her, "Just guide me to the fucking car. No need to drag me against my will. I'm willing to go."

She lets out a deep sigh, turning and being guided down the carpet of shame. As she's put into the limousine of loserdom, she rolls down the window really quick, and shouts of the limo, "James! You better fucking win, or else I'm not sharing any booze next time I get some!"

James rolls his eyes as the window is rolled back up, and the limousine of loserdom drives off, claiming it's next victim.

* * *

[Vote = Xavier]

"Hahah, this is an easy one. Kristen, you've harrassed Jesse and I too long, and now that you've added a third, it's time you get the hell out of here~"

* * *

[Vote = Jordan]

"As much as I would like for all twelve of us to remain, I know one of us six has to go. Sorry, but... I vote Kristen."

* * *

[Vote = Jesse]

"K-K-K-Krist-ten..."

* * *

[Vote = Kristen]

"Jesse, you're a pathetic little bitch, and it's about time you stop being apart of this team. Get the fuck out of this game."

* * *

[Vote = Jack]

"Best choice for me here, I'd rather relate myself to the perceived good than the perceived bad, opens many more doors in the late game. My votes for Kristen."

* * *

[Vote = James]

"Jesse. There, done. Leave."

* * *

"With one idol already left being unused, how will this affect future votes?!"

"Will Jordan continue to push his advice on Xavier?!"

"Will Mark get his ass kicked again?!"

"Find out, NEXT TIME!"

"On Total!"

"Poke-Drama!"

"TO!"

"THE!"

"FIIIIIILMS!"

* * *

 **Hard ooooooof**

 **It's been over a year in the making, and through many different life changes that have affecten both myself and Liz, we are still looking to continue TPD. I do apologize for some of the later parts of the writing, as Liz got sick earlier in the week so it was sorta me (Kenny) on my own for the latter half, lol**

 **Alright, few things to note**

 **New intro, link in profile**

 **Also a poll on my profile, should the TPD Cast stick with the gendered trailers, or be granted the chance to stay in the private winter houses?**

 **Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading!**


	10. The Day After Interview - 12th Place

**THE DAY AFTER**

 _ **KRISTEN**_

* * *

 _"Hey Kristen. So, starting off, how does it feel being voted out?"_

Kristen is seen sitting in a cushioned chair, in an indoor, lobby looking area. It was movie themed, with walls coated in different movie characters, and carpeted floors themed black and blue, similar to what one may see in a movie theater.

She huffs out in annoyance, "Feels like shit that's for sure. Thought I might have actually been getting somewhere in that damn game, but nope. Instead, I got fucking betrayed."

 _"Betrayed implying you were working with someone who voted you out?"_

"Was it not fucking obvious enough? Jack, James and I were somewhat working together after the prison challenge. We had more than enough time to talk in that trap... And yeah, I'm sure Jack fucking voted me out. Even if the Leafeon is an asshole I'm sure as hell he didn't betray me."

 _"Alright, let's change topics. Your idol, are you upset it didn't get used?"_

"Eh, kinda. Didn't see the signs, granted, what signs are known out there to see?" She pulls the idol up from beside her in her seat, by its string, dangling it for the camera to see, "But eh, least I don't walk away with nothing."

 _"Do you sort of regret taking it with you, and not leaving it for the mon you believe was your only ally who didn't vote for you?"_

"Not really," She looks away, putting the idol back down and rolling her eyes, "Fucker'll probably get a bit lucky or something. Doesn't matter to me, now that I'm gone, I don't have to give a damn about that shitty game. I can just fucking relax."

The sounds of giggling from Drake and Bayley can be heard, the camera panning over, seeing the two being somewhat friendly and playing with each other, having a grand old time.

The camera pans back to Kristen.

 _"How does it feel being with them?"_

"Fucking sucks," She sighs, "I try not to let their fucking ways of life bother me though, I ignore them. Spend most time in my room."

 _"Alright. One last question for you, is there anything you regret doing or not doing in the game?"_

"Pfft, not really. Maybe not being as strategic as I should've been? But whatever, what's over is over," Kristen suddenly lets out a low yawn, "I'm fuckin tired, are you waiting to wrap this up?"

 _"Alright then... Thanks for the interview Kristen, you are the second pokemon voted out of Total Poke-Drama: To The Films. Enjoy some relaxation."_


	11. Episode 6 - Sports-Adicts

**TOTAL POKE-DRAMA: TO THE FILMS**

 **EPISODE 6**

 _ **SPORTS-ADICTS**_

* * *

 _"Last time on... Total Poke-Drama, To The Films!"_

 _"12 contestants remain, and after the backlash of a brutal blindside, we offered our contestants a few days to their own thoughts and actions!"_

 _"In our holiday special, the teams had to decorate their house to the best of their abilities, to be judged by famous house-decorator, Jacques Scheuvant!"_

 _"After some fun involving alcohol, headaches, and pain pills, Kristen found Thunder Shocks immunity idol! While Mark found Fire Fangs after having been hiding up in the attic from Maria!"_

 _"Maria responded by tossing Mark down the stairs and sending him out the door, much to Fire Fang's dismay!"_

 _"Though Thunder Shock took him in for the final night, and he got straight to revealing some slander against Kristen!"_

 _"This slander was likely the final nail on the coffin for the Jolteon, as she was sent out 24 hours later, though not without drawing some blood..."_

 _"With Kristen gone, how will the other contestants react?"_

 _"Will Julliet be able to convince Ashlyn of Ally's possibly evil ways?"_

 _"Will James be able to kick things back into gear being the only mon in his team out of the loop?"_

 _"Will Mark get his ass handed to him again?"_

 _"Find out tonight, when 11 goes down to 10, teams drive down the field, and a big twist shakes up the game, on TOTAL!"_

 _"POKE-DRAMA!"_

 _"TO!"_

 _"THE!"_

 _"FILMS!"_

* * *

*Cue Intro* (In Profile)

* * *

 **NIGHT 8 - AFTER ELIMINATION CEREMONY**

It hadn't been long after the end of that elimination ceremony.

Kristen was voted out and sent away on the limousine of loserdom.

Xavier and Jesse were at the far back of the pack, walking side by side together. Since Jesse was walking rather slow, Xavier was matching his pace.

Xavier smiled as he examined over the Vaporeon, "Hey Jess, how're you feeling? You seem to be shivering a little less."

Jesse nodded slowly, looking back to Xavier, a rather weak smile formed upon his lips, "I-I-I f-feel a-a little s-safer... N-Now that K-Kristen's g-gone..."

Xavier's smile brightens, two ribbons pulling Jesse up against the Sylveon's side for a small hug, "Good. She deserved to leave after what she did to us, and what she pulled against Mark. He'll feel a lot safer with Kristen gone too, I'm sure."

"Y-Yeah..."

"Hey," Xavier grinned a bit, "I just realized with Kristen gone, that means Thunder Shock is a sausage fest."

Jesse seemed a bit confused, "S-S-Sausage f-fest?"

"Cause we all have dicks~."

Jesse's eyes go wide, and he immediately blushes, starting to look down, "O-Oh..."

Xavier just chuckles at that, purring lowly, as the two continue their walk back toward the trailers.

* * *

Back at the men's trailer, Jack and Jordan make their way inside, seeing Mark and Matt lying on their beds, silent. Mark pushes up to a stand as the duo steps inside, grinning, "So, who kissed the game goodbye?"

"I'd like to know too," Matt brings up, looking toward the duo, "Who's out?"

Jack reaches a paw up toward his scratched cheek, which was lightly bleeding, "Do the claw marks of anger not give it away?" He replies with a posh grin.

"Kristen's out," Jordan speaks up.

At hearing that, Mark gives a massive grin, "Ooooh, nice, pulled the trigger on your team leader."

"She didn't do anything during the challenge, and we figured she'd probably end up pulling us apart at some point, so she got the can," Jack smiled, "It was fun seeing her face turn to anger as Jesse got the last statue~."

"I wish I could've seen~" Mark purrs, dropping down onto his back on his bed, sighing lowly and contently.

* * *

[Confession = Mark]

"Ding Dong, the bitch is gone! Kristen's out, and now I can strike again. I gotta pick another one from the other side to work with..."

* * *

In the girl's trailer, Maria is laying down asleep, with Ally lying on her gut in her bed. She was watching as Julliet and Ashlyn talked together on Julliets bed, and the Glaceon would occasionally pinch her own thoughts in with a small smile throughout the friendly conversation.

Just outside of the girls trailer though was James, hiding in some bushes and peeking in through the open window, staring right at Julliet with a small smile... He sighs, pulling away from the window.

"Ugh... I'll fucking get you back Julles, you better believe it. You'll be mine again," He sighs out once more, turning and walking off towards the mens trailers.

About half an hour later, the women in the female trailer eventually decided to turn in for the night, after Julliet had suggested that the elimination ceremony was long over and Kristen must've been the one taken out.

With lights off in the female and male trailers, as well as throughout the studio sight, everyone fell into a sleeping state.

* * *

 **DAY 11**

A few days had passed since the last elimination ceremony. Donny hadn't been seen by any of the other contestants ever since the elimination ceremony wrapped up. However, the morning after morning they did hear him. For days 9 and 10 he'd state that that day was an off day, and most mons took it to relax and try their hardest not to focus on the game. Save for Mark, who made a point to be examining the remaining mons of Thunder Shock to consider a possible connection to the team.

When the morning of day 11 came, the announcement that followed with it differed from the other days. All that happened was the mention of breakfast being ready, no mention of today being another off day.

Everyone's in the craft services tent and happily devouring their breakfast, save for Jesse who was... Being spoon fed by Xavier.

It was a calm atmosphere in the craft services tent, aside from some chatter, though that calmness was broken when Donny stepped in, looking over the two teams, grinning ear to ear, and shouting, "CONTESTANTS!"

Immediately everyone goes quiet and the attention shifts to him, the Charmeleon's grin still holding. He walks a bit deeper in, standing in front of both tables, "If you could please stand in front of your tables~."

The mons get up much to some who seemed slightly annoyed and grouped up with their teams at the end of their table. Davis and Lynch, the Raichu and Charizard combo, walk in and stand behind Donny, as the Charmeleon starts.

"Good, good, everyone's here," He raises his arms in the air, "Who's ready for today's big challenge?!"

"You bet I am!" Maria comments, grinning as she looks over Thunder Shock.

"Great! I'm sure you'd even enjoy this one Maria, but before we get to talking about that... I'm gonna need the team leaders to step forward, the mons who drafted the teams after our first challenge!"

Maria steps forward, rather proudly in fact, and turns to look toward Thunder Shock, grinning, "Oh, they voted little Kristen out, didn't they~?" She huffed out happily, turning to Donny, "What'll happen now?"

"I'll just have to take a volunteer."

"I'll volunteer," a voice comes from the team, the Shiny green Espeon Jack stepping forward, "Don't worry about it guys," He says, turning back to the others, "Whatever it is, I'll take her down for us."

"Great, great~" Donny grins, looking over Maria and Jack, "So, you two are the team leaders. You drafted the teams behind you, and while some are gone, you're still the reason those pokemon behind you are working with you. Now, the problem with that now is, you've gotten comfortable with that. You've been working in your little groups, and frankly, it's time to shake things up."

"Maria, Jack, the two of you are swapping teams!"

"WHAT?!" Maria yells out sharply, glaring back to Donny, "You can't do that!"

"Oh trust me bitchy, I can and will~" He chuckled, "Now go on, switch~."

Maria grumbled, turning to look back toward her now former teammates who... Couldn't look any more happy if they even tried. Jack looked back to his former teammates and exchanged a small good luck as the two switched sides and gathered with their new teams.

"Alright then, so, new Fire Fang is made up of... Ashlyn, Matt, Ally, Julliet, Mark, and Jack. New Thunder Shock is made up of Jordan, Xavier, Jesse, James, and Maria!"

Donny looked over the two new teams, looking rather pleased with himself, "Alrighty! Now that we've got that out of the way, it's onto today's cha-" The Charmeleon is interrupted by the sound of a very generic beepy ringtone. He turned to Davis, the Raichu passing him his phone. It was an older black flip-phone with the networks logo on it. Donny flipped it open and began to speak.

"Y'ello?"

Loud verbal screaming could be heard from the other side of the phone!

"Okay okay, calm down, please! No, I can explain!"

More loud screaming...

"Ms. Elizabeth, please, today's challenge day!"

The loud screaming continues...

"Find someone else to- I can't do that on such short notice!"

More...

"Davis and Lynch? But they haven't spoken a word since day one!"

More...

"Y-Yeah, it is better than no one..."

More...

"Okay, okay, I'm coming down."

He closes the phone and sighs, holding onto it, "Okay, so, I have to go off to the network offices today for a meeting, and I won't be back until tomorrow... Damn Jacques saying the 'C' word instead of the 'H' word..." He turns to Davis and Lynch, sighing, "You two are gonna have to host today. You can do that, right?"

The two nod...

"Good," He gives a small smile... Before suddenly pulling two little slips of paper out of... Where the hell was he keeping those?!

"These are add-ons to your contracts, it overrides the rule that you can't speak unless directed to speak, and, unfortunately, until I'm back, the network executives are giving you 5 extra dollars an hour. Also, you have the right to change parts of the challenge if other parts break down or don't meet safety standards," He passes a pen, the two signing one by one.

"Good," He pockets the contracts in... Somewhere? The Void? Before turning to run off.

* * *

[Confessional = Jordan]

"It seems like we don't have to deal with Donny for today and some of tomorrow... I feel bad for feeling good about that."

* * *

The two mons, who had been his assistants since before the season even started, turned and looked over to the contestants.

"Should I start?" Davis asks, the Raichu looking to Lynch, "I'm not sure if I should or you should."

Lynch just huffed a little, looking to his mate, "You've already started speaking, so you might as well continue," He says, gesturing over to the others.

A little flustered, Davis gives a small nod, "Right," He turns and looks to the others, forming a small smile as he looks over the crowd, "Alright, er, contestants! Donny has set up for you all today a sports movie-themed challenge!"

"I think we know most of what Donny had in store, it's gonna be a fairly difficult one!"

* * *

[Confessional = Maria]

"Heh, Donny wasn't kidding when he said I'd like this one. Sports? My kinda playing field~"

* * *

"Alright, so uh, if I'm correct, it-" Davis was interrupted as Lynch gently put his paw down on the Raichu's chest, giving a small chuckle and turning to the others.

"Unfortunately, we aren't going to go with what Donny had in store. It was insanely difficult, and we know it wouldn't pass safety standards," Lynch speaks up, the Charizard smiling as he looked to the others, "We're gonna do something a little different."

Lynch looks back to Davis, leaning down and whispering in his ear for about half a minute before pulling back, looking back to the contestants, "It's gonna be a good old game of soccer!"

"Hell yeah~" Maria cheers, grinning ear to ear, "Soccer's my sport~."

Lynch nods, looking back to Davis, who gives a small nod and continues speaking, "First off, the team leaders are going to get two hours to pick the three best mons on each team, though none of those three can be the team leaders. So Maria and Jack cannot participate in the actual sport. You guys can use any means necessary to determine the three mons chosen."

Lynch speaks up next to continue the explanation, "After the three hours are up you'll gather on an outdoor soccer field set and get to playing. As opposed to the usual 90-minute timer, you'll have 30 minutes to play, and the time will only be extended in the event of a tie."

Davis speaks again, "Team with the least points after the 30+ minutes will be going to the elimination ceremony tonight, where one of you will be voted out."

"But the team that wins," Lynch explains, "Will remain safe, none of them will be voted out tonight."

"Everybody understand?"

Since the ruleset was rather simple, everymon in the group gave their nods of understanding, and the two assistants-turned-hosts for the day smiled, "Great!" Davis smiles, "The two hours to determine who's chosen starts now! This is referred to as the drafting period!"

Maria immediately steps up in front of Thunder Shock, turning to them, "Alright, outside let's go! Bring your food if you aren't finished, but you better be finished when I'm done explaining what's going down!"

The four mons of original Thunder Shock just stare at her a little confused, but they do comply, Xavier grabbing Jesse's food, as Jesse hadn't finished yet Xavier did, and the team moved out of the craft services tent, following behind the new team leader Maria.

Fire Fang just sorta watched as this happened, Jack waiting until they're gone to speak, "Well, no idea what she has planned, but I think if any of you would know who's the best it's yourselves, so I say we talk through the strengths and weaknesses and see who everyone collectively thinks would be best suited." The remainder of Fire Fang nods, everyone returning to their seats, Jack grabbing his unfinished plate and bringing it to Fire Fang's table, sitting down with them as they finished off breakfast.

"So," Jack starts, looking over the others who sat on the opposite side of the table, "Who do you guys think is the strongest of you all?"

As Davis and Lynch exit the craft services tent, Ally speaks up in reply, "Easily Matt is the strongest out of all of us," She gives off a little grin, leaning onto Matt's side and shutting her eyes, letting off a small, relaxed sigh, "He'll definitely be a huge help."

"And teamwork wise, it'd be a huge buff if I worked with my mate Ally here. We cooperate very well together so it would be pretty smart," Matt replied, raising a paw up and gently rubbing Ally's head with it.

Jack nods, looking toward the remaining three mons; Julliet, Ashlyn, and Mark, "So, er, that's Matt and Ally for sure, right?"

"Seems like a smart move," Mark replies, looking toward Julliet and Ashlyn, "I think I'd sit this one out. Still a little sore from Maria tossing me down the stairs and all!"

Jack nods slowly, "Understandable," He looks to Julliet and Ashlyn, smiling, "So then it's between you two now."

"I could step up," Ashlyn speaks with a small smile, "Julliet and James are in a bit of a tough spot right now, and if James is picked and Julliet is in there, things may end up going sour."

"Yeah..." Julliet looks down at the floor slightly upset, "That would seem like the best bet is to put you in..."

"Plus," Matt grins, "If James is put in, gives me more of a chance to kick his ass!"

The table bursts into some laughs, save for Jack who just gives a small nod, "Alright then, so it's Matt, Ally, and Ashlyn. Anyone disagree with that?"

After about ten or so seconds of no one replying, Jack smiles, "Good good, so then that's settled! I guess we can do whatever for the next two hours."

"Sounds good~" Replies Ally, slowly pulling away from Matt's side and clamoring away from the table, "Resting up a little more and doing some stretches sounds good," Ally suggests.

"True," Matt agrees, "Though I may get some practice in too."

"I'll come with!" Ashlyn chuckles, "Getting warmed up sounds like it'd help out quite a bit~."

"I'll watch," Julliet replies, slowly pulling away from the table and following the other three behind as they exit the craft services tent, leaving Jack in there with Mark. Jack just gives a low sigh, looking down.

* * *

[Confession = Jack]

"I'm a little nervous. I was in a good power position on the other team, but this swap scrambled any chances of that continuing. The only tie I have to this team is Matt and the last time we were together things didn't exactly go well, he did get super pissed about what I had to say about Ally. Suffice to say, I'm gonna have to win this challenge to give myself enough time to get a bit closer to everyone else on the team."

* * *

Just a few moments later, Mark, who was to the far side of the table, scooted along in front of Jack, knocking on the wooden table to get his attention, "Hey," He started, "We should work together."

Immediately Jack's eyes go wide, "Wait, really?"

"Yeah," Mark nods, grinning a bit, "I mean, we both are on the bottom of the team and all that. Might as well somewhat work together."

"True, True," Jack nods, smiling now, "So then, we're gonna be an alliance?"

"I mean sure, yeah, though if we lose tonight, it's pointless, one of us is going to be voted out," He sighs, "And if I had to guess it would likely be you."

"How so?" Jack tilts his head.

"Think about it," Mark rolled his eyes, looking back toward the exit of the craft services tent, "The choice is you and me, and after Maria was convinced of Kristen's lies of me trying to work with her, the rest of the team likely also thought I was working with Kristen. With Kristen gone, I now have no ties to the other team. Who does?"

"I do..." Jack replies, thinking through it a bit more.

"Yeah. There's no telling how many pokemon you had in your pocket in that tribe, it'd be their safest and easiest bet. If we win the challenge, you'd have a day or two to try and change their minds though. But, if not, I suppose you're sorta screwed..."

Jack gulped, looking downward now, getting a little nervous, "I mean... I think I knew that in my head before you told me, but... Hearing it now is sorta confirmation."

"Well, all you have to do is make sure we win. If not, you'll have little chance of staying in," Mark pushes away from the table and stretches out with a sigh, starting to walk away, "Good luck."

As Mark exited the craft services tent, Jack shivered a little at the thought of being voted off after working hard the last ten days...

* * *

"So," Matt starts, sitting next to Ally in front of the men's trailer, with Ashlyn and Julliet sitting side by side in front of him, "We have two choices for tonight regarding sending somemon home."

"Jack's alright," Ashlyn starts, smiling, "He seems cool but he also has ties with the other team."

"Then again," Julliet interferes, "It'd seem rude to vote Jack out only because of this swap twist. It'd be fairly unfair."

"Though once again, his ties with the other team could prove to be a big part later in the game," Ally puts in her two cents, looking back to Matt with a smile.

Matt smiles back, "There's also Mark. He went through a lot in that house a few days ago."

"Though it'd technically be less unfair," Replies Ally, "Only because he isn't being screwed by twists. The main reason wouldn't even be Maria."

"It'd be because of how unfair voting Jack out would be," Ashlyn adds on, "Which seems a bit off..."

"Though it's probably our best bet. If he really was trying to align with Kristen on the other team, he may end up trying again," Julliet inquires.

"And he'd get the sympathy card," Matt speaks, "After that night he was over there in their house, he's probably already gotten most of that team's sympathy. It'd be a lot easier to pull them in."

"So, it's Mark then?" Asks Ally, tilting her head.

"I'd say so," Matt replies.

"Seems like the best bet," Julliet answers.

"I can agree with that," Ashlyn continues, "Even if it's what Maria wanted."

"Maria doesn't matter anymore. What matters now is us getting to the end," Matt explains.

"Right," Ashlyn nods.

"So then, we should probably start getting ready, train a little bit, stretch out, so we can kick Thunder Shock's asses!" Matt shouts, getting some loud 'YEAH'S' from the mons around him!

* * *

Thunder Shock's found themselves an open field. Everyone seems to be working on rushing around it, with Maria behind everyone else making sure they're keeping a decent pace. Anytime someone gets too close to going behind her she'd yell out, "Hey pick it up, pick up the pace!" Or something similar.

This was about an hour and a half into the drafting period, and the remaining four mons on Thunder Shock all looked absolutely exhausted.

Xavier and Jesse were only a little bit ahead of Maria, the two just barely keeping up on pace, mostly as Xavier kept beside Jesse, close to his side as they continued their running. Xavier sighs, "I think Maria may be worse than Kristen..."

Jesse gives a shaky nod, sniffling some. Xavier takes a second to look back toward Maria, who had her eyes much further up to Jordan and James. While she was distracted, Xavier couldn't help but send a glare her way, "If we lose..." Xavier starts, "She's going home."

"Y-Y-Y-Yes..." Jesse replies, still somewhat shaky and nervous.

"At this rate, we will lose anyway. We'll all be exhausted by the time the challenge starts."

"R-R-Right..." Jesse was panting quite a storm...

Xavier looks back to Jesse with a small frown, "Come on, let's just wrap this lap up, so she doesn't yell at us, okay?"

Jesse gives a small nod as the two continued the lap...

* * *

In front, James is the furthest up, breathing heavily as he keeps the front position. Though Jordan is right behind, pushing a bit to catch up and match James' speed beside him, "James, list-"

"Fuck off."

Jordan's immediately taken aback, eyes wide, "What did you s-"

"I said fuck off!" James shouts, letting off a loud snarl.

"Why?"

"I know you and Jack are close," He takes a pause for just a second to breathe.

* * *

[Confession = Jordan]

"Oh gosh... With Jack gone, our plan last night is gonna backfire solely on me, isn't it? With James pissed, and Xavier still having some doubt in me after the holiday challenge... I'm not in a good position."

* * *

"So, just fuck off!" He exclaims again, "Before I make you fuck off!"

"O-Okay," Jordan replied, giving a small whimper and slowing his pace to back off behind James... The Luxray couldn't help but give small whimpers as the group went ahead to finish the lap.

* * *

After the lap was finished, Maria gathers everyone in the center of the field. She looks over the others with this dull-type annoyance, shaking her head, "We've done all this fucking training. Kicked the ball around, running laps, protecting the ball at the goal area, and only two of you are actually fucking decent enough to give even a slight challenge."

She huffs out, glaring over the four, "If they'd let me fucking play I would, but I have to trust that you guys can actually show slight competence at the sport. So, I have my picks."

"James and Jordan are going in," The Luxray and Leafeon both nod at hearing that, as Maria turns to Xavier and Jesse, "And you two are fucking terrible, but I have to pick one of you. So, Xavier, you're in."

Xavier just rolls his eyes. As Jesse whimpers, Xavier pulls him close, whispering little nothings in his ears.

"If we don't win, that blue fucker is out of here though! So you better give it your all!" She exclaims.

Before anyone could retort, the loudspeaker throughout the movie set jutted to life, "Contestants! The drafting period is up! Meet us on the soccer field across from where the winter challenge took place!"

Maria rolls her eyes, "Let's win us a game of FOOTBALL!" She shouts loudly, turning and leading in front as the team follows her behind, toward the set of the next challenge!

* * *

The two teams stand on either side of a massive soccer field. The place is given a nice stadium feel with a large crowd and seating area surrounding it, with many fake, cardboard pokemon filling seat after seat. The loudspeakers are blasting the sounds of cheers as Davis and Lynch call the two teams closer.

Maria steps from her side, with James, Jordan, and Xavier following behind.

Jack steps from his side, with Matt, Ally, and Ashlyn following behind.

As they reach the center, Lynch holds out what looks to be a coin, "Alright, we're gonna do heads or tails," Davis starts, first to call once the coin is tossed gets that side of the coin, and whatever side it lands on will begin with the first kick.

As Lynch flicks the coin into the air, both Maria and Jack shout out.

"Heads!" - Maria

"Tails!" - Jack

The coin falls, and Davis gives it a look over, "... Tails! Thundershock starts! Go ahead and get into position!"

* * *

"It's about time we've got some high stakes football action here! Ladies and gentlemen, I am Tevin Yone," A Venasuar speaks.

"And I am Donothan Bates," continues a Dragonite.

"And we will be your commentators for this unofficial game today!" The two speak together as background noise, as the mons on the field get into position. In the middle circle, Matt stands on right beside the starting line, while Jordan remains across from him on the line of the circle. On either side of the circle is James matching up with Ally, and Xavier matching up with Ashlyn.

"Now," Tevin starts, "Our usual scene is the friendlies, but we've been told this is gonna be nothing like the friendlies we're used to!"

"That's right, we've been told this is gonna be nothing short of a huge collision, we've been told to refer to it as the 'TPD-Bloodbath'!"

"It's gonna be 30 minutes, only a third of what we're used to normally. Additionally, almost everything is legal, the only thing you can't do is pick up the ball and go running!"

"Knowing that, let's get this game of football, or as they want us to say, soccer, on its way!"

 **[FIRE FANG 0-0 THUNDER SHOCK]**

 **[0:00]**

The ball is placed right in front of Matt... He takes a few steps back... Before racing forward quickly, rearing his leg back to kick!

Only to suddenly kick the side of the ball lightly with his other ball, which was unexpected from Jordan who leaped forward to try and dodge a kick that wasn't coming!

With this advantage, Matt roughly kicked the ball forward after side-stepping. James was the closest who could do anything about it, quickly leaping to the side to try and block it, but missed by a mile! The ball went flying back, back, and further back, soon rolling into the goal!

"Oh Arceus! Matt gets the goal for Fire Fang almost immediately! Did you see that Donothan?"

"I saw something incredible and unpredictable there, I never thought something like that would happen so quickly!"

Maria's seen shaking her head, sighing out.

"And I'm just hearing..." Tavin pauses... "That first goal became official at the five-second mark!"

"We've only gone five seconds through the game and already have a goal! There's still 29 minutes and 55 seconds remaining!"

* * *

 **[FIRE FANG 1-0 THUNDER SHOCK]**

 **[0:05]**

"We're back here for the next kick..."

Jordan now stands directly in front of the ball, with Matt holding a massive grin as he watches...

Jordan rears his leg back, not even bothering to back up... And he quickly passes it to James... The ball goes rolling toward James, though Ally leaps forward to keep some cover on him.

James took this moment to kick the ball under Ally, sweeping beside her as she ends up leaping past. He starts dashing forward, only to suddenly be bulldozed over by Matt, who sends him flying to the side! James is taken down and lands hard on his side, with Matt then turning his attention to the ball, leaping over it and kicking it back with his hind leg, passing it to Ally.

In a panic, Jordan starts rushing toward Ally, but he's just a bit short, the Glaceon slamming her paw against the ball, kicking it straight for the goal!

Xavier notices and starts racing toward it, reaching his ribbons out to try and push it away, but Ashlyn's right on him, leaping into his ribbons to drive them away! This allows for enough openness for Ally's kicked ball to roll into the goal!

"And another goal from Fire Fang!"

"Unbelievable!" Donothan shouts, chuckling a little, "I simply can't believe it, two goals in such quick succession, you gotta wonder what's up with Thunder Shock!"

Jack leaps up into the air in victory as this happens, smiling as he celebrates with Julliet and Mark by his side. Meanwhile, Maria's sitting there looking absolutely furious, shaking... With Jesse also shaking beside her, though more out of nervousness and fear than anger...

"That one came at the seventeen-second mark!"

"The game continues, will Thunder Shock be able to recover?"

* * *

 **[FIRE FANG 2-0 THUNDER SHOCK]**

 **[0:17]**

"Thunder Shock is at the possession again, will they be able to make a goal here?"

Jordan remains at the helm once again. With a small sigh, he rears a kick back and sends it flying forward!

Matt leaps up, able to block it with his chest, tilting it to send the ball toward Ashlyn.

Xavier quickly leaps in front of Ashlyn to take the ball though, seeing ahead that James had pushed past Ally and was racing toward the goal!

With a smirk Xavier kicks the ball to James, flying high in the air his way... James leaps into the air, headbutting the ball, sending it flying toward Fire Fang's goal... Matt's rushing closer to the goal, same as Ally and Ashlyn... Jordan and Xavier fall back, expecting a goal...

The ball gets closer and closer to the goal...

Before eventually hitting the pole! It bounces back, giving Matt the chance to use a headbutt of his own to send it flying backward!

This sends the ball flying toward Ally who goes to match it's speed, giving it a few soft, occasional kicks as she makes a dash toward the other side. James goes tailing after her, but is left on the receiving end of another bulldoze by Matt, sending him down on his side in pain once again!

As Ally gets closer, Jordan leaps forward, right in front of Ally, using a leg to kick the ball away from Ally and back toward Xavier...

Only for Ashlyn to slide in front and kick the ball away to keep possession of it, racing a little closer before slamming her paw into the ball, and sending it flying toward the goal...

"AND IT'S IN!"

"AT THE FIFTYNINE-SECOND MARK!"

"FIRE FANG HAS SCORED THREE GOALS IN UNDER ONE MINUTE!"

Maria lets out a loud scream before shouting, "GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER THUNDER SHOCK!"

Jack is left snickering on the other side at Maria's profane anger.

"THE SCORE IS THREE TO NOTHING, HOW WILL THUNDER SHOCK BE ABLE TO RECOVER?"

* * *

 **[FIRE FANG 3-0 THUNDER SHOCK]**

 **[11:59]**

"Not much has happened in the past eleven," Comments Tevin, as Matt passes the ball across the field to Ally, only for it to be taken by Jordan.

"After the flurry of goals in the first minute Fire Fang has somewhat settled down."

"Or rather, Thunder Shock has started pushing a bit more."

Back down on the field, Matt has possession of the ball, rushing it back toward Thunder Shock's side all the way from the opposite end. Though out of nowhere Xavier slides in and kicks the ball away from him, gaining possession and making a quick pass toward James, who looked completely unguarded.

James takes a rough shot with the kick from Thunder Shock's side, sending the ball flying back all the way toward Fire Fang's side, past the goal posts, and hitting the back net!

"GOAL!"

"James has scored Thunder Shocks first goal thanks to an assist from Xavier!'

"It's the first of what needs to be four if they want to take the advantage and win this game here!"

"That time marker is officially at the 12:18 mark, That means it's been 11 minutes and 19 seconds since the last goal!"

Maria looks on without much emotion, still somewhat angry even though Thunder Shock's gotten a bit closer to victory.

* * *

[Confession = Maria]

"One goal isn't that big when we were down by three before it! These assholes need to get their shit together!"

"I'm not on Fire Fang anymore, I'm on Thunder Shock, and you can damn well bet I'm all in on them!"

* * *

"Let's get back to the field to see if Thunder Shock can continue scoring!"

* * *

 **[FIRE FANG 3-1 THUNDER SHOCK]**

 **[15:00]**

Thunder Shock has the possession just a few minutes after the last goal, kicking it along side by side as they make their way up closer to Fire Fang's goal once more. The trio trades it between one another often, each with one mon tailing them. Jordan has Matt right behind, Xavier has Ashlyn following, and James has Ally rushing closer.

The trio continues passing it between one another to attempt to keep it from Fire Fang, though one pass from Jordan to Xavier gets intercepted by Ashlyn!

She takes a quick pass back toward one of her own teammates, Matt, only for Jordan to push Matt off to the side a little, taking possession of the ball and rocking a kick straight into the goal!

"Thunder Shock with another goal, continuing the attempts to take the lead!"

Maria just gives a small nod as this happens.

Jack rolls his eyes, "Come on Fire Fang, you got this! You can keep 'em at bay!"

"Thunder Shock now behind by just one goal, will they be able to take over this game?"

* * *

 **[FIRE FANG 3-2 THUNDER SHOCK]**

 **[15:31]**

"We return to the field for more soccer action..."

Fire Fang starts with Matt closest to the ball again, the same setup as when the game first began...

Matt backs up and races toward the ball, giving it a huge kick forward!

Jordan's able to leap upward and kick the ball toward James with one of his hind legs, sending it toward the Leafeon. However, Ally slips forward and gives the ball a firm headbutt, sending it flying toward Ashlyn and Xavier!

Ashlyn leaps forward for the ball to hit her in the gut, twisting around and taking possession, rushing it toward Thunder Shock's goal...

Xavier's quickly gaining on her, and Jordan's positioned himself in front of the goal to block it, so Ashlyn sends the pass flying back toward Ally, who had also raced closer.

Jordan races closer to Ally, though she's quick enough to pass it toward Matt in the center, who kicks the ball forward and sends it into the goal once more, past a distracted Jordan!

"Fire Fang with another goal! That's gonna bring the score up to 4-2 now!"

"And just like that, Thunder Shock's gonna have to put in even more effort now to stay in this if they want any shot of winning this game!"

Maria lets out a long, drawn-out grooooooan of annoyance, while Jack grins from his position.

"That goal came to be right at 16 minutes exactly!"

* * *

 **[FIRE FANG 4-2 THUNDER SHOCK]**

 **[27:00]**

"We continue on with Fire Fang vs. Thunder Shock, and another dry spell of goals has occurred."

"Another 11 minutes with nothing to show for it, and with only three minutes left in the game, Thunder Shock's chances of winning are very slim at this point!"

Fire Fang's Matt had the ball and was rushing back toward the Thunder Shock goal. Jordan made a point of being quick enough to reach the goal though, and as Matt kicked to score again, Jordan had leaped in its place and knocked it back with his body. This allowed for Xavier to swoop in and take possession of the ball.

He started by making a dashing to Fire Fang's goal, surprisingly taking a considerable lead ahead as if it were a foot race, with the team of Fire Fang taken off guard by the possession. So, wide open, Xavier's able to kick the ball forward and watch as it sunk into the net!

"Another goal for Thunder Shock, at 27:27!"

"With Xavier taking that goal, that means everyone on that field has scored at least once!"

"That's quite the impressive feat!"

Xavier jumps up in the air celebrating, while Maria still looked unimpressed. She shouted out, "Two more goals in 2 and a half minutes! Keep your focus on that!"

"As if it'll actually happen," Jack rolls his eyes, chuckling, "We got this in the bag."

"It's 4-3, Fire Fang still leading."

* * *

 **[FIRE FANG 4-3 THUNDER SHOCK]**

 **[29:30]**

"Fire Fang driving it down back to Thunder Shock's goal again, and you gotta figure, there's only thirty seconds left. It's either Thunder Shock pushes hard in these next 30 seconds and tries or gives it up."

"Yeah well if they give it up one of them's going home, which is something no one in this situation wants."

Ally's driving the ball back to Fire Fang's goal again, giving it a kick.

Jordan leaps in the way again and gives it a solid headbutt, sending it toward Xavier, trying to pull off the same move they just had minutes prior.

Unfortunately, that doesn't end up working, as Matt comes in and pushes Xavier out of the way! With a loud grunt, he tries to send the ball back into the goal again with a massively powerful kick.

James sees this and leaps forward just in time, the ball hitting his gut. James is heard letting out a massive gasp of pain as he's sent into the goal, the force of the kick of the ball quite a lot... However the ball doesn't follow with him, instead ricocheting off of his gut and sent flying back to the other side of the field.

"Ten seconds left and the balls gone to the other side."

"Yeah, I have to say this has gotta be Fire Fang's win."

The ball hits the ground and continues rolling rather fast.

"Wait..."

"... That's going toward the goal!"

It gets closer and closer...

"Five seconds! Will it make it?!"

"Four!"

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

The ball rolls into the goal as a loud siren plays throughout the field signifying the end of the game!

"Well that's the last second but... Did it roll in in time?"

"Yeah I had some trouble seeing, we're gonna have to check a replay."

Maria grumbles, assuming the ball hadn't gone in and glared toward her teammates.

The slow-motion replay comes on, the timer in the top right... And the ball rolls into goal line at...

"29:59:999?!"

"IT ROLLED IN RIGHT AT THE LAST MILLISECOND!"

A loud verbal 'GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAL' plays throughout the loud speakers, and Maria's eyes go wide as she hears it, "Wait, we got it?!"

Jack's eyes were wide too, in a little shock.

"THIS IS GONNA HAVE TO GO INTO OVERTIME!"

* * *

Back down on the field, Davis and Lynch stand in the middle circle with the six mons playing surrounding them.

"Alright," Davis starts, "We have a sudden death time breaker. Here's how it's gonna work."

Davis plants the ball down in the center, "Everyone will start on the circle's white line, even distance away from the ball. Next goal wins it, understand?"

Nods surround them.

"Good, then when the whistle blows, get ready to play your hearts out!"

Davis and Lynch walk off, leaving the mons standing on the circle's line, all eyeing the ball...

* * *

 **[FIRE FANG 4-4 THUNDER SHOCK]**

 **[30:00+]**

"It's sudden death time, first goal wins it!"

The players remain circled around the ball... And finally, the whistle sounds.

Everyone starts racing toward the ball. Well, everyone except for Xavier, standing back and watching as the remaining five collide for the ball. Xavier begins to back up, getting closer to the goal, as eventually, James pushes out on the opposite side of the onslaught, ball in front of him.

He shakes his head, a little dazed and disoriented, before turning and seeing Xavier. He also sees Matt making a mad dash toward him.

James quickly passes the ball toward Xavier, the ball rolling swiftly along the ground just as Matt bulldozes him again!

James collapses onto the ground and lets out a loud "FUCK OFF!"

Just as that happens, Xavier makes contact with the ball, kicking it hard, shooting it straight toward the Fire Fang goal!

"AND IT'S IN!"

"THUNDER SHOCK COMES BACK FOR THE 5-4 WIN! AMAZING!"

Xavier leaps up into the air again, ribbons flowing around him as he lets out a loud cheer!

The others in Thunder Shock join in the cheering, even the usually grumpy James, getting in on the celebration! Even Jesse contributes with a small, "G-Good job g-g-guys..."

Maria runs out onto the field and looks over her team, wearing a smug grin. She turns to those on Fire Fang, "YEAH! THAT'S WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE ON A REAL FUCKING TEAM! A TEAM THAT FUCKING WINS!"

Fire Fang seems to just walk off from the field, moping and slightly upset.

"Well then..." Jack sighs, following along with his teammates, "Looks like it's one of us..."

"Fire Fang will have to vote someone out tonight!"

"That's right Tevin, but they should still be very proud of what they accomplished here. They had Thunder Shock give it their all to win here. They shouldn't forget this game."

 **[FINAL RESULTS]**

 **[FIRE FANG 4-5 THUNDER SHOCK]**

 **[30:00 +0:21]**

* * *

 **THUNDER SHOCK**

Back in the craft services tent, the mons of Thunder Shock are celebrating with some beers, Xavier and Jesse sitting on one side, Maria, James, and Jordan sitting on the other. Xavier, Maria, and James both have these rather large pints of booze, and while Jesse and Jordan have the same sizes in cups, theirs are filled with water.

"You sure you don't wanna real drink Jess~?" Xavier asks with a purr, ribbon rubbing along Jesse's chin, "I'm curious what you'd be like drunk, heheh~"

"I-I-I-I'm teammates-sure..." Jesse replied, taking a small sip of his water and looking around at the others.

Maria looked happy as ever with her new teammates, a bright smile on her face as she raises her pint, "Cheers, to victory!"

"TO VICTORY!" Xavier, Jordan, and James shout in response, the four mons clanging their glasses together and continuing to drink.

After Maria downs pretty much her entire beer she lets out a low giggle, smile growing brighter~

* * *

[Confessional = Maria]

"Y'know, it's not so bad on Thunder Shock. I'm with people who actually want to win challenges, so that's definitely a great start! Everyone seems alright, and no ones really disobeyed me here yeeeeet, but it may come soon. If it does, they'll be getting a lotta lip~"

* * *

As Jordan, Xavier, and Jesse are together having a nice conversation, with James having gone off to the restroom, Maria had scooted over a little further from the remaining mons. She was watching the tents entrance, waiting for James to come back.

* * *

[Confessional = Maria]

"I've got some knowledge from when I was in Fire Fang, I know what I gotta do now. No one there actually liked me, and the only mon I ever got to talk about working together is Mark, and he outright betrayed me."

"I decided I needed to try and align with someone now that I am here. Everyone seems most open to a new working alliance so I may as well make my way in..."

"I figured James. Odds of him working with Fire Fang? Little-to-fucking-none~ He hates Matt's guts so much that they've exchanged attacks time after time again, plus he and Julliet aren't in the greatest ways right now, so it's probably the best pick now."

* * *

As James comes back in he spots Maria, starting to walk toward her.

* * *

[Confessional = James]

"With Kristen gone, I have fucking NO ONE! And now that I actually NEED to stay here to work on saving my relationship with Julliet, I NEED to find an ally... The other three are grouped up, it was obvious after the last vote out. But I got lucky with this swap because now I have a new ally."

* * *

James walks up to Maria, the Arcanine grinning as he got closer, and once they were side by side... It seemed they both leaned in and whispered in each other's ears...

"Do you wanna be allies?" Both said at almost the exact same time, their eyes immediately going wide.

They were taken a bit still, both wielding somewhat surprised looks... But it didn't take long for Maria's look to form a grin, "Yes~" She whispered, "I would love to~."

James takes a moment to compose himself before giving a small nod, "Good. Then we're allies."

"That we are," Maria grins, "Now, walk off, sit down or something, so no one notices."

With a roll of his eyes, James does so, padding back over to the team and sitting down, with Maria scooting back over as conversation continued.

* * *

Though while Maria waited for James, and even while she was talking to him, Jordan, Xavier, and Jesse were having a conversation, before Jordan decided to bring something back up...

"Listen..." Jordan frowns, looking over the two, "I want to apologize again for what I did Xavier."

"Apology accepted, no need to go further into it," Xavier starts, letting out a small huff.

* * *

[Confessional = Jordan]

"I'm a little concerned... My biggest ally is on the other team now, so the only mons I can work with now are Xavier and James, and the former isn't too fond of me... I need to try and assure him of my reasoning and get him to understand why I said what I said."

* * *

"See, I was just stating my opinion, off of my own prior experiences. I just didn't want things to end badly."

By the time Jordan had continued speaking Xavier just gave a small sigh, raising two ribbons and pushing them against Jesse's ears so he couldn't hear.

* * *

[Confessional = Xavier]

"Why is he bringing it up again? Why is he persisting? I know what I'm doing! He already got me accepting his apology, can he not just take that and be happy?"

* * *

"Listen..." Starts Xavier, speaking almost exactly as Jordan had a little bit prior, "I don't care, okay? I already accepted your apology. I get it, your opinion is wrong, it doesn't matter anymore. You've apologized and it's done, we even talked about it a few days ago, remember?"

"Y-Yes, but-"

"If it was a concern over working with me or not, we can still work together. I just care about making it to the end with my Jesse beside me, so please cut it out and sit along for the ride."

With a small whimper, Jordan gives a nod, and Xavier sighs again, "Good."

It was only a few moments after this rather tense moment that Maria and James would scoot back in to continue the conversation, enjoying themselves with some nice beers~"

* * *

 **PREPPING FOR ELIMINATION - FIRE FANG**

Jack sat down in the large communal bathroom, staring at himself through the mirror. The look on his face showed nerves, the Espeon letting off a low sigh...

* * *

[Confessional = Jack]

"I'm worried I may be voted out since we lost... Seeing as I'm newer, it'd be much easier to part with me than someone they already know..."

* * *

Jack lets off a sigh before his head raises as he hears the door to the public bathroom opening, turning to see Mark walking inside. When he saw Jack there, Mark couldn't help but let off a small grin... He was quick to walk over, wiping the grin off his face as quickly as he could to try and look innocent.

"Hey man, you know what could happen, right?"

"Y-Yeah... I could go home..." Jack sighs, "I'm the best option..."

"Damn right you are. Look, just know, I'm not going to be voting for you, okay?"

"You aren't?" Jack asks, tilting his head a bit.

"We're working together, remember?" Mark chuckles, reaching a paw over and patting the Espeon's back in a friendly manner, "I'm voting for Ashlyn. You should do the same, though we won't have enough votes to get her out. The others will pile their votes onto you or me."

"R-Right..." Jack nods slowly, looking down at the floor.

"Anyways, you can try and talk if you want. The others won't listen to me after Maria's lies."

Jack watches as Mark turns and enters a stall, closing the door and sitting down on the toiler.

Jack closes his eyes, starting to think.

* * *

[Confessional = Jack]

"There's... Two votes on Ashlyn, Four votes on me... The other four are very tight nit..."

"Matt and Ally are a thing I think, so I need to try and get one of them to help me by voting against Ashlyn, and the other will probably follow with..."

"If I can just... Find a way to convince one of them to help me..."

"Maybe..."

Jack's eyes go wide, and he suddenly shakes his head, "No no, I can't do that... That's gotta be against the rules..."

[...]

"Wait- You're telling me it's not against the rules?"

"Yes," a background voice responds, someone in the back tech team, "I just reviewed the contracts, it doesn't say anywhere in the contract that it's not allowed..."

"But... Maybe I still shouldn't do it... That seems... Very conniving..."

He sighs again, looking down at the ground, "T-Though... I-I really want to stay..."

* * *

It's not too long before Jack positions himself behind the female trailers, peaking out over the side of the wall, seeing Matt and Ally lying down, relaxing and enjoying one another's company...

With a big, deep breath, Jack stares over Ally... And his gem starts to glow...

A small glint is seen in Ally's eye not soon after, Jack's confirmation that what he was doing had worked! He pulled back behind the female trailers and used his mind to work his magic...

The quiet moment between the two soon turned into a conversation. While Jack couldn't hear the conversation from how far back he was, he still knew exactly what was being said...

The Espeon looked rather upset with himself as his gem continued to glow...

* * *

[Confessional = Jack]

"I... I did it..."

His gem still remains glowing.

"I... I hypnotized her..."

"She's under my control for now, until I want to stop..."

[...]

"Sooooo, we're drafting up new contract extensions," The other voice spoke again, "We uh, didn't account for this, that mons would think this up..."

"What does that mean?"

"Well... Unfortunately, the contract does state that we can't bombard other mons with extensions unless everyone is together and getting the same extension, unfortunately, we can't do anything unless everyone is gathered up."

"So... I can still do this?"

The tech producer behind the camera sighs, "Yes."

"So I can't be kicked out for this?"

"Yeah, you can't be kicked out."

Jack still sighed. He looked a little less nervous, but it was apparent how bad he looked, "Then... I'm still going through with it... I don't wanna go home..."

* * *

Inside the female trailer, unaware of the situation going on outside, Julliet and Ashlyn were sitting side by side together on a bottom bunk of a bunk bed.

Ashlyn gives a small smile to Julliet, who smiled back, as the two casually talked for a little while.

"So," Ashlyn starts, "The votes still Mark, right? No one else approached you?"

"Yep, Mark's gone," Julliet nods slowly, "Sucks having to vote someone out..."

"It does..." Ashlyn replied, sighing a little, "But, maybe this is for the best."

"Yeah..." Another small nod comes from Julliet, "It was just meant to be..."

Ashlyn smiles up at Julliet, "None of us are going home this time. There won't be some big shock again like with Bayley, I'm sure. Mark'll go home, and everything will be okay."

"I hope so," Julliet nods slowly.

"I know so," Ashlyn gives a small chuckle, cheering up Julliet as the two continue their light-hearted discussion.

* * *

 **NIGHT 11**

As the sun sets in the distant background, six mons walk toward the outdoor bleachers in front of the awards stage.

Jack, who's gem was still glowing, in front, with the others behind him in order.

Ashlyn

Julliet

Mark

Matt

Ally

They make their way onto the bleachers, Jack, Julliet, and Ashlyn sitting at the far top, with Mark sitting one row down, and Matt and Ally sitting one row down from Mark.

Fire Fang returns for their second elimination ceremony, though this time with one of their team mates gone, and a new one taking her place.

Six will be five by the end of the night.

Donny was still absent for the meeting with the network, leaving Davis and Lynch standing behind the podium.

"Welcome to the elimination ceremony," Davis starts, eyes gliding over the six mons, "You're here after losing in the sports movie challenge, and so one of you six is going to have to be voted out."

"The pokemon voted out will be asked to walk the carpet of shame," Lynch starts, extending his arm out to the carpet, leading up toward, "Catch the Limousine of Loserdom," A long, gray limousine, with scratch marks and patches of paint, emitting a foul stench, all busted up, "And leave."

"Once you leave, you won't be able to return," Davis says, not giving it near as much enthusiasm as Donny usually would.

"You'll walk to the confessional," Lynch continues, "One by one, and cast your vote to eliminate someone from your own team."

"After everyone's put in their vote," Davis speaks, "I will announce one by one who's safe. Those who are safe will walk up here, and claim a golden film-reel. It shows that you're safe, and not going home."

"For now," Lynch points out, which allows Davis to give a small chuckle.

Davis resumes, "One person will be left without a film-reel, and they will be the official player vote out of the game."

"Alright, let's get started," Lynch exclaims, looking over the crowd, "Matt, you're up first."

With a nod Matt pushes up to a stand, making his way down the bleachers and to the confessionals.

* * *

The voting period concludes with Julliet clambering back onto the bleachers, sitting next to Ashlyn and giving her a small smile. Ashlyn smiles back and reaches a paw to Julliet's back, rubbing it a little bit.

"Okay, votings done. Now, before we get to the reading..." Davis takes a small moment to pause, "If anybody has an invincibility idol, think they're going home and down want to, then now's the time to use it."

"Yeah," Mark's voice leaks from the bleachers, and all eyes immediately fall on him. He pushes up to a stand and climbs down from the bleachers. Walking up onto the stage, he reaches a paw into his tuft of fur on his head and takes out the little wooden flame of an idol. He passes it to Lynch with a grin, turning to the others... Whom all held rather surprised looks... "I know I was goin, it was pretty obvious. So, thought I'd play it safe."

"This is an idol," Lynch says, grabbing the idol and holding it up to show everyone else, "This means Mark cannot be voted out at this elimination ceremony."

Lynch grabs one of the five film-reels and passes it to Mark, who sets it down on the stage, still wearing quite the shit eating grin.

"Mark receives the first film-reel."

"Anybody else?" Davis asks, tilting his head...

And the crowd goes silent...

Julliet and Ashlyn had somewhat horrified looks on their faces.

"Alright," Davis nods, "When I call your name, come up and grab a golden film-reel from Lynch. There are only five, though now four. The one team member without a film-reel will be the one with the most votes, or if Mark had received the most votes, the mon with the second most votes will be sent out, and they'll have to be taken away on the Limousine of Loserdom, not allowed to return."

...

"The second film reel goes to..."

"... Ally."

Ally gives a small nod, standing up from her seat and walking onto the stage. She takes a film-reel and sits down beside Mark, a small glint present in her eye...

"... Matt."

Matt doesn't really nod, not looking back to the others even as he stands up and makes his way onto the stage, grabbing a film-reel and sitting down beside Ally, rubbing up a bit against her side.

With only two reel's left, there were three pokemon still waiting to find out their fate. Ashlyn, Julliet, and Jack.

Julliet and Ashlyn were looking over to Jack, merely hoping that it was him and not one of them... And Jack stares forward, toward the duo of Davis and Lynch.

"... Julliet."

Julliet lets out a small sigh, standing up and turning to look at Ashlyn, "Don't worry Ashlyn. You're staying, I'm sure."

Ashlyn nods as Julliet gets to the stage and grabs her film reel.

"This is the final film-reel of the evening," Lynch announces.

Jack stares on more, taking in a big, deep breath.

Ashlyn trembles a bit, looking rapidly between Jack and the film-reel.

"Calm down," Jack suddenly states, grabbing Ashlyn's attention, "I already know I'm going home. I'm the outsider after all."

Ashlyn doesn't respond, turning right back to look as Davis speaks.

"The final film-reel goes to..." Davis gives a pause...

...

...

...

...

"... Jack."

Jack's gem immediately stops glowing, and the glint in Ally's eye disappears.

The Shiny Espeon looks a bit shocked, turning and looking at Ashlyn, "Wait... How?"

Ashlyn was wide-eyed... She started to tear up a bit...

Jack slowly stood up, starting to walk toward the stage, just as Ally had gotten herself back together.

She shakes her head, suddenly letting out a loud yawn, "Ahh, what happened?"

She looks around the scene before her... The elimination ceremony... Her looking around goes from slow to rapid, almost in a panicked state.

She watches as Jack picks up the film-reel, looking and seeing the five on the stage, and Ashlyn alone, starting to sob.

"I'm sorry Ashlyn," Davis speaks up, "But you're going to have to make your way down the carpet of shame..."

Julliet's jaw had been dropped the entire time... The Flareon looked a bit teared up too, quickly dropping her own film-reel and running off the stage, up to the bleachers to Ashlyn, pulling her into a hug, "Oh Arceus... I-I can't believe it..."

Ashlyn hugs back, sobbing into the Flareon's chest.

"Wait..." Ally looked a bit confused, turning to Matt, "Wh-What just happened...?"

Matt tilts his head, confused, "What do you mean?"

"Why is Ashlyn eliminated?" She looked a bit panicked, looking down to Mark, "Why isn't he gone?"

"I knew it!" Mark yells out all of a sudden, "You were going to vote for me!"

"Ally..." Matt sighs, "Come with me..."

Matt turns and pulls Ally off the stage and behind it, and the duo starts to talk a bit...

Mark pads up to Jack with a broad grin, giggling maniacally, "Haha, well, we stay in a few more days~."

Jack looks down at Mark and just shakes his head...

* * *

[Confessional = Jack]

"I just did that... For nothing..."

* * *

"So so sooooo," Mark starts at Davis and Lynch, making his way closer to them, "What was the vote~?"

"4 to 2," Lynch reveals pretty quickly, "4 votes Ashlyn 2 votes Ma-"

"Lynch!" Davis shouts, catching the Charizard off guard! He turned quickly, looking as Davis continues, "We reveal the numbered votes, I think only Donny has the right to say which amount of votes went to who..."

"Oh..."

"W-Wait..." Julliet looks over to the two from the bleachers. Still a little teary and holding Ashlyn close, "F-Four votes A-Ashlyn...?"

Davis takes in a deep breath, "Since Lynch said it already... Yes. 4 votes Ashlyn, 2 votes Mark."

The Flareon's eyes go wide, looking down to Ashlyn who seemed just as surprised, "I-I..."

"T-They..." Julliet looks down at the floor now, "T-They f-f-flipped on us... A-Ally and M-Matt... I-I-I knew A-Ally wasn't t-to be trusted..."

"What?!" All of a sudden the voice of Ally is heard from beside the stage, still talking with Matt, "N-No, I don't remember coming to you and saying we should vote for A-Ashlyn!"

"Shh!" Matt tries to shush her as Ally shakes her head.

"I-I'd never do that..."

"You did, Ally..." Matt sighs, "Look, I don't know what's happening with you now, I only know what happened, and that was it..."

Ally shakes her head, turning and looking back to Julliet and Ashlyn hugging close... But Julliet was looking right at Ally... Tears rolling down her face, upset...

Julliet slowly started to guide Ashlyn off toward the carpet of shame.

Jack didn't watch, remaining seated and shaking slightly. Though Mark happily hopped down onto the grass below and padded closer. Matt and Ally also made their way closer, Matt not looking shaken up, but Ally did.

Julliet sighs as she helps Ashlyn into the car, "T-T-Think of it this way..." Julliet starts, "You'll b-be with Drake a-and Bayley again..."

"Y-Y-Yeah..." Ashlyn sniffles... "I-I will..." She looks up at Julliet, "G-G-Good luck J-Julliet... M-Make it f-far for me, o-okay...?"

"I'll t-try my best..." Julliet nods.

As Julliet starts to close the door, Ally shouts over, "G-G-Goodbye A-Ashlyn..."

After Julliet shuts the door, she just stands there, watching as the limo drives off, Ashlyn inside...

Ally and Matt still stood side by side, and Mark was still off to the side laughing his maniacal laugh. Jack had already started walking off.

Julliet turned and walked toward the duo. Ally took a step closer and opened her mouth to speak, but Julliet simply bumped past her, pushing her off to the side a bit, and walking away...

Ally turned as Julliet walked home alone, feeling very guilty as she saw her leave...

Matt sighs, getting up close to Ally and pulling her into a small hug, sighing out as well... "It'll be fine..." He whispers into her ear...

"... It'll be fine..."

* * *

[Vote = Matt]

"As Ally wants, my vote goes to Ashlyn."

* * *

[Vote = Ally]

"Ashlyn."

* * *

[Vote = Mark]

"Ashlyn," He grins, reaching a paw up and pulling his idol out of his tuft, "And I know damn well sure it won't be me. If it's Jack then so be it."

* * *

[Vote = Jack]

"I feel like such shit for this, but... Ashlyn..."

* * *

[Vote = Ashlyn]

"Sorry Mark, but you have to go. It's your time now."

* * *

[Vote = Julliet]

"Mark. My votes for Mark," She sighs lowly, "It won't be one of us this time. I know it."

* * *

"Ashlyn's gone!"

"Ally's clueless!"

"Julliet's pissed!"

"Find out how this vote affects the game... NEXT TIME!"

"On Total!"

"Poke-Drama!"

"TO!"

"THE!"

"FIIIIIIILMS!"

* * *

 **There we go, another update! Hope you guys have been enjoying the more common updates, we've really been working to get them out there for ya!**

 **If you enjoyed, please leave a review of what you thought!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	12. The Day After Interview - 11th Place

**THE DAY AFTER**

 _ **ASHLYN**_

* * *

 _"Hello Ashlyn. Just last night you were voted out of total poke-drama, how do you feel?"_

Ashlyn's sitting down on a bench outside, in a beautiful park-looking area. Not far behind her is the sight of a tall hotel building.

Ashlyn gives a small smile to the camera, "I feel alright. I'm back with Drake and Bayley, and they were able to cheer me up when I got here."

 _"So Davis and Lynch did reveal that you were voted out 4-2, and even with Mark's idol, you would've been going home. Who do you think voted for you?"_

Ashlyn sighs, looking down at the ground, "Ally and Matt, obviously..." She lets off a small whimper, "I thought we would be friends and make it to the end together, but I guess that wasn't the case..."

 _"Why do you think Ally and Matt voted you out?"_

"I have no idea..." She shakes her head a little, before reaching a paw up and wiping her face, looking back up to the camera and sending it a weak smile, "Though I'm going to try and look past it for now. It was only a game... Plus, I'm with my friends now."

 _"How does it feel to be back with Drake and Bayley again?"_

"It feels great actually," Her smile starts to grow, "It's one reason I'm cheered up and happy. I haven't seen Drake for a long time, same with Bayley. I've missed them both, and now I'm back with them both, and we're having a great time."

 _"Did you think you'd be taken out so early?"_

"I mean, I hoped to make it far. I didn't think I'd make it to like... The final 6, but I thought I'd be maybe 7th or 8th place. Not 11th."

 _"So, you and Julliet grew pretty close back in the game. Why?"_

"Well, Julliet's a great girl," Ashlyn's smile grows, "And I think we both felt equally betrayed when Ally got us to split votes, so we sorta clung together a bit more than before. So, yeah, now I consider her a close friend."

 _"Do you think you should've trusted Julliet's thoughts that maybe Ally would turn at some point?"_

"No doubt," She replied, "When Jack came into play, Julliet and I should've gone to him and pulled him in, to work with us. If I had listened than Ally would probably be here and not me."

 _"What did you think about the other team, Thunder Shock?"_

"Oh, Thunder Shock was a great team, nice competition! Now it's only stronger with Maria on it so I wouldn't doubt that Fire Fang would be going to the elimination ceremony next again."

 _"Who do you think would be voted out next, depending on which team goes to the ceremony?"_

"Hmm... If Fire Fang goes, it's probably going to be Julliet. It sucks because I want her to go all the way, but like, the vote reads the answer pretty well. It was 4-2, now it's 4-1."

"If Thunder Shock goes, probably... Hmm... I think Maria, just because she's the outsider of the team, the new addition and all that."

 _"And you just confirmed that you want Julliet to win, right?"_

"Yeah, I do. She wants to use the money for charity, and that's so thoughtful of her, not to mention she's my closest friend left in the game."

 _"Alright, last question. Would you have done anything differently?"_

"Hmm..." She smiles, "As I said, I would've trusted Julliet in thinking Ally might flip a bit more, because she did. Otherwise, I probably would've done the same as before, and whether that would've gotten me to the end or not, I'm unsure."

 _"Alright then, thanks for the interview, Ashlyn. You're the second pokemon voted out of Total Poke-Drama: To The Films. Enjoy your time here, and good luck."_


	13. Episode 7 - War Never Changes

**TOTAL POKE-DRAMA: TO THE FILMS**

 **EPISODE 7**

 _ **WAR NEVER CHANGES**_

* * *

 _"Last time on... Total Poke-Drama, To The Films!"_

 _"After Kristen was voted out, the teams were 6 Fire Fang to 5 Thunder Shock, only eleven remained!"_

 _"We decided to shock things up, as the two team captains would switch teams! Though with Thunder Shocks former captain already having taken the boot, Jack took her place!"_

 _"Davis and Lynch were put in charge for the episode, and the two teams went head to head in a competitive thirty-minute soccer match!"_

 _"It was Fire Fang's Matt, Ally, and Ashlyn..."_

 _"... Taking on Thunder Shock's Jordan, James, and Xavier!"_

 _"And by the end of it, Thunder Shock won it in overtime, 5-4, sending Fire Fang back to the elimination ceremony!"_

 _"Feeling threatened, Jack found a loophole in our contracts and hypnotized Ally into getting the votes against Ashlyn!"_

 _"However, after Mark played an idol, it was revealed himself and Jack weren't necessarily in danger, and Ashlyn took the boot thanks to Jack's hypnotizing!"_

 _"Will Jack get away with hypnotizing Ally?"_

 _"Will Maria's new Thunder Shock win another challenge?"_

 _"Will we find out how pissed I am at all the screw ups my production team made in my absence?"_

 _"Find out tonight, when ten drops to nine, and changes continue to never be present in war, on TOTAL!"_

 _"POKE-DRAMA!"_

 _"TO!"_

 _"THE!"_

 _"FILMS!"_

* * *

*Cue Intro* (In Profile)

* * *

 **NIGHT 11 - AFTER ELIMINATION CEREMONY**

In the bathrooms not far down the path from the trailers, Julliet sat alone in a stall...

She was looking down at the floor, quiet as ever...

She gave a few low sniffles, not speaking at all... Continuing to look down...

* * *

[Confession = Julliet]

"..."

* * *

Julliet remains quiet when she hears the doors to the bathroom opening up, not even flinching or looking up, as she hears a loud male voice.

"Listen Ally, as I said, everything is gonna be okay... We can work with this, we can still make it further..."

"That isn't the point Matt..." Ally sniffled some as Matt cuddled her close...

The door to the bathroom closes behind them, Matt sitting Ally down in front of a mirror and frowning.

"What is the point then?" Matt asks, the Umbreon giving a small tilt of his head?"

"I-I betrayed my friends..." She sniffles a little more, cuddling up a little closer to Matt, "I wanted us all to make it far, and I fucked it up..." A small tear starts to leak from her eye, "A-And the worst part is... I-I-I didn't even know I did it..."

"Shh shh shh... Everything is fine Ally... Trust me," He grabs Ally's face and gently turns it to look at his, sending her a small smile, "I'm sure once we find out what happened we can explain it to Julliet and everything will be fine. Plus, when one of us wins, we can split the money with Ashlyn, if you feel that bad about betraying her."

Ally looks over Matt's face, letting off another sniffle, "R-R-Really...?"

"Yes, really," He pulls her in closer, sighing gently, "Let's focus on making sure that happens though, okay?"

Ally nods shakily, "O-Okay..."

* * *

Back in the male trailers, Xavier and Jesse were lying together on the same bunk, as usual, Xavier right beside Jesse and cuddling him nice and close, whispering sweet little nothings into his ears...

While Jesse slept... Unaware this was happening... Though still shivering profoundly in his sleep.

Jordan sat just a bunk down, watching the two with a deep frown.

* * *

[Confession = Jordan]

"I wish I could make Xavier see my point of view in giving him the info I did. I was trying to help him out. Anytime I try to explain that though he gets really pissy... Maybe I should just keep quiet, or wait until I time I see as ideal."

* * *

James sat on the opposite side of the room, lying on his back, eyes closed, though still awake.

It's not long before the door to the male trailer opens, and eyes turn to see Mark step inside with a huge, shit-eating grin, "I'M STILL HEEERE BOYS~!"

He chuckles as he steps- more like saunters, into the room, Jack standing behind and keeping the door held open.

"AND YOU ALL KNOW WHO ISN'T HERE ANYMORE?!"

"Please quiet down a little," Xavier replies with a low frown, covering Jesse's ears as he squirmed some from the loud yelling, "Jesse's asleep."

"I wish I was asleep..." James comments, glaring at Mark, "Just fucking spill."

* * *

Before Mark does spill who it was, the loud yelling had gotten the attention of Maria, who sat alone in the female trailer. She had opened the female trailer's door and peeked out, looking across to see the male trailer, just in time to hear Mark shout.

* * *

"ASHLYN'S OUT OF THE GAME, 4-2, AND I'M STILL HERE!"

Jordan's eyes go wide at hearing that, "Wait, Ashlyn?!"

"Hell yeah~" Mark chuckles as Jack finally steps the rest of the way in, the door closing behind him.

"Well, at least this shows that Kristen's bull and Maria's loudmouth didn't have an effect on your team," Xavier replies with a small smile, "Though Ashlyn being gone is a bit upsetting..."

"It had to be done," Mark replies with a shrug, "Was the only way. No one else would have gone for anything else."

Jack looks over to Jordan as Mark continues to grab... And once Jordan's attention drops onto Jack, the Shiny Espeon gives a sort of 'follow me out' motion with his paw, before turning and walking out the door.

Jordan's a little confused, but he does so, following Jack's lead less than a minute later out the door.

* * *

Before Jack and Jordan fled from the trailer though, Maria's eyes went wide, and her jaw dropped at the announcement of Ashlyn being voted out...

She closes the door to the trailer and looks around... She's still left in shock... "Holy shit..."

* * *

[Confession = Maria]

"I didn't think they'd make a move with me gone, I figured it'd be either Mark or Jack, they were the obvious ones..."

"But holy shit... They voted out Ashlyn..."

* * *

Maria huffs out after a few moments, shock calming down before she mumbles a few low words, "Fuckers waiting til I'm gone to vote out the damn traitor..."

* * *

Jack pulls Jordan out from the trailer and back behind it. Once the duo is behind the trailer, Jack sits down, and Jordan speaks up, "Why'd you guys vote off Ashlyn?"

Jack looks down at the ground... He looks a little upset, "I... Did a terrible thing..."

Worry flashes onto Jordan's face, "What happened?"

"I..." Jack sighs a little, closing his eyes, "I thought I was going to be voted out, 4-2... Mark was on my side... I thought the other four were gonna take me out..."

"And?"

"I..." He shakes his head a little, regret filling his face, "I hypnotized Ally into convincing Matt to vote for Ashlyn, and then had Ally also vote for Ashlyn..."

"Why Ashlyn?" Jordan asks, a large, upset frown worn on his face.

"Mark said that's who he was voting for, so... I figured it'd be better to keep with his pick..."

"So... Then the two votes were for you?" Jordan asks.

Jack shakes his head slowly, "I thought they would be but... No... They were for Mark... The other four were going to vote Mark out..."

"Well..." Jordan reaches a paw out onto Jack's shoulder, "Perhaps what you did was what saved Mark?"

"No..." Jack shakes his head again, sighing, "He played an idol... Even if I hadn't done that, the four votes against him would've been nullified... It would've been Ashlyn whether she was the four or the two..."

"Oh..." Jordan frowns some more... "Well, I... I don't know what to say..."

Another sigh releases from Jack, "Maybe we should talk about it some other time... I'm way too upset about what happened now..."

Jordan nods, "Understood. Let's head back in."

As Jack nods back, the two mons make their way back into the trailer.

Within the next hour, every contestant on the movie lot is asleep.

* * *

 **DAY 12**

In the middle of breakfast, in the craft services tent, the remaining ten mons were sat with their teams, chomping down their deliciously prepared breakfast meals.

Ally and Matt sat together on one end, side by side and cuddled close, Ally still looking fairly upset at last nights events...

Julliet sat on the far opposite end, alone, poking at her food some with a fork and eating relatively slowly...

Between them were Jack and Mark, sitting across from each other in between both parties.

No one on Fire Fang really spoke. The team was left in an awkward silence.

Thunder Shock was somewhat different; on the other hand, as the entirety of the team was grouped together eating breakfast. Xavier and Jesse nice and close, with Jordan sitting beside the two, on Xavier's side. Across from them sat Maria and James side by side, eating breakfast and chatting with the other three, mostly still talking about the soccer challenge just the episode prior.

It's not too long in though that a mon enters the craft services tent, what looks to be a Marowak, with a small earpiece. The Marowak held a set of papers in its hand, ten.

"Ahem," The Marowak called attention to the ten contestants, who's attention immediately directed toward them, "These are contract extensions for everyone still in the game. You can read through if you like, but I need them back signed before you can leave."

With that, the Marowak starts to pass out the extensions. Maria receives the first one and looks down, "Not making the mistake of not reading this shit this time. Still pissed about Bayley in the fucking prison..."

Contracts are passed out one by one, and eventually, Ally and Matt are passed contracts last. The two go over the arrangements together, silently...

Reading through, Ally's eyes go wide a little...

* * *

[Confession = Ally]

Ally is holding the contract up to the camera as she speaks, "Additionally, due to an error on our behalf, this extension is also being used to implore the rule that hypnotization is against the rules of the game, and anyone caught using hypnotization from this point out will immediately be booted."

She lowers the contract down and shakes her head, sighing, "Could this be why I have no idea why I went to Matt and told him to vote out Ashlyn? What if... I was hypnotized...?"

* * *

After a few minutes of lulling over the contracts, the Marowak gets all ten contracts back and signed.

"The next challenge will be held in a few days," The Marowak announces before turning and walking out of the craft services tent, leaving the contestants on their own.

* * *

Ally and Matt were two of the last mons to finish breakfast. Once the duo stepped out of the craft services tent, Ally was quick to grab on Matt's leg and pull him off to the side...

Matt's a little confused but follows in his mates lead as she pulls him behind the craft services tent, "What's up?" He whispers lowly...

"I think I know what happened..." Ally responds with a low sigh, looking down at the grassy ground.

"What happened then?" Matt asks, tilting his head and stepping a little closer to his mate...

"I don't remember telling you to vote out Ashlyn... I practically just wake up in the middle of the elimination ceremony... These contract extensions rollout... It's pretty obvious..."

"What are you thinking?" Matt frowns, pulling his mate up against his chest.

Ally starts to lowly sob, sniffling and pushing her face up into Matt's chest fluff, "I-I-I think... J-J-Jack hypnotized me..."

Matt's eyes widen some at that... Though they soon settle into a low glare, "You think so?"

Ally nods, "Y-Y-Yes, I-I do... I-It just... I-It's too much of a-a coincidence t-that this happens, a-and then it's p-put into the c-contracts..."

Matt huffs out, pulling his mate closer, "Not to mention he's the only psychic type in the competition..." He puts the pieces together a bit more, shaking his head, "That mother fucker..."

"W-W-What a-are we g-gonna d-do...?"

"I know what I'm gonna do," Matt growls now, slowly stepping away from his mate and turning around, "I'm fucking confronting him..."

Ally doesn't say anything as Matt starts to stomp off, following behind her mate...

* * *

In front of the trailers, the remaining contestants are hanging out. Maria is alone in the female trailers doing her makeup, though the door remains open as Julliet sits up against it on the outside portion, silent.

Jack and Jordan are talking amongst themselves between the two trailers.

Xavier and Jesse are cuddled close inside the male trailers, which also has its door being kept open by James, who was silent as he examined the remaining contestants. Mark was also inside the trailers, lying down on his side in his own bunk.

The peace of the morning was immediately interrupted when Jack lays eyes on Matt stomping over, with Ally tearing up behind him.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" Matt shouts out rather loudly, gaining the attention of most of the mons around, heads turning. Matt gets right up in Jack's face and shouts more, "YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF MY FUCKING MATES MIND TO STAY LONGER IN THE GAME!"

Maria and Mark both started poking their heads out of their individual trailers, and Xavier's head was up looking out of a small window by his bunk. Two ribbons were up against Jesse's ears so he couldn't catch what was being said.

Jack stares Matt in the eyes with a blank look, not saying a word.

"YOU FUCKING HYPNOTIZED ALLY! YOU CORRUPTED HER DAMN MIND SO YOU'D GET TWO MORE VOTES AGAINST ASHLYN, YOU SICK MOTHER FUCKER!"

Jack takes a step back, though Matt immediately takes two forward. Their noses were practically touching, "I SHOULD FUCKING BEAT YOU!"

Jack's blank expression starts to turn into a small frown.

Matt reaches a paw up and slashes at Jack's face, the opposite cheek of where Kristen had slashed Jack a few days prior, now leaving a second mark. Blood started leaking out of the fresh cut.

Jordan's eyes go wide, and he reaches a paw in front of Matt, pushing him back as Matt starts trying to scratch the Espeon again, "Matt you need to cut this out!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He scratches along Jordan's leg this time, causing Jordan to yelp out lowly in pain! He outstretches his other leg and pushes Matt back, at this point up on all fours and pushing his body in the way.

"Matt, cut this out! You need to calm down!"

"JORDAN!" Maria shrieks out from the female trailer and stomps forward, leaping forward and pushing Jordan out of the way, "YOU DON'T GET INVOLVED IN THE OTHER TEAMS SHIT!"

By the time Jordan is pushed out of the way, Jack has already fled the scene and is nowhere to be found. Matt lets out a furious growl, "JACK! GET THE FUCK BACK HERE!"

Ally pushes up against Matt and starts trying to calm him down, "M-Matt, I-I didn't think you'd get th-this pissed..."

"He fucking invaded your mind! Why the hell wouldn't I be pissed?!"

"P-Please calm down..." Ally sighs out lowly, "We can sort th-this out another way..."

Matt shakes his head, still looking furious and growling as Ally cuddles up against him, "L-Lets just calm down f-for now..." She suggests, "W-We can s-sort this out l-later..."

Matt's breathing heavily now, his growls down to almost silent... He turns his head and looks back to his mate, wearing a still pissed look, "Fine..."

Ally nods slowly and starts to pull Matt away, the rest of the contestants watching as they flee from the trailers...

* * *

[Confession = Maria]

"I can't believe Jordan would even try to get involved with those mother fuckers... They're the opposite team! I have half a mind to get his ass out of this game..."

* * *

[Confession = Jordan]

"Well... Ally and Matt found out, it seems... This isn't too great for Jack..."

* * *

[Confession = Xavier & Jesse]

Xavier and Jesse are sitting together side by side on the single seat, Xavier with Jesse close to his chest, "Gosh, I can't believe Matt and Ally would make this shit up... They're going to extremes at this point to get further."

Jesse just gives a small, shaky nod as he cuddles up further against Xavier.

* * *

[Confession = Mark]

"Hehe, so that's how the fucker got those votes, ay?" He chuckles further, "Good job Jack, you've created a pleasant target on yourself that will indeed keep me safe~."

* * *

[Confession = James]

"Not fucking surprised... Jack's an ass, he'd go through anything to get himself further... They both fucking deserve to hate each other though..."

* * *

[Confession = Julliet]

"..."

* * *

 **DAY 15**

A few days had gone by since the altercation.

Everyone was gathered in the craft services tent for breakfast.

Fire Fang sat mostly divided once more, with Matt and Ally side by side at one end, cuddling up and eating breakfast once more.

On the opposite end of the table was Jack, alone this time. He didn't dare look at his other teammates...

Julliet wasn't directly in the center of the table, a little closer to Jack's side but not directly beside him, also silent to herself and chowing down slowly... Though she did give a few glances up toward Matt and Ally's side...

And a little closer to Matt and Ally's side sat Mark, happily chowing down on his breakfast, tail wagging, as if nothing had happened!

On Thunder Shock, the table was a bit more divided then it's closeness before.

Xavier and Jesse sat together in the middle, nice and close and enjoying a cuddle as they eat.

Jordan sat on one end of the table alone, silently poking at his food and looking over the rest of his team.

Maria sat on the other end, with James in front of her, and the two ate silently.

All in all, the theme around the contestants was pure silence after the event between Jack and Matt...

That is, however, until a familiar Charmeleon marched his way into the craft services tent, with his Raichu and Charizard assistants following behind.

"Contestants!" He lets out a loud shout, and the remaining ten draws their attention to him as he clasps his paws together, creating a loud clapping sound, "First off, yes, I know you all missed me greatly~."

"Hah, fuckin' hilarious," James responds out, though there weren't any real laughs at the comment.

Donny glares at James a second, before returning to his announcements, "Anyways! Today, we have a challenge, and it will not be one of the multi-day challenges, so you don't have to worry about being locked up somewhere with only your minds, a deranged psychopath, and a staircase."

"He still fucking deserved it..." Maria growls under her breath, glaring toward Mark... Mark leans a bit more toward the table, shivering a little as he looks on toward Donny.

"Today's challenge will be quite the brutal one though! It will take every ounce of your strength and determination to win out this one... As we're going to war!"

"W-W-W-War...?" Jesse asks with a heavy stutter, shivering closer against Xavier, who gives him a few calm shushes and a peck on the cheek~

"Yes, war! Now stop with the damn interruptions!" Donny breaths out an annoyed sigh, shaking his head some at Jesse, "Back to it! Yes, we're going to be doing a three-part military movie challenge! Here's how it's going to work!"

"In the first part, all ten of you will start, all five from each team, in an obstacle course, which comprises as much regarding military training we could afford, which isn't that much! The first six to pass the obstacle course will move onto the second part!"

"The second part is an endurance challenge, and only two of you will be moving on from that! But since there is this possibility, I do have to inform that if one team is completely eliminated when the final two in this challenge is determined, or, in other words, if the final two is from the same team... Then the third part won't be played."

"If the final two is comprised of one from each team, then it will be a stealth mission! You'll see what I mean when we get to it..."

"So, any questions?"

Silence...

"Alright then, be by the entrance to sound stage five an hour from now! No questions!"

Without another word spilled more, Donny turns and stomps his way out of the craft services tent, with Davis and Lynch following behind...

Once the trio is outside though, Donny turns to the two larger mons before him and glares, "Before today's challenge starts, I want to repeat how shit of a job you did for the soccer challenge! We blew a lot of our budget on that challenge to make it as thrilling and epic as we could, and you two turned it into a normal, lousy game of soccer!"

The two remain silent as Donny continues his verbal torment, "You two need to learn to stick with the damn script, the plan, in case some shit like that happens again, which the network stated in our meeting it damn well may! I could have your jobs for what you two pulled..."

"Now, we need to get to my dressing room. I need to get in costume..."

* * *

 **CHALLENGE P1 - OBSTACLE COURSE**

The two teams stand in front of the closed doors to sound stage five. They watch as the doors slam open, and Donny steps out before them.

The Charmeleon was in full military garb, heavy camo shirt with pants, and wearing many, many badges, as well as a black hat atop which collected more medals, "SOLDIERS, ARE YOU READY?!"

The ten just stare at Donny with confused expressions, blinking some... Donny coughs, glaring over the others, "I SAID SOLDIERS, ARE YOU READY?!"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"Sure, I guess."

Donny puffed out some, "AS LORD ARCEUS ABOVE IS MY WITNESS, YOU TEN ARE SOME OF THE MOST UNMOTIVATED PIECES OF GARBAGE I HAVE EVER SEEN!"

Maria opens her mouth to reply, but Donny continues yelling at the top of his lungs, "NO TALKING SOLDIER!"

"ALRIGHT, INTEL ON THE MISSION BEFORE YOU. YOU HAVE ALL BEEN PUT INTO A RANDOM TURN ORDER! WHEN THESE DOORS OPEN, AND IT'S YOUR TURN, YOU WILL GO THROUGH AND RUN THE OBSTACLE COURSE! YOU WILL BE TIMED!"

"THE SIX MONS WITH THE BEST TIMES ON THE OBSTACLE COURSE WILL BE MOVING ONTO THE ENDURANCE PORTION OF THE CHALLENGE!"

"THE FIVE OBSTACLES ARE AS SUCH!"

"OBSTACLE 1 - YOU WILL BE RUNNING ALONG A ROW OF TIRES SET ATOP A THICK LAYER OF MUD!"

"OBSTACLE 2 - YOU WILL CLIMB UP A VERY TALL WALL!"

"OBSTACLE 3 - YOU WILL SWING ALONG A SET OF ROPES HIGH OVER A MUD-PIT BELOW!"

"OBSTACLE 4 - YOU WILL CRAWL UNDER A SET OF BARBED WIRE!"

"OBSTACLE 5 - YOU WILL FINISH YOUR TIME BY GRABBING THE SNIPER RIFLE AT THE END AND SHOOTING THE TARGET! IF YOU HIT A BULLSEYE, YOUR TIME WILL REMAIN THE SAME! INNER-CIRCLE, YOUR TIME WILL BE INCREASED BY FIVE SECONDS! OUTER-CIRCLE, YOUR TIME WILL BE INCREASED BY FIFTEEN SECONDS! EVERYONE'S TIMES WILL BE REVEALED AFTER EVERYONE HAS GONE!"

"IF YOU FAIL ON ANY OF THESE OBSTACLES, INCLUDING TRIPPING ON THE TIRES AND FALLING, FAILING TO SCALE THE ENTIRETY OF THE TALL WALL, FALLING FROM THE ROPE SWINGS, GETTING CUT UP FROM THE BARBED WIRE, OR MISSING THE RIFLE SHOT, THREE TIMES, THAN YOU WILL FAIL, AND YOUR TIME WILL REFLECT A FAILURE!"

"IF YOU WANT YOUR TEAM TO WIN INVINCIBILITY, YOU BETTER DAMN WELL PROVE YOU'RE THE BEST SOLDIER OUT OF THE BUNCH!"

"MARIA, YOU'RE SET TO GO FIRST! WHEN THOSE DOORS OPEN, YOU BETTER GIVE IT ALL YOU GOT!"

Maria gives a firm nod at that, grinning toward her other contestants...

* * *

[Confession = Maria]

"Pfft, an obstacle course? This shit's easy, I can get through this blindfolded~."

* * *

 _MARIA'S ATTEMPT_

Maria stands in front of the currently sealed doors... The two teams stood back not far behind, as Maria leaned back, rearing up for a run...

The doors explode open, and Commander Donny let's out a massive, "GO GO GO!"

Maria pushes off and races forward into the sound stage!

The doors close quickly behind her as she takes quick steps forward, seeing the long, muddy obstacle course ahead of her... She doesn't look phased as she reaches the mud tires, a long row of tires set in thick mud, with the holes meant to have her paws push through...

She doesn't even bat an eye or flinch back as she races forward, her paws pushing into the holes of the tires as she quick-steps through the long set!

She races forward, gaining speed as she gets the hang of it a little more, and it seems like barely any time passes once she's passed the mud-tires!

* * *

[Confession = Maria]

"Hahaha, the mud-tires were easy, it used to be one way we'd train in football practice back at school, minus the mud. It's a shame my furs getting all messed up, but as long as it proves a point."

* * *

She reaches the tall concrete wall next, still bounding forward and pushing up with a mad leap! The wall was easily about twenty feet tall, just a little over three times Maria's height. While there was a rope to help someone climb upward, Maria completely ignored it with her massive leap...

She manages to grip her paws to the top of the wall, using her further momentum to pull herself up and drop down its tall height, onto a wooden, rickety platform pushed about halfway up the opposite end of the wall.

She glares over the set of rope... Five ropes to swing across to get to the end...

She pushes her hind paws up against the concrete wall and pushes off, using the momentum to push her up toward the first rope!

She takes one swing along, both of her front paws gripping it tightly, before reaching one front paw forward and grabbing the next rope.

She clung to the second rope before using her opposite to grab the third!

She repeats this process with the fourth and the fifth ropes, before leaping down onto a small concrete ledge.

She pauses just a moment to look over the barbed wire and the mud below...

She doesn't hesitate to dig her body down into the mud and start crawling below the barbed wire...

Her large form really didn't do any favors for her, but she seemed to have managed to compact herself down just enough to where she wasn't getting cut...

She crawls through what was about 50 long feet of mud under barbed wire, before reaching the other end and crawling out.

She raced onto a patch of concrete now, where just in front of her was a row of sandbags, with a mounted sniper on top, and a small target a good 40 feet out.

She races to the sniper and aims down the scope, her muddy fur clinging to her body as she reaches a paw down and pulls the trigger rather quickly...

*Ting*

She manages to hit the outer-circle, only barely, adding ten additional seconds to her insanely quick time.

* * *

[Confession = Maria]

"I'm not good with guns. Haven't really tried anything with guns, so I figured it was easiest to aim for the target and simply shoot."

* * *

Maria looks over the shot and nods slowly, "Should be good enough to keep on..." She mumbles lowly, smirking a fair bit~

* * *

 _XAVIER'S ATTEMPT_

As the doors open for Xavier, the Sylveon rushes quickly into the studio, at a bit slower of a pace than Maria.

He gets to the mud-tires first and starts to rush through them, quickly placing his feet right where they need to be as he continues through.

His large gut starts weighing him down a bit, and he's already resorting to panting some by the time he passes through the mud-tires and reaches the tall wall.

He slows to a stop at seeing the large 20' wall overhard... He gives off a low sigh, padding toward the rope and wrapping two of his ribbons around it. He pushes his front paws up against the wall and starts to slowly climb up with help from his ribbons... Soon enough, all four of his paws are on the wall helping push him up as his ribbons do most of the hard work...

He takes about half a minute to scale up the large wall, panting and huffing out heavily once he rears over it... He twists around, so his rear side drops first, letting go of the wall and dropping down onto all fours on the wooden platform.

He turns and stares over the set of ropes, still panting heavily...

* * *

[Confession = Xavier]

"Oh... *Pant* My... *Pant* Arceus... *Pant* So... *Pant* F-Fucking... *Pant* Exhausting! *Pant Pant*."

* * *

He takes a few seconds staring over the ropes before leaping forward... Most of his body drops down close to the mud, but his ribbons come through, reaching over and clinging to the second rope, swinging him forward long enough and fast enough for his other two ribbons to slip toward the fourth rope!

He uses this momentum to swing himself forward, just barely landing on the concrete at the end of the rope swings...

He drops down onto his back and starts to pant and huff out loudly, shutting his eyes and taking a moment to breathe, "I-I-I put... *Pant* W-W-Way t-t-too much e-e-effort... I-Into those... *Pant* D-Damn tires..."

He looks forward at the barbed wire, starting to push himself under the long row of barbed wire with his hind legs... He pushes himself down the path, but thanks to him laying on his back most of the journey, it helps him catch his breath.

Once he reaches the end of the barbed wire crawl, he rolls over onto his gut and pushes up to a stand, his breath mostly caught up as he gives a slow dash to the sniper... He puts his eye up against the scope and takes a few seconds to aim the sniper at the target... Before pulling the trigger, watching the bullet race forward, slamming dead into the center of the target. No additional time.

* * *

[Confession = Xavier]

"Oh, Arceus... That was so damn hard..."

* * *

After finishing, Xavier collapses down onto his gut on the ground, gasping and panting lowly, "F-Finally... A-A break..."

* * *

 _MATT'S ATTEMPT_

"GO GO GO!" Commander Donny shrieks out loudly once more as the doors burst open, and Matt rushes in quickly!

The Umbreon takes a few quick leaps forward as he rushes toward the mud-tires, his paw colliding with the inside of the first tire as he starts on his quick trek! His paws quickly worked through each hole in the tires, paws working swiftly to guide the Umbreon through the area!

He finishes through the tires after keeping a pretty decent pace, leaping up toward the wall and wrapping his two front paws around the rope, while the rest of his lower body flings against the wall! It pushes back though, dangling limply as Matt uses his upper-paw strength to scale the wall with the rope, grinding his teeth and grunting with each quick and rough tug upward!

It's not long before he scales to the top of the wall and leaps over its side, falling down and landing four paws down on the rickety wooden stand. He makes a jump forward and grabs onto the first rope, using the momentum of the swing to let go and launch over to the second, followed by the third, the fourth, and the fifth, and it isn't long before he drops down onto the concrete below!

* * *

[Confession = Matt]

"Heh, for military-level, this shit's easy~."

* * *

Matt dives down against the mud below the barbed wire portion of the challenge next and starts to quickly crawl under, his paws furiously crawling and digging throughout the mud to pull him further and further passed the barbed wire above...

Soon he crawls out from under it, racing toward the gun and pushing his eye up to the sight, taking the shot quickly! It collides with the inner-circle, adding 5 seconds to his time!

He huffs slightly as he pulls his face away from the sniper, nodding slowly, "Good run..."

* * *

 _MARK'S ATTEMPT_

"GO GO GO!" Donny shouts once more as Mark bursts past the open door next!

The Zorua runs as fast as he can, but being a bit smaller of a creature, it's rather clearly slower than the mons who went right before him.

He gets to the tires, and his first paw enters the mud! As his second paw collides into the mud, he raises his first up and...

Trips over the solid tire...

He lets out a loud shriek as he falls forward and his face collides with the mud...

* * *

[Confession = Mark]

With a face covered in mud, Mark shakes his head, "Wasn't planning on going about it like that... But it really doesn't matter if I win or lose anyway, I'll swing my way to next episode again no matter what."

* * *

About ten seconds have passed by the time Mark is back up and at the beginning of the mud-tires, shaking his head a bit and shooting his paws through once more! Though this time he rocked forward a good deal slower, being much more careful throughout the tires...

He's easily already tripled any of the other mons times in the mud-tires area by the time he reaches the completion, staring over the tall wall in front of him...

He shakes his head slowly, "Pfft, as if," He turns and starts to walk off the course, "I don't care if we win or lose, it doesn't matter. I'm not scaling that giant ass wall for my team."

* * *

 _JACK'S ATTEMPT_

Jack bursts pasts the doors quickly, the shiny Espeon making as quick a run as he can toward the mud-tires!

* * *

[Confession = Jack]

"I do feel horrible about controlling Ally's mind... But I still want to make sure we win today's challenge. I don't want to risk going home after what went down... I'm still in it to win it... Somewhat..."

* * *

Jack quickly reaches the mud-tires and races through them as quick as he can, passing through them at a continuous speed.

It doesn't take long at all for the Shiny Espeon to reach the tall wall, leaping up as high as he can, reaching about half the height of the wall before his front paws grip to the rope and start to quickly climb up! He also uses his hind legs up against the wall to help further pull himself up.

Soon he's over the tall wall, dropping down onto the wooden platform below. He takes a quick bound forward and reaches out for the first rope...

Only to miss by a fair distance!

He lets out a loud screen as he falls down and drops into the mud pit below, covering most of his form in the mud...

* * *

[Confession = Jack]

"That... Really wasn't what I was hoping for."

* * *

Jack is back up onto the platform thanks to a wooden ladder and lets out a low sigh before making the next leap forward!

This time he does grab onto the rope, swinging on it a bit before reaching out and grabbing the next...

For each transition, he swings back and forth a bit before the grab, trying to play is as safe as possible, before leaping down onto the concrete below.

He ducks down into the mud and starts to crawl quickly, trying to make up a deal of lost time after his fall from earlier, and he seems to make it past the barbed wire obstacle at a decent pace.

He races quickly toward the gun and doesn't even bother looking into the scope as he pulls the trigger, watching the bullet fly through and land in the outer circle, adding 10 seconds to his time.

Jack nods slowly, "Hope that's enough..."

* * *

 _JORDAN'S ATTEMPT_

"GO GO GO!" Commander Donny yells once more, as the Luxray, Jordan, races into the sound stage next!

The doors close behind him as he rushes his way toward the mud-tires, stepping into the first tire and keeping up the momentum from his original dash as he steps through them quickly as possible!

He gets past them in little to no time, and up and over the tall wall as quick as he can too, bounding over and keeping up his initial momentum as he races past the rope swings as well!

But coming along his fifth rope he slips just a little bit, sliding down the length of the rope!

He comes tumbling down and just barely lands down on the concrete below... He stops just a second to look up at that rope before shaking his head...

* * *

[Confession = Jordan]

"That rope was... Weirdly slippery... Maybe from all the mud? Someone before me may have slipped into it."

* * *

He shakes his head some after getting semi-disoriented from the slip, turning back and leaping under the barbed wire, crawling through the thick mud...

He had to pick up speed in there to drag himself along, after losing his momentum from the earlier slip. Thankfully it doesn't take long before he's reached the end of the barbed wire, crawling out from under it and making a quick step toward the sniper.

He aims down the sighs and takes a shot, staring at the target...

... Shot the outer circle, ten extra seconds.

He sighs lowly, nodding his head a little and going silent... He closes his eyes and looks down, "Thank you lord Arceus for giving me the strength to complete this part of the challenge..."

* * *

 _JULLIET'S ATTEMPT_

"GO GO GO!" Yells Commander Donny once more, as next Julliet springs through the doors. She bounds past them, not taking a second to look back as they close behind her.

She glares forward once she reaches the mud-tires, giving off no hesitation as she steps into the first tire and starts to go to work, making decent time as she races through and passes the mud-tires.

She takes a second to look over the tall wall before racing toward it, reaching her front paws up against it and pushing off with them, flinging her form back and grabbing at the rope, starting a decent climb!

Her hind paws push against the wall as she starts to climb up, gritting her teeth and shaking her head slowly...

She makes it up and over the tall wall soon enough, dropping down onto the wooden platform below, landing with a low grunt. She pushes her hind legs off the wall and leaps toward the ropes, grabbing the first one and swinging off it! She lets go at the end of the swing, reaching out and grabbing the second one, followed by the third, fourth, and fifth, before dropping down onto the patch of concrete at the end of the obstacle!

Her hesitation doesn't end, diving down against the mud and pulling, clawing her way under the barbed wire, through the long obstacle...

She continues to make decent time and crawls out from under the barbed wire, racing toward the sniper and aiming down her sights... She takes a few moments to aim before shooting, watching as the bullet lands in the center of the target.

She sighs lowly, looking at the target... Not saying a word...

* * *

 _JAMES' ATTEMPT_

"GO GO GO!" Commander Donny yells for the eighth time now as the next mon rushes into the military obstacle course, James.

The Leafeon takes quick steps past the doors and toward the mud-tires, starting off with decent momentum as he races through them. The mud doesn't seem to be bothering him at all as he picks up the pace, pushing past the tires a deal faster than some of the other contestants before him.

Once he reaches the tall wall though, his momentum comes to a halt, and he glares upward...

* * *

[Confession = James]

"I can see this is gonna be fucking difficult..."

* * *

He shakes his head, walking up to the rope and gripping it, pulling on it a bit, before leaping up off the ground and clinging his paws around it, front and hind, starting to shimmy his way up... He did so pretty slowly, but not at an absolute turtles pace.

He does manage to make it over the tall wall, dropping down onto the wooden platform below and staring over the set of rope swings... He glares further...

* * *

[Confession = James]

"Fucking ropes..."

* * *

He shakes his head again and walks toward the edge of the platform, leaning over and grabbing the first rope, pulling it toward himself.

He pushes off the platform and swings forward, reaching his other paw over and grabbing the second rope after a few swings, continuing with this process before dropping down onto the concrete at the end of the obstacle.

He takes a second to look over the long road of mud and barbed wire... He takes a second to breathe in and out before diving in, crawling and pulling himself through the mud to get himself under the barbed wire.

He passes it after a bit of time, pushing up to a stand and dashing over to the sniper rifle, taking the shot without looking, watching as the bullet flies into the target, landing in the outer circle. Ten extra seconds.

"Damn that obstacle course..."

* * *

 _JESSE'S ATTEMPT_

"GO GO GO!" Commander Donny's yelling startles the next contestant, Jesse, who walks inside, trembling a fair bit...

He walks his way slowly toward the mud-tires, reaching a paw forward...

* * *

[Confession = Jesse]

Jesse's face was covered in mud, the Vaporeon trembling and shaking, "I-I-I-I... T-T-That o-o-obstacle c-c-course was... T-T-Terrifying... A-A-And h-hard..."

* * *

Jesse immediately trips trying to slip his second paw in, his body slipping down as he screams out in surprise!

His face flies into the hole of one tire, burying itself in the mud...

He slowly lifts his face and shakes his head off, whimpering...

* * *

Jesse's back at the start, slowly pushing his first paw in again and following it up with the second, this time not screwing it up...

But come the attempt for the third, the Vaporeon trips again, his face planting down into the mud once more...

* * *

Already two strikes in, Jesse takes it incredibly slowly next, gently setting his paws in one after the other...

It's not until he has to put his hind paws in that he messes up with another trip, his third, and his face gets covered further in the mud...

* * *

[Confession = Jesse]

"I-I-I-I just h-h-h-hope... N-N-None of th-the others s-s-see that..."

* * *

 _ALLY'S ATTEMPT_

"GO GO GO!" Commander Donny yells out for the last contestant, as the open doors reveal Ally quickly stepping in, rushing toward the first obstacle.

* * *

[Confession = Ally]

"After the last elimination... I just w-want to win today's challenge... I don't want anything else bad happening to us on F-Fire Fang..."

* * *

Ally reaches the mud-tires and keeps a decent pace as she dashes through them! She steps through each tire and eventually makes it to the end, getting to the high wall section and grabbing onto the rope.

She hoists herself up and starts to climb upward, doing a decent bit of the climb...

Before letting out a loud yelp as her paws slip some, unable to grip properly on the rope, and already near the top!

She falls down and lands hard on a mat below, set there to protect from possible injuries. She grunts when she lands on her back, sighing and looking up at the tall wall...

She shakes her head and rolls over after a few moments, pushing up to a stand and rubbing her paws off against the mat. She grabs the rope and starts to climb once again, hoisting herself up!

This time, the Glaceon manages to pull herself up and over, dropping down onto the wooden platform and staring over the rope swings before her...

She stares over them and sighs, reaching over and grabbing the first rope before leaping off of the platform. She uses this little bit of momentum to propel herself to the second rope, then the third, the fourth, and finally the fifth, before dropping down onto the concrete below to finish off the rope swings.

She shakes some after that event, looking over to the barbed wire and diving down into the mud, starting to crawl and pull her way through as fast as she can...

She takes a decent amount of time getting through, soon finally pulling herself out from under it and running toward the sniper, taking the quickest shot she can, landing in the outer circle. Ten extra seconds.

She gulps, looking over the target.

* * *

[Confession = Ally]

"Let's hope I did well..."

* * *

 _THE FINAL TALLY_

Not long after the final attempt at the obstacle course, Donny is standing in front of a small television, set up at the last part of the obstacle course.

The ten contestants stand with their teams, wiping themselves off with towels as Donny stands still.

He points to the TV, which showed a list of all ten contestants.

"LET'S SEE WHO'S GOT WHAT IT TAKES TO MAKE IT TO THE SECOND PART OF THE CHALLENGE! WE'LL REVEAL THE TIMES ONE BY ONE!"

He points at the first name...

"JULLIET!" He shouts, the Flareon looking over to the TV, "You had a time of..."

...

...

'3:18 +0' flashes on the tv and Donny yells out to reflect, "3 MINUTES AND 18 SECONDS!"

"CURRENTLY, JULLIET IS IN THE LEAD AND IN THE TOP SIX!"

He points at the next name...

"XAVIER!" Donny shouts next, Xavier at that moment using a towel to wipe mud off of Jesse, turning to look at the TV screen.

"You had a time of..."

...

...

'3:56 +0' flashes onto the screen, "3 MINUTES AND 56 SECONDS!"

"CURRENTLY, JULLIET IS STILL IN THE LEAD, AND JULLIET AND XAVIER ARE BOTH IN THE TOP SIX!"

He points at the next name...

"MARK!" The Zorua looks over to the screen, grinning a little.

"You had a time of..."

...

...

...

'DNF' appears on the screen, "DID NOT FINISH! YOU CANNOT QUALIFY FOR THE TOP SIX!"

"THEREFORE, JULLIET AND XAVIER ARE STILL IN THE TOP SIX, WITH JULLIET LEADING!"

He points to the next name...

"MARIA!" The Arcanine's gaze had already been settled on the tv, her large form already clean of mud, "You had a time of..."

...

...

'2:13 +10' flashes onto the screen, "2 MINUTES AND 23 SECONDS!"

Maria huffs out at that, grumbling, "Could've gotten it below 2 minutes if I tried harder..."

"THIS MEANS MARIA HAS TAKEN THE LEAD, AND THE FINAL SIX IS CURRENTLY MADE UP OF MARIA, JULLIET, AND XAVIER!"

He points to the next name...

"JORDAN!" Donny shouts, the Luxray quickly turning is attention to the screen, "You had a time of..."

...

...

'3:25 +10' shows up on the screen, "3 MINUTES AND 35 SECONDS!"

"THE CURRENT ORDER IS MARIA AT THE TOP, FOLLOWED BY JULLIET, THEN JORDAN, THAN XAVIER! THESE ARE THE CURRENT TOP SIX TIMES!"

"ADDITIONALLY, WITH ONLY FIVE TIMES LEFT TO REVEAL, MARIA IS OFFICIALLY QUALIFIED FOR THE NEXT ROUND!"

Maria looks around with a small, smug grin, as Donny points to the next name.

"ALLY!" The Glaceon turns to look to the screen, having been up against Matt's side, "You had a time of..."

...

...

'4:57 +10' appears on the screen, "5 MINUTES AND 7 SECONDS!"

Ally nods slowly.

"MARIA, JULLIET, JORDAN, XAVIER, AND ALLY ARE THE CURRENT TOP SIX TIMES!"

"ADDITIONALLY, THIS MEANS THAT JULLIET HAS ALSO OFFICIALLY EARNED HER SPOT IN THE NEXT ROUND!"

Donny points toward the next name...

"JACK!" Donny's voice gets a little louder as the Shiny Espeon turns to look, "You had a time of..."

...

...

'5:01 +10' appears on the screen, "5 MINUTES AND 11 SECONDS!"

"MARIA, JULLIET, JORDAN, XAVIER, ALLY, AND JACK ARE THE CURRENT TOP SIX SPOTS!"

"JORDAN HAS OFFICIALLY BEEN CONFIRMED FOR THE NEXT ROUND!"

Jordan nods his head with a low smile, looking toward the rest of his time, looking pretty proud of himself.

Donny points to the next name...

"JAMES!" He shouts out loudly, the Leafeon looking to the screen, though with a blank, uncaring expression, "You had a time of..."

...

...

'4:34 +10' appears, "4 MINUTES AND 44 SECONDS!"

"JACK HAS BEEN KNOCKED OUT OF THE TOP SIX, MEANING THE NEW TOP SIX IS CURRENTLY MADE UP OF MARIA, JULLIET, JORDAN, XAVIER, JAMES, AND ALLY, IN THAT ORDER!"

"THIS ALSO OFFICIALLY MEANS THAT XAVIER HAS OFFICIALLY CONFIRMED HIS SPOT IN THE TOP SIX! ONLY TWO MORE SPOTS CAN BE CONFIRMED!"

Matt looks over to his mate with a deep frown, realizing what's going to be coming up soon, as Donny points to the next name...

"MATT!" The Umbreon and the Glaceon turn to the screen, "You had a time of..."

...

...

'2:43 +5' appears on the screen, "2 MINUTES AND 48 SECONDS!"

"THIS MEANS ALLY HAS OFFICIALLY BEEN KNOCKED OUT OF THE TOP SIX!"

"THE NEW ORDER IS MARIA, MATT, JULLIET, JORDAN, XAVIER, AND JAMES!"

"THIS ALSO MEANS MATT'S SPOT IN THE TOP SIX IS IMMEDIATELY CONFIRMED!"

Donny points toward the last name on the list...

"FINALLY, JESSE!" The Vaporeon looks down on the floor, not even bothering to look at the screen, "You had a time of..."

...

...

'DNF' flashes onto the screen, "DID NOT FINISH!"

"THIS MEANS THE SIX MOVING ONTO THE ENDURANCE CHALLENGE ARE..."

"MARIA FROM THUNDER SHOCK, WITH A TIME OF 2:23!"

"MATT FROM FIRE FANG, WITH A TIME OF 2:48!"

"JULLIET FROM FIRE FANG, WITH A TIME OF 3:18!"

"JORDAN FROM THUNDER SHOCK, WITH A TIME OF 3:35!"

"XAVIER FROM THUNDER SHOCK, WITH A TIME OF 3:56!"

"AND JAMES FROM THUNDER SHOCK, WITH A TIME OF 4:44!"

"AND THE FOUR WHO WERE ELIMINATED ARE..."

"ALLY FROM FIRE FANG, WITH A TIME OF 5:07!"

"JACK FROM FIRE FANG, WITH A TIME OF 5:11!"

"MARK FROM FIRE FANG, WHO DNF'D AT THE TALL WALL OBSTACLE!"

"AND JESSE FROM THUNDER SHOCK, WHO DNF'D AT THE MUD-TIRES OBSTACLE!"

"YOU HAVE ONE HOUR TO REST UP FROM THE FIRST CHALLENGE, THEN MEET ME AT SOUND STAGE SIX!"

* * *

 **SHORT REST**

While most of the mons were spending the time relaxing or stretching to get prepped for the next challenge, Julliet was walking around, looking for someone...

She didn't say a word as she made her way around, eventually finding who she wanted to talk to in the bathroom.

As she walks in, she spots Jack sitting in the bathroom alone, splashing water onto his face from the sink.

She steps up over to the shiny espeon, who turns to look at the sound of the door being open. He seems to flinch back as she gets closer, a little worried that he might be yelled at again.

Instead, Julliet stops in front of him, staring for a second.

"Er... Yes?" He asks, still flinching back somewhat, not wanting to be yelled at...

Julliet continues to stare Jack right in the face before opening her maw to speak, "Do you... Want to work together...?"

Jack looks down at Julliet, somewhat confused... He nods slowly, "Er... Sure."

Julliet nods back, "Okay," Without a second word, she turns around and starts to walk off, exiting the bathroom, leaving Jack alone.

* * *

[Confession = Jack]

"That was, uh... Unexpected."

* * *

[Confession = Julliet]

"I... I don't believe Ally. I was suspicious of her before, why wouldn't I be suspicious of her after she turned on Ashlyn and me?"

* * *

 **CHALLENGE P2 - ENDURANCE**

Donny stands in front of sound stage six's doors, still wearing his commander military outfit, standing tall and looking over the six remaining contestants in the challenge, the remaining four behind, "Next is the endurance challenge!"

Donny turns and pushes the doors opening, ushering the ten behind him to follow him inside.

Inside there was a wooden platform that rose up over a large, thick pit of mud. Above that pit were six lengths of rope hanging from the ceiling, just in front of the large wooden platform. This wooden platform had stairs on either side, leading down to the floor. There was also a staircase leading up to a seating area just in front of the massive mud pit, with eleven seats total, five in one row, five in another just behind it, and one off to the side.

Donny looks back to the ten, "For the second part of this challenge, you six remaining contestants will be hanging onto these ropes to try and stay in as long as you can. The first four that take the fall into the mud below or step onto the platform beside the ropes are out. The remaining two contestants will move onto the final round. Understand?"

The six remaining contestants nod, and Donny nods back, "Good! Losing four, you'll join me in spectating! Six contenders, get set on those ropes!"

* * *

 _00:00_

The six contestants stood on the platforms, using a paw or two to hold onto the ropes in front of them.

"When I say go, you can no longer be standing on the platform! You all must be dangling on the ropes by that point!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

Quickly, the six scramble to push off the platform, holding on tight to the ropes!

"GO!"

The swaying from the quick scramble to get set up slows down, Donny nodding slowly, "Hold onto those damn ropes as long as you can! Your team's safety is on the line, you do NOT want to jeopardize that!"

From left to right, the contestants were: Matt, James, Xavier, Jordan, Julliet, and Maria

* * *

 _15:30_

"IT'S BEEN A LITTLE OVER FIFTEEN MINUTES!"

The contestants, all six of them, were still dangling on the ropes.

Maria still looked strong. Unmoving. Focused. Same could be said for Matt and Julliet, all three mons seemed strong as a rock.

Xavier was fidgeting a little bit, but otherwise also looked solid, and the same was said for James.

Jordan however, didn't look to be holding as strong as the rest. He was shaking a fair bit and struggling a little to keep himself up.

* * *

[Confession = Jordan]

"This is uh... Really hard... I have to keep my entire weight up there with what is mostly just my upper body. It's pretty tough."

* * *

Jordan's struggling continues for about a minute before he finally ends up giving out, his paws letting go!

The Luxray fell down from the ropes and quickly descended down into the mud pit... His entire form dropped inside, and he made somewhat of a splash, sending some mud to his nearby rope neighbors, Xavier and Julliet.

"JORDAN IS OUT FIRST, AT 16:32!"

Maria looks down at the pit just in time to see Jordan surface, gasping out for air... She glares down at him, rolling her eyes, before getting back into focus.

* * *

[Confession = Maria]

"Fucker can't even hold onto a damn rope for 20 minutes... Useless. If we lose, I need to make sure he gets sent packing, somehow."

* * *

Xavier let out a loud squeal as the mud splashed onto him, looking down and shaking some... He started to slip, but grunted, pulling himself up a little more.

* * *

 _29:45_

Maria, Matt, and Julliet all still looked strong, save for Matt giving a few small fidgets. James was about the same from 15 minutes ago, still shaking some but seeming to hold things in pretty well.

Meanwhile, Xavier was huffing and puffing, pulling himself up every minute or so to avoid the mud that now coated his rope...

* * *

[Confession = Xavier]

"So... *Pant* Hard..."

* * *

Xavier eventually gives out, letting go, shutting his eyes.

He flops down into the mud below, his white fur being stained brown once more as his plump form goes down under the mud.

His large body pulls off a large splash, going as far as to douse Julliet's rope some more, as well as James, and a small bit of Matt's rope.

"XAVIER IS OUT AT 30:01! FOUR CONTESTANTS LEFT, ONLY TWO SPOTS TO WIN!"

Xavier soon pulls himself up over the surface of the mud, panting heavily and slowly swimming his way through the mud, though it looked more like a long crawl...

* * *

 _1:17:19_

"WE ARE AN HOUR AND A QUARTER IN, PLUS SOME! NO ONE HAS FALLEN IN THE LAST 45, LET'S SEE IF THAT CHANGES SOON!"

On one end, Matt and James were side by side, Matt still seeming somewhat stable in the hold while James was still scrambling just a little bit. They both seemed to be hanging pretty well.

Meanwhile, the other side had Julliet and Maria, both quiet and focused... Julliet's body was twitching some, but Maria continued to look strong as ever!

Between both duos were two empty ropes, the two hollow ropes of Jordan and Xavier.

James peaks over to Matt, seeing how strong he's holding... He glares...

* * *

[Confession = James]

"As fucking if I want to lose out to Matt! I'm starting to give out a little, but Matt's still looking strong as ever! Let me see if I can change that!"

* * *

"Hey, Matt!" James calls out loudly, a grin fitting with his still glaring eyes.

Matt looks over, glaring back, "What the fuck do you want?"

"I want you out of my fucking way!" James shouts out, managing to kick up one of his hind legs and push it up against Matt's side! He sends Matt swinging a bit off to the side, and Matt's eyes go wide!

"What the fuck?!" Matt growls out angrily, starting to rear his hind legs up as he comes swinging back, to give James a return kick.

"HAVE A TASTE OF YOUR OWN MEDICINE!" James shouts out incredibly loudly as Matt's hind legs get closer, pulling his own back up after they had dropped from the kick! One leg shoots right between Matt's legs and smashes against his crotch!

Matt's eyes go wide, and he lets out a loud cry of pain at the kick!

He lets go with one of his paws, still holding on with the other, rubbing at his crotch as his rope starts to steady...

But his other paw starts to give out, holding onto all the weight by itself...

Matt looks up when he realizes his paws shaking, reaching the other paw up to grab it again...

But he's just barely out of time as the remaining paw gives out! Matt lets out a loud scream as his form falls down and drops into the mud, with James grinning ear to ear as he watches~

"AFTER INTERFERENCE FROM JAMES, MATT IS OUT AT 1:18:27!"

"Isn't that a-against the rules?" Ally asks, watching as Matt pulls up from under the surface.

Donny huffs out at that, grinning ear to ear, "Never said it was."

* * *

 _2:05:00_

"WE ARE A LITTLE OVER TWO HOURS INTO THIS CHALLENGE NOW! ONLY ONE MORE MON NEEDS TO DROP FOR THIS ONE TO END!"

Maria still remained impressively steady and well focused, while James was fidgeting quite a bit... It was apparent he'd be down at the latest in the next ten...

Julliet was shaking and fidgeting only a little, but still seemed to be holding steady...

Maria looks over and notices James so close to dropping, with Julliet looking like she could hold another hour... She glares daggers...

* * *

[Confession = Maria]

"Yeah, if we have the chance to win this without going to the final challenge, we need to take it! If I can get into Julliet's head enough to get her to slip up, then she's gone. Of course, I could always just attack her like James did..."

"Let's try some taunting first."

* * *

"Oh, Jullieeeeeet~?" Maria calls out to the Flareon, who doesn't respond, "I want you to look at me Julliet~!"

Julliet doesn't make any moves to look back at Maria, who glares at being ignored, "JULLIET!" She calls loudly, "You aren't gonna win for Fire Fang Julles, you're gonna fall and Thunder Shock's gonna win again~."

"And after pathetic little Ashlyn was blindsided, I'm sure you'll be following the little witch out the door~."

Julliet remained firm and silent, her ears lowered to try and block her from hearing this...

Maria growls lowly as she was ignored, "JULLIET!" She shouts out insanely loudly, starting to swing herself a little back and forth to try and get closer to Julliet...

* * *

[Confession = Maria]

"The taunting really isn't working, so, I guess it's just time to kick her off~."

* * *

Maria swings a little bit longer until she manages to get close enough, swinging her hind paws up and pushing them against a small portion of rope just above Julliet...

Maria grins madly as she lowers one of the paws, gripping her other hind paw around the rope slightly... And she starts kicking Julliet in the gut!

"Get down from there you little slut~!" She calls out, chuckling as she continued to try and kick...

Julliet gave no response aside from starting to swing some... And eventually, Maria's paw gripping to Julliet's rope had to drop as it couldn't hold on any longer, the rope had swung too far.

So, Maria's lower body swings roughly back down to its original position and back a little further...

And this swing seems to cause Maria's paws to slip off some! Maria notices in time though and manages to grab right back on, holding as tight as she could and shaking her head...

Her rear side continued with the momentum though and started swinging back! The Arcanine tried to use this momentum to grab at Julliet's rope again, but this time her hind paws missed wildly!

Her back area fell back down and made her front paws slip from the rope some, and Maria managed to grab the rope again...

She pulled tightly on the rope to try and pull herself up, but eventually, the strong rope actually gave up, snapping...

Maria's eyes went wide as she saw the rope snap above, and her large form fell down into the mud!

"AT 2:07:18, MARIA HAS FALLEN! JULLIET AND JAMES REACH THE FINAL CHALLENGE!"

Maria rises up from the mud and lets out a massive scream of anger, watching as Julliet and James pulled their own bodies back onto the platform above... The Arcanine boils with rage, "NO! I DID NOT LOSE TO SOME LITTLE EEVEELUTION FLUFFBALLS!"

"YOU DID IN FACT, LOSE TO THE TWO EEVEELUTIONS, MAM!" Donny calls out, and Maria's body shakes and quivers with rage...

"JULLIET, JAMES, MEET AT SOUND STAGE SEVEN IN ONE HOURS TIME! THE REMAINING EIGHT OF YOU, CLEAN YOURSELVES OFF FOR ARCEUS'S SAKE AND MEET ME THERE NOW!"

* * *

 **CHALLENGE P3 - THE MISSION**

Donny stands in front of the doors to sound stage seven, still in military garb. He stands tall, looking at James and Julliet, who are both standing before him. No one else was around.

"Alright, here's how it's gonna go!"

"These doors will open, and each of you will find a hallway with your team name on it. You're gonna wanna go to the hallway of the team you are NOT on. This will lead to that teams 'secret base'! You will be sneaking in through the base, which has a simple layout. An 'outside' area with plenty of cover and four guards each moving around, and a large circular inside area that houses a small red or yellow flash drive. This flash drive has critical information on it. You'll want to grab the flash drive and make your way out. First of you two to get out of here wins it for your team, but if one of you gets caught, the other team IMMEDIATELY wins, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!"

Julliet and James both give firm nods, Donny smirking and nodding back, turning to the door...

"Then let the games begin~" He pushes the door open, and the two eeveelutions quickly rush forward into the sound stage, following the directions of Donny, going into the hallways marked by their opposing teams.

* * *

 _JAMES - THE GUARDS_

James slides into cover first chance he gets, peaking out of the side. Most of the cover was merely halfways that one would have to duck under to not be seen. He gently rises over the top to scan the area, seeing the four guards for Fire Fang, Jack, Mark, Ally, and Matt. They all seemed to be walking around through what was honestly a maze of half-walls, slightly confused looking...

James ducks out of sight before crossing over to cover closer to the inner circle, which was in the center of the half-walls...

He gets another read on positions before moving forward once again...

James repeats this process for a few minutes as he gets closer and closer to the inner circle, before getting the chance to slide inside undetected!

* * *

 _JULLIET - THE GUARDS_

When Julliet reaches the Thunder Shock side, she gets right behind cover and looks overtop, scanning the movements of the guards silently...

She looked over and saw Jordan, Xavier, Jesse, and Maria... But put some focus on Maria, who seemed extremely furious... Unlike the other three who were playing it calmly like it was explained to them, which was to walk around slowly and act like actual guards... Maria was actively rushing around rather quickly and checking around behind corners and everything...

Julliet shook her head and ducked down quickly, making a few advancements forward...

She stopped at one point though to get another scan of the guards, noticing that Maria was starting to get pretty close!

The Flareon doesn't panic though, bounding forward under cover of the half-walls and managing to get out of danger, stumbling into the inner circle to grab the flash drive.

* * *

 _THE FLASH DRIVE_

James makes his way silently into the circular room, of which had four panels, all set along sides of a large box. Each panel had a set of fourteen faces with names beside them, and below these panels, there was a small elemental symbol.

Julliet looks over her panels in the circular room, seeing much of the same. The box was locked with four separate locks, but each lock seemed to be attached to the panels...

James looked at his elemental panels... There was a water droplet, a leaf, a thunderbolt, and a flame...

Julliet saw the same, reaching up toward the panels and realizing when she pushed on one square in the panel, with Mark's name on it, a large metal cover slapped in front of the square, locking it shut... Though she pushed a red button on the side, which opened it back up...

"Simply enough..." Julliet mumbles, going to the water droplet panel and pushing on every square except for two of them... Drake, the Mudkips, and Jesse, the Vaporeons.

* * *

[Confession = Julliet]

"I figured the elements on the panels were linked to what pokemon need to remain open, pokemon with that type."

* * *

James had come to the same conclusion on his side, starting with the thunderbolt panel and pushing out every name save for Kristen, the Jolteon, and Jordan, the Luxray.

Julliet flipped over to the panel with the flame, pushing in every name except for Bayley, the Fenniken, Maria, the Arcanine, Julliet, the Flareon, and Ashlyn, the Vulpix.

"Lot of fire types..." James mumbled lowly after also finishing the flame panel, slipping to the leaf panel and pushing every name in except for his own, "I'm the only grass..."

The two mons continued flipping their panels until each of them were right... And the four locks on their boxes flicked open!

James is quick to open up the box and reach in, grabbing up a red flash drive. He's grinning madly as he turns and leaves, ducking behind the nearest cover outside.

Julliet was a bit more careful, opening up the box and looking into it, seeing a set of red beams along the sides... She gulps, reaching in between the beams and grabbing the yellow flash drive, pulling it out and slipping back out...

* * *

 _JAMES - THE ESCAPE_

James wore a cocky grin on his face as he held the flash drive, figuring escape would be just as easy as entering... Little did he know though, his paw did slip through the red beam in Fire Fang's box...

Which immediately rang alerts into the four guards ears.

He peaked his head over to see all four guards making their way closer!

His eyes go wide, and he ducks back, looking for an escape...

He hears a loud shout...

* * *

 _JULLIET - THE ESCAPE_

Julliet slips out of the circular room and ducks behind cover, making quick advancements toward the exits.

She takes a few seconds each time to look up and see the guards positions, imagining she was mostly in the clear the closest she got...

What she didn't know was that at one point in looking, Maria had glanced back just in time to catch a glimpse of her...

The Arcanine quickly doubled back and started to stomp over, getting closer and closer to Julliet...

As Julliet makes a further advancement, she suddenly looks back and sees Maria approaching closer, though her eyes weren't directly laid on her...

She hears a loud shout...

* * *

Donny was in a small, secure room, watching over the security tapes of the events happening...

He sees the guards close in on the two captives... And soon notices the first mon to get caught, only a few seconds before the second...

He grabs a microphone and starts to speak, "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"JULLIET HAS BEEN CAUGHT FIRST BY MARIA! THUNDER SHOCK WINS INVINCIBILITY!"

Xavier and Jordan both let out loud cheers at the info, Jesse wearing a weak smile and rubbing up close to Xavier. Maria simply wore a grin, standing up.

James looked at the Fire Fang guards with an equally huge grin, "In your fuckin faces~!"

The four guards from fire fang were silent... And Julliet was much of the same...

* * *

 **PREPPING FOR ELIMINATION - FIRE FANG**

It wasn't long after the end of the challenge that Jack was sitting alone by the side of the sound stage.

He was quiet, looking down at the ground...

* * *

[Confession = Jack]

"I uh... Know now, especially after what I did, that my time in this game is up... There's no way I'm making it past this elimination ceremony..."

* * *

He shakes his head a little, silent... Before feeling a tap on his shoulder.

His head jolts up and turns to see Julliet standing beside him. She had a paw raised, pulling it back after tapping on the Espeon's shoulder, "Hey."

"Hey..." Jack replies, letting off a low sigh, "What do you want...?"

"We're working together," the Flareon reminds him, sitting down now.

"You were serious about that...?" He asks, giving off a small tilt of his head.

"Yes," She starts, turning her head and looking off, away from him now, "Will you vote for Ally tonight?"

"Vote for Ally?" Jack turns and looks back at her, seemingly more confused, "Aren't you two close?"

Julliet glares some, "Please just answer the question."

"Alright... If you want me to," Jack replies, his lips forming a small smile, "But if we want Ally out, we're gonna have to talk to Mark."

"I already figured that," Julliet replies, turning around now and starting to walk off, "I'm heading toward him now. I'll see you at the elimination ceremony."

"Alright," Jack calls back, giving the Flareon a little bit of a wave.

* * *

[Confession = Jack]

"Or... Maybe I will..."

* * *

Julliet is seen making her way towards the trailers, walking down along the same path that the losing team takes before and after voting a mon off. The closer she gets though, she spots Matt, the Umbreon managing to spot her too.

He quickly steps her way, walking over and stopping right in front of her, "Hey, Julliet!"

Julliet stops and looks over at Matt... She's completely silent.

"Listen, Julliet, you're voting Jack with us, right? After the shit he pulled, he needs to get his ass away from here!"

Julliet remains silent still, a rather blank expression on her face. Matt starts to look a little annoyed, "Julliet, you can't keep being quiet forever. Ashlyn's gone, okay? Shit happens. It's Jack's fault, and that's why he needs to go!"

Julliet blinks a couple of times, still quiet as could be... Before stepping beside Matt and walking past him.

Matt turns and watches as Julliet walks off, leaving the Umbreon in a state of annoyance...

* * *

[Confession = Matt]

"I'm getting fucking tired of Julliet and her silent treatment. Once Jack's gone I wouldn't have any issues myself in voting the little fire bitch out, as long as I can get Ally on board."

* * *

Julliet continues to walk off toward the trailers, making her way toward the men's trailer and opening up the door, seeing no one inside.

She backs out quickly, shutting the door. She starts to walk around the trailer, toward the bathroom area. As she was about to round a corner, she heard voices and stopped...

Peaking her head around the corner of the trailer, she can pretty clearly see Mark sitting down, with Ally standing in front of him.

"So, you're up to vote out Jack then? I want to make 100% sure he's booted off after invading my headspace as he did."

"Oh, of course, Jack is quite the ass, so seeing him take the elimination plunge would make me very happy~."

"Great! I'm glad you feel that way! And then us four remaining can find a way to make it to the end, I'm sure."

"Wouldn't have it any other way~."

"I'll see you at the elim ceremony, good luck Mark!"

"Good luck to you as well~."

Ally leaves, making her way toward the bathroom. Julliet watches until the Glaceon shuts the bathroom door, stepping quickly over to Mark.

"Heard it all, huh?" Mark asks with a huge grin.

"You aren't really planning on voting Jack off, are you?"

Mark shrugs, "Maybe. Depends on if I get a better proposal my way."

"Ally."

"Huh?" Mark seems a little taken aback at that suggestion, "Thought you two were close."

"I want Ally out. It'd help with your strategic stuff, I know. Split up the couple. I want her gone after she betrayed me."

Mark grins a little bit at that, "Heh, revenge for betrayal, huh? That's quite vicious!"

"Are you in or no?"

"Oh, I'll have to take it into consideration, Julles. You'll have to wait and see at the elimination ceremony what I do."

"Whatever," Julliet turns and walks off, leaving Mark by his lonesome without another word.

* * *

[Confession = Julliet]

In the confessional, Julliet is shaking a little bit, "I er, don't feel the best targeting someone I used to consider a friend. I'm managing for now. I have to keep strong. I can let it all out once she's gone..."

* * *

About half an hour or so later, Matt is sitting down between the two trailers and Ally makes her way toward him.

Matt quickly turns and looks to the Glaceon, smiling, "Hey Ally."

Ally gives a small smile back, "Hey. I'm sure we have Mark's vote."

"Ya think so?" Matt asks, "That's great!"

"Yeah, that asshole Jack's leaving 4-1 tonight."

Matt's smile quickly drops as the words spill from her mouth, "Yeah er, about that."

"What's wrong?"

"Julliet ignored me when I proposed Jack to her."

Ally starts to frown some now, "Well, uh... I'm sure it's fine. She's been quiet the past few days anyway. I'm sure she's on our side with what Jack pulled."

"You get those vibes from her?" Matt asks.

"Yeah, I get the vibe she's still with us," Ally answers with a low smile, leaning up against Matt and rubbing against his chest, "It'll all go well. Jack's taking the plunge."

Matt nods a little too, and his smile grows back, "Great. Damn, and to think I used to be friendly with him..."

* * *

 **NIGHT 15**

Darkness was cast well over the vast, abandoned movie lot. Over two weeks have passed since the start of TPD: To The Films, and the cast of fourteen is dropping down into the single digits.

Ten contestants turn to nine, and Five members of Fire Fang turns to four.

Donny stood on the awards stage, wearing a snazzy tuxedo behind a thin podium. Beside him stood Davis and Lynch, the latter of which was holding a tray, with four golden statues stood tall on them.

The host looks over the bleachers, over the remaining five members of Fire Fang. Matt and Ally sat on the top row together, with Mark resting just one row below them. Below that was Julliet, and in the fourth row down on the bleachers, Jack sat alone as well.

"Team Fire Fang," Donny begins, "You're here tonight because you lost the military challenge, and you must vote out one of your own."

"The pokemon voted out will be asked to walk the carpet of shame," Donny extends his arm out to show the stained carpet, leading up toward, "Catch the Limousine of Loserdom," A long, gray limousine, with scratch marks and patches of paint, emitting a foul stench, all busted up, "And leave."

"Those who leave will never be allowed to return to the game. EHAHVEHRUH"

'You will walk to the confessional, one by one, and cast your vote to eliminate someone from your team. After everyone has voted, I will announce one by one who is safe."

"Those who are safe will walk up here, and claim a golden film-reel. It shows that you are safe, and not going home. For now."

"One pokemon will be left without a film-reel, and they will be the official contestant voted out tonight."

"It's time we go ahead and get to voting. Matt, may you please do the honors of going first."

Matt nods, the Umbreon pushing up to a stand, giving his mate a little lick on the cheek before walking down from the top of the bleachers and leaving, making his way toward the confessionals.

* * *

Ally returns to the bleachers as the voting ends, sitting back up next to Matt and cuddling close to him, looking down to jack and glaring...

"Alright then. Before we get to the vote reading... If anybody has an invincibility idol, think they're going home and don't want to, then now is the time to use it."

...

...

...

"Okay."

"When I call your name, come up and grab a film-reel. There are only four. The one team member without a film reel will be the one with the most votes, and the one who will have to pack their bags and be driven far away from this place, forever. Never EVER allowed to return."

...

"The first film reel goes to..."

"... Mark."

"Oh wow," Mark smiles a bit, pushing up to a stand and looking over the others, "Who would've guessed the ceremony after playing an idol that I'm the first safe! Thank you very much~" He gives a cocky chuckle, padding down from the bleachers and climbing onto the stage, grabbing the first film-reel.

"... Matt."

Matt pulls away from Ally, looking down and whispering in her ear a quick, "See you up there soon~" And giving another peck on her cheek, before turning and stepping down from the bleachers. When he gets onto the stage, he grabs his film reel.

With only two reel's left, there were three pokemon still waiting to find out their fate. Ally, Jack, and Julliet.

Ally was glaring down at Jack, who still remained alone at the bottom of the bleachers, looking up at Donny with a slightly hopeful look on his face. Julliet stayed with a blank expression as per the usual.

"... Julliet."

The Flareon nods, pushing up to a stand and walking down off the bleachers. She doesn't give Ally or Jack a second look as she steps onto the stage and grabs her film-reel.

"This is the final film-reel of the evening," Donny announces, gesturing to the film reel.

Jack still had a hopeful, wide-eyed look on his face as he stared over the reel, while Ally remained glaring furiously.

"The final film reel goes to..." Donny gives a small pause, staring down the two pokemon... Ally finally directed her attention up, the glare off her face and grinning somewhat, knowing what's about to come next.

...

...

...

...

"... Jack."

Ally's smug grin is immediately wiped off her face... Her expression drains into one of shock... Her eyes are wide as can be, while Jack pushes up to a stand and makes his way toward the stage.

"No fucking way..." Matt's eyes are wide as well, looking over Julliet and Mark, glaring daggers, "Did you two..."

"I know I did~" Mark reveals with a chuckle, turning to Julliet and giving a slight push at the side of her leg, "'Split up the couple,' right?"

Matt's gaze falls onto Julliet, who only manages a small nod.

Matt's eye starts to twitch some in anger, snapping his head over to Jack as he grabs the last film reel.

Then, his eyes fall onto Ally, sitting all alone on the bleachers...

He leaped down from the stage and rushed over to the glaceon. She stood up as well, stepping down off the bleachers, and Matt pulled her into a hug. He gave a whisper to his mate, "I swear to Arceus Ally, I'll do everything in my fucking power to make sure none of those lying assholes make it to the end!"

Ally gives a small sniffle now, her eyes shut as she hugs back... She doesn't reply, pulling away after a little bit and turning to look toward the limousine of loserdom, "I... Gotta go..."

"I'll walk you over..." Matt replies with a low sigh, guiding his mate Ally toward the limousine. He walks her down the carpet of shame and helps her inside.

"Good luck..." Ally whispers one last thing to Matt before closing the door, leaving the Umbreon alone...

He watches as the limousine drives away, turning around. Julliet was gone. Mark was gone. All that remained was Jack.

"It should've been you..." Matt growls, walking toward Jack and passing him by, but not before whispering something to him, "I'm gonna make your life here a living hell..."

* * *

[Vote = Matt]

"Jack, you're as good as gone tonight. You're gonna regret fucking with my mate."

* * *

[Vote = Julliet]

"Ally."

* * *

[Vote = Jack]

"Let's hope this works... Ally."

* * *

[Vote = Mark]

"Time to 'split the couple,' heheheh~ Ally!"

* * *

[Vote = Ally]

"Jack."

* * *

"With Fire Fang down to four, how is Matt planning on dishing out revenge?"

"Will Julliet's silence continue?"

"Will the teams remain teams?"

"Find out... NEXT TIME!"

"On Total!"

"Poke-Drama!"

"TO!"

"THE!"

"FIIIIIIILMS!"

* * *

 **Another episode is in the books!**

 **We hope you all enjoyed episode 7, let us know what you thought about it!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	14. The Day After Interview - 10th Place

**THE DAY AFTER**

 _ **ALLY**_

* * *

 _"Hello, Ally. Last night you were apart of a five pokemon team that had to vote someone out, and it was you who ended up taking the boot. How do you feel?"_

Ally was sitting down on a bed, in what was a small hotel room. She gave a small smile to the camera, though it didn't look too genuine, "I'm eh, alright right now. I haven't gone to see anyone yet, I'm not sure how they'd react to seeing me."

 _"So, you and Matt were really close throughout the game, being mates before it and all. Do you think it would've benefited your game a bit more to have kept away from Matt, try not to make it seem like you two were close?"_

"Not really, no," She nods slowly, "I think it was a lot better that we remained close. It made us a bit more of a power pair."

 _"But becoming the power pair made you guys somewhat of a target, right?"_

"Actually, thinking back on it, we weren't really targeted at all from what I can remember... I think the only mons we were under fire from were Maria and James, and James was only really against Matt. I don't think the idea to 'split the couple' came until just last night."

 _"So, who do you think voted you out last night?"_

"Is it not obvious?" She questions, tilting her head, "There are only a few votes it could've been that didn't bring a draw and that didn't involve my Matty turning on me, which he surely didn't. It was either 2 to 1 to 1 to 1, 3 to 1 to 1, or 3 to 2, and I feel it was more likely than not 3 to 2. Matt wouldn't vote me out, which means it was Jack, Mark, and Julliet."

 _"Speaking of Jack, you had your suspicions that you were hypnotized by him in voting Ashlyn out."_

"I was," She replies lowly, "There's no other explanation, I would never have pulled the trigger on Ashlyn myself."

 _"Alright, well, before we continue, we'd like to offer you a little surprise from the staff at NineTailedNetworks."_

"A... Surprise?"

The sound of the doorknob of the hotel room being twisted is heard. Ally looks over, somewhat confused, as the door is pushed open...

And in steps a certain Vulpix, Ashlyn.

Ally looks a little taken aback as Ashlyn's gaze slips toward her, and the Vulpix starts to walk over, closer to the Glaceon.

The two mons look over each other, Ally still sitting on the bed and Ashlyn looking down from on the floor... The Vulpix hops up onto the bed, standing on her four legs beside Ally... Before leaning over and pulling her into a hug.

Ally's eyes go wide at the hug, before they slowly close, settling in... And she smiles...

After a few moments, Ashlyn pulls away, seeing Ally's eyes start to drip out a few small tears. Ashlyn whispers, "You don't have to worry about if I'm mad at you or not Ally. I forgive you."

Ally looks at the Vulpix with teary eyes for a few moments, before a small smile pushes from her lips...

Ashlyn turns and looks over at the interviewer, "You should wrap this up, we're going to have a private conversation."

 _"Alright then. Ally, you are the fifth pokemon voted out of Total Poke-Drama, To The Films. Enjoy your time here, and good luck."_


End file.
